Sun
by Magdiel14
Summary: After the events of 2012, Yajaira, an employee of Abstergo, is ordered to relive the life of her ancestor Karahkwa, the Taino Assassin. Connor Kenway/Ratohnhake;ton x OC
1. Sun - Prologue

Prologue:

The night of New York was upon her. Yajaira stepped into the taxi she hailed, panting and dripping wet from the rain. It was certainly a weird day today. There were strange things going on in the sky all day and satellite signals were failing. Abstergo kept some employees from going to work today; only letting the more important employees come in. Now that everything has died down, the people were still on high alert, but the workers were called to come back to work. Yajaira was still worried about the whole ordeal going on earlier. Yet Abstergo called her in for something really important. The call sounded almost frantic, but whomever was speaking to her still had that tone of authority. _Meet in the Animus room. You will be informed of what is to happen from there._ Yajaira told the taxi driver where she needed to go and buckled up. The car started, pulled out of the parking space and drove off.

The lights dappled Yajaira's eyes. She leaned against the window, staring outside at the blurry figures. Things were different a few hours ago. People were panicking and riots filled some of the streets. It looked like the world was about to end and now… It seems it changed its mind. Yajaira straightened herself up and fixed her vest. She played with the button on her dress shirt. It was distracting her from her thoughts at least. The taxi jerked to a stop causing Yajaira's bag to fall. She picked it up, startled at the sudden stop.

"Bah! Stupid tourists!" Hissed the taxi driver. "You okay, miss?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Yajaira said, laughing nervously. The tourists finished crossing the street and the taxi continued its drive to Yajaira's destination. Yajaira played with her necklace deep in thought. A gift from her mother; it was a small totem to ward off evil spirits. Yajaira never believed in such fairytales, but she wore it anyway. She didn't know why. It may as well serve as a memento for her mother who threw away her life to serve the Assassins. They were quite a troublesome group.

The taxi pulled up to the side of a skyscraper. Yajaira paid the driver and stepped out of the car to shut the door. The taxi pulled away as Yajaira was adjusting the strap of her bag on her body. She looked up at the skyscraper. The lights dotted the building, but she couldn't mistake the Abstergo logo on the side. Time for work.

Yajaira walked to the front doors of the building and fished out her ID. The security guards let her inside and Yajaira headed to the elevators. One of the security guards phoned her arrival to the higher-ups. Oh right… They needed her for something. Wonder what that could be…?

Setting her bag down, Yajaira took out her phone and looked through her text messages. Some were from her mother, her coworkers and some amber alerts that were too far from her area. The elevator dinged and opened. Yajaira entered and pressed the button to her floor. She went back to looking at her phone and looking through her mother's texts.

 _We want you to come home Yajaira._

 _Please understand that the Assassins only want what is best for you as I do._

 _Yajaira?_

 _I love you, my baby._

 _Please come home, Yajaira._

This was getting to be quite sad. Yajaira put away her phone, anger boiling in her stomach. The elevator went up to her floor and dinged. Yajaira fixed her bag and left. She headed to the room that contained rows and columns of Animi. It was a gloomy dark grey room… creepy and eery. Yajaira felt uneasy at the site of it. She walked inside.

"Hello?" Yajaira called, quietly. "Hello!"

No one answered. Maybe she was in the wrong room?

"Hello?!" Yajaira called again, louder.

"Ay yes!" Yajaira nearly jumped when someone grabbed her arm. A woman dressed in a lab coat, pencil skirt and black vest spun her around.

"Yajaira?" She asked. Yajaira nodded her head. "Ah yes Viddic told me to put you in the Animus for training purposes."

"Viddic? Warren Viddic?" Yajaira asked, bewildered. "Isn't he dead?"

"Yes, but I have been given orders before his death to place you in the Animus."

The woman walked into a small office housing an Animus. She started it up and motioned for Yajaira to sit in it. Yajaira hesitated for a moment.

"What do you need me for?" Yajaira whispered.

"Your lineage is of interest to Abstergo. Hadn't Viddic died, we would be exploring your bloodline by now."

"What? I'm an Assassin by blood?"

"Well of course you are. You said so yourself when you told us about your mother. However, we will be taking a look at one of your ancestors." The woman explained, clearly sounding frustrated. "We are preparing an attack on the Assassins. This is for training purposes, as I said before."

 _Mom…_ Yajaira gulped at the thought of having to go up against her mother. She was better than her in fighting and strategy. Yajaira could never compete with her. Perhaps this was the time to finally be able to outshine her. Just one sitting in the Animus will hopefully do the trick.

Yajaira dropped her bag next to the Animus. She sat down on the machine.

"What do I have to do?" She asked. The woman smiled.

"Sit properly in the Animus." The woman ordered. Yajaira did. A sharp pain traveled up her arm causing her to hiss. Then… there was nothingness.

For a while.

The Nexus was blinding white. Yajaira stood, watching data fragments float around aimlessly. She took a few steps forward and stopped.

"All right. You are in the Nexus." The Scientist's disembodied voice echoed. "I will run a few things to get you adjusted to the Animus."

Yajaira waited for whatever the scientist was going to throw at her. For a few moments, there was nothing and then…


	2. Sun - 1

_My name is Caona. I was born in the beautiful and fruitful island of Quisqueya. My mother was a proud and sturdy woman and my father was the village's chief. My mother taught my all about my Taino culture. The sun, the moon, the stars; all were important to us. She taught me how to speak my language. My mother warned my of crossing a boundary between my home and the forbidden land. She taught my all there is about Quisqueya. My home. My family's home. That was once a grand place. Now, invaders have been tainting the land and killing my people. They have been using my people, torturing them. I have been kidnapped from my family, as many of the children of my tribe. The pale man sent us to an unusual place. The stones underneath our feet were cold and hard. I did not understand how those people were able to live in such a place. Their faces appeared the same to me._

 _I was sold to man. A terrible man. He sells others for his own gain and he hurts the people working under him. I could have sworn some of those people were children. I hear their screams as they are forced into the dark, cold cave down below the home. He hurts them, as he has hurt stripped me of my clothes and forced me to wear rags. I carry his child within me now. His child will never know their father. I hope that they never come across him. However, if they do meet, I hope his child puts an end to him. I will teach them the way of the Taino as best as I can so that they may pass it down to their offspring. I will teach them about justice. I will teach them about their father and show them how cruel of a man he was to me. Please… Pass into this world child. Pass into it peacefully and painlessly._

Caona woke up to the sound of stomping above the ship cabin. She slowly sat up, her body stiff from lying on the wooden floor. She heard the men calling each other up above, saying that they docked. She heard them coming down to the cabin. Caona had to hide and quick. She sprung to her feet, careful of her swelling belly, and searched for a place to hide. Boxes aligned the walls, eliminating a possibility of a hiding spot.

"Hey!" Someone yelled. Caona spun around. A sailor with ragged hair hurried towards her. Caona panicked and nearly tripped over some barrels. She held her arms out in front of her as the sailor approached. He grabbed her arm and pulled Caona towards him.

"What's an Injun like you doing' 'ere?!" The sailor spat. He pushed Caona to the ground. Caona scrambled to her feet and tried to run outside.

"STOWAWAY!" The sailor yelled. "We got a stowaway!"

Caona climbed out of the cabin and was startled by the many people on the ship. Some were carrying crates and boxes full of cargo. Caona frantically looked for a way to escape. A few sailors called for her. One grabbed her shoulder, but Caona pushed him away. She pressed herself onto the rail beside the ship. Water… Could she swim with a child growing inside of her?

The sailors were surrounding her now. Caona had no choice. She leapt over the side of the ship and into the water below. She dove underneath and swam to shore. Not waiting for herself to dry off, Caona ran into the town and into the woods. She ran and ran until she could not run anymore. Her legs and her lungs screamed as she slowed down to a jog. Caona stopped and collapsed to her knees, tired of the flight. She leaned against a tree, gasping for air, and rubbing her stomach. She was already seven moons and the child was kicking, strong and healthy. Caona smiled sadly. She wished for this to be her child… Conceived with a man that she loved. A man that cared for her and truly loved her. Not the offspring of her master. Right… Perhaps she was back home now. Maybe she could see her family again?

After a moment of regaining her breath, Caona looked around. Her heart sank. This was not home. What were these trees? They did not hold the guava fruit. Where were the fields of yucca? Where was her family? Where was she?

" _Baba_! ( **Father**!)" Caona called. " _Bibi_! ( **Mother**!)

There was no answer.

" _Baba_!" Caona yelled, louder. This could not be…

Caona got to her feet. She wrapped her arms around her, suddenly feeling the cold wind brush against her skin.

" _Bibi_!" Caona yelled. No… Tears began to stream down Caona's face. She brushed away her hair as she ambled forward. She slid down a ridge and found herself by a riverbed. She knelt down and drank some water. She felt child inside of her kick again and her stomach growled. How long has it been since she was without food?

A strong hand grabbed Caona's shoulder and pushed her back. She yelped as her breath left her as she was slammed against the bank. A bow and arrow was pointed in her direction. Three men, all tall and broad, stood in front of Caona, their faces stern. The one pointing a bow and and arrow at her, lowered it when he saw Caona's stomach.

"Chogan." He called the leader, who was dressed in a tunic, breechcloth and leggings. The men spoke in a language Caona did not understand. They began to discuss something amongst themselves, occasionally glancing at the young Taino. Caona took the moment and snuck away. She turned past a boulder and began to run once more. However, Caona did not get too far. Her foot was ensnared in an animal trap. Caona nearly fell onto her stomach hadn't she collapsed to her knees. She struggled to get out of the snare only causing it to cut deeper into her skin. Caona hissed in pain as she tried to pull of the snare and began to cry.

"Hey…" A soft voice whispered. Caona looked up through her bangs. One of the men from the riverbank had caught up to her. He had a knife in his hand, causing Caona to panic. However the man cut her free of the snare.

" _E-wee-ne-tu_. ( **Peace**.)" He said. Caona gazed at his face for a bit before trying to soothe her foot. " _Cheskchamy_. ( **All friends**.)"

The two other Natives caught up with their friend. He turned to them as they spoke to them and then turned back to Caona.

"What is your name?" He asked. Caona gulped. She had understood what he said, but was afraid her voice was not strong enough. She opened her mouth.

"Caona." She whispered.

"Ah! _Husquequenatora_. ( **Now I understand you!** )" The man exclaimed, startling Caona. "What had brought you here? You do not look like one of us. Are you from a different tribe?"

 _So many questions…_ Caona thought. "I am not from here. I do not know where is my home."

"Is it possible that we could help you find your way home?"

"No, I-" Caona gritted her teeth as the cut on her foot stung. "No. My home is gone. It is too far from here. There is nothing left."

 _The men took me to meet with the Natives of the land. They took me to their healer who fixed my foot and they let me live within their tribe for a few months. They fed me, clothed me and the people of the tribe were very kind to me. I married the man that took me in, Chogan was his name. Of course, I gave birth to_ his _child. I had told Chogan everything that has happened to me, from the time I was born until now. I was met with some hostility, but I knew it wasn't at me._

 _Ah, the child is a strong one. She was born strong and healthy as I had hoped. I know she will make a fine warrior one day. I know not of what to name this child, but time will come for her to have a name. I will tell her everything. I will tell her of my culture. I will tell her of my life. I will give her this totem to banish the evil spirits away from this child. She will be the one to liberate the people from her father. She will be the one who will topple his empire._

 _She will kill him._


	3. Sun - 2

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello~! I've been busy with this chapter… I'm really looking forward to the next one because some Templars appear and we know who they are. Note that in my story, Karahkwa is known as Crenepo, which roughly translates to woman in the language of the Powhatans. Connor would give her the name of Karahkwa later on. For now and until then, she is Crenepo._

 _It has been 15 summers since my mother was found by the Powhatan people. They have trained in their ways, while my mother taught me about hers. She has taught me the language of both her people and of the men and women that are not from here. My mother says told me of her journey to this land. I could tell how much she wanted to return home, but her place was now here. I often wonder what it was like to live down in Quisqueya. What was the food like? How hot was it? Did snow really not fall down there? Were there birds as colorful as the ones that I see here? My mother tells me yes. I want to see one of those birds one day._

 _The village children would pick on me because I was not one of them. I didn't care much about them picking on me. I would care when they would take my stuff or pull my hair. My mother kept telling me to stand up for myself, but I did not know how. I would get into fights, I would start yelling and throwing things at them. The Village Chief would always reprimand my mother and I. I felt like I was nothing more than a burden to my mother. Sometimes I felt that I was never good enough as… She never really referred to me as her child. At times, I wanted to make her proud. I made sure to behave. I listened to my elders while the others wouldn't. I would help the women farm the corn and the squash. I wanted her to truly understand me, but I could not. One day, I decided to steal her totem and hid it where only I could find it. Needless to say, she was rather frantic about her totem. She said it kept the bad spirits away. The Maboya would come to haunt her. I thought her reaction was sort of amusing…_

 _My mother had another child with the man that saved her. My mother named him too. I don't remember his name. I always called him Matwau, my enemy. My mother did not know what that meant, but her love, Chogan, would always snap at me whenever I would call my brother such. I should have never taken my anger out on my brother. He did not deserve my anger and impatience._

 _This slight feeling of sadness in my heart grew. I never asked to be born… I want my mom to love me. She may care for me, but I want the love a mother gives her child. I could not stand it anymore. Why does she keep talking of me killing a man? I've seen the painting of him lying around my mother's hut. There would always be dirt and pebbles on it. Was this person_ my father? _The one she wants me to kill so badly? Why didn't she kill him herself? Why save the trouble for me?_

 _Trust me… I've tried asking these questions to my mother. She always answered me as if she was telling me a prophecy or she wouldn't answer me at all. She would always say, "Crenepo (_ ** _Woman_** _.)… Things would be answered for you in time. Be patient."_

 _I ran away from home and camped close by the river. No one has really come looking for me. In the end, I don't even care. They never gave me a real name anyways._

The winter wind blew through Crenepo's camp. Night had fallen and the moon shined at its fullest. Crenepo, a young, curvy woman dressed in a deerskin tunic, leggings and moccasins, cursed under her breath as the fire, that she worked so hard to make, fizzled out. Frustrated, the Taino took the stick that she had been using to poke the fire and she started to rub the wood again. It was not very long ago when a raccoon ransacked her camp looking for food. Crenepo had to chase it off and repair the damage. She would have been finished sooner with the repairs hadn't the fire fizzled out. It may have been better to keep to the shadows, but predators lurk in the darkness. Fire is the only thing that scares them off.

After several long moments of rubbing the wood, it began to spark. Crenepo blew on it, causing the fire to rise. _Finally._ Crenepo sighed in relief. She was careful to stand as to not startle the flame. Crenepo walked to her sleeping roll and sat down. She dug her mother's totem out of her necklace and looked at it. She never returned it to her mother when she left. After several days, her mother forgot about the necklace. Almost as if she forgot how important her home was. Crenepo decided that the totem was hers now as far as she was concerned. Another chilly wind howled through the forest. Crenepo wrapped herself in her shawl and exhaled, watching her breath drift away in the wind.

This winter was colder than the last. At least it felt that way. Crenepo was not surrounded by the warm bodies of her family. It has only been a few months since she left. The trees still had their leaves, but they were transitioning from the summer green to the vibrant orange, reds and yellows. _I should have left the next summer._ Crenepo put her hands by the fire, warming them. She brought her knees up to her chest and leaned her head on them. She listened to the fire crackling and the wind howling through the trees. The sounds began to lull her to sleep. Crenepo watched the fire in case it goes out. She also kept on alert if the raccoon tries to get to her food again. Next time she spots it, she'll hunt it down and hopefully make it into something warmer. Crenepo slipped underneath her sleeping roll. She tucked her arms underneath her chest and fell asleep.

The morning came. Crenepo stirred at the sound of something scraping against wood.

 _Scraping against wood?_

Crenepo's eyes flew open. She scrambled out of her roll and spotted the raccoon. The animal jumped and hissed at her. Crenepo hissed back and grabbed her walking stick, jabbing it in the raccoon's direction. Baring its fangs, the raccoon leapt forward and attacked the stick. Crenepo swung her stick, flinging the animal aside, cringing at the sound of a sickening crack. The animal tumbled for a bit and stopped moving. Crenepo fished for her knife and slowly approached the raccoon. It laid on its side, unmoving. Just to make sure it was safe to carve, Crenepo poked it with her stick. The raccoon did not move. The Taino knelt down beside the body and inspected it. She let out an exasperated sigh as she saw the discharge around the eyes of the raccoon. The animal was sick. Now Crenepo had to throw away her food supply.

After uttering a small prayer, Crenepo rubbed a flint and stone over the body and set it aflame. Leaving the corpse out in the open or burying it could cause another animal to get sick. Crenepo walked away from the burning corpse and went to her food supply. A sigh escaped her lips as she saw the maggots crawling upon the corn meal and the deer meat that she had saved for later. Crenepo dragged the food out of the tent that she kept her supplies and took them to the burning corpse of the raccoon, She set everything aflame and watched the fire closely to not set the entire forest on fire. The black smoke rose above the treetops. Warning calls from the birds echoed through the woods. They scattered around and dashed away from the smoke leaving behind some feathers. Crenepo collected some of them and put them in her pouch. Eventually she will have enough feathers to weave into something of worth to her.

After the fire died down, Crenepo smothered the embers and walked back to her camp. She grabbed her spear and tied it with some rope around the blade. Then she grabbed her longbow and quiver and sheathed them onto her back and prepared to go hunting. Game would be scarce at this time, but there were a few that scatter about hungry. Crenepo stalked deeper into the woods, using her spear to get past the brambles and shrubs. The winter did bring about sparse game. If they did appear, it would be a rare instance if they were not scrawny. Better to find prey than not find anything at all.

The Taino looked around for a while. She clicked her tongue as she saw a small flattened patch of sticks and brambles. The woman went over to inspect it. She touched the area and sniffed her hand. The familiar scent of rabbit. Crenepo looked around for more clues. She spotted some droppings and some disturbed dirt. Beside a tree, Crenepo set up a snare and kept following the trail. Crenepo spotted a rabbit den. After seeing that it was fairly recent, with no sign of abandonment, she quickly set up a few snares and hid them with some foliage and brambles. She climbed up a tree and waited for the animal to return. After a few minutes, Crenepo dozed off.

 _Whip! WHIP!_

What was that noise? Crenepo woke up and peered down. There was nothing caught on her snares yet.

 _Whip! Whip!_ There it was again!

Crenepo looked around. She spotted a man in a tailored dress uniform holding a whip in his hands standing in the middle of a clearing. He was screaming at someone, but Crenepo could not see who. Curious, the Taino climbed down and snuck towards the clearing. She found the man and saw that he was yelling at a couple of men and women who were darker than him.

"I swear it, master!" One slave yelled. "I did not want to leave!"

"Enough!" Yelled the man with the whip. He grabbed the slave's arm and pushed her to the ground. "You will be punished for daring to step out of line. As will all of you!"

Crenepo's eyes widened as the man began to whip the women. She stood up and clenched her fists. The next few moments were a blur.

The Taino ran to the man…

A motion to grab the whip…

Pain. Pain… So much pain!

Crenepo covered her head as she was repeatedly kicked by the hard boot of the slave master. She coughed at every hit. The master then grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up. Crenepo struggled to breath. She scratched at the man's arm to no avail. He punched her several times in the face and threw her to the side. Crenepo, dazed and battered, tried to drag herself away. The man kicked her once again, flipping Crenepo onto her back. She was about to fight back when she saw a pistol in her face. She has heard of those things. Being shot by them brought about immense pain. If you managed to survive being hit, digging out the pellet or leaving it in would either bring about infection or death.

"Bloody savage!" The man spat. "Mind yer own fuckin' business and go back to your fuckin' tribe!" He fired the pistol, nearly hitting Crenepo in the shoulder. She scrambled to her feet and ran back into the woods. Something flew past her ear, nicking her in the ear. It did not matter… Crenepo kept on running until she couldn't anymore. She collapsed to the ground and coughed up blood. She rubbed her mouth and nose and looked at her hands.

More blood…

That attempt of being a hero was stupid. _Why_?! Why did she even try? She had barely an inkling of knowledge on how to fight and she tried to save a few people. How dare she try to be a hero? Crenepo screamed at the top of her lungs and began to cry.

 _Today, I realized that there is an injustice in this land. My mother did tell me of this and I've experienced it firsthand. The man was abusing people… He was abusing them for wanting to leave the place called, "plantation." He whipped them and I tried to intervene and got the receiving end of the punishment. Is this what my mother wants me to fight? How can I do that if I did not know how to fight back? How could I go against my father if I couldn't go against that man? My mother has a lot of expectations for me. I don't know why._

 _Was she a slave too?_


	4. Sun - 3

_My body was sore after the beating. I tried to soothe my wounds, but the cold made them feel worse than they were. I spent the last several days trying to heal myself, getting angrier and angrier everyday. I could barely walk after the assault, leaving me unable to hunt. My stomach growled and the pain grew worse everyday. I was tired of lying awake, listening to my brain jeer at me because I could not fight the slave master. I was tired of my stomach complaining of hunger. I was tired of the pain that constantly seared through my body with every waking day. Every moment of it started to drive me insane. I needed to breath… I needed to think…_

 _I have to get stronger… One way or another, I have to get stronger. I was taught how to fight by both my mother and her husband. Yet, that was not enough to get me past fighting that man. A simple tomahawk, dagger and bow and arrow is not enough. Those men have guns and have no fear of using them against us. I have to find a way… I have to show them, that I am not scared. I guess that is what my mother wanted from me in a sense._

 _I'll show her someday._

 _Achoo~!_ Another painful sneeze shook Crenepo's body. She winced as her ribs screamed in pain. They were not broken, but Crenepo could have sworn she felt a fracture somewhere. She leaned against a tree for support as a coughing fit struck her again. Five times, Crenepo thought as she sputtered. At least there was no blood this time. The coughs have left the young woman breathless and worried. There were droplets of blood that dripped out of her mouth sometimes. Everything just hurts. Crenepo sat by the fire of her camp, picking at the scabs from the cuts she received after the fight. She knew doing that was bad, but boredom overtook her.

The sun was high, blinking through the trees. Crenepo's stomach growled again. She hissed and gripped her cloth on top of her belly. It was too long since she hunted. The snares that she put down have both come out empty and broken and her wounds have prevented her from hunting. Crenepo drank some water out of her canteen and leaned back against the log. A long sigh escaped her lips. She was so tired… Yet she had to go looking for food or starve to death all because of a few cuts and bruises. If it had to be a mouse or a vole, so be it. Crenepo struggled to rise up, her muscles screaming in agony. She grabbed her knife, bow and quiver and her tomahawk and headed into the woods.

A few birds chirped and squawked, but the woods were quiet. Crenepo stalked through the trees, slowly and carefully. She eyed both the grounds and the woods for any sign of game. There were times when the Taino did see something, but it just turned out to be swaying branches. A few footprints disturbed the grounds, but they led nowhere. Crenepo clicked her tongue in frustration. Yet she took it back when she heard a twig snap. Something was close by. Crenepo readied her bow and arrow and looked around. Something had shifted the branches. They swung violently as if something large had moved them. Crenepo backed away as quickly and as softly as she could. She turned to run, but not before bumping into something soft.

Crenepo jumped and turned around. A bear cub was sitting by the riverbank tumbled into the water. It growled and let out a high-pitched roar. Crenepo cursed and moved away, but it was too late. A loud roar echoed across the bank. A large grizzly bear appeared and roared again at Crenepo. She ran across the water at the Taino, ready to defend her cub. Crenepo, despite learning about what to do when it comes to bears, turned and ran. She could hear the bear grunting behind her and trampling the undergrowth. She was getting closer to the Taino. Crenepo had to think quick or she would be mauled.

It may be a bad idea, but Crenepo needed to climb a tree. She spotted one easy for her to climb. Jumping up, Crenepo pulled herself up onto the branches and kept ascending. The bear did follow her and swiped her claws at Crenepo. It caught onto the back of her leg. Crenepo screamed in pain and grabbed the branch she was holding onto for dear life as the bear tried to drag her down. She fished for her tomahawk and smacked the bear's paw with the blunt end of it. The bear let her go and fell to the ground. The Taino pulled herself up and cradled her wounded leg. Blood dripped from the claw marks and stung immensely. Crenepo looked down at the bear. She had gotten up and was heading back to her cub. The cub had followed their mom and let out a raspy cough. Crenepo hissed at them, but they ignored her. It did not matter now. Crenepo had worst things to deal with.

Despite coming back with no meat, Crenepo managed to pick a few berries. After a long struggle, she was back in camp, heating up some water in a pot. The Taino dipped a rag into the water, squeezed it and braced herself. She pressed it against the scratches and cuts and growled in pain. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. The cuts burned intensely. Crenepo removed the rag and looked at the blood staining the cloth. The wound was not deep enough for worry, but there was still a lot of blood.

After cleaning the wound, Crenepo bandaged it with a cleaner piece of cloth. She leaned back against the log and sighed in relief. A moment of relaxing, Crenepo fished for her bag of picked berries. They were cranberries and blueberries that she found after foraging around, despite her injured leg. Hunger kept her going, but it was not a good plan. Crenepo could tell that her leg was not going to feel the same after that ordeal. She munched on a berry and leaned her head back. The sun fell below the horizon leaving the moon to illuminate the sky. It was time to hide and sleep again. _Alone_. Crenepo slipped underneath her roll. The fire went out, but she didn't care. It was better to hide where she was. Crenepo fell asleep listening to her heartbeat. It was a dreamless sleep.

The morning came again. The birds were chirping and flying about while a few deer grazed about. Crenepo laid on the ground. Her eyes were glazed over and her breathing was slowed. She had woken up, but moving was worse than before. The cuts on her leg ached and blood seeped into the rag. Crenepo refocused and dragged herself out of her roll. She removed the cloth and inspected her leg. It was not infected… yet.

Crenepo cleaned the rag in the river while also bathing herself. She refilled her canteen and limped back to camp. She cleaned her wound as best as she could and wrapped it in a clean cloth. The pain had subsided a little, but Crenepo still limped heavily. She put on her clothes. a one-sleeve deerskin dress that extended past her knees with a painted symbol of the sun around the side, her leggings and a pair of decorated boots. She rolled up her sleeping bag and stuffed it in her knapsack. Inside it were some of her clothes and a few bags of foraged food. Crenepo took down the tent she used to protect her food. She threw the sticks away and folded the cloth and placed it in her bag. She tied it closed and threw it over her shoulders. She wrapped her shawl around her shoulders and grabbed her weapons, sheathing them on her back. Crenepo took her knife and carved her walking stick. The notch was in the wood looked more like a scratch. Perhaps it was her knife getting dull. Crenepo sighed and sheathed it. She headed up the bank, using her walking stick as support and headed towards the trail.

After guiding herself on the trail, Crenepo spotted the plantation that she was beaten on. The same slave master was standing outside with his family. His child was playing around him, chasing the dog and the wife was watching him closely. Crenepo saw the slaves working in the fields. They were picking the cotton in the cold wearing rags and some had nothing to cover their feet. Crenepo's heart sank. She approached the plantation, but was stopped by a few guards. They were tall and intimidating wielding their muskets. The slave master noticed the situation and approached them. Crenepo glared at him and backed away.

"Aren't you the savage that I thrashed not to long ago?" The man spat. Crenepo continued to back away watching the man closely. "You oughtta get off my pro'rty. 'Less you wan' 'nother beatin'."

"Will you raise your son to be like you?" Crenepo spoke up. She winced at how noticeably weak her voice was. "Will you raise him to hurt others like you hurt those people working the fields for you?"

 _"_ What I do on my property is none o' yer business." The man growled. "Those people're under me. I own 'em."

"Then I will personally see to it that you won't ever come to own another person again."

The guards stepped forward, their muskets at the ready. Crenepo backed away, her eyes still glaring at the man. He had a smug expression on his face. His blue eyes glittered menacingly.

"Oh really?" He chuckled. "I'm waiting."

Crenepo glared at the man and then at the two guards. They jeered at her and sneered. Crenepo moved away from the plantation and began to walk away. Taking them on was a death wish. She had to get stronger in order to fight them. The men yelled out insults behind her, throwing sticks and rocks at her. Crenepo kept walking, but she unsheathed her bow and arrow and pointed it at the man and fired. The man dodged the arrow, but his hat was lodged onto a post. The arrow held it there. Before he could give the order to shoot Crenepo, she had disappeared.

Wandering aimlessly was not going to do anybody good. Crenepo had to find a place to go to. There was a reason why she left her mother and it was to find her own path. The path her mother wanted her to go down was the path of revenge. Or rather, for Crenepo to get revenge for her mother over what her father did to her. That would be an interesting feat. The unwanted offspring of a slave goes to kill the slave master that forcibly gave her life. What a story to tell the children.

Crenepo came across a few men who were walking on the same trail as her. One was tall, dressed in a blue dress uniform and a tricorne hat and the other was slightly shorter than him wearing a more elaborate coat. They noticed her as stopped talking amongst themselves. Crenepo could feel their gaze on her as she walked past them. She wished her limp was not as noticeable. Slinking into the woods, pretending to have seen some game, Crenepo hid behind a tree and climbed up, mindful of her leg. Those men must have been discussing something important to have stopped talking when she came around. May as well try to listen in on the conversation.

"We don't have to worry about them." Said the man in the blue uniform. "They are only made of one old man in a shoddy homestead. They shouldn't be of worry to us."

"Are you sure, Haytham?" The other man asked. He looked nervous. The man, Haytham, looked at him and whispered a few words that Crenepo didn't catch. She tried to move forward in the treetop to see if she could catch something. Who were, "them"? What were they speaking of? Those questions would have been answered if she had not put weight on a broken branch. Crenepo tumbled to the ground, catching the attention of the two men. She scrambled to her feet despite being dazed after the fall. The man wearing the brown dress uniform. There was a clear expression of anger on his face. The feeling of dread washed over Crenepo. She knew this man from somewhere, but where?

"Were you listening to us?" The man hissed. Crenepo side-stepped away from him and backed away. She put her hand on her knife and gripped the handle. "I'm not a patient man, woman. Answer my question! Or can you not speak English?!"

"I speak English fine." Crenepo said. _I know I've seen this man's face somewhere before!_

"Then tell me, were you listening to our conversation?" Haytham asked. He was standing not too far off with hands clasp behind his back. Crenepo kept her eyes on both of them. "You must have heard something while you were falling."

"No." She answered. The man in front of her unsheathed his gun from the holster and pointed it at Crenepo.

" _You lie, woman!_ " He spat. Crenepo released her grip on her knife. She put her free hand up in front of her and gripped her walking stick.

"I am not lying. I simply saw something in the trees and sought to retrieve it. I did fall out of it, but I had no intention of listening to your banter."

"She is still lying, Haytham. What should we do with her?"

Crenepo swallowed nervously. She slowly walked back, the blood was roaring in her ears. Her eyes shifted between the man in front of her and Haytham.

"Now Severino, there is no need to be so brash to our friend here." Haytham said. He walked up to Severino and placed his hand on his arm, making him lower the gun. Crenepo watched them both. _Severino? Severino Merlo? Is that his name?_

"I didn't hear anything you two were speaking. Let me go in peace." Crenepo demanded. She was eager to leave. She hoped her father would not recognize her from her mother's looks. If he did, then that would probably be the end of her. Haytham blinked in surprise. Crenepo furrowed her brows and stood straight. A smirk appeared on Severino's face when his eyes shifted to look past Crenepo. She followed his expression and her eyes widened. There were two more of them approaching. Both dressed in different attire than the people dressed in red. The two soldiers grabbed Crenepo's arms and disarmed her.

 _"_ Bring her in for questioning. If she is an Assassin spy, I would like to know." Severino ordered them. Crenepo growled at the man and struggled against the grip from the guards.

"I KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" Crenepo yelled at Severino. The guards dragged her to a barn and closed the doors.

 _The men proceeded to beat me and question me. They asked if I was an Assassin. They asked if I was a part of the order that I never knew existed. I, of course, said no. Those men did not believe me. They called me a savage while they beat me. They kept beating me until I could barely stand anymore._

 _The Assassins, huh? Whoever they were, they may be able to help me. That is if they were real or just a disillusioned fairytale that men talk about in their sleep._

 _I felt the rage seer inside of me. I hated every moment of this torture. I could now feel their hands touching me. I heard their laughs and their stupid banter. My mind was hazy and all I could think of was just… kill. Kill them and be free. I remember breaking free of my restraints and clawing the man beside me. The man behind me grabbed his gun and I remember ripping it from his grasp and pulling the trigger._

 _BANG!  
_ _  
Meeting my father for the first time had opened my eyes. I was standing tall and proud in front of him, but both him and the other man could see right through me. They could see my fear and my hatred. Those men had beaten this fear, this hate… into me. If I could not beat them, how could I hope to stand against my father? My mother would always tell me that when she was teaching me how to fight. I always punched my way out of situations. My actions back at the barn showed me what I could do under that same pressure. The blood on my clothes and on me. My wounds had reopened and everything hurt. My mother always argued with me. She thought of me a pacifist, but I always fought. I fought to keep my stuff that the village children were always taking. I keep reminding myself to stop thinking about my mother. If she was truly worried sick about me, she would have found me._ _  
_

 _I have stowed away in a carriage. Inside, I could see uniforms, food, blankets, muskets and other supplies. There was enough to supply a small army._ _Using some of the supplies in the carriage, I cleaned my wounds. I managed to retrieve my things from those people. I began to sharpen my knife._ _The carriage was bound for a place called, Monmouth. I do not know how far it is, but as far away I am from this place, the better._

 _The Assassins… I keep remembering them. Who were those people and why is my father fearful of them? Assassin is not a word I've heard before. What do they do that caused my father much fear? I suddenly had an idea. I wanted to join these Assassins. I wanted to learn their ways. I wanted "Assassin" to be the last word that my father utters as I gut him. However, I have no clue where to find them. These Assassins, from the sound of things, seem like they are shrouded in mystery and legend. If they really do not exist, why bother searching for them? Oh well… At least I would be away from my mother. I would be away of that place._


	5. Sun - 4

_The journey took days… The man who guided the horses would always stop in between days. He would camp out in the middle of the trail while I would sneak out and hide in the woods. When the sun rose above the horizon, I would return to the carriage as swiftly as I could. My leg still has not fully healed yet from the bear attack. However, there was enough supplies for me to keep the wound clean. I inspected it recently while I was picking at my other scars. That man would be an easy target for thieves. He does not even have a sword or knife to guard him. The thieves would have already gotten to the weapons before this man would realize it. I speak so confidently, considering the beatings that I've endured._

 _I was often feasting on some of the food in the carriage to keep my energy up. It mostly consisted of apples, corn and squash. Other times, I thought it better to go hungry or else I will get caught. I dared not touch the meat. Despite the cold, that meat would barely last before burning in this cold._

 _That's right…_

 _The snow had fallen, slowing the carriage down a bit. I looked outside for a bit and saw the snow on the ground. The wheels on the carriage left deep tracks behind. I hoped more snowfall would cover my tracks whenever we stopped. There were times the man got suspicious, but he never caught me. i was too smart for him. Much too quick._

 _I believe we are close to our destination now. It is only a matter of time._

"I hear talk of a war going on!" A voice yelled. Crenepo, who was laying down, sat up straight. She could hear multiple footsteps approaching the back of the carriage. She grabbed her tomahawk from her belt and readied it. She should have escaped to the woods while she could.

"Please! The men behind that rumor are a bunch of fools." Another man replied. "They sit around gossiping all day without discussing with the people themselves. They rile them up for no reason and cause the British some trouble."

"Ain't that something."

They were about to pull the curtain. She had to think fast. Crenepo grabbed her bag and leaped out of the carriage. She swung her tomahawk at the man who pulled the curtain. The blade buried itself in his shoulder and blood spurted out. The man yelled in pain as Crenepo wretched the hatchet out of his skin. She turned to the other man who began cowering and whimpering. She raised her tomahawk above her head and was about to bring it down. Soldiers dressed in red came running towards Crenepo. She ran into the woods, leaping over logs and rushing past the undergrowth. She ran as fast as she could. Her injured leg stung immensely, but Crenepo had to keep going. It was either get caught and probably die, or run and live to see another day.

Crenepo climbed over a log and hid in the shrubs. She slunk closer to the ground as the soldiers ran past her. One of them stayed behind and ventured closer to the shrubs. Crenepo braced herself to spring out, but the soldier was called by one of his friends. He hesitantly walked in their direction and disappeared. Crenepo slinked out of the shrubs and brushed herself off. Making sure that the soldiers were truly gone, she explored the new territory. The small town was not bustling with people, but at least some of them were doing their own business. She kept hearing the words, "Lexington" and "Concord." It was not Monmouth, but it was up north.

 _Where the Assassins are._ Crenepo set up her camp far from the town to avoid any prying eyes. She cleared away some of the snow surrounding a few trees and began to gather wood and some stones.

After digging through the snow to act as a fire pit, Crenepo rested while she ate an apple that she took from the carriage. She cut open the fruit and ate it, spitting out the seeds and skin. _One day that will become an apple tree._ Crenepo finished digging her fire pit and began to put it together. She was soon sitting by the flames warming her hands during the night. Crenepo picked at her scabs while humming a small song to herself. She flicked the scab away and watched the blood seep out of the cut. It dripped down her leg and fell onto the snow.

Crenepo pressed a piece of cloth on the wound, hissing at the sting. She wrapped up her leg again in some bandages and covered it with her leggings. She sighed and stared into the fire. The flames flickered and danced. Crenepo almost swore she saw figures leaping around and dancing. She remembered she had something to ease her to bed. She fished into her pack and pulled out a small bag. Inside the bag was cohoba. It was grounded to a fine powder made to sniff into a pipe.. Crenepo's mother told her about this powder. Breathing it in would allow one to communicate with the _zemis._ However _,_ it was to be used in ceremonies prepared by the shaman of the tribe. Crenepo stole some from her mother and saved it for herself. She holds the pouch of choose on her hands before untying the bag. She padded some onto her hands and sniffed the powder. She hissed at the side pain in her nostrils, but it slowly faded away. Crenepo sealed the bag…

Everything began to slow down. The forest suddenly seemed more vivid and alive. Crenepo closed her eyes and opened them again. Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw shadows and moving shapes. She blinked again. Dots began to fill her eyesight. Crenepo blinked again and saw a symbol. It was an unfamiliar one to her. It looked like an arrow pointing upwards as if it was pointing to the sun. One last time, Crenepo blinked. She saw a man, but she could not make out his face. He was tall and broad. Crenepo stared at him for a bit. The figure turned around and walked into the woods. Crenepo followed him, matching his every step. Where was he going?

"Oi!" Crenepo called. The man did not acknowledge her call. He simply kept walking. Crenepo stayed behind him until his disappeared. Crenepo gasped and looked around. She was lost. The place she was in was unfamiliar and cold to her. Crenepo collapsed to the ground and felt the numbness overtake her.

The next morning, Crenepo found herself a small ways away from her camp. Groggily, she returned to it and checked if she was not missing anything. Once she was satisfied that her things were all together, Crenepo sat back against the log. She still felt a bit of pain in her nose… And in her head… It was better to never do this again. Crenepo found the bag of yopo and she stuffed it in her bag. She rekindled the fire in the pit and warmed her hands. The snuff made her feel some bit of numbness from the cold, but she needed to warm herself up.

A few days have passed after Crenepo found herself in Concord. She followed the trail north, only stopping to hunt or to rest. Her leg healed up, but it still left Crenepo with a slight limp. She did not blame the bear for only wanting to protect her cub. She blamed her own stupidity for not seeing the signs of bear turf. She should have diverted her path. Crenepo tossed a stick into the woods. She picked up another one and tossed it. More out of boredom really… She had no idea where the Assassins were or if they even existed. If those men were just torturing her for the hell of it, then they certainly did a good job. It instilled a fear of barns and of enclosed dark spaces in the woman.

Crenepo sighed and began to follow the trail again. The day was breaking. Crenepo could not sleep through the night. She kept dreaming about the man she saw in her vision. Then, she would see blood on her hands and clothes. Crenepo felt the guilt rise in her stomach. She has killed a man already and she regrets it wholeheartedly. She kept trying to convince herself that it was because she was defending herself, but… It began to eat away at her.

A white and blue blur flashed in the corner of her eye. Crenepo jolted out of her thoughts and stood on guard. She was alone for the most part, but something or someone was here. The woman put her hand on her knife and looked around. She heard the undergrowth rustle.

 _There he is…_ Crenepo spotted the person who darted by her. He was tall, wearing a white dress uniform with blue lining and a cowl to cover his head. Crenepo noticed his weapons and tightened her grip on hers. Bow and arrows, knifes, tomahawk and pistol, this man was armed to the teeth. Crenepo snuck around behind him and climbed a tree. She made sure the branches were strong enough to hold her weight, otherwise she would end up beaten like last time. Crenepo crouched down, balancing on the branch. She perched herself above the man and watched him from below. He seemed to be scouting for game as he kept lowering himself to inspect footprints. Crenepo readied herself to pounce. She took out her knife and…

"HA!"

Crenepo leapt down and grabbed the man. She wrapped her arm around his neck and she felt her knife slice skin. The man struggled to get her off of him by shaking himself and ramming into trees. Black dots filled Crenepo's eyes as he did, causing her to loosen her grip. Taking that opportunity, the man grabbed her by the ribs and threw her off of him. Crenepo landed with a thud and rolled a few times before stopping. She shook her head, trying to shake away the dots in her vision. She looked up and saw the man walking towards her, with his tomahawk in his hand. Crenepo scurried to her feet and climbed up a tree. Much to her surprise, the man followed her up. She darted through the branches and the crevices of the trees as fast as she could.

When she thought she had gotten away, a tree branch gave away under her weight. Crenepo landed with a thud on the ground, dazed. She saw the man leap down from the tree and approach her. He stopped beside her and knew down. Crenepo slowly fished for her knife, but the man noticed. His knee pinned down Crenepo's arm and he moved his face slightly closer to her. Crenepo got a good look at his face. Rugged, but handsome with dark brown eyes and dark skin.

"Speak. Now." The man ordered. His hand still held the tomahawk, which made Crenepo nervous. What if she said the wrong thing and he killed her? Her mouth felt dry.

" _Daca ita_!" ( **I don't know anything!** ) Crenepo snapped. The man looked at her, confused. She clicked her tongue and tried to free her arm from his knee. _"Daca ita!"_

"Iah tewake'nikonhraién:ta's." ( **I don't understand.** ) The man replied. "Say it in English."

"I don't know anything!" Crenepo screeched. "Let me go!" She grabbed her knife with her free hand and buried it in the man's leggings. He hissed in pain, freeing Crenepo's arm to coax out the knife. Crenepo scrambled to her feet, kicking up snow, and fled. The man called after her, but she ignored him and kept running. She hid beside a crevice and collapsed to the ground.

 _I thought I saw that man from somewhere. He looked familiar as if I had met him before. I could not have. I was never around these parts. There was no way I could have met him unless in… a… dream…_

* * *

Yajaira woke up and sat up straight. She rubbed her aching temples and yawned. The scientist gazed at her and helped her sit straight.

"You've been in the Animus for two days." The scientist informed Yajaira. The woman glanced up at the scientist with a worried expression on her face. She has heard of what prolonged expression in the Animus could do to their subjects. She has heard of Subject 16's suicide and of Daniel Cross. Would the same happen to her despite the updates to the Animus? Yajaira shivered slightly and slowly got to her feet. The scientist helped her to her room and sat her down on the bed. "Would you like some water?" She asked.

"Yes." Yajaira replied. "Please… And some aspirin as well."

The scientist left Yajaira alone. She closed her eyes and tried to ease her headache. Her phone vibrated, indicating a message. Despite her headache, Yajaira checked the message. It was from her mother again. Sucking her teeth, Yajaira put her phone away and laid on the bed. She tried to relax as her heartbeat thumped loudly in her ears. The scientist came back with a glass of water and a pill. Yajaira thanked the woman and took the pill. She swallowed the entire glass of water in a few gulps and relaxed. The scientist left the room and Yajaira alone. She closed her eyes.

 _Drip… drip… drip…_


	6. Sun - 5

"Wake up, Miss Yajaira!" A voice called. Yajaira jolted awake and sat up quickly. A wave of dizziness overtook her and she collapsed back into the pillow. Black dots filled her vision making it impossible for her to focus on the scientist. She said something about returning to the Animus and then turned away. Yajaira tried to find some bit of strength to call her back, but it was no use. She slowly sat up and waited for her mind to clear. The last day was a bit stressful. Two days in the Animus must have done something to her. It has happened before… To other unlucky test subjects. Yajaira flinched as her ears stung. She hissed and held them, rocking back and forth trying to soothe them. She looked at her pillow and gasped.

Spots of blood…

Yajaira quickly flipped her pillow over to the clean side. She immediately felt regret in doing so. She should tell the woman about her ears that were bleeding. There couldn't have been a time where she sustained a head injury. Maybe the woman she was living through, but certainly not her. Surely the Animus should have updated long beyond this. It should not be happening now.

Yajaira covered her ears and heard the ringing in her ears. She got off her bed and headed into the bathroom. She showered and changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. The looser clothing may help in her "training." Yajaira gently cleaned her ears with the towel and set it on the bed to dry. The doors slid open as she approached them and she walked to the Animus Room. The scientist was typing away on her computer as Yajaira strolled up to her. She motioned the woman to get in the Animus as she kept going at her laptop. Yajaira sat back into the Animus. A sharp pain crawled up her arm making her wince. She was soon unconscious.

 _I met that man again. Well, not really meet him… I mostly snuck around him and followed him through the woods. The man would almost spot me, but I would disappear. He would demand that I come out, but I never did. I was too nervous. I nearly got myself a good thrashing when I ambushed him the other day. Imagine if he were to recognize me as the one who had almost gutted him. That man would probably cut me to ribbons and be done with it._

 _I would see the man sometimes around here. He would be hunting or climbing the trees. I would watch as he did so and mimic him when he was not around. He was a fascinating man. I've never seen a man walk so tall and proud before. Or rather, I've never truly noticed until now. Perhaps it is my short stature… I must sound like I am idolizing him. I can not help it. I'd idolize a woman if I could._

 _I want to learn how to fight like him someday._

 _Creak…_ Crenepo pulled back on her arrow string. She had spotted a rabbit in the snow. It bounced about, searching for twig or buried grass to feast on. It was completely oblivious to the Taino's presence. Crenepo balanced herself on the log she stood on and breathed steadily. _Aim…_

The arrow shot through the rabbit's neck. It convulsed as bright red blood trickled out of the wound. Crenepo walked up to her kill. She inspected the rabbit before sheathing her bow and picking up her kill. She removed the arrow from the rabbit's neck.

"It won't last for very long." She murmured to herself. "It will do for now."

Crenepo tied the creature to her leather belt and headed back to her camp. She got a fire going and roasted the meat over a stand of small sticks.

While she was waiting for the meat to cook, Crenepo took to cleaning some of her things. She began to sing a soft tune to herself. She cleaned her clothes and sharpened her knife and arrow points. A few minutes later, the meat was thoroughly cooked. Crenepo picked up the rabbit from the stand and blew on it to cool it down. She buried her teeth into the rabbit meat and tore it. The meat was sweet like she had hoped. The rabbit did not suffer. Crenepo finished her meal and sat in her hammock. She lazily laid in the bed and played with stick she had found alongside the trail.

The sun was beginning to set, casting a orange hue on the snow. Crenepo wrapped an arm around her face and listened to the animals stirring out of their dens and nests. She also heard a couple of people walking alongside the path. They were talking quite loudly to each other and laughing. Crenepo snorted and sat up in her hammock. She smothered the flames and crept towards the trail. She spotted the loud people. Two men and two women… carrying their packs on their backs. They were laughing and speaking of their travels. Intrigued, Crenepo listened to the conversation.

"In Amsterdam, I reme'ber meetin' this beautiful dame."

"Right fool. You got drunk and landed yourself in a pretty cage."

"Nonsense! I reme'ber all 'bout it!"

"Right son. Right."

Something moved in the corner of Crenepo's eyes, but she ignored it. It was probably a squirrel that forgot about the time of day. Crenepo stalked closer to the traveling group. They had stopped by a tree stump and setting down their things.

"We make camp here."

"Good enough."

It was a much be'er place than that hay stack barn you sent us to!"

"You hush up, Geoff!"

Crenepo giggled and sat down behind a tree. She was perfectly still, watching the wanderers set up their camp. She saw how lamely they put up their tents. A few of them rolled out their beds while one headed into the woods to fetch firewood. Crenepo saw another dark figure flicker by in the corner of her eye and she jumped. Then Crenepo spotted the dark figures… bandits. It was not dark enough for her to blend into the dark easy. Crenepo crawled to some shrubs and hid within them. The bandits were whispering to each other, constantly motioning at the group. Crenepo's eyes widen at the glint of metal…

"Muskets…" She whispered. Crenepo had to warn the group. Too late! Those men attacked. They fired their muskets, hitting one of the men in the chest, killing him instantly. While the woman keeled over her fallen friend, the man returned with the fire wood, unexpectedly landing himself into a trap. Crenepo grabbed her tomahawk and let out a battle cry. Just as the bandits were about to fire their muskets again, Crenepo buried her ax in one of the bandit's arm. He yelled in pain and Crenepo ended his suffering by slitting his throat. The man gargled up some blood before collapsing to the ground, dead. The last three bandits pointed their muskets at Crenepo. She dived behind a tree trunk as they fired. The bullets scraped the bark, sending splinters into Crenepo's face and eyes. She hissed and covered the left side of her face with her hand. She tried hard not to rub out the dust. Now she was blind in one eye!

"Come out, savage!" The bandit yelled. "You can't 'ide from us!"

 _Why do they keep calling me savage?_ Crenepo growled and got up, her left eye still closed and watering. Crenepo ran out to the right of the tree and charged at the bandits. She hooked her tomahawk on the bayonet of the musket. She pulled it towards her, pushing herself to the bandit. She kicked the man in the stomach and elbowed him in the neck. Crenepo heard a soft snap and the bandit collapsed to the ground. _He was not dead, but more sleeping._

The last two bandits aimed their guns at Crenepo. She leapt behind another tree. She would have jumped out again while they were reloading, but her arm gave away. Crenepo hissed in pain and looked at her arm. Blood, lots of it… Was she shot? Crenepo checked the injury, only to find that it was deep graze. The Taino clicked her tongue and crouched behind the tree. She peeked out a little and saw the campers cowering in fear. Their eyes were glazed over and teary. Crenepo had to take out the last two bandits. She took a deep breath and charged.

A white and blue blur flew past her. Crenepo took down bandit with her knife and aimed to get the last one. He was dead. Crenepo looked around and spotted the man standing by the travelers. They whimpered something to him and ran off. The Taino huffed and leaned against a tree, holding her arm. The man turned towards her. Crenepo felt her heart skip. It was the same man from before! Would her recognize her? Would he kill her? Crenepo readied her weapon, though the effort was futile. A searing pain prickled her arm causing the Taino to wince. The man ambled towards Crenepo. He stopped a moment before remembering who she was. Crenepo glared at him, panting heavily.

"Are you alright?" The man asked. Crenepo did not answer. She kept her gaze on him as he circled around her as if checking for something or sizing her up. Crenepo sneered at the man as he approached her. She really got a sense of how small she was compared to the man. She only came up to his shoulders and had to look up to meet his eyes.

"I asked if you are alright?" The man asked once again. There was a tinge of frustration in his voice, but he remained calm. Crenepo looked down at her bleeding arm with her good eye.

"No. I have a bullet wound and splinters in my eyes." The Taino replied. The man looked down at Crenepo's arm and back at her face.

"I'll be fine." Crenepo whispered. _Right…_ She turned and headed back to her camp, still gripping her injured limb.

"Wait…" The man called. Crenepo turned to him. He had his hand outstretched towards her. He walked closer to Crenepo, though she backed away within a few steps.

"What?" Crenepo uttered.

"That wound does not look too good." The man replied. "It is best if checked out by a doctor."

"I've been through worse." Crenepo headed to her camp, limping heavily. Her leg wound, despite being healed, began to act up. The man followed Crenepo.

"You may have been through worse," The man began. "But it is best if that would is checked. There is a village not to far from here that will have what you need."

Crenepo tied a cloth around the wound of her arm. She had considered being alone for a good long time. No one to bother her over the littlest things. No one to manipulate her into doing things that she did not want to do… No one to physically abuse her because of a small mishap. However, being alone has had its disadvantages. Crenepo suffered through a bear attack alone and had to recover from the injuries. She had to deal with losing her food to rabid raccoons or even vultures. She has had a chance to fight

"Where is this place you speak of?" Crenepo asked. She faced the man in front of her.

"North of here." The man replied.

Crenepo rubbed her nose and nodded her head.

"I'll head there soon."

A few days later, Crenepo had settled into her new home. It was a small shack, large enough to fit a few people by the river. She had a small patch of land for crops or for a garden and a tree next to the shack for her to tie her hammock. The doctor, Lyle White, had stitched the wound on her arm together. Crenepo expected the pain, but she did not expect it to hurt as much. Her arm was sore for a few days. A few of the people had come by to greet her upon the land. Crenepo has never felt this welcomed before in her life. It felt a bit overwhelming. These people were so kind to her and so thoughtful, helpful even. It was strange to Crenepo.

It was a cold afternoon at the "homestead." She has heard people call the patch of land by this name. Crenepo laid in her hammock, twirling a twig. She tosses it yonder and stares at the sky. It would have gone well, hadn't she seen the man who invited her to stay at the Homestead looming over her. Crenepo jolted up and faced the man. _Oh right… I haven't gotten his name._ The man chuckled softly. He moved to lean against the tree. Crenepo finally got a full view of his face unobstructed by the hood. His face was rugged, but handsome. His dark hair was tied

"Have you settled into your home well?" The man asked.

"Yes. Yes I have. Er… Thank you." Crenepo smiled softly. "I didn't get a chance to thank you back at the bandit fight, um…"

"Ratohnhake;ton."

"Huh?"

"My name is Ratohnhake;ton." The man repeated. He shifted his weight against the tree.

"Ra…doon…" stumbled Crenepo. "Ray-dohn… Rat-ohn…" Ratohnhake;ton chuckled.

"If you wish to call me Connor, then that is also fine."

"No! I want to get your name right." Crenepo swung in her hammock slightly.

"I admire your conviction." Connor said as Crenepo kept swinging on her bed. "However, if we keep going with this, I do not think I will ever know your name."

 _"_ It does not matter to me." Crenepo shrugged her shoulders. "I have never been given a name, so that is fine."

Crenepo noticed Connor's surprise. She felt her stomach suddenly drop. She should have just made up a name and been done with it. She probably would have gotten Connor's real name right, had she not blurted out the fact that she had no real name. Crenepo could sense the question coming?

"Really? What did your mother and father call you then?"

"I… I don't wish to speak of that much." Crenepo said as she looked down at her twiddling fingers. "I… I am called 'Crenepo' by the Virginia Algonquins and my mother. It means 'woman' in their language. My mother takes shelter with them. I will leave it at that."

There was a long silence between Connor and Crenepo. The Taino felt his gaze boring onto her. Her palms began to sweat slightly from anxiety. After several moments, Connor broke the silence.

"Of what tribe are you truly from then?" He asked.

"I… what?" Crenepo stared back up at Connor.

"Tribe." Connor repeated. "I am from the Kanien'Kehá:ka. You had a headband that had symbols different from my people. Where are you from?"

"I am not from around here. I was born amongst the Powhatan people, however, my true culture is Taino."

"Taino?"

"Yes. My mother has told me about them as much as she could." _Mother_ … Crenepo stood from her hammock and turned to Connor. She explained to him about the Taino people who occupied an island known as _Quisqueya. "_ Long conquered by the Spanish, it is known as Hispaniola."

Crenepo frowned slightly and turned away from Connor. She took a few steps forward, playing with her totem. The cold wind picked up slightly. The woman gazed at the river, watching the current flow slowly though the snow.

"The Spanish came and destroyed the kind people. According to my mother, there was barely anything left of the culture. You either were sold into slavery, assimilated into the Spanish way or killed. There is nothing left of us."

Crenepo snarled. It was bad enough that she was revealing somethings about herself to a man she barely knew. _Why am I too trusting?_ The Taino woman twirled the string of her necklace on her finger. She decided to change the subject.

"Say… I'm sorry for ambushing you in the forest." Crenepo turned to face Connor. He was still looking at her, but now with a small smirk on his face. "I thought you were one of those soldiers. They have abused me in the past so… I did not want to take a chance with you. Only, you were a better fighter."

Connor nodded to accept her apology. He straightened himself off the tree and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Crenepo called. Connor paused mid-step and faced her. Crenepo fiddled with her fingers and glanced away. She took a deep breath before looking back at Connor. "Teach me how to fight like you."

"Why?" Connor asked. He gaze bore onto Crenepo.

"Well, I would much rather learn how to fend for myself better." The Taino clicked her tongue and puffed up her chest. "I won't get in the way. I just want to learn how to fight like you."

"I do not teach outsiders how to fight." Connor stated. "If your reason to fight is strong enough, then I may teach you a few things, but I would rather you join the cause."

"What cause?" Crenepo sneered. She noticed Connor hesitate a little.

"The Assassins." He replied softly as if he did not want anyone else to hear.

"The Assassins?!" Crenepo clicked inside of her. They were real?! The Assassins were real! She was standing in front of one of them right now. Excitement built up inside of her stomach, but Crenepo restrained herself.

"You know of the Assassins?"

"Yes! From people who were of less than desirable source." Crenepo almost whispered the last part to herself. "I have been searching for them because I needed help with… A small problem. But please, if you will have me. I promise I will not be a burden to you or the Assassins!"

Connor observed Crenepo for a moment. A small smile spread to his lips before he turned and walked up the path.

"Wait! May I join you?" Crenepo called after him.

"I will ask the old man if you can train with me." Connor answered. "If you wish to follow me, do so. Better if he sees who you are."

 _I am an Assassin. Finally. If my mother were to see me… I wonder what she would say. What would she think? I can not bear to think about it now. I have to train hard alongside Ratohnhake;ton. I hope to get stronger…_

 _I'm coming for you…_

 _Father._


	7. Sun - 6

_I had expected myself to get stronger. For months I trained under Connor and his mentor, Achilles. They made me lethal. I could kill. I could maim. I could end someone's life so easy with a simple snap of their neck. Yet despite this, both Achilles and Connor taught me about honor. They taught me about upholding the Creed. The Creed that has been used since so long ago. I found it hard to imagine that those set of rules have managed to survive. Color me impressed. However, this is what I wanted. This was the obligation that I wanted to fulfill._

 _The first few months left me with nothing, but bruises. At one point, I had broken a bone, but that was more my fault. I had gotten careless. I thought I had defeated Ratohnhake;ton, but he is quite sneaky. He pulled a rope from my legs and I tripped. I landed heavy on my arm and broke it. Connor tried to help me, but I pushed him away. I suffered for a few days before deciding to go to the doctor. He fixed my arm and I laid around in my shack for the rest of the day. It may seem like I am pushing myself, but I want to get stronger. Even if it means I have to break every single bone in my body, I will get better. Some may not understand my motivation, but I refuse to care._

 _I have gotten to know both Achilles and Ratohnhake;ton. I learned of the old man's past dealings with the Templars, a group of people that Connor is fighting against. They wish to seek control over this world. They want to create a perfect world. I do not understand this. Is the world so bad that it needs to be made perfect? What could these men do that will make this world flawless?_

 _That aside, Achilles had retired after his wife and child died and the rest of the Assassins had fallen. How such a great and noble cause could have fallen so easily was so bizarre. Years later, Ratohnhake;ton arrived. He is a very interesting man. He always spoke his mind, undisturbed and I could see that he has a strong sense of justice. He was sometimes away on his journeys, leaving me alone to either train, help around the Homestead or continue renovating my shack. I would wonder where he would go to. When I offered to go with him, he would not let me go with him. 'I was not ready' was often what I heard come out of his mouth. I ought to knock those words out of it. I know his intentions are meaningful, but there are times when I need to fight my own battles._

 _Waiting for my father to come to me is not going to be an option._

 _There was a point in the day when Connor had said that he did not like calling me 'woman' all the time. My name is Crenepo, a word for woman. I had not grown terribly tired of it yet. Though, I knew it was growing to be grating. I had wanted to give myself a name when I was younger, but my mother thought that a name for me was never important. Connor wanted to give me another name. I told him that whatever name he gave me, it should be meaningful. Nobody would really remember me after I die. There is nothing special about me._

 _Oh dear, here comes Connor now. What could he want? Perhaps he has found a name for me?_

A knock came to Crenepo's door. She looked up from her journal and smiled when Connor opened the door. She stuffed her journal in her bag and got to her feet.

"Hello Connor. Need me for anything?" Crenepo asked. She approached the Assassin. _He is so tall… Can I hug him? Probably not. I wish I could hug him._

"I do. We are going to New York." Connor replied.

"New York? Where, or what, is that?" queried Crenepo.

"You will find out. Follow me." Connor turned and headed back to the Homestead. Crenepo put her Assassin robes that looked much like Connor's, but dyed black and blue. Underneath, she wore a white blouse with a black vest, a red sash, black trousers, deerskin leggings and leather boots. She put on her mother's necklace and fetched her weapons before setting out to meet with Connor. This was the first time in a long time that she has been off the Homestead. The last was when she had first arrived and time has passed since then. Crenepo wondered what sort of adventure she was heading to. This was going to be a fascinating experience.

Crenepo found Connor by the stables. He was leaning against the beam holding up the roof while waiting for her. Crenepo headed up the hill as Connor got on his horse. He pulled his hood over his head and motioned for Crenepo to get on her horse. She climbed onto her horse and gripped the reigns tightly. She was so high up, it was still a bit daunting. Achilles did take the time to teach her how to ride a horse, but getting on one always gave her vertigo.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm… I'm fine." Crenepo swayed a little before setting herself straight. She pulled her hood over her head. "So… To New York then?"

Connor roused his horse and he trotted forward. Crenepo followed after him a few paces behind. They followed the path that led them through the frontier. Patrols of men in red coats marched past the Assassins. Some tried to rile up suspicion, but the Assassins were long gone. Crenepo gripped the reigns tighter as they neared a hill. She clicked her tongue and lightly prodded the horse to make him go faster. They cleared the hillside and were soon close to New York.

` "What is New York like?" Crenepo asked to break the silence between her and Connor. He was quiet for a bit. Then he answered:

"It is difficult to explain. It is better to show it to you."

"Oh! Try!" Crenepo urged. "I wish to a least know something of the place."

Connor chuckled, a smile forming on his lips. "It is a place where there are so many buildings made of stone and brick. There are a lot of people as well. I'm sure you will find it intriguing."

"Buildings made of stone and brick?" Crenepo pondered. She tried to imagine such a place of actual stone buildings with holes carved out for people to enter and exit. What a strange place to live in. "Why would the people live in stones? Wouldn't it get hot in there? How do they keep outsiders out?"

"You will see, Crenepo." Connor reassured the Taino. "I told you that it is better to show you."

Pursing her lips into a pout, Crenepo let the Assassin lead her to New York. They entered through the fort walls, getting off their horses and tying them to their posts. All the new sights, the new smells, the people… Crenepo looked around, enraptured. She exclaimed her excitement in her native tongue and spun around a few times.

"This place is beautiful!" Crenepo squealed. "Have you been here before Connor? Oh my! This place! I could explore this place and not be finished until I am old!"

Connor said nothing as he walked past an excited Crenepo. She caught a ghost of a smile, but it was replaced with a scowl. Crenepo felt her stomach jump as she hesitantly followed Connor.

"Stay close to me, but do not call too much attention." He whispered to her.

"Where are we going?"

"I will tell you when we get there."

It felt strange that he was being secretive. Crenepo huffed, disturbing some of her bangs. She did not want to press him anymore than she should. So Crenepo followed behind Connor, almost matching his footsteps, while silently observing the populace. Some people noticed the smaller Assassin walking behind a much taller one… They did whisper a few things, but they simply stared at them. Crenepo shyly pulled her hood forward to hide her face more, suddenly feeling a bit self-conscious. She turned her gaze to the ground, nearly jumping at the rats that scurried about. She followed the tails of Connor's robes that kicked about as he walked. They kept her from bumping into him when he stopped.

"What's wrong, Crenepo?" Connor asked, bending slightly to try and meet her gaze.

"Huh? Oh… It's nothing. I'm just… I sort of feel a bit out of place here." Crenepo lifted her head slightly and let go of her hood. She nervously rubbed her arm as her gaze fell back to the stone road again.

"I felt the same way when I went to Boston." Connor eased. _There is another city?!_ "You are right to feel that way at first, but it will come over you."

"I hope you are right." Crenepo whimpered softly. Connor pressed onwards with Crenepo behind him. They stopped in front of a tavern. Crenepo was about to enter behind Connor, but he stopped her.

"What's wrong?" Crenepo huffed. She was starting to get angry.

"Wait outside. If I need you to come inside, I will call for you." Connor ordered. He entered the tavern before Crenepo could protest. She dropped her hands to her sides and growled. She climbed down the stairs and leaned against the wall. Knowing how easy Connor could fall an entire army of soldiers, Crenepo doubted she would ever be called in to help him in anything. She let out a sigh and rested her hands on her knees.

Spring was coming again, but the bite of the cold still kept her on her toes. Crenepo hugged her body and let out a deep breath, watching the vapor float away. She shivered slightly and looked around. A few people walked past her. They noticed her and then looked at her again. Crenepo's stomach leaped whenever that happened. What were they looking at when they see her? She snorted and spat at the ground. Right… Her blue eyes and sharp cheekbones that her mom hated her for. Crenepo pulled her hood down more and stared at the ground, pushing her weight against the wall more. She shook her head of the intrusive thoughts plaguing her head. Sneering, Crenepo straightened herself and decided to go for a walk. If Connor came out before she came back, it would not matter. He would probably wait for her. _Probably_. Crenepo turned a corner and walked down the street. She needed to move around. Staying too long in one place usually caused her trouble.

A few men marched past Crenepo. One of them intentionally put out his musket to trip her, but Crenepo caught herself before she fell. She angrily turned around and glared at the laughing men. They marched away, yelling slurs over their shoulders at Crenepo and kicking rocks in her direction. Some of the bystanders watched, shaking their heads. Crenepo snarled at them for not doing anything to stop them. _An eye for an eye then…_ Crenepo growled and waited for the men to turn the corner. Once they did, she followed close after them. They harassed other passersby and laughed as the Redcoats tried to stop them. They were only left with a warning. Once that whole ordeal was finished, Crenepo continued to stalk them. They turned into an alleyway.

"This can not be good." Crenepo leaned against the fence by entrance of the alley and peered inside. There were at least six men. All of them were dressed in grey trench coats. Some had muskets and others had swords and pistols. She could take them. Crenepo fashioned her tomahawk and was about to start busting heads. However, the five men surrounded one of their own. He was timidly holding his gun and shaking.

"What's the matta, bud?" The leader of the group sneered. "Yer pissin' yerself on my clean alley."

"I-I'm sorry sir… I-" The man stuttered. Crenepo readied herself to step in. The leader threw the first punch at the man. He was knocked to the ground. The man struggled to regain his footing, but failed when he was kicked in the ribs. Soon the others joined in. One of them took the blunt end of their musket and started thumping it on the man's head. Crenepo sprinted to the rescue. She tackled the man with the musket and brought the gun down on his head, knocking him out. Slightly surprised at how much strength she has gained, Crenepo swung the musket. She knocked a guy straight in the head as he came running towards her.

"OI! Yer the one we's were throwin' rocks at!" Yelled the Leader.

Crenepo smirked and twirled her tomahawk. "Come and get me."

The leader grabbed his pistol and pointed it at Crenepo. She ran to him and leapt out of the way when he pulled the trigger. A musket ball whirled past her ear, nearly nicking it. Crenepo ran for the leader, but the four remaining goons blocked her. They threw her back and she rolled back onto her feet. They surrounded the Assassin and started poking her and pushing her with the bayonets on their rifles, laughing and jeering at her. Crenepo, having enough, punched the nearest thug straight in the jaw. Two of them restrained her arms, causing her to drop her tomahawk. The leader laughed at the Assassin.

"Dressing' in fancy clothes won't g't ya saved, bitch." The leader began punching Crenepo in the stomach. She gritted her teeth in pain. The leader punched her again. Crenepo snarled and squeaked as another blow connected with her face.

"Give up?" The leader taunted. Crenepo spat in his face. "That wasn't very nice. I'll have ta teach you a lesson in manners."

The blows came one after the other. The pain was intense… Crenepo knees began to falter with every punch. She felt something warm drip down her nose… _Blood._ Her lips stung, her stomach hurt, her chest hurt… How could she be so weak against these people? Was her training all for naught? It seemed that way because instead of her standing over the bodies victoriously, she was getting beaten. Crenepo weakly looked at the boss. _What was he doing…? No_.

Crenepo wretched from the grip of the two men holding her back. Using her small size, she ducked as they tried to grab her. The two thugs knocked themselves on the head and fell back. Crenepo jumped up and planted her knees on their faces. She turned to the leader and picked up her tomahawk.

"Those two boneheads can't get anythin' right." The gang boss unsheathed his sword. Crenepo glared at the man, her hood hiding her face. A flash of movement passed behind her. Remembering her training, Crenepo turned at the movement and smacked the hooligan in the chin. She sliced the man's throat, leaving him a bloody mess. He gurgled his last words before convulsing and collapsing to the ground, dead. Crenepo turned to the gang leader who dropped his sword in surrender. Crenepo kicked away the muskets, the pistols and the sword. She stalked towards the leader who dropped to his knees whimpering.

"Lad! Lad! Please!" He screamed. "I surrender! I quit!"

Crenepo hissed, wiping away the blood from her nose. She raised her tomahawk over her head. She was ready to give the killing blow. She was ready to end this man's miserable life. She brought down the tomahawk, but a hand grabbed her arm. Crenepo wretched her arm away from whomever grabbed it. It was the man who she was trying to save. Or rather did, seeing as she was the one victorious. Crenepo glared at the man. He stared back before looking back at the sniveling gang leader, who was now booted out of his position. He ran out of the alley, crying and waving his hands. Crenepo shook her head and winced in pain as her face and body ached from the beating she endured. She leaned against the building, catching her breath and easing her new bruises. They were going to leave a mark.

"You okay?" The man asked.

"I'm fine." Crenepo panted. She rested her hands on her knees and looked up at the man through her hood. He was shorter than Connor, but still taller than her. He had dark brown hair and eyes and bronze skin. He did have a handsome and rugged face. He wore the same outfit as the other hooligans, but they were a bit messy for the attack. Crenepo caught her breath and stood straight.

"How about you? Are you doing okay?"

"I would not be had it not been for you." The man smiled. He extended his hand to Crenepo. "I am Jeptha Johnston."

Crenepo looked at Jeptha's hand before nervously extending hers. He shook her hand gently and tipped his hat. Crenepo awkwardly smiled at the gestures, despite being very confused at what the man was doing.

"I… I am… Uh…" Crenepo stuttered. "I am happy I could help you. I thought they were going to kill you."

"Oh! I have taken much more blows to the head than that musket butt." Jeptha laughed. "Trust me when I say I have only a few screws loose."

"Right…" Crenepo chuckled nervously. This man confused her a little. The way he carried himself was so strange. _Jeptha was his name…_

"Where do you hail from ma'am? I come from Havana and came here to have a better life." Jeptha explained. "But as you can see I've caught myself in a bit of a bind."

"I… I come from Virginia." Crenepo answered.

"Oh! Are you of the… the… Oh! I can never remember their names."

"Powhatan?"

"Yes!"

"No. I was born amongst them, but I am not them. My mother hails from Quisqueya."

"Quisqueya? That is not a name I've heard before."

"Hispaniola?"

"That I have heard of. You look to be one of those folks that live amongst the trees. It is strange though. I've rarely seen them with blue eyes."

Crenepo snorted softly. _Here we go… Someone must say something about my eyes._ The man realized Crenepo's sudden change in mood as she had folded her arms exasperated. He quickly changed the subject, but it was worse.

"What of your father?"

"He is a slave owner from this place called Spain." Crenepo hissed. "No if you'll excuse me, I'd much rather not get caught surrounded by bodies of writhing men."

The Assassin was about to leave, but Jeptha grabbed her arm. She did not like being touched anywhere. Especially since it reminded her of how much pain she was in. Crenepo pulled her arm away from Jeptha and scowled at him.

"Will we meet again? Friend?" Jeptha asked.

"Friend?" Crenepo spat. "I've only met you."

"Exactly. And you saved me, a stranger."

"I did what I thought was right. I was not there to impress you." Crenepo said. "If I ever see you again, I may just avoid you."

With that, Crenepo left the man alone before e could say anything more. She retraced her steps back to the tavern and froze in place when she saw Connor leaning against the building. He turned his head towards her, a frown on his face. Crenepo's heart quickened. _Was he going to be mad at her? Was he going to yell at her? Was he going to hit her?_ She already had enough bruises. Another thrashing is not what she needed. Crenepo slowly approached the Assassin. She could not look at him straight in the eye. She focused on something different… _His belt and sash… It is so red._ He followed her movement. Crenepo avoided his boring gaze and closed her eyes tightly when Connor uncrossed his arms. _Please…_

"I saw what you did in that alleyway." Connor spoke. Crenepo opened one of her eyes. She noticed Connor's hands were still at his side, but she watched them closely.

"You fought those men and I can see you recovered some bit from your beating." Crenepo continued to feel the butterflies in her stomach as she stared at Connor's hands. "That was brave of you to do…"

Connor lifted his arms to cross them, causing Crenepo to flinch slightly. She cursed herself and hoped he did not notice. She steadily raised her head to meet Connor's gaze. _No malice, no anger…_ Crenepo felt her chest tighten.

"I'm sorry I… left." Crenepo whispered. "I just needed to walk around some."

"Be sure to tell me where you are going next time." Connor pushed himself off the wall and climbed onto his horse. He looked back at Crenepo who was still staring at the ground.

"Crenepo!"

Crenepo lifted her head and looked at Connor. "Are you coming? Or has New York enthralled you?"

A smile spread to Crenepo's lips. "I'm coming, Ratohnhake;ton." She walked past Connor and got on her horse. He snorted as Crenepo used him next to Connor's ride.

"Have you found what you were looking for?" Crenepo asked. Connor smacked the reigns, Crenepo following suite.

"I did. I will be asking for your assistance again soon."

"I will be present and ready." Crenepo chirped. Connor chuckled softly. The two of them left New York.

 _I now know that I can trust him. I had thought of him as stoic and menacing as my mother's husband, but he was not. He was much kinder. I should have realized this as I was training with him. I feel at ease now when I look at him. The only punches we will exchange is during training. Only time will tell when I grow out of the shadow of my mother's anger. I hope that is soon enough._

 _Also… that man, Jeptha was his name… She seems to know something I don't. He was way too eager to be my friend despite we having only just met each other. I will see if I can find him again… I will make sure that I will get what I need from him._


	8. Sun - 7

The water was so cold! Crenepo's muscles tensed as she entered the river. She wore only a strap and sewn leather pants to keep prying eyes from seeing too much. Trying to ease up to the cold, Crenepo dove underneath the river. There was a current, but it was not as strong. However, it was freezing. Crenepo stood again and held her arms close to her body, shivering. It did not help that her hair clung to her skin, dripping with water. She ran back to shore, trying not to lose her balance, and sat down at the edge of the water. Her robes were neatly folded and hidden in a bush to keep others from stealing them. Crenepo pulled them closer to her and leaned back, burying her elbows in the pebbles.

 _The training session was long and tedious. Connor had told Achilles of what she had done. He advised him to train her in hand to hand combat. It was a long lesson indeed. In the middle of the courtyard, as the sun was beginning to rise above the trees, Connor had woken Crenepo up to train. She groaned and put on her clothes, a sleeveless vest, blue trousers, red sash and boots. She put on her Assassin robes after she realized how cold it was. She followed Connor to the Homestead's courtyard. She helped him put out the training dummies. Achilles said that they have been gathering dust in the basement. Now they see the light of day again because of both Crenepo and Connor. He watched them closely as they trained._

 _At first, it was basic punches. Connor taught her how to throw her punches and where. He showed her when to use her palms and when not to. He then taught her about kicking. Since she was smaller, Connor and Achilles told her to aim lower than the torso to take out her enemies. She went a few rounds against the dummies that were standing around. She raised her arms to keep balance against her more powerful kicks and nearly broke a few dummies. Connor warned her about doing so._

 _"Using too much of your energy could leave you tired." He said. "When you fight, keep it short and quick. Use your size to get around your enemy faster. If you don't get caught…"_

Was that him making fun of my size? I'll trounce him! _Sure enough, it was time to train with a real person. Connor left Crenepo to practice some more with the mannequins. She noticed his disappearance and sighed a bit in relief._ Hopefully I will not have to…

 _Connor had come back out of the Homestead wearing only his necklace, red sash, Assassin belt, trousers, leggings and boots. Crenepo saw him and looked away. Her face felt a bit hot, but she turned back to face him. She took off her robes and set them aside. Connor wrapped his hands in cloth and showed Crenepo how to do the same._

Fight him…

 _Soon they were at it. Connor was on one side of the courtyard while Crenepo was on the other. They got into their fighting stances, sizing each other up. Both of them circled the courtyard, not taking their eyes off each other. Crenepo's heart began to race. She felt her stomach flip and churn. Hopefully he would be much easier on me than my mother's-_

 _THOCK!_

 _A strong punch to the side got her going. Crenepo squeaked in pain and sent a fist towards Connor, hoping to hit something. She had missed and he grabbed her wrist and yanked her to him. Connor uppercutted Crenepo's stomach and set her on her back. Crenepo coughed and sputtered, curling herself up in pain._ No…! Stop this! Why are you hurting me?!

 ** _You won't get any better if you keep curling yourself up like an animal, coward! Get up you worthless child!_**

That voice of my mother's again. Why does it keep haunting me?! _Crenepo felt tears streaming down her face. She quickly wiped them away and got back to her feet to face Connor again._

 _"Is there something wrong, Crenepo?" Connor asked. He slightly lowered his fists, concerned. Crenepo wiped her nose and glared at the bigger Assassin._

 _"No. Let's keep going!" Crenepo insisted._

 ** _You can not do anything right!_**

Shut up!

 _Crenepo saw Connor hesitantly raise his fists again. She ran at him and sent both her fists to his stomach. Swiftly, she opened her hands and pushed Connor back. Crenepo kicked the back of his leg, sending him down on one knee, but before she could throw her final punch, Connor jabbed her in the ribs. She staggered back and yelped when Connor slammed her to the ground. He stood over her, resting his elbows on his knees._

 _"Come on, Crenepo!" Connor urged. "You can do better than that! I know you can."_

 ** _No you can't!_**

Yes I can! _Crenepo gritted her teeth. She brought her legs up to her chest and kicked Connor straight to his gut. She rolled back onto her feet. The Taino leapt forward, sending a flying punch to Connor's jaw. He stumbled back, holding his jaw. Crenepo backhanded his chest and roundhouse kicked his knees. She bopped him on the forehead with the palm of her hand which sent him on his back. Crenepo stood frozen, panting heavily. She kept her arm out, smiling to herself. Suddenly, her blood went cold as Connor sat up, rubbing his forehead._ Is he going to yell at me? Is he going to hit me harder? What is he going to do now?! _Crenepo backed away quickly as Connor stood up. He moved his hand from his mouth, revealing a smirk._

 _"Much better." He congratulated. "Now do it again."_

Crenepo shook herself out of her thoughts. She touched her skin and clothes, making sure she was dry. Then she stood up and took her clothes behind a bush to change. She put on the clothes she used to train in, her totem and her Assassin robes. The Taino ambled back to her hut and placed her weapons, a tomahawk, sword and hidden blade, on her belt and arm. Before that guy, Jeptha, disappeared, Crenepo had to catch him. He must know something important that she does not and Crenepo had to find out what it was.

"Crenepo?" The Taino lurched and spun around, hidden blade unsheathed. It was Connor. He was leaning against the door frame, hands cupped together. Crenepo let out a sigh of relief and sheathed the blade.

"It's only you."

"You seem to be on edge." Connor pointed out. "When I was talking to you earlier, you looked ready to run."

 _Does he notice everything?_ Crenepo sighed softly. She picked at the scabs on her knuckles and looked up at Connor. He had a concerned frown on his face. His eyes bore onto hers making Crenepo look away. _He is not like them… Why do you keep doing that?_

"I had… something to do." Crenepo lied. She tried to plaster on a confident smirk, but she did not feel it. Connor tilted his head, gazing at her. "What?"

"You are bad at lying."

"Not like you are any better."

"I at least try."

Hissing, Crenepo pulled her hood over her head and pushed past Connor. She was not lying to him, technically, but she really did not want to tell Connor what she was doing. He followed her, easily keeping up. They were silent until they arrived at the stables.

"Going somewhere so soon after training?" Connor inquired. "That is almost unlike you, Crenepo." "I am heading to New York. I have to… talk to someone there." The Taino got on her horse and steadied herself. Crenepo fixed her hood and brushed away her bangs. "It has something to do with why I came to train with you."

"You never really told me much about that. Will you ever tell me of your mission? I may be of some help to you."

"Con- Ratonhnhake;ton…" Crenepo whispered. "Thank you for your offer. I will tell you of my objective when I feel ready, I promise you. But for now, I have to go."

"I will not keep you, then." Connor stepped out of the horse's way as Crenepo urged him forward. "Do you remember where to go?

"I do. And if I don't, then it'll be an unexpected adventure."

Connor shifted his weight.

"Safe travels… Karahkwa."

Crenepo stopped her horse. She twisted her body to face Connor, a confused look on her face.

"Pardon?"

"I said, 'safe travels,' Karahkwa." Connor repeated.

"Karahkwa? That's not my name, Connor." The Taino turned the horse to make it easier for her to face him. "Not that I even had a good one to begin with."

"You told me to find you a name that was meaningful. In my tongue, 'Karahkwa' means sun. I thought because your people put importance in the sun, as you told me, maybe you… Connor trailed off. Crenepo looked down at her hands, which were still gripping the reigns of the horse. She pondered for a moment before shifting her gaze back to Connor. A small smile formed on her lips.

"I'll think about it." Crenepo said. Connor smiled and nodded his head. Crenepo turned her horse back onto the path and galloped away. She felt her face grow hot and softly giggled to herself. A _small crush…_

After almost getting lost along the way, Crenepo made it to New York. She got off of her horse and led him to the post before setting off into town. She retraced her steps, following the same path to the tavern and to the alleyway. The bodies of the men were gone, but Crenepo could still recognize the bloodstains on the ground. _Still fresh_ … Crenepo looked for clues as to where Jeptha may have gone. She searched for a while, not finding much of anything except for a few muddy footprints. Frustrated, Crenepo left the alleyway. She leaned against the side of a building and began to think about where the man could have gone. He could not have gone far.

"Are you looking for the man that was here?" A voice interrupted Crenepo's thoughts. She looked up. A man, pale wrinkled skin, wearing trousers, boots and a pale blue overcoat stood in front of her.

"Yes… I was." Crenepo shyly replied. "Do you know where he went?"

"Last I saw him was here. He said something about going to the harbor." The man informed the Assassin. Crenepo smiled and nodded her head.

"Thank you, kind sir." The Taino pushed herself off the building and tried to find her way to the harbor. She asked a few people for directions; some met with laughter, others with sneers. One person did tell her, however, that once she smelled the strong scent of fish and saltwater, she was getting close. Crenepo did heed that instruction. She walked for a while, keeping herself hidden and from looking suspicious to the guards.

Sure enough, Crenepo found the harbor. She was bedazzled by the vast sea. The sun flickered on the water only disturbed by the ships that passed by. Focusing back on the task at hand, Crenepo searched for her target. He was not going to get far this time. The Assassin searched up the harbor, looking for the familiar set of clothes and dark skin. She peered in every alley, finding them empty. She looked behind the stacks of crates and market stands. She carefully searched the faces of the people passing by her, almost rousing some bit of distrust. The Taino was ready to give up when…

"It's you!" A voice screamed. Crenepo spun around on her heels. She nearly let out a yelp when she recognized Jeptha. He turned and ran from her, screaming. Though not knowing why he was screaming, Crenepo took off after him. He was almost as fast as she was. Crenepo dodged and weaved through the crowds, keeping her eyes on Jeptha. He threw down a few smoke bombs, nearly blinding Crenepo. She covered her mouth and nose and tried to move through the smoke. Once cleared of the smoke, Crenepo spotted Jeptha running through the crowds. He was several feet ahead of her. Despite her eyes watering, Crenepo followed suite.

"Get back here!" Crenepo yelled as she leapt over a barrel that Jeptha had pushed over to slow her down. He shoved past people carrying crates and toppled them over. Jeptha turned into a backstreet with the Assassin following close behind him. She reached out her hand and grabbed him by the collar of both his coat and his shirt. Crenepo pulled him back and shoved him to the ground. She panted heavily as Jeptha writhed around, trying to get back on his feet. The Assassin helped him. She grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and slammed him against the wall.

"W-what do you w-want?!" Jeptha squealed. "D-didn't you-"

Crenepo slammed Jeptha against the wall again, shutting him up. She pressed her arm onto his shoulders, pinning him.

"You are going to answer my every question." Crenepo whispered menacingly. Her blue eyes pierced into Jeptha's brown ones. He struggled against Crenepo's grasp, but she pressed harder.

" _Ack_! W-what do you-"

"You know what I want." Crenepo hissed. "You seemed awfully friendly when I saved you. I know you know something about me."

"Like what?!" Cried Jeptha. "L-let me go. Don't make me call the-ACK!"

"Make a sound…" Crenepo muttered in his ear. "…And you die."

Jeptha struggled for a bit while Crenepo glowered at him. She unsheathed her hidden blade and pushed it against Jeptha's neck. Jeptha froze as the sharp tip scraped his skin.

"Call my bluff."

"I-I won't-"

"Tell me what I need to know."

"What do you want to know?"

"What do you know of a man named Severino Merlo?"

"I do not know who that is."

Crenepo was getting angrier and angrier. She summoned her strength and lifted up the man and smacked him down hard on the pavement. She pinned down his arms, one with her knee and the other by stabbing her knife into his sleeve. She made sure to nick a bit of his skin.

"Do not take me for a fool."

"Okay okay!" Jeptha whimpered. "I do know him and I know him well. I don't work for him anymore, so please spare me!"

"You are doing good. Keep going." Crenepo smirked.

"Merlo is a man known for his cruel ways. I've seen the way he treats his slaves and his own men. His own wife." Jeptha mewled. "Yet it is not just him. He has other people do most of his dirty work."

"Other people?"

"Yes! To get to him, you must get through them." Jeptha said.

"I take it that you know who these men are."

"No… I only know the one who sells the slaves! He is Severino's merchant, Manuel Salway. He usually comes to the harbor to sell his slaves. I only protected him."

"Is he here today?"

"No. He is not."

"When will he be back?"

"In a few days, what with the war going on here, the trade is too dangerous."

Crenepo sneered in disgust. She released Jeptha and began to leave the alley.

"Wait?! Am I free?!" He called after her. Crenepo stopped and turned around. She unsheathed her hidden blade and stalked towards him.

"A man who sells his own children is no man at all." Crenepo said.

"No! WAIT!? I can still help you!"

"You've helped me enough." Crenepo raised her arm and brought it down, stabbing Jeptha in the neck with her hidden blade. He gargled before falling backwards and laying still. Crenepo dug through his corpse and found a piece of paper. She opened it to find that it was a letter to her father. She read it, closed it and placed it in her pouch.

"May the Faceless Maboya take your soul." Crenepo prayed as she left Depth's corpse. She walked away and disappeared into the crowd.

 _I completely avoided talking to anybody else that day. When I got back, Connor was gone. It was fine. I had to align my thoughts after what had happened today._

 _The letter had names. Names of the men that worked for my father. Jeptha knew and lied to me. He is dead now. If he were to remain alive, he probably would have warned my father of my arrival. He does not know who I am however. The last I saw him was when he was with that man that I saw hanging on the wall in the basement. I asked Connor about him and he said that was his father._

 _I laughed…_

 _It was not in disbelief over Connor's father being a Templar. I could see the similarities between the two of them by their faces._

 _My father had contact with his. I remember that day when I first saw him. How I was almost beaten to death… Tortured to the point where only my instincts told me to kill. I leave Connor's father to him. He is not my target. I do not think I would ever be strong enough to fight a man like him. He looks particularly dangerous._

 _Now I know who to get to so that I can topple my father's little empire. I will find his trader and eliminate him. Then I will go for the rest of them. They will be running scared when I finish them off._


	9. Sun - 8

_I met with a few of the people on the Homestead. A doctor, a miner, a huntress, lumbermen and a farmer with his wife… I believe their names were, White, Norris, Myriam, Terry, Godfrey, Warren and Prudence. They were a kind folk and I wished I met them sooner. They spoke highly of Ratonhnhake;ton. They say he had helped them out of plenty of binds and gave them a place to stay on the property… much like what happened with me. Only, the first time they met him, they were being attacked by others. When I first met Connor, I attacked him. If he still held a grudge on me over that, I would not be here…_

 _Connor was called for someone. He invited me to come along and I agreed to go. Though not without laughing a bit. The poor man looked like he did not want to go on the mission. He told me that these people, the "Sons of Liberty," had thought that he was a close ally to them. They were planning something. Like I said, I laughed. Still, I am glad that Connor invites me to his missions now. I wonder what will be our adventure. He said that we will wait until the sun begins to set._

 _That time has come._

 _"_ You never told me your answer." Connor loomed over Crenepo. She was sitting by the creek, leaning her head in her hands and staring at the water. She looked up at Connor through her bangs as he crouched down to her level.

"My answer?" Crenepo asked, confused.

"To your name?"

"Oh! I had forgotten about that!" Crenepo pushed herself onto her knees and covered her mouth with her hands. "I'm so sorry, Connor!"

"There is no need to be sorry." Connor reassured the Taino as he stood to his full height. "Whenever you are ready to go."

Crenepo watched him go. She pushed herself off the gravel and dusted off any loose pebbles before following the man. Crenepo lightly scratched her face, still discolored from the bruises, but healing up. She caught up with Connor, who had already mounted his horse, and got on hers. They galloped off the Homestead property and into the Frontier.

"We're going to Boston."

Nighttime had fallen as Connor led Crenepo through the Frontier and into Boston. She felt a bit disappointed that she could not explore the new city as duty called. If she remembered the way to Boston and back, she would be able to wander around the city. The two assassins got off their horses, Connor taking the lead with Crenepo trotting behind him.

"Who are these 'Sons of Liberty?' " Crenepo murmured to herself, hoping Connor did not hear her. She did not want to annoy him with her habit of asking too many questions.

"Pardon?" Connor asked.

"Oh… Nothing. Never mind." Connor paused to look at her.

"Are you sure?" He looked concerned.

"Yes."

"You should say what is on your mind, Crenepo. It is better than staying quiet."

With that, Connor continued onward leaving Crenepo behind. She thought about his words for a moment before catching up with him. He stopped in front of a building and opened the that she would have to stay outside again, Crenepo leaned against the side of the building.

"Do you wish to come inside?" Connor offered. Crenepo stared at him for a moment. She slowly entered the building, closing the door behind her as Connor ventured deeper into the house. He opened another door and a voice echoed in the hallway.

"AH Connor! What a relief! You came!" An excited voice made Crenepo jump. She peered into the door, just to see Connor flinch when a man touched his shoulder. "Allow me to introduce you to William Dawes and Robert Newman."

The men stood up from their chairs, nodding their greetings. Connor turned his gaze back to the other man while Crenepo silently closed the door. She tried to make herself less known, but failed as the two men took notice of her.

"Your letter said Pitcairn was here?" Connor inquired.

"Aye. He's readying an assault on Lexington, where Adams and Hancock have taken shelter." _Who is this man?_ "After that, he will march on Concord - hoping to destroy our weapons and supplies. You must help us."

"Only tell me where to find him and I will put a stop to this."

The man began to pace around the room, dramatically waving his hands. "He has dozens, if not hundreds, of soldiers at his command. You cannot hope to match him by yourself. But fear not - for you will not have to! We have an entire army of our own - merely awaiting the order to take up arms."

Connor stepped close to the man.

"Then you must call upon them."

"Indeed." The man agreed. He put his hand on Connor's shoulder. When he turned his head towards it, the other man removed it quickly, continuing his chatter. Crenepo noticed the look of disgust on Connor's face. She moved out of the way of the men who walked out the door. The man turned his attention to Crenepo.

"Ah, and who is this?" The man pointed towards Crenepo. She shyly covered her face with her hood. Even though there were two men, Crenepo felt plenty of eyes boring onto her. It was very unpleasant to be at the center of attention.

"Don't be so bashful. Come forward." The man reached for Crenepo's arm and she flinched slightly, backing herself against the wall.

"She is a friend who I asked to accompany me here." Connor replied, saving the young woman. "She is a woman dedicated to the same cause as I am."

"Oh! Marvelous. My name is Paul Revere." He took her hand and shook it gently. "It is a pleasure to meet you. Any friend of Connor's is a friend of ours."

"I see." Crenepo squeaked. She slipped her hand out of Paul's grip. The man turned and headed towards Connor.

"No time for dawdling, my friend." Paul placed his hand on Connor's shoulder again. The Assassin grabbed it, taking it off of him. Paul seized his wrist. "We have lives to save. Come on!"

Paul gestured in the direction of the door. Connor glared at him a bit before heading towards it. He motioned with his head for Crenepo to follow him, to which she did very eagerly. She pushed past him and went outside. _Air…_ She breathed in the cool air and calmed herself down. _Why am I like this? Stop it!_

 _"_ Crenepo?" The woman jolted, her eyes searching for who called her. They fell on a broad chest and travelled up. _Connor_ … "If you wish to go back, you can. I am not keeping you here."

"N-no… I-" Crenepo stammered. She swallowed, feeling her muscles tense up. "I wish to finish this. No need to be concerned about me."

"You are scared of-?"

"No no!" Crenepo shook her head. _Why can I not I concentrate? Maybe I should go back… But I do not want to leave. I want to help._

 _"_ Is there something the matter?" Paul asked the two Assassins. Connor was about to answer, but Crenepo cut him off.

"Nothing is wrong, sir. We were… uh… simply disagreeing over some little thing." Crenepo smiled lopsidedly.

"Well, good to see you can talk. I was worried a cat may have gotten your tongue." Paul teased.

 _This was going to be a long ride._

Crenepo sat behind Connor on the floor of the rowboat. Her legs were crossed and she was hunched over, making her look smaller than she really is. Her anxiety had cooled down, but her hands still shook slightly. Crenepo kept mentally cursing herself over it. She was an Assassin… She had to be braver than that. _Easier said than done._ Crenepo played with her fingers, not listening to Paul Revere's conversation. With how loud he was talking, it came as a surprise that the Regulars have not yet found them.

The three of the arrived in the Frontier. Crenepo helped Connor drag the boat onto shore.

"Ah. They've only left a single horse. We'll have to ride together."

"I do not think all three of us can fit on top of a horse." Crenepo grunted as she heaved the boat up with Connor. They left it on the sand and turned to Paul Revere, who had already mounted the horse.

"Ah, you take the reins. I'll navigate." Paul Revere ordered. "Quickly, Connor and Connor's friend! Get on the horse. I'll guide you towards those we need to alert! Follow my directions and we'll be done in no time!"

"I do not think he heard me." Crenepo whispered to Connor who was exasperated at the man already.

"What do you wish to do?" He asked her.

"I will see if I can find myself another horse. There should be a town close by. You and Revere go on ahead."

Connor thought for a moment before he headed up the bank to the horse. Crenepo trailed behind him and stopped beside the horse.

"Be careful. Do not lose yourself in the forest." Connor warned. "Will you know where to find us?"

"You the same. As for finding you two, leave a trail for me to follow."

Crenepo waved them away and they galloped off into the night. She turned in the opposite direction and followed the trail up. She passed over a bridge and by a few Regular patrols. Crenepo avoided them by hiding in the shrubs. She smirked to herself, praising her decision to dye her coat black. Those soldiers could never find her. Crenepo waited for them to pass by before continuing onward. She found a small town and located the stables. She snuck inside and nearly startled the horses. Crenepo soothed one of them and gently patted his face. He snorted and shook his mane. Crenepo searched for the saddle and bridles, finding them hanging on the walls. She placed them on the horse, the same way Achilles had shown her and tied them.

Crenepo snuck out of the stables, guiding the horse by the reins. The fence made a loud creaking noise. The lights of the house beside the stables lit up. Crenepo jumped in surprise. A woman opened the door and ran outside in a nightgown and oil lamp. She spotted Crenepo and the horse.

"THEIF! THEIF!" She cried. Crenepo leaped onto her horse and roused him into a gallop. She hissed in pain as a rock hit her square in the back. The woman kept screaming and tossing rocks at Crenepo's disappearing form. Several Regulars started to give chase, but by then, Crenepo was long gone.

After putting enough distance between her and the town, Crenepo slowed the horse down to a trot and let out a sigh of relief.

"That was close." She whispered. Now she had to find Connor and Paul Revere. _Hopefully Connor left behind a subtle trail._ Crenepo retraced her path back to the river. She spotted the boat on the riverbank and followed the horse tracks in the mud. It was helpful, but soon the tracks veered off the path. Crenepo growled in frustration and tried to look for any sign of Paul Revere and Connor.

After what seemed like hours of searching, Crenepo spotted a tree with its bark unusually scraped off. She inspected it, finding knife marks in the middle. Her horse nickered as the young woman gently patted the horses neck. Crenepo tried to look for more clues. She found another tree with its bark cut off. In the middle, there was an arrow pointing in the direction of another town close by. Crenepo followed it.

Connor and Paul Revere were not there, but a few men were. They held muskets, but were not dressed as formally as the Regulars. Crenepo assumed that they were the army that Paul Revere was speaking of. She hoped that that would be enough to take down the enemy. Following the clues that Connor had left behind, Crenepo came across another town. It was the same deal as the first. Frustration was building in her stomach.

"They could not have gone far." Crenepo whispered to herself. She tried to trace them again and found a few horse tracks leading into the woods. She roused her horse, passing over a small creek and back onto the path.

The young woman came across another town. Crenepo's heart nearly stopped when she heard the sound of gunfire. She looked around frantically. Her horse nervously squealed and began backing away. Crenepo tried to calm him down. A flash of white darted in front of her. She looked up from her horse to see Connor and Paul Revere running off. She searched for what they were running from: Regulars. Crenepo gritted her teeth and smacked the reins. The Regulars skidded to a halt as the horse darted towards them. He reared, neighing loudly. Crenepo nearly fell off, but she held fast.

"This is a distraction! After them!" The officer yelled. Before he could continue, Crenepo's horse kicked him in the back, sending him forward into the mud. Knowing she was outnumbered, Crenepo turned her horse around and galloped in the direction that Paul and Connor ran off to.

"Make ready!"

 _Oh no!_

 _"_ FIRE!"

Gunfire echoed in the night. Crenepo's horse reared up and collapsed to the ground. The woman struggled to get the horse off of her as the patrol advanced. The horse kicked and writhed, rolling around. Crenepo covered her face to keep the hooves from hitting her. The horse rolled off of her and ran off. The patrol closed in on Crenepo. She unsheathed her tomahawk as they surrounded her. One swung his musket at Crenepo's neck, but she dodged it. The bayonet glinted menacingly in the moonlight. _Run! Do not fight them!_

 ** _Do you not want to get stronger? Fight them!_**

 _Not now!_

 ** _WEAK!_**

"Damn!" Crenepo cursed as another soldier swung his musket in her direction. She grabbed it and pulled him towards her, unsheathing her hidden blade. She stabbed the man's throat and pulled the musket from his grasp as he fell. She brandished the weapon, snarling. She was about ready to attack when someone pulled her away by her shoulder.

"Run, Crenepo!" Connor yelled. She did not listen. Crenepo attacked the nearest soldier with the rifle and butted him in the jaw. **_He wants you to fail. Do not let him be the one to rescue you._**

Connor grabbed Crenepo by the arm and ran into the woods. She dropped the rifle as she was pulled out of the fight. They kept running until they were clear of the soldiers and caught up with Paul Revere. Crenepo wretched her arm from Connor's grasp and held it close to her.

"That was much too close for comfort. Let us take care to avoid any further surprises…" Paul suggested. Crenepo hunched over and rested her hands on her knees, panting heavily. Connor glared at her for a moment before following Revere. The woman trudged behind them. Her thoughts began to race as the three of them made their way to a house on the hill. Paul knocked on the door. He waited a few moments.

"Where the devil is he?" Revere muttered exasperated. He knocked on the door again.

"Are you sure we are in the right place?" Connor questioned the man.

"Sure I'm sure! Prescott?" Paul began to walk around to the back of the house. Connor and Crenepo trekked behind him. A woman came running out in her undergarments and covering her bare chest. The two Assassins stared at her retreating form.

"Evening, gents." Prescott greeted. He was wearing a shirt and a pair of undergarments. Crenepo covered her eyes and shook her head slightly.

"What an adventure…" She whispered.

"Listen, the Regulars are out." Paul informed Prescott. "You need to rally your men… and put on some trousers!

"At once." With that, Prescott saluted Paul, Connor and Crenepo and headed back into his house. The three of them headed to the horse stables. Crenepo got on one while Paul and Connor shared another. They rode into one last town.

"Welcome to Lexington, Connor and Connor's friend." Crenepo rolled her eyes. "Now let's find Hancock and Adams."

The three of them searched the town for the house.

"Hmm… No sign of Dawes. I hope he's alright."

They find the house that Hancock and Adams were hiding in and enter it. However, Crenepo stayed outside. She leaned against the building a slid down, burying her face in her knees and tucking her arms underneath her. Her face felt hot and her heart pounded in her chest. _Do I miss her? Do I miss my mom?_ It was a long moment. Connor stepped outside and spotted Crenepo curled beside the building. She saw his boots in front of her and buried her hands in her hood, covering her ears.

"What were you thinking, Crenepo?" Connor crouched in front of her. "You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"I was going to distract them and keep them off your tails." Crenepo explained as looked up and glared at the man. "It seemed like something smart to do."

"It is better to run from the enemy than to fight them." Connor retorted.

"Running from the enemy is cowardly and stupid." Crenepo spat. "I would rather die fighting than die running!"

"That is the exact thought that will get you killed!" Connor exclaimed. "Think for a moment, Crenepo! Would you rather be dead? Would you rather not fulfill whatever it is that you want to do?"

"I-" She began.

"Is there something on your mind?" Connor's voice was softer and more gentle now. It did nothing to ease the young woman.

 ** _That is what he would do, right?_**

 ** _Your mother's husband would always speak like that to you._**

"I can help you."

"Nothing is on my mind. I am perfectly fine." Crenepo growled. She stood up and walked past Connor. "Where to next?"

"We will stay here and hold the town. The others will march to Concord."

"Then we would best prepare ourselves then."


	10. Sun - 9

The sun had begun to rise. The inevitable was coming and the blood roared in her ears. Crenepo and Connor raced through Lexington in search of John Parker. They found him behind a line of rebels. He looked to be a sickly, scared, old man, hunched over and holding his musket rifle close to him for dear life. He coughed a few times as Crenepo and Connor approached.

"Stand your ground, men! Don't fire unless fired upon!" He rasped. "But if they mean to have a war, let it begin here!"

"Pitcairn!" Connor growled. Across the battlefield, a man on a horse led lines of British troops. He sat upon it proud and with dignity.

"Disperse, you damned rebels!" Pitcairn ordered. "Lay down your arms and disperse!"

"Does he mean to fire upon these men?" Crenepo whispered to Connor. Her questioned was answered when gunfire was exchanged. Several of the rebels, scared out of their wits, ran off. The lines were broken.

"What the deuce are you doing?!" Parker yelled. Connor dragged him behind cover to avoid the bullets, Crenepo following behind him. "Hold your positions! Cravens! Traitors!"

"They are not coming back." Connor stated. "You will have to make do with those who remain."

"Don't you lecture me on how-" The Soldiers began to advance on the rebel position."-Return fire! Return fire!"

Gunfire echoed through the town. The pop of the musket balls hitting flesh, rock and bark was enough to send some more of the rebel forces away.

"You need to get to Concord and warn the others!" Parker handed Connor a piece of paper. "Show this to whoever leads there. Should be a man by the name of James Barrett. Go on now."

Connor inspected the paper before standing to his full height. He motioned for Crenepo to follow him. The both of them took off running. The town burst into chaos with people and rebels forces running in panic. They screamed as the friends and family were shot down in front of them. Connor jumped on a horse and Crenepo leapt up and sat behind him. He roused it into a gallop following the path towards Concord.

"To Concord, lads!" A Militiaman yelled.

"Get moving, men! We've little time!"

"Get out! Everyone, run!"

Crenepo felt her heart pounding in her chest. There was so much destruction and bloodshed laying around; everything was a blur. She heard a bullet whizz past her ear causing her to gasp. The Assassins were not going to stop however. Both of them had to get to Concord.

"They're taking prisoners! Run!" A civilian screamed. Crenepo noticed a small patrol of Regulars taking people hostages at gunpoint. Something in her clicked and she leaped off the horse, rolling on impact.

"Crenepo!" Connor called and he stopped the horse.

"Don't worry about me!" She hollered. "Get yourself to the next town! I'll take care of the civilians!"

Without another word or checking to see if Connor was following her, Crenepo sprinted to the Redcoats. She unsheathed her tomahawk and sliced the throat of the first soldier she grabbed. The remaining five surrounded her and the hostages took their chance to escape.

"A little one wants to be a hero! Show him what we do, boys!" The commanding officer jeered. Crenepo snarled in his direction. One of the men attacked with his musket. Crenepo dodged his attack and grabbed his weapon, wrenching it from his grasp. She jumped up and pushed the musket forward, jamming the bayonet into his chest. Once she let go of the rifle, Crenepo turned to the last four. Two of them charged her, jabbing their weapons in Crenepo's direction. She spun to right, grabbing the first soldier by neck and cutting his throat with the bit of her tomahawk. Three more to go. You can do this! RUN!

"You little wretch!" The soldier spat. The leader removed his pistol from his waist and pointed it at Crenepo. She dived and rolled away as he fired. She sprang to her feet only to meet a bayonet to her back. It sliced at her coat, cutting her skin. Crenepo hissed in pain and tried to block another attack, but the blade cut deep into her side. She collapsed to the ground holding her wounds.

It is better to run from the enemy than to fight them. Connor's words echoed in Crenepo's mind. She gritted her teeth and shook away her thoughts. Mustering up her energy, Crenepo got back to her feet and into her battle stance. Without hesitation, she made her move and attacked. She grabbed the musket by the blade and pushed it down with her foot. Crenepo pushed her left arm forward and stabbed the man in the stomach with her hidden blade.

Two left.

Get them!

Crenepo rolled forward towards the last remaining soldier. _Just like he taught you._ She buried her tomahawk in the back of the man's legs. He yelled in pain and collapsed to the ground. Crenepo turned to the leader and leapt up. The man grabbed her arm, surprising the young woman. He smirked and head butted Crenepo. Dazed, she backed away, holding her head.

"Missed me! Missed me!" The leader taunted. Crenepo growled angrily and swung her tomahawk. She missed again and the officer backhanded her straight to the jaw. She staggered away while rubbing her jaw. Crenepo glared at the officer.

 _It is better to run from the enemy than to fight them._ The last of his men were gone and the civilians were saved. Crenepo hesitated for a moment before taking off. The man fired a round, hitting Crenepo in the arm. The impact of the bullet caused her to fall on her side. She screamed in pain and grasped her injured arm. Warm blood oozed out through her fingers. The woman struggled to get back on her feet. She took hold of a musket and pointed it in the guard's direction.

"Haha! Do you even know how to shoot that, boy!?" The man sneered. "Look at you all tough! Put that down and surrender. I may let you live."

"No." Crenepo said defiantly. She readied her weapon and pointed. The man's face twisted in surprise. "And I am no boy."

Crenepo fired the musket and dropped it, gritting her teeth at the sudden wave of pain from the butt of the musket hitting her shoulder. She looked at the officer. The bullet grazed his throat, leaving a deep wound. He gargled and coughed for a moment before dropping to the ground dead. Crenepo held her injured arm and took off running. Connor had left, but there was an extra horse. She got on and smacked the reins, sending him into a run. Her horse pelted across the town, leaping over corpses and rushing past civilians and soldiers.

A few miles down, Crenepo found Connor speaking to a man. He held up a piece of paper in front of the man's face. He took it and read it. Crenepo got off her horse and approached Connor.

"-He'll be fine. I'm sure of it." Dawes reassured. He noticed Crenepo and nodded his head. Connor turned his head towards her.

"Missed me friend?" Crenepo chirped.

"You are hurt…" Connor lightly touched the wound on Crenepo's arm. She winced and moved away from him.

"It's nothing. I can still fight."

"Ahem! You ladies finished gossiping?" A man walked up to them, dressed in a red suit. Time was not on his side. Crenepo assumed him to be James Barrett. "Parker seems to believe that you're not completely useless. So I suppose there's a thing or two you might be able to help with…"

Barrett noticed Crenepo. He pointed at her. "Who is this? The letter never spoke of them."

Crenepo was about to answer, but Connor cut her off. "A friend of mine. I assure you that she is as capable fighter as I am."

" _She_?! Women are incapable of being on this battlefield."

Connor stepped closer to Barrett. "I will vouch for her."

"And so will I." Dawes piped in. Crenepo let out a soft sigh of relief, but anger broiled in her stomach. Barrett backed away slightly.

"Very well. I won't be the one dragging her body off the battlefield." Barrett snarled. He then pointed to a few points by the bridge. " When the fighting starts, we'll need to hold those positions there. They're critical to the defense of Concord. Good boys, not used to soldiering. They need someone with experience to direct 'em. That something you can do?"

Connor nodded his head.

"You'd best be telling the truth. For both your friend and your skill."

"You have my word."

"Then I suppose all that's left to do is wait…"

Barrett turned and walked away. Crenepo rubbed her injured shoulder and the cuts on her side. She ambled towards Connor, her hood blocking her face.

"You should have let me defend myself." Crenepo said to Connor. He looked at her. "At least if he did not believe me, I could have been the one to prove to him wrong. Now it is on you."

"You should stay behind. You are in no condition to fight."

"Did you not hear what I said?" Crenepo whimpered.

"I did hear you and I am sorry." Connor replied. "However, I am more concerned about your injuries than your need to prove yourself."

"My wounds are of no need for worry." Crenepo hissed. "If I have to dig out the bullet to keep going, then I will."

Connor stared at her for a moment before spun on his heel and mounted her horse. He rode past her and she glared at the back of his head, her lips coming up into a snarl. **_He does not respect you. You should go…_** Crenepo turned away and was about to take shelter when…

"SIR!" A militiaman yelled. He pointed across the river at the approaching army of Redcoats.

"MAN THE BARRICADES!" Barrett ordered. Connor was about to cross the bridge when Barrett stopped him. "No! Ensure my men hold those positions! If the Red Devils break through, we're finished!"

"What would you have me do?" Connor asked.

"Listen carefully. The Redcoats will form firing lines. Order the men to shoot just before the line is ready. Too soon and they'll miss their targets. Too late and the enemy will open fire first."

"Understood."

"And if any of those bastards make it through, engage them! You must keep my men alive!"

James Barrett headed off, grabbing a musket and taking shelter.

"CRENEPO! Get back here!" Connor hollered. The woman, surprised at him, obeyed. "Get a rifle and get behind the front lines! Wait for my signal!"

Crenepo followed his order. She picked a rifle off a dead militiaman and reloaded it, while jogging towards the bridge. Connor followed raising his arm up. Everyone in the squad aimed their rifles at the advancing troops.

"FIRE NOW!" Crenepo pulled the trigger, wincing at her throbbing shoulder as the butt of the rifle tapped it. The men fired after her and the Regulars dropped to the ground. Crenepo noticed another squadron advancing by the river. They fired on the rebels, hitting only the rocks that they coward behind.

"CONNOR! THERE ARE MORE ENEMIES BY THE RIVER!" She shouted at the Native. "I WILL HELP OUT THE MEN!"

Crenepo dashed to the right side of the bride to the men without waiting for an answer. She dove behind the men as the opposition fired upon them. One of the soldiers on her side was hit in the chest. He collapsed to the ground, screaming in agony, clutching his chest. Crenepo lifted herself off the ground.

"Fire under my command!" She instructed.

"We do not take orders from women!" One militiamen growled. Crenepo turned and glared at him. She stalked towards him, grabbing his collar and pulling him towards her.

"You either take my orders or die like the rest of them!" She threatened. "And it will not be by the hands of the Regulars! At this time, you would best be following instruction lest you wish to die!"

Crenepo let go of the man's collar and pushed him away. She shoved past the others and leveled her rifle at the enemy.

"If you all wish to die today, so be it. I am going to live on!" Crenepo raised her arm. The men hesitantly raised their weapons. "MAKE READY!"

A few seconds… Bayonets glinting… The smell of burning gunpowder.

"FIRE!"

One line of men fired and then the next, taking down the enemy line. A satisfied grunt came out of Crenepo's mouth as she raised her good arm again.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!"

The men finished reloading their rifles and aimed them at the Regulars. The men marched forward, kicking away the corpses. They trained their rifles at the servicemen.

"FIRE YOUR WEAPONS!"

Most of the patrol fell, leaving behind three to continue their assault. Crenepo fired at one of them and hit them in the arm. Another fit of small victory.

The exchange of gunfire went on for a while. Crenepo's voice became hoarse from yelling and some of the men on her side have fallen, but most were alive. Under both her direction and Connor's, the militia held the bridge.

"FALL BACK! FALL BACK!" Pitcairn ordered. He turned his horse around retreated with the rest of the Regulars. The rebels hate their fire and began to cheer.

"We did it!" One militiaman yelled. "They're turning tail!

Crenepo leaned against the rock, smiling and panting. _Was this how sweet victory tasted?_ The woman put her rifle against the rock and stood up, brushing off the undergrowth from her coat. Connor walked up to her, a smile on his face.

"You fought well." He commended.

"It was not my doing. You fared well yourself and so did they." Crenepo held her injured arm which had begun to ache again. Connor inspected it, but he did not touch Crenepo.

"It is best if you return to the Homestead and have Doctor White take a look at you." Connor suggested.

"And leave you here alone, _taiuaitiao_? ( ** _Good friend_**?)" Crenepo teased, rubbing her throat. "I would never do such a thing, Ratonhnhake;ton. What of Pitcairn?"

"Gone." Connor sighed exasperated. "I should have struck when I had the chance. More will continue to suffer the same fate as the dead if I do not get to him soon."

Both assassins looked around, gazing upon the devastation that had befallen Concord. Corpses of civilians and militiamen laid everywhere, bloody and broken. Crenepo took it all in, stomaching her fear and anger. This is what was going to happen… This amount of destruction… She will come across more of it in her path as an Assassin. If not caused by her, then caused by the orders of others.

"Did you hear me, Crenepo?" Connor's voice echoed in Crenepo's ear. She blinked out of her trance and turned her head to him.

"What?"

"I said I will accompany you back to the Homestead. However, I must leave afterwards."

"Oh… That is fine. Let's go." Crenepo walked past Connor and mounted the horse that Connor had taken from her. He hopped up in front of her and guided the horse home.

"By the way, Connor…"

"Yes?"

"I have made my decision."

 _Doctor White treated my injuries as soon as I walked in his door. He tried to make removing the bullet as painless as possible by giving me a tonic. I felt strange for a moment and blacked out. When I had woken up, my wounds were patched up and I was back in my cottage. I do not know who had brought me back, but I do appreciate that._

 _The battle was long and hard. I had not realized that this was the sort of hell that would be brought upon this place by the men that Connor is going up against. Templars are their names, I remember. I hope Ratonhnhake;ton does not throw himself to easily onto the battlefield as I do._

 _Connor had asked me about my condition. He asked me about my actions in Lexington and during the ride with Paul Revere. I told him… That I could not explain. It was as if there were times that I could act on my own. I could listen, smell, speak, and other things under my control. Then, there were other times where I could not do such things. There was a evil voice in my mind that would always taunt me. I imagined that it was possibly my mother… It would always tell me to run when I should fight and fight when I should run. I could barely explain what was wrong, but he understood nonetheless. I was surprised a few times when Connor called me his friend. He did not answer me when I asked him about it. It is fine._

 _Thanks to him… I have a new name. I could never thank him enough for it._

 _Karahkwa._


	11. Sun - 10

_My name is Karahkwa. I am no longer Crenepo. It feels strange to have a name that everyone calls you by. It has taken me only a while to figure out how to get used to it. Many people have called me by different names… Crenepo, brat, savage, woman, bitch… They are unpleasant to my ears._

 _Karahkwa… I feel better. A friend had given me the name, but he let me choose whether or not I wanted to keep it. I… Wanted a name. Ratonhnhake;ton told me that it means "Sun" in his tongue. I laugh at him whenever he calls me. Sun! Sun! Sun! He would call! And I would say, "the sun has risen!"_

 _I asked Ratonhnhake;ton what his name meant._

 _He told me…_

 _"Life that is scratched."_

 _My shoulder still ached from that entire fight. However, I had promised Prudence that I would help her round up the pigs. She is pregnant with a child and has told me that the same would happen to me someday. When I fall in love with a man who loves me… I did not really follow her. I thought about her words while I was getting the pigs back in their pen. I have never really thought about love all that much. I have seen the people of the Powhatan together. I have seen the way a mother truly cares for a child and who two people look at each other… I have never thought that someone someday will look at me and think that I would be their world. It was so strange. Prudence thanked me for helping her. I do not mind helping the people around here. Ratonhnhake;ton was right about the people here caring for one another. Needless to say I was overwhelmed._

 _I had not forgotten about finding my father's slave trader. His name… Calderon Jairo. The Spanish must enjoy naming their children. I digress. Jeptha had said that he would be meeting in New York a few days after, but considering that Connor had come back with some splinters still in his face, from New York… It is safe to say that Jairo was not there. However, in the time that I have been recovering and exploring Boston, I have made a few contacts. They will tell me when and where my target is. Those same contacts do work for my father, but they see the injustice caused by him. They see how terrible he treats his slaves, his people. I must put a stop to him._

Karahkwa stretched her injured arm. She winced as the dull pain travelled up her shoulder and dropped her arm to her side. The cuts on her waist and side were expertly stitched together by Doctor White. Karahkwa made a note to thank him later somehow. Grabbing some clean bandages, Karahkwa wrapped them around her wounds and put on her blouse and trousers. She kicked on a pair of boots, slipped on her fingerless gloves and tied her sash around her waist. She gazed at her Assassin robes, hanging by the door. Karahkwa had sewn up the tears in her coat as she was recovering. She traced over the stitches and sighed. There was no time to waste. She had to get back to New York. Karahkwa put on her robes, still a little bit big on her. She latched her tomahawk and her sword to her belt and slipped her vambrace on her left arm. Karahkwa unsheathed her hidden blade, gazing at the glinting metal.

"I need to get stronger." She breathed as she allowed to blade to slide back into its sheath. Then she stepped out of her hut.

It was getting to be the middle of the day. Spring had dappled the grass with flowers and weeds and brought back the leaves in the trees… And the pesky bugs and spiders.

Karahkwa blew away a bee that buzzed by her face. It lazily flew away as the woman made her way up the hill and onto the path. Myriam waved to her as she walked past.

"I promised you those furs!" Karahkwa called after her.

"Give 'em to me when you are finished." Myriam said. "You look ready to go off somewhere."

"I will be sure the mice will not get to them this time."

"I'm holding you to that!"

Smiles exchanged and the two women went their separate ways. Karahkwa fished in her coat for the letter. She stopped her stride to read it. The paper was simply her father granting Spanish reals to the men on the list. Most of them were of varying amounts, but that did not matter. The names were more important as they would lead Karahkwa to toppling her father's little empire. She slipped the piece of paper back into her coat and continued walking. Connor was in the stables. He had his foot on the stirrup until he noticed Karahkwa coming up the hill.

"You are going somewhere so soon, Karahkwa?" Connor asked, concerned. "You should be resting because of your injuries."

"Says you who ran through cannon fire and came back here with splinters in your face." Karahkwa huffed. "I have little concern over my injuries for now, Connor."

Karahkwa lifted her arm to try and prove to Connor that she was fine. The dull pain made her grimace. Connor shook his head and mounted the horse.

"Where are you off to?" He asked, easing the horse out of the stables.

"To New York. I have to take care of a little business."

"I am heading there as well. Do you wish to join me?"

Karahkwa thought for a moment. "Well… Do not be alarmed if I decide to separate from you."

"I do believe you have done that enough times already."

Karahkwa threw a smirk at him before heading towards her horse. She hopped on and pulled her hood over head. The horse snorted, ambling to Connor's side.

"Shall we be off?" A nod of their heads and they galloped away.

New York was still being rebuilt after the shelling. Rubble still laid around the town and cannonballs littered the streets. People were not as out and about. Those that were looked forlorn and sorrowful. Karahkwa and Connor remained silent, observing the town. The sun began to peak through the clouds. They stopped in front of a boardwalk. A glint of light made Karahkwa blink. She looked up and saw someone dressed in black standing on the rooftops. He flicked the piece of glass causing the sun light to bounce off and hit her in the eyes again.

"I'm coming." She murmured.

"Karahkwa, be on your guard." Connor warned. "There is a plot for a murder that I am investigating and you should not get too involved. Do not cause too much trouble."

"Knowing me, I will do the opposite of what you say, Ratonhnhake;ton."

"I am serious, Karahkwa."

"I was joking." Karahkwa slid off her horse and tied him to a post. She muttered a 'see you later' to Connor before climbing up the side of the building. She approached the man in front of her. He wore a hat to cover his face.

"You look ridiculous." Karahkwa sneered.

"I've gots to stay hidden from your pa somehow." The man uttered. "The walls have eyes and ears y'know. Can't trust anyone. Not even your little friend down there."

"Right…" Karahkwa circled around him, keeping her distance. "What do you have on Jairo?"

"He is meeting with a couple advisors on the edge of the district." The man said. "It is inspect the damage of New York and how it will affect the trade. If you hurry and catch them, you might learn more. Pickpocket them. They should each be carrying information about that. Then find your target."

"Only tell me where to find the first advisor and I will see to it that I get to him." Karahkwa demanded as she stopped in front of the man. He reached for her shoulder, making Karahkwa back away. The man dropped his hand back to his side.

"Oh that's right. You Injuns don't like bein' touched." The man grunted.

"Good reason why." Karahkwa growled. "Now will you tell me where the advisors are or not? I will get that information out of you either way."

"Now now. No need to get so violent." The man eased. "You'll find one o' 'em in the East District and the other one by the harbor. Green coats. Can't miss 'em."

"Thank you." Karahkwa handed the man a bag of pounds before turning away and leaping onto another building. She headed towards the church and climbed up the tower to survey the area. The wind tickled her face, lightly blowing away her bangs and the tails of her robes. The skyline was hazy from the heavy rain that had begun to pour when Connor and her arrived. Karahkwa looked down and spotted a pile of hay down below. _Just like he taught you._ She inched closer to the edge of the platform and pushed herself off.

Time slowed as the ground rushed towards her. Karahkwa smoothly flipped onto her back and closed her eyes. _Fwoosh!_ The soft hay cushioned her fall… and left her buried underneath. Karahkwa dug herself out and brushed off the hay from her coat. _One by the harbor and one close by? Green coats… They should be an easy find._

Karahkwa made her way to the East District, careful to avoid causing too much suspicion. It was not long until she found her target. He was leaning against the side of a general store, looking around warily. His green coat made his pale skin look sickly against him. His Karahkwa pressed herself against a lamppost and glared at the man. Her hood and bangs obscured her face from his view. However, his eyes fell on her and Karahkwa instinctively looked away. The man pushed himself off the wall and turned away. He hunched over rubbing his hands together nervously and babbling to himself. Karahkwa followed him silently. As she closed in on him, she bumped into him. One swift swipe of her hand and she was done.

"H-hey!" The man stammered.

"Watch where you are going." Karahkwa spat. "You nearly knocked me over."

"S-Sorry."

With that, Karahkwa hurried away. She hid in an alleyway and inspected the letter. _Merlo Co. What is Co.? Where is it?_ Karahkwa placed the letter in her coat and headed off. She went in the direction of the harbor where her last two targets are. Perhaps she could rouse one into telling her where Jairo was. If he complied, good for him. If he did not, then she will get the answer out of him somehow.

Karahkwa found herself in the harbor. She instantly spotted one of the men there. The thug was leaning against market stand. He saw Karahkwa and threw a sneer in her direction. A smirk inched its way onto Karahkwa's lips. They will eventually get to know her. The man snarled when she approached him. He moved out of Karahkwa's way as she inspected the fruits on the stand.

"Damn lil' bitch." The man grumbled. **_Kill him…_**

In the corner of her eye, Karahkwa found the slip that the man in black spoke of. It was sticking out of his pocket, crinkled together. She had to get it without him noticing. _Or just take it anyways and deal with the consequences later?_ Karahkwa punched the man in the stomach. He doubled over in pain and took a good kick to the jaw, knocking him down. Karahkwa grabbed the slip of paper in his pocket and read it. Jairo was currently staying at an inn while he overlooked the repairs of her father's shop and it was on the other side of town. Karahkwa was about to go look for her last target when the man grabbed her leg. He grunted as he tried to bring Karahkwa to the ground. Bystanders stood by, watching the scene unfold before them. Karahkwa did not want to stay for long. She stomped on the man's arm, breaking it. He screamed in pain and released Karahkwa's leg. The people backed away, frightened. Karahkwa pushed past them. She was going to finally put an end to that man's life.

After what felt like hours of searching, Karahkwa had located Calderon Jairo. He was a sleazy looking young man, wearing a green coat and a blue tricorne hat. His appearance was clean-cut, but underneath that was a dirty man. He watched over the construction of the shop with his arms behind his back. There were a few thugs surrounding him, holding muskets and clubs. It was nothing the Assassin could not handle. Karahkwa strode over to the group and stabbed one of the thugs in the neck with her hidden blade. The remaining brutes turned around surprised. The thug dropped to the ground, holding his throat. Karahkwa unsheathed her tomahawk and twirled it in her hand. Calderon ran off, leaving the thugs to Karahkwa.

One of the brutes swung at Karahkwa with his musket. She dodged his swing and kicked him hard in the back of the leg. He fell to his knee and before Karahkwa could go for his throat, the hooligan's partner thwacked her with his club. Karahkwa tumbled backwards, writhing in agony. The hoodlum hit her in the ribs, where her cuts were. Karahkwa hissed as they stung and got on all fours. Hopefully her wounds did not reopen, or she will be hearing it from Connor.

Karahkwa staggered to her feet, holding her chest. The criminals lunged at her, but this time, Karahkwa was ready. _Just like they taught you._ Karahkwa ducked underneath their swings. _Hit me again._ She jumped up and pushed the club hooligan in the back of the head. She stabbed the middle of his back, feeling the blade scrape against bone. The man keeled over as Karahkwa removed her knife. The last of the thugs dropped his musket and fell to his knees, cowering.

"Where did he go?" Karahkwa interrogated. The thug pointed in the direction of the alleyway. Karahkwa followed his finger and located the retreating target.

"Pl-please. Let me go?" The man begged.

"Right…" Karahkwa kicked the man hard in the skull. He fell to the ground knocked out. The Assassin took off in the direction that Calderon headed. Karahkwa cornered Calderon Jairo in the alleyway. He panicked as she stalked towards him. He fished for his pistol, fumbling for a grip, but Karahkwa kicked it out of his hands. She grabbed his collar, lifted him up and slammed him against the side of a building.

"W-What do you want from me?!" He whimpered. "If it's money, I can give it to you!"

"I do not believe you know who I am." Karahkwa growled. She moved her bangs to get a better look at him. His face twisted in surprise.

"N-No… You can't be-" The Assassin wrapped her hands around the man's throat. **_That's right… Choke him slowly…_**

"I can't be who, Jairo?" Karahkwa snarled. She pressed harder against Jairo's neck, causing him to cough. He winced in pain.

"The one that Merlo warned us about!"

"Oh? Do tell."

"He s-said to be wary of the dark woman with blue eyes. I didn't think it would be you!"

"He was right to warn you." Karahkwa chuckled. "I am his daughter that has come to kill him."

"W-what has he ever done to you?!"

"That is a need to know." Karahkwa huffed. She fished in her pocket for the slip containing the names of her targets. "Now I ask you. Where is the location of Merlo's financial advisor and his lead guardsmen?"

"You think I'm gonna give up info that easy, missy?" Jairo scoffed.

"Did my father not warn you about me?" Karahkwa ridiculed.

"Huh?"

"Let me give you a good reason why." Karahkwa stabbed the man in side. He let out an agonized yell and dropped to the ground, clutching the wound.

"It hurts!" He coughed. "It hurts!"

"I ask you again! Where are they?!"

"I don't know! I only take orders and sell the slaves here in New York! They come to me by ship and the guards are hired by that brute of a man, Ademar Elonso!"

"Then you do know where he is."

"NO! I swear it! If it helps, I only know that he is around the Boston Underground, taking refuge in the sewers. Nasty place there."

"Answer me this as well." Karahkwa demanded. "Why do you and my father sell humans for profitable gain?"

"Haha…" Jairo wheezed. "Humans? They are animals, wallowing in the dirt. Miserable. They do not deserve the same respect."

"They are human beings regardless! You do not sell them into permanent servitude! They should be allowed to leave and stay as they please!"

"Hahaha! So self-righteous. So foolish." The man rasped. "If the color of your skin was a little light and if you had been raised by your father, you would live to see these humans as nothing more than dirt."

"Your words will die with you." Karahkwa gashed the man's neck with her knife. Blood bubbled up his throat and mouth. His eyes stared at the sky. Karahkwa knelt down beside the man and shut his eyes. "May the Maboya be merciful on your soul."

 _I had found out where the thugs come from. If I can get to them, I can hopefully cripple my father's little business. I need to find Connor._

Karahkwa walked up the street, looking for Connor. She noticed a small commotion building up and went to investigate. She turned a corner and saw Connor lying on the ground. There was blood dripping down his forehead.

"CONNOR!" Karahkwa yelled. She ran towards the prisoner cart that he was being dragged into. The soldiers blocked her path and kept her from going any further. "NO! CONNOR!"

Karahkwa struggled against the soldiers. They pushed her back, causing her to fall. One of them walked up to her whacked her with a metal baton on her side. She hissed in pain as the guards by the prisoner cart closed the door. They banged on it a few times and the horses attached to the cart drove off. Karahkwa sprung to her feet, her eyes wide and

"CONNOR!" She shrieked.

"Get out of here, brat." The guard growled. "Lest you end up like them boys in there."

 _It is better to run from the enemy than to fight them!_ Karahkwa took a few steps back, turned tail and ran. Panic and fear muddled her brain. She panted heavily as darted away, out of New York and into the Frontier. Finding her legs tired, Karahkwa stopped and caught her breath. She wiped her face, feeling hot tears streaming down her face. A stinging sensation burned in her side. Karahkwa lifted her arm and looked down. Her cuts had began to bleed again. She clicked her tongue and continued running to the Homestead. Once there, Karahkwa burst through the doors of the house.

"Achilles!" Karahkwa called. "Achilles, where are you!?"

"I'm here child." Achilles limped by doorway to the living room. "What is it?"

"Oh good!" Karahkwa sighed in relief. "You must help me. Connor… Connor is in-"

"In prison?" Achilles finished her.

"How…? How did-" Karahkwa whimpered. A man

"Karahkwa, I want you to meet Benjamin Tallmadge. He is the one helping Connor on this mission." Achilles

"Sir." Karahkwa nodded her head at the man. Benjamin extended his hand to her and she hesitantly took it.

"I've heard some bits about you. How you are one of the few remaining Natives of the Caribbean Sea. You and Connor are friends, I take it? He is the one training you?" Tallmadge asked.

"Uh yes. I have only trained with him for a year, but I have come to know him." Karahkwa informed.

"Good. I know how important he is to you and to the rest of us." Benjamin said.

"Is there anything we can do to help him out of there?"

"I can use most of my influence to possibly gain an upper hand." Tallmadge replied. "It is up to you, Achilles and the rest of the Assassins to help him out."

"There are more Assassins?" Karahkwa gasped.

"There are." Achilles piped in. "Connor has been recruiting as many men and women to the cause. You will meet them soon enough. Now come. There is much to discuss and what we should do to help free our friend."

Night had fallen. The moon lit up the prison, but it did little to ease it away from its ghoulish appearance. The guards were out and about, watching for anyone who would dare escape the prison. A few of them marched past some shrubs. Karahkwa slowly crawled out, careful to avoid snapping anything. She gazed at the guards for a moment before turning back at the prison. The Assassin closed her eyes for a moment and focused. Her skin prickled and suddenly…

Auras surrounded her… footprints… blood trails… She could see almost everything. Karahkwa looked up and around the prison. She located a window marked in yellow. Closing her eyes and shaking her head, Karahkwa's vision returned to normal. She checked where the window is before making her ascension up the side of the prison. Once she closed in on the window, Karahkwa looked around her. No guards in sight, for now. She knocked on the glass.

"Ratonhnhake;ton." Karahkwa whispered. She listened closely for any bits of movement. There were none, causing the young woman to worry _._ Karahkwa knocked on the glass again, but only a tad bit louder. "Connor!"

Inside, Karahkwa could hear him moving, with pained grunts and heavy footsteps.

"Who's there?" Karahkwa heard Connor ask. She let out a sigh of relief.

"It's me, Connor." Karahkwa pushed herself up to stabilize herself.

"Where are you?" He sounded frantic.

"Oh come Connor! I'm behind the window." Karahkwa hissed. She lightly tapped it. She heard Connor walk closer to the window.

"Why are you here?" Connor asked. Karahkwa could hear the hoarseness in his voice. Anxiety began to rise in her chest. "The guards will catch you and throw you in with the rest of the people here."

"I will be fine." Karahkwa reassured him. "How are you faring?"

"I took a beating, but I am alright…"

Karahkwa looked around some more before continuing to talk with Connor.

"We are going to get you out, you know." She told him. "One way or another-"

"No!" Connor snapped. Karahkwa nearly lost her footing. "I need to get to Hickey. I need to stop him before he gets to Washington!"

"Right… Tallmadge and Achilles told me everything." Karahkwa whispered half to herself. "Maybe I can help you someway. Provide you with outside help?"

"No Karahkwa! For once listen to me." Connor said roughly. "Get out before you are caught. This is not your fight. You should not be here."

"But I am your friend, Connor!" Karahkwa protested. "You say so yourself! You always call me that."

Karahkwa did not hear anything from Connor for a bit. She watched the bridge and the ground for any guards.

"You still there, Karahkwa?" Connor whispered.

"Yes."

"Promise me this one thing."

"What is it?"

"Do not do anything reckless while I am gone?"

"I…" Karahkwa pressed her hand to the glass. "I promise, Ratonhnhake;ton."

"Please do not worry about me, okay?"

"I will try hard not to." Karahkwa laughed. "When this is over, I will be by your side to bother you again."

"I will hold you to that, my friend." Connor chuckled.

With that, they said their goodbyes. Karahkwa descended the side of the prison and snuck away.

 _He is not going to die. I keep trying to reassure myself. He will be fine. My only real friend in this world. I do not want to lose him._


	12. Sun - 11

_I visited him a second time, but afterwards it was too dangerous. He warned me about that and I nearly got shot down. I had to run out without saying goodbye. I hope that Connor does not get into anymore trouble for what I have done. The sound of his voice told me everything. Those men had been beating him in there. It has only been a few days, but I do not want to wait anymore. I sound so desperate to want my friend back and it is true. I do not care what others think of me! I just want to have my friend back!_

 _Everyone on the Homestead have been trying to keep me somewhat busy, but my mind would always flutter back to Connor and how he was doing. Then I would begin to reminisce. I was not so kind to him when I first met him. I attacked him because I thought he was going to hurt me. He could have killed me, but he did not. He only told me to speak, to explain myself. I yelled at him and stabbed him in the leg. Of course, the second time, I was bit more friendly._

 _There was a time me and him went hunting together. I was still a fledgling Assassin, but I did know how to hunt. I had not been paying attention that time however. A cougar had snuck up on me and nearly mauled me to death. I did fight him off, but Connor took him down. My arm and my side were clawed up, bleeding. Connor reprimanded me for not paying attention and took me to see Doctor White. I had to get several stitches and stay from training for a bit. I kept picking at my stitches and scabs even when the doctor told me not to. It was a bad habit I picked up when I was younger._

 _Connor and I were still testing each other and I made a sly comment about his mother. He did not speak to me for a while. Of course I apologized! But… He then told me about his mother. How kind and strong a woman she was. How she lovingly taught him about his culture and their ways and about the world around them. How she sent him away as she was burning alive…_

 _Ratonhnhake;ton…_

 _I am so jealous of you._

 _Achilles introduced me to the Assassins that had been inducted to the Order so far. Their names were Stephane Chapheau, Duncan Little and Clipper Wilkinson. A friendly bunch of men. We all began discussing how to break my friend out of prison. They had the same idea and same concept. Kill the guards, get to Connor. I had a better idea, but… I could not bring myself to say anything. I was back to being quiet again._

Karahkwa rested her chin on her folded hands and pressed her elbows into her thighs. She was sitting, cross legged, by the front door of the Homestead. The rain buffeted against the trees and the wind blew in Karahkwa's face, shifting her bangs. Connor had always told her to tie her hair back, but she never did. It was futile because her locks would always fall back to her face. Plus, her bangs hid her eyes somewhat. Her accursed blue eyes. The ones that reminded her mother of Severino. She never did forget that.

She never could…

A cane tapped Karahkwa's leg. She followed it and found herself staring at Achilles's face. She shifted away from the door, thinking that she was in his way. Achilles stopped her.

"Is there something on your mind, Karahkwa?" Achilles asked. "You remained silent at the table."

"I…" Karahkwa began, but she shook her head. "Nothing is on my mind, Achilles."

"I hear from Connor that you do say that a lot." Karahkwa rolled her eyes.

"I just want my friend back. Me sitting here is not going to do anything to bring him back any faster and those men over in there and spouting ridiculous ideas back and forth. At this rate, he is never coming home."

"Do you have a better idea?"

"Well…" Before Karahkwa could continue, Tallmadge rode up to them by horse. He stepped off and hurried to climb the steps to the Homestead, stopping before Achilles and the Assassin. He was slightly soak because of the rain.

"Tallmadge. Do you bring any good news?" Achilles inquired.

"No I'm afraid." Tallmadge sighed. He pinched his brow. "The Templars are too good in this. They are having our friend tried for treason for _their_ plot to murder Washington. He is to be executed at the gallows on the next day."

"I thought there was room for a trial for every man!" Karahkwa protested.

"No child. Do you think they give out trials to traitors?" Achilles snapped. "And if they were to give Connor a trial, do you think they would side with him?"

"They have every reason to side with him!" Karahkwa argued. "It was never him who plotted to assassinate Washington. They would let him go, right?"

"No Karahkwa… A man like him and I would never get a fair trail."

"What do you mean?"

"Poor child." Achilles sighed as he walked inside the Homestead. "So naive to the ways of the world… Much like him."

Tallmadge followed Achilles inside leaving Karahkwa alone. She felt her stomach churn and her heart race. **_He is going to die_** … _No He is not! Tell them!_ **_Even if you tell them, he will still die._**

"Shut it…" Karahkwa whispered to herself. Tears welled up in her eyes as she held her head in her hands. "Be quiet…"

 ** _Worthless._**

 _Stop._

 ** _Stupid._**

 _Leave me alone._

 ** _Pathetic._**

The rain had stopped leaving the smell of petrichor on the winds. The sun peeked out of the clouds and brightened the day. Myriam had asked for the furs again. Hoping to keep her mind busy, Karahkwa brought them out of her hut and carried them over to her. Distracted, she did not notice that her foot got ensnarled in some brambles and tripped. The furs fell out of her arms, stained by the muddy ground. Karahkwa let out an exasperated sigh. She pushed herself onto her knees and looked over the scattered pelts. _Will Myriam yell at me? Will she hit me? Please do not hurt me!_

 ** _So stupid._**

"You alright, Karahkwa?" Myriam's voice made Karahkwa jump. She looked up at her and inhaled sharply.

"I'm so sorry, Myriam!" Karahkwa whimpered. "I-I tripped! I did not mean to ruin the furs! I will go get better ones, I swear-"

"Calm down!" Myriam urged. She knelt down in front of Karahkwa. "You worry yourself too much over little things."

"I'm sorry." Karahkwa looked down at her hands, now clenched and pressed onto her thighs. Myriam gently placed her hand on Karahkwa's shoulder. She lightly flinched.

"What's on your mind?"

"Everyone keeps asking me that question…"

"Maybe it is because you keep things to yourself too much." Myriam picked up a wolf pelt. "If you opened yourself up instead of keeping everything to yourself, everyone would not be asking that to you."

Karahkwa remained silent for a bit, watching Myriam pick up the pelts. She looked back down at her hands and contemplated her words. The woman sighed and pushed herself off the ground. She went over and picked up a muddy pelt, dusting it off.

"Can they be salvaged?" Karahkwa asked Myriam.

"Most of them can be. The others will need to be cleaned off." Myriam replied.

"Sorry about that." Karahkwa apologized.

"Don't worry about it. This can be fixed easy, okay." Myriam picked up the rest of the furs that laid on the ground. Karahkwa helped bring them to her cabin. She set them on a stone and sneezed. _I must be coming down with something._

"Do you need any help?" Karahkwa asked.

"As of now, no." Myriam answered. "Of course, if I need you again, I'll come to you."

"Okay." Karahkwa turned to walk away.

"Wait." Myriam called after her. Karahkwa paused mid-stride. She slightly twisted herself around to face Myriam.

"What is it?"

"I know how much you probably need to hear this, Karahkwa." Myriam said. "Everyone at the Homestead care about each other. They also care about you. Open yourself to others more."

With that, Myriam walked back to her home leaving Karahkwa standing there. She clenched her jaw and looked down again. She walked back to the Davenport Estate. Her hand hovered over the doorknob, sweating. _What if they thought her idea was stupid? What if they laughed at her? What if…_

"I'm going to tell them." Karahkwa whispered to herself. She flung the door open and headed to the living room. The other Assassins were still discussing how to get to Connor, without him being killed in the process. Karahkwa's stomach lurched slightly. Her mouth hung open as she tried to form her words.

 _You should say what is on your mind. It is better than staying quiet._

After knocking on the doorframe, the Assassins quieted down and looked at Karahkwa. She felt her ears grow hot as their stares turned to her. The woman swallowed and clenched her jaw as she walked up to them.

"I believe… I have a way to save our friend." Karahkwa said, resting her hands on the table.

"You do?" Asked Duncan. "Why didn't you say anything sooner than friend?"

"We were burning daylight going back and forth!" Stephane complained. "And you finally have a plan?! _Voilà sanglante incroyable. Alors qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire, voler là-dedans? (_ ** _That is bloody amazing. So what do you want to do, fly in there?)_**

 ** _See…? You should have stayed quiet._**

"That is enough!" Achilles yelled. "Right now, we are running out of time to get to Connor.

Karahkwa thanked Achilles and looked over a map that was on the table. There were several places that were circled. There were a few pointing to the rooftops and a few arrows at the gallows.

"Are these the plans of the execution sight?" Karahkwa asked as she looked at the map.

"Yes." Tallmadge replied. "The place will be heavily guarded from the rooftops to the streets. We could try and disguise our own as the soldiers, but the hours are against us now."

Karahkwa could see the sun beginning to set. She looked at the plans again and then closed her eyes. _Do not do anything reckless while I am gone?_ A soft chuckle escaped her throat.

"You guys were on track with these arrows." Karahkwa pointed out.

"We were looking to see where the guards would be stationed." Clipper replied.

"Well, since we can not disguise ourselves as the guards…" The woman began. "We will have to take them out. Better the ones on the roofs. The ones down below will be too busy on the streets."

"Then what do you propose?" Tallmadge queried.

"Is he going to be hung?" Karahkwa inquired.

"Yes."

"Then someone who is a good shot will cut him down."

"That would be me." Clipper chimed in. "Connor recruited me for that very skill. I'll be glad to definitely put it to good use."

"Good. You and I will get as close as we can on the rooftops to the gallows."

"And I will be on the grounds by the execution." Achilles joined in. "I will tell him what you plan to do."

"Tell him to give us a signal to cut him free."

They kept formulating the plan well into the night. By the time they all agreed on the plan, the Assassins left the Davenport Manor to prepare. Karahkwa sat on the floor of her cabin, sharpening her arrows. The candlelight illuminated the dark space. After making sure the point was honed, Karahkwa started on her tomahawk. She carefully whetted it and threw it at the far wall of her cabin. It spun forward and buried itself deep into the logs. Karahkwa wretched out the tomahawk and hooked it to her belt. She then knelt down and began combing her hair. She pulled out the loose hairs and tangles and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. Using a red ribbon that she took from her mother when she left, Karahkwa tied her hair back. _This is just so you can easily spot the rope._ Karahkwa told herself.

 ** _You are ugly._**

"No I am not." Karahkwa growled. She fixed her hair again, combing down stray hairs and sat down on her cot. She took out her talisman and rubbed her thumb over it. The glow of the candle highlighted some of its features. A terrified face and on the body, Guabancex: The Harbinger of Hurricanes. Karahkwa pressed it to her forehead and whispered a soft prayer in Arawakan. She shoved the talisman down her shirt, moving to lay down onto her bed. It creaked under her weight. Karahkwa blew out the candle and closed her eyes. It was a sleepless night.

The next day was upon them. The horses that pulled the prisoner cart galloped through the streets. An eagle soared above the city and whistled. Following the eagle, a few Assassins and Karahkwa leaped from rooftop to rooftop. Saving her arrows for when she truly needed them, Karahkwa sliced at the throats of the guards with her sword. Stephane ran past her, his knife unsheathed and chopped at the shoulder of the next guard. The last guard grabbed him and was about to raise his musket, but a bullet to the back of his neck stopped him. Duncan helped Stephane to his feet. Karahkwa perched herself on a ledge and watched the cart stop at the edge of the crowds below. The peoples' faces were twisted with anger and their cries echoed through the town.

"There." Stephane pointed. Everyone looked down. Connor was led out of the cart. He and another man exchanged a few words before he was led down to the gallows.

"Take your positions." Karahkwa ordered. "Clipper, on me."

Stephane and Duncan took out the remaining guards on the other rooftops. Karahkwa and Clipper knocked out the last of them. Both of them stood on the edge of the roof and gazed at the bystanders below. One of them hit Connor and spat on him. Achilles moved her away and stood next to Connor. Karahkwa prayed that her aim be true. She readied her bow and arrow. She recognized the man on the podium… Charles Lee.

"Brothers. Sisters. Fellow Patriots. Several days ago we learned of a scheme so vile, so dastardly - that even repeating it now, disturbs my being. The man before you plotted to murder our much beloved General." Charles Lee publicized. He waited a moment before continuing. "Indeed. What darkness or madness moved him, none can say. And he himself offers no defense. Shows no remorse. And though we have begged and pleaded with him to share what he knows, he maintains a deadly silence."

Lee covered Connor's face with a brown hood and wrapped the noose around Connor's neck. Karahkwa and Clipper raised their weapons.

 ** _You will miss!_**

"If the man will not explain himself- if he will not confess and atone - what other option do we have, but this?" Lee tightened the noose. The creak of the bow, the cock of the musket. "He sought to send us into the arms of the enemy. And thus, we are compelled by justice to send him from this world. _May God have mercy on your soul."_

They pulled the switch.

A loud screech.

"FIRE!"

Chaos erupted in the streets. They had cut him down. Now it was time for him to get his target. Clipper, Karahkwa, Duncan and Stephane leaped down from the rooftops. They attacked the guards that tried to halt Connor's pursuit towards Hickey. They chased them away as soon as the deed was done.

After chasing the guards off, the Assassins cheered, marking their victory. They clapped each other's shoulders and shook hands. The celebration was short for Karahkwa however. She turned, ready to go back and saw…

"Severino." She whispered. He stood far away from Karahkwa, hands clasped behind his back. His piercing blue eyes tore into hers, sending chills down her spine. Before she could do anything, her father disappeared into the crowd. Karahkwa felt her heart sink. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. _He is not going to get away from me again._

Karahkwa returned to the execution site and saw the last bit of the chaos die down. The rest of the Assassins gathered behind her. She saw him make his way down the stairs. The bruises and cuts on his face and his body slightly thinner, but he was okay. He was fine, like she had hoped. He spotted her in the crowd and his face softened up. Without thinking, Karahkwa ran up to Connor and flung her arms around his waist, nearly toppling him over. Connor grunted and lightly coughed before resting his hands on the small of her back. Karahkwa looked up at him, beaming happily with tears streaming down her face. She wiped them away with her arm. Connor moved his hands from Karahkwa's back to her shoulders. She felt no panic, no need to move away. There was only happiness.

"Let me have a good look at you." Karahkwa said as she cupped Connor's face. His lip was cut and there was a bruise under his eye. He looked so malnourished… Not only were they hurting him, but they were starving him too. It was all over now, however. Her friend was back.

"You tied your hair." Connor gently stroked Karahkwa's hair.

"I… Had to make sure I could see the rope." Karahkwa sobbed. She rubbed her eyes, feeling her face flush. He was back! Her friend was with her again.

 _We had missed the rope. It was weakened, but someone had thrown a knife and cut him down. To whomever… thank you for saving him…_

 _Ratonhnhake;ton spent the next few days recovering. I helped clean his wounds and fix him up, but thanks to Doctor White, he was back to himself again. I told him how much I was worried about him. He did not laugh at me as I expected him too. He told me that he did think about me some while in the prison. Ratonhnhake;ton expected that I was probably doing something reckless. I told him that I was only trying to plan with the others on how to get him out and helping around the Homestead as best I could. There was a silence between us for a moment. Without thinking, I softly began to sing as I stared out the window. Ratonhnhake;ton said he liked how I sing. He said something about my face. I had forgotten that I had my hair tied back. It was strange. I could really look at his face now. He was a handsome man._

 _He asked me to keep my hair this way. I agreed to. It may take some getting used to, but I guess it is fine. I can see better now._

 _To keep myself busy, I helped out more around the Homestead. A seamstress named Ellen, her daughter Maria and a blacksmith named David made their homes here. I often played with Maria. It was nice to have a girl close to my age to hang around with. I am only eighteen summers old now, and Maria was close to sixteen years. We became friends quick. Both of us were always getting ourselves into trouble. We do not mean to, but some caves are worth exploring._

 _My father was there… So close to me, yet so far. I should have gotten to him while I had the chance, but I could not. Fear had struck me. Intense fear. I can see now, mother. I can see how much you hate him so. I can see why you hated my eyes for so long. Please forgive me, mother. I do not want to hurt you like that again…_

 _I am going to kill him, mother. He will not escape me again._


	13. Sun - 12

_There has been no trace of my-_

There was a loud knock on her door. Karahkwa finished shoving on her boots and opened it revealing Godfrey.

"What's going on, Godfrey?" Karahkwa asked. The man was out of breath, probably from running.

"Ellen's dullard of a man, Quincent, is breaking door her door!" Godfrey panted. "We need to stop him!"

"What are we waiting for?!" Karahkwa and Godfrey ran off to join the other Homesteaders who were running off in the direction of Ellen's house.

"Has anybody seen Connor?!"

"He should be coming up the hill!"

"There he is!"

Karahkwa ran up to Connor and began pulling his arm for him to follow.

"What's going on?" He asked confused.

"Connor! The pathetic excuse of a man that Ellen married's trying to break down her door with his mates!" Godfrey explained. "We're on our way to stop it!"

Everyone of the Homestead, Dave, Godfrey, Warren, Prudence, Myriam, Norris, Karahkwa, Godfrey, Terry, and Connor made their way up to Ellen's cabin. The thugs guarded the front while their leader tried breaking down the door. _Maria!_ Connor choked one of the thugs until he was knocked out. The others took to their own thugs and began defending their friend. Karahkwa teamed up with Myriam, outmatching one of the hoodlums. He threw a punch in Karahkwa's direction and Myriam blocked it. She twisted his arm around his back leaving him open for the Taino. Karahkwa leapt up and struck the hoodlum in the jaw. He stumbled to the ground, gracelessly.

Another thug came to attack the two woman. Using their size, both Myriam and Karahkwa ducked under his arms and kicked him in the back, sending him flying down the hill. Norris was having trouble with his opponent. Karahkwa jumped onto the hoodlum's shoulders and flipped backwards. The vandal tumbled down the hill. Several more were on the ground, rolling in pain. The ones that defeated them were standing over their bodies, making sure they did not dare get up. The only one left was Quincent.

Connor punched Quincent away from the broken door, knocking him on his face. The man pushed himself up, dazed. Connor picked him up by the collar, glaring straight into his eyes.

"Ellen and Maria are free of you. I say so. The people behind me say so." Connor's voice dripped with venom. "Believe me when I tell you if I EVER see you on this land again, I will END you."

"You can have them." Quincent spat. Connor dropped him and he scurried off. His thugs limped close behind him. Karahkwa raised her fist at one of them, making them flinch. The people watched as the last of them disappeared behind the trees. The creak of a door made the turn around. Ellen, shaken, stepped outside.

"Thank you." She breathed. "All of you. Nobody has ever stood up for us before."

"We protect our own, Ellen." Dave said.

"This is my home, now. I'll find a way to show my gratitude to you all. I promise." Ellen declared. Before she could usher her daughter inside, Maria pushed past her and ran towards Karahkwa.

"Karahkwa!" She yelled as she flung her arms around Karahkwa's neck. The older woman stumbled backwards from the force of the hug. Chuckles and light-hearted laughter came from the throats of the Homesteaders. "Thank you for helping us! I was so scared! My father was coming in through the door and and and…"

"Everything is okay now, Maria." Karahkwa reassured her. She wrapped her arms around Maria's back and gently rubbed it. Karahkwa looked at Ellen and smiled at her. "Everything is fine. _Your father will never bother you again_."

Later that day, Karahkwa was laying on top of her cabin's roof. She had her arm underneath her head and her legs crossed over each other. While twirling a dandelion in her hand, Karahkwa hummed a little tune. A soft one… One she heard the Powhatan mothers sing their children. She closed her eyes, feeling the sun warm her face. The wind rustled through the trees and birds chirped and sang. The Homesteaders were going about their business and their cattle lumbered around lazily. Aside from the incident earlier, the day so far has been very peaceful.

Karahkwa opened her eyes expecting to see the sky. Instead, she found Connor looming over her, crouched. Surprised by him, Karahkwa sat up quickly only for both of them to hit each other in the forehead. _Smack!_ Karahkwa curled up holding her head while Connor rolled onto his back holding his.

"You have a hard head." Karahkwa said as she sat up, her hand still on her head.

"No harder than yours." Connor hissed. The both of them seated themselves across from each other until the ache in their heads wore off.

"What brought you up here?" Karahkwa asked.

"Myself."

"You are funny." The woman chuckled as she played with her fingers. Connor stared at her for a moment, a small smile on his face. They enjoyed each other's company now. Karahkwa has begun to open up more to people ever since the day after the execution. Before then, it was either join Connor on a mission or do hers and hope that when she came back, the Homesteaders would not notice her. Things felt different now… Looked different. It was probably because she finally tied her hair back.

"You fought well earlier today." Connor praised.

"It was not only me. Everyone here fought well to protect Ellen and Maria. I… never thought how much a community could care about each other so much."

"We all have been growing closer on this land." Connor said. "I see that you are also out of your cabin more. Maria and you have gotten close as friends."

"And we get into lots of trouble." Karahkwa laughed. "We accidentally disturbed a bear in his cave once and had to go out running."

"Ellen keeps telling me about how you and Maria are always in some sort of bind. You two should be careful." Connor warned through a smile. Karahkwa smirked and rolled her eyes.

"You know, Ratonhnhake;ton. Whenever you say that, I will do the complete opposite."

"You are right. I should know you very well by now."

The two of them sat shoulder to shoulder, bantering for a while. They watched the townsfolk walk about below them.

"I should take you someday to meet my tribe." Connor offered. "They may like you."

"They _may_ like me?" Karahkwa repeated, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "Or will they _love_ me?"

"You are I are friends. They will."

"You sound so sure of yourself, Ratonhnhake;ton."

The two of them conversed for a while longer. Connor began to teach Karahkwa Kanien'keha:ka while she tried to teach him the words she remembers in Arawakan. They teased each other over how they pronounced the different words, but both kept on trying. Soon, the sun was past its highest. Connor and Karahkwa slid off the roof and walked down the path, side by side. Karahkwa sat down by the riverbank, while Connor skipped a few stones. He had a forlorn look on his face. Karahkwa noticed this.

"What's wrong, Ratonhnhake;ton?" She asked. Connor did not answer her for a while. Karahkwa stared at his back while bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

"On this land, I am torn." Connor began. "Part of me wants to fight and repel outsiders… But the other part of me is the outsider."

"Do you ever wish to go back to your people?"

"I do, but if I were to leave this behind… If I were to quit this obligation… Who would take my place?"

"I would." Karahkwa answered. Connor looked at her. "I would take your place any day."

"Karahkwa…"

"I have no people to return to. My family has long abandoned me. I should take your place." Karahkwa leaned her head on her knees while staring intently at her friend.

"Tempting." Connor whispered, as he lowered his head. "But I made a promise to my people. I have made it my duty to protect them from people like Charles Lee and others who wish them harm."

"I am so jealous of you." Karahkwa uttered.

"What?"

"I…" Karahkwa hid her face in her knees. She felt Connor's warm body pressed against hers. His hand touch her back and lightly rub it. Karahkwa did feel incredibly jealous of Connor. He had a lot to lose compared to her. Whatever it was that drove her to want to kill her father is beyond her. Karahkwa could never understand why, aside from being pushed around for too long and that first meeting with her father. She only wanted revenge for that, but there was something else. Something clung to her brain and it just would not go away. Karahkwa hoped that once she killed her father, this feeling would go away. It was beginning to bug her.


	14. Sun - 13

_An Assassin told me of the Boston Underground. It was a series of tunnels that stretched underneath Boston and there was a total of ten entrances. He told me that the Freemasons, whoever they were, used them to hold secret meetings, but the place has long been abandoned. Now hoodlums walk around the place and hold their own meetings. Or a poor soul will head down there to curl up and die. Some of those vile criminals are working for my father and I will need to take them out. Perhaps one of them can lead me to his commander, Ademar Elonso. When he does, I will end them all._

Night had fallen upon the Homestead. Karahkwa slipped on her robes and pulled her hood over her head. She sheathed her tomahawk, knife, and pistol to her belt and wrapped her bow and quiver around her body. She left a folded piece of paper underneath her pillow and softly closed the door behind her. Karahkwa fished out her totem and pressed it to her forehead. She whispered a silent prayer and then slipped it back into her blouse.

Most of the people on the property were either preparing to go to sleep and were already in their beds. Karahkwa had to be silent and she hoped Connor was not going on a mission himself that required a horse. There would be too many questions and then he would offer to go if he wanted. Luckily, he was out captaining his ship, _The Aquila,_ to Nantucket.

 _"You have a boat?"_

 _"It is a_ **ship** _. It is called_ The Aquila. _"_

As much as Karahkwa wanted to go, she knew what she had to do here. The woman avoided telling her friend about her missions. She knew how dangerous her enemy was even though he was fighting his own lot. It was not that Karahkwa did not trust Connor. She did not want him to get hurt or get targeted by her father. Connor already had enough on his mind… Protecting his people and assisting in the revolution. Karahkwa did not want to add herself as a burden to him.

Karahkwa headed up the path towards the stables. She peered around and blinked, bringing up her unusual power. There was no one in the stables. Breathing out a sigh of relief, Karahkwa made her way up the hill. Her horse turned his head to her and nickered.

"Shush boy. It is only me." Karahkwa whispered gently. She walked up to the horse and lightly stoked his neck. "I am the only one here."

Karahkwa strapped the bit and saddle to her horse and climbed up. She eased the horse into into a walk, sneaking past the estate. She kept her eye on the windows while keeping her head low. Once she was far enough, Karahkwa looked around to see if anyone was following her. The woods were silent… Karahkwa lightly kicked her horse. He sprang into a gallop and off they went. It did not matter if anybody was alerted to her presence. They could not catch up to her anyway.

The sound of the galloping hooves echoed throughout the Frontier. Patrols of both Patriots and Regulars marched down their paths to the beat of the drummer boy. Karahkwa and her steed rode past them. She ignored their calls to slow down. She had to get to her destination as quickly as she could. Despite her contacts, those men still worked for her father. They could easily betray her and her targets will eventually move away to find a more hidden location. Or they will get the Templars to help them in some way. Karahkwa hoped that it would never come to that. She did not want the other Assassins to get involved.

Boston was as lively at night as it was in the day. Interesting people came outside, drunk and sober, to do as they please in the shadows. Karahkwa led her horse to a post and she climbed down. This was the Southern District where barely any buildings covered the sky. An old beacon stood on a hill watching over the town. Karahkwa walked up to it and found the man in black that always kept his face hidden. She pulled at the point of her hood, making sure it covered hers. The man turned towards her.

"You're late." He grunted. "I just saw a few of Elonso's lackeys head inside the cellar."

"Only a few of them? Not an entire army?" Karahkwa sneered. "Or even Elonso himself?"

"No. Just his little crew. They seems to be gettin' ready for somethin'."

"Only tell me exactly where they meet in the underground." Karahkwa ordered. "I will go in and take them all out."

"Really, swee'art?" The man scoffed. "How are you, a lonesome assassin, going to take out thirty plus men? Where is your friend? He can pro'ly help you out."

"That is a need to know." Karahkwa growled. "And my friend is off fighting pirates. I am here because this was more important."

The man stared at Karahkwa for a bit. He chuckled to himself before turning towards a lantern and a map. He picked up the map and set it down on the doors.

"This is a decent decent as it's gonna get." The man then pointed to a circle. Karahkwa crouched down and memorized the locations. "This is where they at. Don't expect 'em to be nice to ya just 'cause you a lady."

Karahkwa glared at him and snarled. "I do not expect them to be nice to me."

She stood to her full height and grabbed both the map and the lantern. She kicked open the cellar doors and turned her gaze to the man again.

"I do expect them to fear me." With that, Karahkwa entered the entrance to the tunnels. She lit up the lantern as the doors were shut behind her. She was all alone again.

The fire danced inside the lantern as Karahkwa held it up for better light. The tunnels were dark except where she was. A pang of anxiety hit the woman as she ventured deeper inside. She heard the soft splash of water as she stepped onto a shallow puddle and the scrabbling claws of a rat. A sconce was close by, Karahkwa lit it up to mark her path. She ambled away, straining her ears to hear the sounds of footsteps or voices. She would use her mysterious power, but it is rendered useless for now. The only thing she could see was auras, who was friend or foe. She crawled underneath a wall and jumped at the sound of a rat knocking down a poll and scurrying away. Letting out a sigh of relief, Karahkwa continued onwards, lighting up the sconces as she went.

The place was beginning to get to her. Karahkwa could have sworn she saw ghosts or shadows moving in the corner of her eyes. She would always jump at the sudden loud noises and the shadows that would dance thanks to her light. Karahkwa lightly smacked her head a few times. How could she, an Assassin, be afraid of the dark? Achilles always reminded her of the creed. _Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember, Nothing is true. Where other men are limited by morality and law, remember, Everything is permitted. We work in the_ ** _darkness_** _to serve the light. We are Assassins._ How much of an Assassin she was, always jumping at her shadow… Karahkwa growled at herself. She knew that she would not be this paranoid if she had someone to accompany her. She forced that thought out of her head. **_Connor is not going to be around forever. You need to learn to do the scarier things on your own_** _._

Karahkwa made it to a large room. She looked at the map and then looked around, holding her lantern up. This was the place she needed to be, but she did not see anybody. Karahkwa cussed under her breath. That man probably warned them of her arrival and they left. Karahkwa felt nothing for him anyways. Once she was done finding out where the thugs went and Elonso went, she would return and kill the man in the black suit. **_He should have kept quiet._**

"Look it here, boys." Karahkwa turned around and unsheathed her hidden blade. A couple of hoodlums stalked into the room. Their black beady eyes reflecting the light of the lantern.

"Is that one o' them injuns?" One of them grunted. They took a few steps toward Karahkwa. The woman instinctively backed away, keeping her eye on the men.

"She don't look like the ones I seen before." Another man said. "This looks more red."

 _Perhaps you should run._

 ** _No! Fight them! All of them!_**

"Nah, she look like the slaves. Look at her all dressed up in her big girl clothes." The man approached Karahkwa. She backed away and lifted her arm. Her blade glinted menacingly. "Little girls aren't suppose to be down here. Run on back to your daddy."

"Run on back to your mother." Karahkwa retorted. The men yipped and laughed at the one closer to Karahkwa. He sneered, revealing his crooked, yellow teeth.

"Aren't you a smart mouth?" The man spat as he raised his arms. "You won't be talking so mighty once I break your face."

Karahkwa put her lantern down and got into her fighting stance. _Just like he showed you._ The man threw the first punch. Karahkwa dodged it and thrusted her arm at the man's back, stabbing him. She winced as she felt her blade cut through bone and slice through his flesh. Her opponent dropped to the ground, dead. A pool of dark blood began flowing out. Karahkwa gritted her teeth and turned to the other men. They took out their weapons consisting of clubs, knives, batons and poles. Smirking, Karahkwa unsheathed her sword and twirled it around. **_Slice them to ribbons._**

"With pleasure."

The men attacked Karahkwa, their weapons raised. One of them swung with their club at her, narrowly missing her face. Karahkwa ducked and swung her sword at the neck of another opponent. He leaned back in time to evade the attack. He gripped his knife and brought it up to meet Karahkwa's sword. The blades clanged against each other.

Karahkwa, feeling the air move behind her, blocked an incoming assault. She turned her head, seeing the thug with the baton trying to attack her. She kicked him in the gut hard, knocking him to the ground. In one fluid motion, Karahkwa stabbed the guy in the chest. She brought her sword back up and swung in the direction of her previous assailant. He dodged the attack and smirked. Karahkwa looked behind her and gasped. The thug clobbered her with his club, throwing Karahkwa back. She coughed as another swing of the club connected with her ribs and another on her back.

With every hit, Karahkwa only grew angrier. She gritted her teeth and stabbed the war club thug's leg. He screamed in pain. Karahkwa scrambled to her feet and punched the man in the throat. He gagged, grabbing his neck before collapsing to the ground. The woman then turned to the man with the knife. She took out her pistol and pointed it at him.

"You should not be playing with guns, girlie." The man jeered. "Ya might get hurt."

"Shut up." Karahkwa spat as she pulled the trigger. She winced as her arm was forced back from the recoil. She looked at the man. She missed him, but the man was startled and on his knees. Rolling her eyes in exasperation, Karahkwa approached the man as she sheathed her pistol. She pointed her vambrace at his throat.

"Get up, boy." Karahkwa hissed.

"It's-It's you!" The man stuttered. Karahkwa rolled her eyes again and grabbed the man's arm. She pushed him against the wall, unsheathing her hidden blade and pressing it against the man's neck.

"Do you where is Ademar Elonso?" Karahkwa snarled.

"W-who?"

"Do not play games with me!"

"I-I swear! I have no idea."

"Tell me where he is or I will-"

 _"You will what?"_

Karahkwa turned her gaze to the entrance of the room. Ademar was standing there alongside Severino. He chuckled as the woman's expression changed from anger to fear. She dropped the thug and quickly finished him off. Several more men slinked into the room, each carrying their own weapons. Severino smirked and flashed a cold smile. He walked up to Karahkwa's lantern and picked it up, stepping over the corpse of the thug. The light made his blue eyes glitter with malice.

"I remember who you are. You are the little Indian girl that I met with while I was speaking with the wretch of a man, Haytham." He said. Karahkwa's heart lurched. "So you are the one who has been ruining my plans and cutting off my men?"

Karahkwa tried to put on a brave face. "Yes. It was me, Severino."

"Oh, you know my name as well?"

"You are the one who warned these men of me, did you not?"

"Well, you certainly left a lot of my muscle for dead you know. They are easy to replace, but with your interference, it is getting a bit difficult."

Karahkwa gritted her teeth and clenched her fists.

"So… what is your motivation? Why do you hate me so?" Severino asked, calmly. He clasped his hands behind his back. The woman scowled… **_Kill him. Kill him. Kill him and be done with it!_**

"You remember the slave Taino woman that escaped those years ago?" Karahkwa unsheathed her hidden blade. "The one by the name of Caona?"

"Oh my…! That was so long ago. What about her?" Severino scoffed.

"I am her daughter." Karahkwa growled. "I am the daughter that you forced into this life. Into this world! I-"

"Let me guess…" Severino sneered. "You want revenge, I take it? Spare me the details. I've had a plenty boys and girls come after me for vengeance. They either gave up and rather easily too…"

Ademar stalked towards Karahkwa. His men followed him, laughing and jeering at the woman. Fear had begun to build in the pit of her stomach. She wanted to run. She _needed_ to run.

"Or they just disappeared. I never see them again." Severino taunted. "Something must have happened to them that they've gone. And the same will happen to you if you continue interfering with my work."

"Selling slaves is not work! It is criminal!" Karahkwa protested. "Especially using them for your own pleasures is cruel!"

Severino and the rest of his man laughed at her. Karahkwa felt tears rolling down her eyes.

"It is not funny!" Karahkwa growled.

"Haha! Oh, but it is darling." Severino took a few steps towards Karahkwa. "See in this world, people like you are like the dirt that people like me walk on. We are more superior to you! We are the masters to you animals. You should bow before us, girl."

"Never!" Karahkwa barked. "It is people like you that keeps this world from changing! People like you are the ones holding onto these ridiculous ideals that the men and women not of your color should walk beneath you! All should be free!"

"How brave of you." Severino sneered. "Did you get that from your _Assassin_ friend? That's pathetic of you. Though I wonder how much he would sell for to the right person…"

"YOU STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Karahkwa roared. "I WILL-"

"Kill me if you touch him?" Severino laughed maniacally. "Oh please, _daughter_. I've heard the same story before. You are simply another story that I need to end."

Ademar smirked and pulled out his pistol. His men snaked their way past him towards Karahkwa. She backed away. Her palms, though covered in her fingerless gloves, had begun to sweat. Her mouth felt dry. It was either fight or flight, but how could she do either without the light of the lantern. She blinked and everything in the room light up blue and red. Karahkwa turned and ran.

" _Després d'ella, nens! Aconsegueix l'esquena aquí_!" _(_ ** _After her, boys! Get her back here!)_**

Sliding underneath broken walls and under beams, Karahkwa tried to find her way through to another entrance of the underground. She reloaded her pistol and spotted a powder keg. The men were getting closer. As they neared her, Karahkwa kicked the powder keg at them and shot it, causing it to explode. She flew back and rolled on impact of the ground. Shaking her head to ease off the ringing in her ears, Karahkwa got back to her feet and continued running.

Karahkwa entered another large room. It was larger than the previous one she was in… and it was a dead end. Karahkwa looked around frantically. She heard the men stomping behind her, yelling and bumping into the cavern walls. Karahkwa looked up and saw a scaffolding leading to a higher place. She leapt onto a covered platform and pulled herself up. The thugs piled into the room as Karahkwa began her ascend.

"There she is!" Karahkwa did not look down. She kept climbing until she reached the scaffolding. A sharp pain in her side made her stagger and lean against the wall. Blood oozed out of her flank. Karahkwa clicked her tongue and leaped up and grabbed the top of the scaffold. It leaned forward with Karahkwa's weight.

"NO!" The scaffold came tumbling down, taking Karahkwa with it. She landed on the ground with a loud thud. A stab of pain shot up her side causing her to scream in agony. Karahkwa curled up, holding her wound. She struggled to get on all fours, but the men approached her. They kicked her in the side causing the Assassin more suffering. They kept torturing her until she could barely move. Karahkwa blinked away the blood in her eyes as a shadow loomed over her. _Ademar and Severino._

 ** _Fight them!_**

 ** _Get up you fool!_**

 ** _Kill them!_**

Karahkwa unsheathed her hidden blade, but Ademar stepped on her arm. Karahkwa followed his leg up only to be met with a prong to her head. She blacked out and her body felt cold.

 ** _You should have ran, fool._**


	15. Sun - 14

Connor knocked on the door to Karahkwa's home. He waited a few moments before knocking again. Perhaps she was sleeping on the roof again. Connor climbed up and was surprised to find that his friend was not there.

"Where did you go?" He pondered. Connor dropped to the ground and opened the door. It was unusual for Karahkwa to leave without telling him where she was going. The Assassin opened the door to Karahkwa's house. He looked inside, alert if anyone were to pop out in front of him again. She enjoyed playing those tricks on him.

"Karahkwa?" Connor called. He pushed the door open farther. There was no sign of a struggle, nor was there any sign of her things missing other than what she would take with her. _She must be with Maria._

Connor headed towards Ellen's home. She was sitting on the porch, deep into sewing a piece of fabric. Maria was no where to be seen.

"Ellen?" Connor cupped his hands in front of him. Ellen looked up from her piece. A smile instantly formed on her lips when she saw the man.

"Oh Connor!" Ellen greeted. She set the fabric to the side and leaned against the porch rail. "Is there anything I can do for you? Where is your friend?"

"I was hoping you would know." Connor replied, frowning. "Has Maria seen her?"

"Oh I would not know. I will ask her." Ellen stood up and went inside her home to search for her daughter. Connor waited outside, looking around for any sign of his friend. Maria came out walked up to Connor. He turned towards her.

"My mom told me that Karahkwa is missing." She said, her head down. Maria and Karahkwa had only been friends for a few months, but they have grown close. Connor looked at his hands. He really wished he knew where she was.

"It is not that she is missing…" Connor responded. "I can not find her is all. I was hoping that you might have seen her or at least heard from her."

"I'm sorry, Connor." Maria apologized. "I haven't seen her in a while."

"For how long?"

"A week."

 _A week?_ Right. Time on _The Aquila_ would go by so fast. Connor thanked both Maria and Ellen and he left. He pried around Karahkwa's house a bit more, searching for clues. He picked up her backpack, finding it empty. He set it down on her bed and looked underneath the sheets. She was not there either, but her journal was. Connor noticed it, remembering how much he has seen Karahkwa scribbling and writing in it. He picked it up and let his fingers run over the weathered cover. He set it down on the bed, fishing for whatever else he could find. He found a circle of vine discarded on the side of Karahkwa's bed. Connor wondered what she was making. He placed the vines on the bed and groped around for more clues. His hand slipped under the pillow and felt a piece of paper.

Connor fished out the paper. It was folded a bit messily, but it did not matter. The Assassin opened up the paper and read the note. His heart sank.

 _Ratonhnhake;ton,_

 _I have an urgent mission that I needed to go on in Boston and I could not wait for you to return. Rest assured, I will be back from it soon so please do not worry about me. Please do not come after me, my friend. The people that I am fighting against… they are dangerous. If they see you as a threat, they will target you. I do have confidence in your abilities, but I can not let you interfere in my fight. I care about you, my friend. I have never cared so much for someone until I got to know you and Achilles and the rest of the people on this land. Be safe._

 _-Karahkwa_

Connor slipped the paper into his coat and set off towards Boston. He owed her for helping him when he was about to be executed. He was not going to lose his friend.

 _I was back home… I saw them. Their loving, gentle and happy faces. They were doing their own things as I was standing in the doorway of a tavern. They… Ratonhnhake;ton, Myriam, Norris, Dave, Ellen, Maria, Godfrey, Diana, Achilles, Terry, Catherine, Lyle, Prudence, Warren, their baby son, and Lance… All of them conversing, singing and dancing merrily to the band that was playing in the corner. A few of them noticed me and beckoned me to sit with them. Their faces lit up and I shyly waved. With small steps, I walked into the tavern._

 _Then the music stopped._

 _I looked over at the band and gasped. They had turned to skeletons… Cobwebs covered their empty eye sockets and they crumpled to dust. I turned my gaze back to the Homesteaders. My mouth opened, but I made no sound. My blood ran cold. Everyone… their faces…_

 _They had no faces._

 _Pain seared through me like knives cutting into my flesh. I cried out and fell to my knees. Blood trickled around my feet like a river. Everything began to feel hot and sticky and the stench of death overwhelmed my nose so much I could barely breath. The pain and the hot air had begun to suffocate me. I clawed at the air while grasping my throat, choking. Ratonhnhake;ton, or rather the Hupia that looked like him, approached me. Its hand raised, caressing my cheek and my neck. I hissed as the Hupia's touch burned my flesh. It was unbearable._

 _TSSS…!_

An agonized cry escaped her lips. They were burning her again, trying to get some sort of satisfaction. Karahkwa regained consciousness, panting and sweating as they removed the smoldering prong from her neck. She lifted her head slowly, glaring at the two men in front of her. Ademar twirled the prong in his hand and smirked. Karahkwa sneered and struggled against her binds. Her arms were tied right above her head. There were burn marks lining up on her jaw and neck. One of her eyes was swollen shut and gashes from a long whipping session cut her back. Blood trickled down her forehead from the wound on her forehead. Underneath her bloodstained clothes, bruises and cuts dotted her flesh. Karahkwa remembered how she got to the prison.

Ademar had knocked her out in the Boston Underground after she had failed to escape. When Karahkwa woke up, she was bound to a stake and locked in a cage. The air was hot and humid. Karahkwa could hear the seagulls squawking and the waves pounding against the ship's mass. She was dressed in a sleeveless rough spun tunic, her red sash and her grey trousers. Splinters dug into her knees and the balls of her feet. All of her weapons and her uniform were stripped away from her. Karahkwa realized her predicament and began to cry. She let out wail, angering the drunk sailors. They banged on the bars of her cage and yelled at her in a language Karahkwa did not understand. She would yell louder and try to charge to intimidate them. Everyone would settle down when Severino came down from his quarters. He would stand in front of Karahkwa's cage, belittling her.

"I wonder how much you would sell for to the right person." Severino would ponder out loud. "I could perhaps double the price on your head. You are a very exotic woman. An _exotic_ woman with blue eyes no doubt. You will sell for a good price."

Once he would leave after abusing his workers, Severino slammed the door. Karahkwa would be left to cry and at the mercy of the intrusive thoughts that plagued her head.

Where she was, she had no idea…

She was far from home, far from her friends…

Karahkwa was alone again.

"Which do you prefer?" Ademar dipped the prong in cool water and headed to a table. On it, many torture tools were aligned neatly. The candle that stood on the table flickered, making the shiny metals glow ominously. Ademar took one out and held it in front of Karahkwa's face. She whimpered softly and tried to turn away.

"Your tongue or your eyes?" Ademar whispered. Karahkwa snarled at him, only to be met with a strong blow to her stomach and her cheek. She coughed up droplets of blood, feeling a wave of fatigue overtake her. How long has she been there? Everyday, it was the same thing. They would come in, beat her, leave for some other errand and then come back to beat her again. With the amount of pain she was going through, Karahkwa was lucky to even get a few hours of sleep. She was starving too. The men here have only been giving her water and nothing else.

Ademar brought the pick close to Karahkwa's good eye and chuckled. Karahkwa instinctively closed her eyes and moved her head away.

"I think I will…" He began, grabbing Karahkwa's jaw and forcing her to look at him. "…Take these beautiful eyes of yours."

"That is enough, Ademar." A voice commanded. "I do believe our prisoner has had enough."

 _Severino…_ Karahkwa coughed as her father ambled up to her. His boots clopped against the cold stone floor. Sharp eyes locked onto hers, glittering in the candlelight. Karahkwa glared at him and clenched her jaw. Father and daughter stared at each other for a while before Karahkwa spoke up.

"How long do you insist on keeping me here?"

"As long as I need to." Severino replied. "Until I can get you off my hands and into the ones of someone who will take good care of you."

"Why do you do this?" Karahkwa rasped. "These people… they want to go home. They want to be with their families again."

"That is none of my concern." Severino scoffed. "Their own families don't want them anymore. Much like yours, yes?"

Karahkwa tried to charge at Severino. He backed away and watched the woman struggle against her binds, growling and yelling at him. Severino only chuckled and smirked at the woman's poor attempt to attack him. Ademar stood next to him, hands clasped behind his back. Another wave of fatigue overtook Karahkwa and her knees gave away. Her weight had begun to take its toll on her arms. They ached and screamed, wanting to be released from their holds.

"I wonder if your friends are any different…" Severino taunted. "Especially the savage that you talk will all eventually forget about you. The others that have tried to come after me certainly have been forgotten. The sound of gold rings louder in their ears."

"He is not a savage!" Karahkwa's voice cracked. "The one who is a savage is you!"

"Says the one who has murdered my men."

"Says the one who has sold, raped and murdered countless men, women and children!" Severino punched Karahkwa in the face. She hissed at the pain of the blow and slowly turned her head back to her father. She spat the blood out of her mouth and it landed on Severino's shoe. He turned his gaze down to his boot.

"PLEASE NO!" Karahkwa shrieked, grabbing her hair. "DON'T DO THIS!"

"You have the strength to spit on my boot and scream at me. Why don't you fight him?" Ademar had a fistful of Karahkwa's hair in his hand and a knife in another. He pulled it, causing the woman great pain.

"Please I beg of you!"

"Oh? Beg for me some more, darling?" Ademar pressed the blade of the knife to Karahkwa's hair. "I'll spare you if your pleas satisfy me."

 ** _FIGHT AND KILL HIM!_**

Karahkwa began to cry and kept screaming as Ademar's knife pressed harder against her locks. She wanted to go home. She wanted to lie on the roof and feel the sun touch her skin again. She wanted to be in the company of her friends. She wanted to see Connor again and train with him and Achilles. But here she was, bruised, beaten and burned, begging for her hair not to be cut… And hopefully for her throat not to be slit afterwards. A shiver went down her spine as Ademar pressed his cheek against Karahkwa's neck. She felt him take a deep breath. _What is he doing?!_

"You smell like the pines of the forest." He sighed. His breath on her ears sent goosebumps up her arms. Severino moved in front of Karahkwa and knelt down in front of her. Ademar let go of her hair and gently cupped her face, forcing her to look at her father. "I won't sell you if you take my offer. Join me. I will show you what love is. Better than what your mother would have shown you. Or those foolish people on the land that you live on. They are nothing to you. I can give you love, my dear."

Karahkwa sneered. She knew exactly what _love_ he was referring to.

"Please? Join with me?"

Ademar's thumb caressed Karahkwa's cheek and Severino gently took Karahkwa's hand in his. This is why she did not like being touched. Rage blinded her and everything became a blur. She bit down hard on Ademar's finger. He screamed in pain and tried to get the woman to release his hand. Karahkwa clamped her jaw tighter and tighter until she heard the satisfying crack of bone. She grasped Severino's hand and twisted it until it met the same fate as Ademar's thumb. Karahkwa made to grab Severino's keys from the table, but Ademar grabbed her leg, tripping her. She landed with a thud, rolling around in agony.

Severino seized her by the neck with his good hand and slammed her against the wall, multiple times. Dots filled Karahkwa's vision and blood bubbled out of her nose. Severino stopped banging Karahkwa against the wall and he threw he to the side. She struggled to lift herself up by her arms. Her heart pounded in her ears and sweat dripped down her forehead.

"I can easily kill you, you know." Severino whispered. Karahkwa clenched her fists. "I can either order Ademar to plunge that knife of his into your heart. Or I can do it myself."

Ademar stood over Karahkwa, cradling his broken thumb.

"Aquesta gossa no pot ser venut com a esclau." Ademar grunted. "Ella és massa agressiu per a qualsevol mestre. Què farem amb ella, Merlo?" **_(This bitch can not be sold into slavery. She is far too aggressive for any master. What shall we do to her, Merlo?)_**

Severino glared down at Karahkwa before turning his gaze back up to his bodyguard.

"Deixa-morir aquí. No li donis res d'aigua o els aliments. Ella morirà aviat." **_(Leave her to die here. Do not give her any water or food. She will die soon.)_** He ordered. "I si el seu amic ve a reclamar-la, destruir-ho." ** _(And if her friend comes to claim her, destroy him.)_**

With that, the men gave one last kick to Karahkwa's ribs before walking out of her cell and locking the door. Karahkwa laid on her side, trying to cradle every part of her body that ached. Tears streamed out of her eyes as she gazed out the window… expecting a familiar face to pop up from behind the bars. Karahkwa sighed softly and closed her eyes. She was so tired… **_He is not coming to save you. He is going to leave you here to die. He will forget about you like everyone else will. Just like your own mother did!_**

 **"I know!"** Karahkwa cried. "I know…"

 _"You know what?"_

"That I am useless. I will be forgotten. I am nothing."

 _"How can you be so sure?"_

Sleep overtook the Assassin. It was a painful and dreamless slumber.

Dawn arose and Karahkwa awoke to the sound of a trumpet blaring. It has only been three days since that torture session, but it felt like it was only yesterday. Karahkwa lifted her head slowly, hearing the shuffling of boots past by her cell. She tried to get up, but her arms gave away. The woman winced as the pain seared through her body. She looked at her waist and lifted up her tunic. The bullet wound was infected having not been treated well; being reopened time and time again from those torture sessions. If she did not die here from starvation, the infection would surely take her.

 ** _It will be a painful death for you. Do you not want to fight?_**

Karahkwa lay close to the window, picking at her scars. She tried to look for her totem, but groaned when she remembered where it was. It was hanging around Ademar's neck, as some sort of trophy. He would mercilessly taunt her and scrutinize her, waving her totem in her face. When Karahkwa went to grab it, Ademar would move it away. Then he would laugh as the Assassin began to cry. That totem was her mother's. Karahkwa had taken it from her and hid it away just to spite her mother. Of course the older woman panicked. It did lead to some more beatings, but soon her mom forgot about it. Karahkwa kept the totem for herself. She knew why her mom had it. Those totems were used to lure away evil spirits. Her mom was incredibly superstitious about it so Karahkwa took it away just to get to her. She hoped that an evil spirit would take her mother.

 ** _You cry too much. You would not be in this place if you did not cry so much._**

Pulling her arms and legs underneath her, Karahkwa pushed herself off the ground. Her muscles screamed and protested at the sudden movements, threatening to give away. However, Karahkwa got up to her feet. Her legs shook, forcing the woman to lean against the wall for support. She winced and glanced down at her body. Fresh blood had stained the clothing over the older spots. Her hair covered her eyes and fell to her body. The pain… the memories brought up.

 ** _You will not get any better if you keep curling yourself up like an animal, coward!_**

 _Thwack!_

 _Crenepo was knocked to the ground. She scrambled back to her feet, trying to run away from the incoming blows. Her mother's husband was hitting her again. It was all because she did not make his food right. Her mother kept eating the food, ignoring what was going on beside her. She dared not to interfere with her husband's rage lest she wanted a taste herself. The man took hold of Crenepo's hair and pulled it, forcing the girl back towards him._

" _Go back and make it again!" He bellowed, throwing the young girl towards the fire._

Karahkwa smacked her lips. She half-expected someone to come by with some water, but Severino relayed the order to not feed her. The woman held her side and turned to the cell door. She limped heavily towards, wincing at every step, and peered through the bars. She could see a few guards sitting at a table playing cards. Karahkwa banged on the door.

"SHUT UP WHORE!" The guard yelled. "IT'LL BE STRAIGHT TO THE PITS IF YOU CONTINUE!"

 _The pits?_ Connor had told Karahkwa about how he tried to make his escape through the prison to get to Thomas Hickey. Though… He admitted that the plan did not really work as evident to his near execution. Karahkwa banged on the doors again. One of the guards stood up and grabbed his musket. Karahkwa backed up as he smacked his gun against the bars. He scowled at the woman and spat at her; Karahkwa returned the glare.

"Lil' bitch!" The man scorned. He turned and headed back to his seat. Karahkwa glowered at the back of his head. She limped deeper into her cell. The sounds of distant cannon fire touched her ears.

"What was that?" A guard asked.

"Don't know, don't care. Probably fighting some wannabe pirates."

Curious, Karahkwa limped to the window. She looked outside, seeing mostly sandbars, palm trees and rocks. A ship past by, cannons smoking. A gasp escaped Karahkwa's lips. _She knew that ship._

Cannons erupted for the ship's hull, blasting through the wall. Karahkwa covered her face and the cannons tore through the brick walls. She flew back as the bricks, cannonballs and cobbles destroyed her cell. Adrenaline rushing through her veins, Karahkwa pushed off a part of a wall that had landed on her. Her injuries ached, but they did not matter. Karahkwa limped to the hole in the wall and gazed outward.

 _"You should have never come after me!"_


	16. Sun - 15

_He is blasting the fort with this stupid boat! I told him not to come! How on earth did he find me?!_ Karahkwa leaped to the side as another wave of cannon fire flew at the fort. She remembered putting in her note for Connor not to come after her. The mission she was on lead her to prison and almost to her death. _Prison? Is he trying to-_ Karahkwa would go through the hole in the wall, but she needed her stuff back. Especially her totem that belonged to her now. A cannonball destroyed the cell doors, freeing the woman. Summoning her energy, Karahkwa ran out. The guards, bodies buried under the rubble, yelled for help and tried to stop the prisoner, but she was long gone.

Some more guards came rushing into the ward. They saw Karahkwa making her escape and chased her down the corridors. The woman did not look back. She kept running, hoping to find an exit. She did, but it led to a dead end. Adrenaline rushing through her veins, Karahkwa turned around and watched as the officers pooled into the room. They circled the woman like vultures to a carcass. Karahkwa got into her stance and prepared herself for a fight. One of the guards lunged at her. Before he could plunge the musket into the Assassin, she turned and grasped his rifle. _Just like he taught you._ Karahkwa smacked the guard, making sure her nails scratched his flesh. She wretched the rifle from his hands and impaled him. Another guard tried to attack her, but Karahkwa heaved the dead officer around. The attacking guard's sword plunged deep into the officer's head, spraying blood into Karahkwa's face. She let go, wiping away the gore with her shirt. She pulled the trigger of the musket, firing it into the guard's knee. He collapsed to the ground, screaming in pain, holding his bloody limb. Karahkwa extracted the musket from the dead officer and stabbed the guard in the throat. Froth bubbled out of his mouth as he expired.

" _ZORRA_! ( _BITCH!)"_ The infantry charged at Karahkwa. He sliced at her back, sending the woman toppling to the ground. She crawled away, grabbing the rifle from the dead officer. She sprang to her feet and faced her opponents. There were three of them left. _Hopefully I can hold out long enough._ Karahkwa jumped over the carcasses and jabbed her musket in the direction of the nearest guard. He parried the blows with his rifle. Another soldier attacked Karahkwa. He sliced her arm, spinning the woman around. Fury exploded within her. Karahkwa threw the musket at her attacker. The bayonet speared him in the chest and he flew backwards onto the ground. _Two left to go!_ The men circled her again. Karahkwa kept her eye on both of them. They jeered at her, calling her "savage", "whore" and other words unpleasant to the ears. It was getting to be grating.

The men aimed their rifles at the woman, ready to fire. Summoning her feigning energy, Karahkwa dove as soon as the guards fired. She grabbed the musket of one of her opponents and pulled it out of his grasp. She smacked him with the butt of the rifle, sending the guard spinning to the ground. _One left!_ The man began to reload his rifle, but Karahkwa leapt at him. She clapped her hands against his ears, stunning him. Then she took her musket cracked it against the guards skull. After looking over her mess, Karahkwa dropped the musket and escaped the room.

Busting through the Warden's quarters, Karahkwa spotted a locked trunk. The Warden himself was on the ground dead from a cannonball to his face. Karahkwa kicked the lock, breaking it off, and opened it. Her face lit up when she saw most of her belongings. She put on her Assassin robes, boots and belt. Hearing the rushing steps of the soldiers, Karahkwa slipped on her vambrace and took her tomahawk, pistol and bow and quiver. The steps got louder and louder. Karahkwa peered out of the office and saw the grunts running towards her. She sprang out and attacked the leader. She sliced his neck with her knife and ran off. The guards yelped in surprise of the Assassin. Not wanting to risk more injuries, Karahkwa darted away with the soldiers following her. She had to find a way to get to Ademar and kill him. She wanted her totem back!

The cannon fire reminded Karahkwa of what was going on outside. Her anger boiled in her stomach. The sole purpose of her leaving that note was to warn him not to follow her. He did not heed her warning. There were Men-O-Wars waiting outside for the moment to be utilized. Karahkwa pushed herself through a large crack in the wall and snaked through to the other side. She was not anywhere close to the surface, but it was slightly easier to get around. The soldiers are out trying to defend the fort and panicking and most of them left the prisoners alone. Karahkwa was about to continue running when someone grabbed her arm. Not liking the touch, Karahkwa unsheathed her hidden blade and nearly plunged it into the person's arm.

"Wait! Wait!" The knife hovered above the person's hand. He left go of Karahkwa and retracted his limb. The woman glared at him. He wore the same rough spun tunic as she did, but he had the trousers. His dark skin was scarred, but it did not detract from his features.

"Speak then." Karahkwa rasped. She cleared her throat, recalling how thirsty she was. A week of no food and water and another week of constant screaming in pain from the torture has left her voice hoarse.

"I recognized that symbol of yours." The man said, gripping the bars. "I know who you are."

"Do you now?" Karahkwa snarled.

"No need for any hostilities. My name is Idir." The man greeted. A loud thunder of cannons was heard in the distance. "I know of your kind. The Assassins. Always willing to help others in need."

"That is us." Karahkwa sighed, gripping a bar with one hand. "Let me guess. You want me to free you?"

"Please? In service to the cause, I wish to become a part of it." Idir requested. "Severino has kept me here, And in the midst of this battle, he will leave us all to die."

"Trust me when I say that I know this." Karahkwa hissed. "I intend to teach him a lesson about that."

"Then let's work together."

A distant explosion echoed, causing the prison ward to shake violently.

"We would best get going." Karahkwa said. She slightly crouched by the lock and inspected it. She knew how to pick locks thanks to her friend. _Who is out, probably getting shredded by the Man-O-Wars by now…_ Karahkwa fished for her pick and unsheathed her knife. She stuck the blade and pick into the slot and twisted and turned the lock until a satisfying click was heard. Karahkwa opened the door and Idir walked out.

"Can you fight, Idir?" Karahkwa asked, watching the man closely. He walked up to a corpse of a guard and picked up his sword. He swung it a little and twirled it around.

"I may know a few things." The man smirked as he turned to the woman. Karahkwa rolled her eyes and shook her head. The sound of soldiers approaching alerted her. She unsheathed her tomahawk and Idir took his stance. The soldiers arrived, panicked and scared.

"The prisoners have escaped!" One screamed. Karahkwa counted them. _Five. This should be easy!_ Idir and Karahkwa lunged forward. The soldiers fought back against the two prisoners. Idir sliced one down and went for another, but Karahkwa was having trouble. Her injuries had started to act up and it was getting difficult to fight. She was hungry and a wave of fatigue washed over her. The guard she was fighting knocked her back. He was about to plunge his sword into Karahkwa's chest, but a blade to his neck made him drop dead. Karahkwa looked up and saw Idir push the soldier away. He stared at her a moment before offering his hand to her. Karahkwa took it and Idir pulled her back to her feet. The stinging from her infected bullet wound made Karahkwa wince. She brought her hand to her flank and pressed the wound, leaning against the wall.

"Are you okay?" Idir asked, genuinely concerned. "You're hurt, aren't you?"

"I would be at my best if I did not go through a lot of torture." Karahkwa panted. "It does not matter now. We have to get out of here and… I owe you for saving me."

"No need. You freed me and I thought to return the favor." Idir lightly patted Karahkwa's shoulder. "If you really wish to, you could tell me your name."

"My name is Karahkwa."

"Karahkwa? That is quite the name. I've never heard of it." The man said. "Where is it from?"

"It means 'sun'." Karahkwa explained. "A… good friend gave it to me when I had no name to call myself by. He is the one bombarding the fort on his boat."

"A boat is hitting the fort with cannonballs?"

"Oh no wait…" Karahkwa smirked. "It is a ship. He calls it, _The Aquila_. Those are his words, not mine."

Idir chuckled heartedly. Karahkwa looked down at her feet, smile fading. _Why did he not listen to me?_ The woman pushed herself off the wall and summoned her strength again. She looked around the room at the corpses.

"Impressive." Karahkwa admired. "You have the skills of an Assassin yourself. Who taught you how to fight?"

"My father did long before he died. Then I took up teaching myself." Idir recounted. "We will have time for stories later. We must get out of here."

"You do not have to tell me twice." Karahkwa and Idir rushed out of the prison. Fires had erupted in the fort and the soldiers, in a state of confusion, were rushing to put out the fires, holding the prisoners and deploying mortars to destroy the enemy ship. Everyone was scattered about, rushing to and fro. Karahkwa and Idir snuck past them and pushed open the doors. The chaos outside the courtyard was overwhelming. Giant plumes of smoke covered the sky and explosions echoed throughout the stronghold. A hail of cannonballs soared overhead, sailing straight towards Karahkwa and Idir. The woman pushed the man away and tried to dodge the cannons. Their impact sent her flying. She bounced off the ground several times before landing a ways from her friend. Dazed from the attack, Karahkwa rolled onto her stomach and covered her ears. A sharp ringing from the blast had deafened her for a moment. Idir rushed towards Karahkwa and helped her up. Her hearing cleared, but Karahkwa could still hear the ringing.

"We have to get out of here now!" Idir yelled. _No! I must get to Ademar!_ Karahkwa looked around and gritted her teeth. The entrances were blocked off and the fires have begun to spread. Several soldiers lay dead on the ground while others were screaming in pain from lost limbs. Karahkwa felt her stomach lurch. She looked up and spotted her target running alongside the battlements. _Kill him!_ Karahkwa shoved Idir away from her. The man gave her a confused look and glared at her. Karahkwa held his gaze.

"You are free now." Karahkwa growled. "Get out of here while you still have the light in your eyes!"

"But what about you?!" Idir protested. "We must get out of here together!"

"Do not worry about me!" Karahkwa yelled. "As for getting out of here together, only one of us is getting out alive. Let that person be you!"

"That isn't fair, Karahkwa!"

"Nothing ever is, Idir! Let that be known!" Karahkwa unsheathed her tomahawk. "Now get out of here before I throw you into the ocean myself!"

Karahkwa was ready to turn away, but Idir stopped her. "I hope to repay the favor someday."

"The favor has been repaid a time over, friend." Karahkwa gently tapped the man's shoulder. "Go home. You are free."

"Stay safe, friend. I hope to tell my family about the Assassin that helped freed me."

"If you do, keep it short."

The two of them separated. The man disappeared into the smoke and Karahkwa leaped onto a scaffolding. She made her way up towards the battlements and twirled her tomahawk. The fire gave the blade a deadly flint. She saw the sailors climbing up the side of the fort and _The Aquila_ down below. Karahkwa turned away from them and stormed past the soldiers. The ones that tried to stop her were cut down. Karahkwa spotted Ademar, hiding behind a crenel and stalked to him.

* * *

 _The fort's defenses had been destroyed. The men had armed themselves and had begun the assault. Connor leaped off his ship and landed on the boardwalk, rolling on impact. He ascended the side of the fort and what was left of the mortar tower. Another explosion rocked the stronghold sending men flying to their deaths. Connor held onto his hat as a hot wind blew through the fort, sending smoke and embers towards him. He had to find Karahkwa before the entire place came down… and she would end up buried like… A soldier lunged at Connor, but he quickly cut him down with his tomahawk._

 _"KARAHKWA?!" Connor called, looking around for his friend. "KARAHKWA!"_

 _The roar of an explosion answered his call. Connor covered his face and coughed as the smoke filled his lungs. Where is she?! Connor dashed deeper into the stronghold, avoiding the collapsing walls and flaming powder kegs. He pushed through the plaza, cutting down anyone in his path. He burst through the doors of the keep. Soldiers attacked him from both sides. Connor blocked the assault with his tomahawk. He kicked the soldier to his left and elbowed the other. He swung his ax, the blade sinking deep into the side of the head. Before the other soldier could recover, Connor stabbed his hidden blade into the man's neck. They dropped to the ground. Connor stepped around the corpses and looked around the keep._

 _"Karahkwa?!" Damn it! Where is she? "Karahkwa!"_

 _"Karahkwa isn't here, boy." Connor spun around, only to be met with a heavy blow to his head. He fell to the floor, his hat flying off. Connor looked up, seeing… blue eyes?_

 _"No wonder she took a liking to you,_ boy _." Severino sneered. "You are a savage, just like her."_

 _"Where is she!?" Connor yelled. The man laughed as he paced around the Assassin._

 _"You will not find her. Because of you, she is probably dead! Either burned up or in parts from the explosions!"_

 _Connor's heart sank, but he held onto to a shred of hope. The Assassin got himself back on his feet. He put his hat back on his head and brandished his tomahawk, glaring at the man._

 _"I trust her enough to know that she can make it out of this chaos. I ask again! Where is Karahkwa? Where is the woman you wrongfully imprisoned here?"_

 _"That is the name you chose for the bitch?" Severino scoffed. "Such a worthless shred of life and you waste your time with her."_

 _"She is not worthless. Karahkwa is a woman capable of fighting for-"_

 _"Spare me the speech." Severino unsheathed his sword. "I've heard enough."_

 _The keep exploded, spraying rubble and splinters in all directions. Connor leaped out, landing on his side coughing. The hot air was getting to him. He rose back to his feet, looking for the man that he was facing. There was no sign of him, but a nagging thought crossed the Assassin's mind._ Those eyes and that face… Why do I recognize those features? That could not be her father, could it?

* * *

" _You are going to die today, little man_." She boasted. Ademar turned towards her and sneered. He stood to his full height and unsheathed his sword. Karahkwa swiveled her tomahawk. The two of them glared at each other before a cannon collided in the space between them.

Ademar attacked first, swinging his sword over his head and slashing it close to Karahkwa's face. She dodged the attack and sliced at the man's flank. She missed the skin, but her tomahawk tore at the fabric of his coat. Ademar scowled and stepped forward, thrusting his sword at Karahkwa. She evaded the first lunge, but the second sliced at her side. Ademar smirked and slashed his sword at the Assassin. It sliced from her collar bone down to her chest, ripping the skin and clothes. Karahkwa coughed as a strong kick sent her back. She landed with a thud, instinctively curling up and crying out in pain. Blood seeped out of her wound and dripped onto the ground. Ademar trudged towards the woman. He took out her totem and swung it front of her. Karahkwa weakly tried to get it back, but Ademar swung it out of her reach. He laughed at her, causing the woman much rage.

"How pathetic of you." Ademar chuckled. "You come at me, boasting that you want to kill me. And look at you…"

The man stepped on Karahkwa's arm. She growled and glared up at him.

"…Lying on the ground in front of me, curled up like an injured animal…"

 ** _Kill him!_**

"I will gladly have your head."

The man took the totem off of his neck and let it dangle in his hands. Karahkwa's eyes widened and she tried to reach for it. Ademar laughed at the woman and looked down at her struggles. The man took one last look at the totem and Karahkwa before tossing it over the side of the fort.

 ** _MURDER HIM!_**

Karahkwa let out a bloodcurdling scream and wretched her arm out from under Ademar's foot. She sprang to her feet and swung her tomahawk. The blade buried itself into Ademar's shoulder. Blood spurted out of the wound as Ademar yowled in agony. Karahkwa, in a blind rage, dug in her heels and pushed the man. She shoved him over the edge, but the man grabbed her shirt, taking her with him. The two of them descended the side of the fort. A scaffolding broke their fall, but it gave away under their weight. Ademar and Karahkwa hit the ground, rolling away from each other as the remnants of the platform fell on top of them.

Pain seared through Karahkwa's body. She struggled to get to her feet, but she collapsed. Her body was battered too much and it ready to give up. The torture and the hunger left her tired and weak. However, she had to keep going. Karahkwa spotted her tomahawk and dragged herself to it. She hissed as the splinters embedded themselves into her wounds. The woman heard Ademar push the rubble off of him and stand up. She felt his heavy footsteps vibrate the earth and she tried to hurry towards her weapon. Ademar kicked her in the ribs, knocking the woman down. Karahkwa hacked up some blood.

"You keep fighting… You have quite the heart." Ademar panted. "It's better to just give up and die, you know? It will save me the trouble of having to kill you myself."

Karahkwa gritted her teeth. She continued to crawl to her tomahawk. Ademar chuckled evilly. He kicked the Assassin again, knocking her aside. The man knelt down, straddling Karahkwa's waist. He grabbed her hair and pulled her towards his face.

"Beg for me…" He muttered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Karahkwa snarled and dug her nails into the ground.

" _Fuck you._ " She spat. Ademar turned her over and wrapped his hands around Karahkwa's throat.

"That isn't nice for a lady to say." Ademar pressed down on Karahkwa's throat. She coughed and sputtered. Her eyes widened as Ademar pushed down even harder on her throat. Karahkwa grabbed his arms and dug her nails into them, but it only made it worse. She let go and her hands scrabbled desperately for something to help her.

"I'll be sure to teach you lesson about that." The man spat, tightening his grip on Karahkwa's throat. He licked his teeth as the woman struggled under him.

"No one will remember you! You'll just be another head hanging on Severino's wall!"

In a last attempt to free herself, Karahkwa felt around. Her fingers brushed against the handle of her knife. She swiftly unsheathed it and stabbed it into Ademar's shoulder. He yelped and his grip on her throat weakened, allowing Karahkwa to push him off. Blinded by fear and rage, Karahkwa hacked and stabbed at the man's face and chest. Chunks of flesh and gore flew in different directions. Blood spurted out of the wounds, covering her hands, face and torso.

 _Thwack!_

 _Slash!_

 _Shluck!_

 _Thwock!_

Karahkwa was about to bring her knife down for one last stab, but someone had pulled her away.

" _ **NO**_!" She exclaimed, forcing herself out of the person's grip. _"_ _ **Let me go! He is not dead yet!**_ _ **"**_

"Karahkwa! Karahkwa stop!"

The person grabbed her again.

"STOP!"

"No!"

"KARAHKWA!"

 _ **"DO NOT BLOODY TOUCH ME!"**_

"It's me!"

A hand gripped Karahkwa's arm and turned her towards them… Karahkwa tried to wrestle herself away, but there grip was strong on her.

"Look. Look." Two strong hands gently cupped her face. Karahkwa lifted her head and was met with a familiar face.

"It's me." Connor whispered softly. Overwhelmed with joy and sadness, tears streamed down Karahkwa's face as she buried her face into Connor's chest. She cried, gripping the fabric of his naval uniform. Connor wrapped his arms around Karahkwa and pressed her close to his body. He tenderly rubbed her back, whispering softly into her ear.

"You are okay." Connor uttered.

"Ratonhnhake;ton…" She whimpered. Karahkwa did not hear his words. She only pushed her face deeper into Connor's chest, listening to his elevated heartbeat. _Why did you come after me?_

"Everything is okay now, Karahkwa." Connor reassured Karahkwa. He could feel her shaking in his arms. He cupped her face again, getting a good look at her. There was blood on her face and a mixture of fear and relief in her eyes. Connor wiped away her tears with his thumb. He continued to console Karahkwa until she had calmed down. The quickly inspected her for injuries and found way too many. His relief was replaced with worry when Karahkwa fainted in his arms.

"You fought long and well." Connor muttered, feeling his eyes water. "I will bring you home, my friend. I will not let you go through all of that again."

 _I will not lose you. Konnorónhkwa..._


	17. Sun - 16

They sailed back to the Homestead. Karahkwa hid in the Captain quarters, nestled underneath her robes as well as Connor's. She curled herself up and took in his scent as she was slowly lulled to sleep. A doctor had stitched her up and disinfected the wound on her side. Everything hurt, but she was on her way back home. That whole ordeal, the torture sessions, the hunger, the thirst, it would soon be over. She could change out of her prison clothes, clean her trousers and take a long needed bath. Relief had washed over her, but it was soon replaced with anxiety. Her father knew about Connor and he will have a vendetta against him for destroying his defenses and the stronghold. Severino will come after him and kill him just to get to her. Karahkwa knew Connor could defend himself easy, but she did not want him to fight her father. Firstly, that was her target and secondly, she wanted her friend to stay away from him.

Karahkwa was scared of Severino. Knowing what he was capable of doing, the fear of him grew and grew. The terror of knowing that he had the advantage, that he knew where she lived and could murder all of her friends, the people of the Davenport Homestead, Ratonhnhake;ton, Achilles…

Leaving her all alone…

That is who her mother wanted her to kill?

 _Was she insane when she thought that up?_

 _Why did she want me to do this?_

 ** _Why? Why?_**

The door to the quarters opened. Karahkwa's ears twitched to the sound of heavy footsteps made their way to her. She opened her eyes and noticed Connor. He sat down beside Karahkwa. She stirred when he started stroking her hair. Karahkwa lightly brushed his hand away, not wanting to be touched. Connor did not protest.

"How are you feeling, Karahkwa?" Connor asked, his voice soft. She did not answer him. It was hard for her to answer. She was so tired. That entire event left her drained of energy. However, as much as she wanted to sleep, Karahkwa was too frightened to. She was scared of the nightmares that would begin to plague her. Connor held Karahkwa's hands in his own. They had started shaking again. The woman pulled them away from him, embarrassed.

"Should you not being steering your ship?" Karahkwa rasped.

"Faulkner is taking us back. I came here to check on you." Connor replied. "Are you having trouble resting? This is your first time on a ship, yes?"

"It is."

"You do not feel sick?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"I am fine, Ratonhnhake;ton."

Connor lifted his robes and slightly loomed over Karahkwa. There was a playful smirk on his face, which annoyed her.

" _You_ _sure_?"

"Why did you come after me, Ratonhnhake;ton?" Karahkwa asked. She sat up, leaning on her good arm. "I wrote in my note to you to not follow me. Why did you not listen? How did you even find me?"

Connor looked taken aback at Karahkwa's outburst. She maintained her piercing stare on him. The man tilted his head a bit, narrowing his eyes.

"Now I know." He whispered.

"Huh?"

"That man that I was talking to back at the fort. Now I know who he is. He is your father, am I correct? The both of you have the same eyes and the same nose."

"How would you-"

Karahkwa's eyes widened. She turned away from Connor and covered her mouth. Anxiety surged through her, tears welled in her eyes. She closed them and hid her face in her knees.

"You should have never-" Karahkwa's voice trailed off. She lifted her head and stared at the ceiling. "Yes. That man was my father. What about him?"

"Do you wish to tell me of your mission now?" Connor inquired. "Or do you wish to wait a little longer?"

"Well I am going to _have_ to tell you now because you chose to interfere when I told you not to, you _idiot_!" Karahkwa snapped. Connor did not flinch. He held his gaze against Karahkwa's glare. The woman looked away and chortled half-heartedly. She lay back down on the sofa and closed her eyes. She folded her hands on her stomach. The silence between the two of them was only disturbed by the crashing of the waves against the ship.

"So you met my father?" Karahkwa breathed.

"…Yes."

"What… do you think of him? Or rather what _did_ you think of him?"

 _Quiet_ …

"I have only just met him. I can not say much about him."

Karahkwa sat up and brought her knees to her chest.

"Was he scary to you?"

"Is he scary to you?"

Karahkwa did not answer. She rested her chin on her knees and sighed.

"Have you constantly been reminded by someone… to kill another… In order for them to…" Karahkwa picked at her bandages and sniffed. "…acknowledge your existence…?"

"I do not understand. I have been told many times by Achilles to take down the Templars. I never felt that is was for his approval."

"Lucky you."

"What do you mean?"

She picked at the bandage on her arm. It was getting itchy.

"You should not be doing that to your wounds." Connor said as Karahkwa dropped her hand. "It could get infected."

There was no protest like the first time he hold her not to pick at her scabs.

"Has no one ever told you 'kill this person so that I can love you better'?" Karahkwa asked, gazing at the ceiling.

"No. Have you been told to do that?" Connor leaned back into the sofa.

"One time too many."

"By who?"

"My mother."

"Why would she do that?"

"You are asking me?" Karahkwa sighed softly. "…Well… To be fair, that man did not particularly ask my mother if she wanted to be his slave or to bed him…"

"So you are-"

"A child… an _unwanted_ child."

The two Assassins stayed silent for a while. Connor watched Karahkwa pick at her bandages again, flicking away the lint from the cloth. She would do this years ago, when she was nervous. Whenever that happened, Connor would try to distract her. For a time, Karahkwa did stop plucking at the bandages and the scabs. Now here she was… back at her old habit again. As if snapping out of a trance and realizing what she was doing, Karahkwa let her hand fall. She blew away her bangs, but they fell back onto her face again. Maybe now that she was not by herself, she could get some shut-eye.

"Could I… tell you the rest of my sad story later, Connor?" Karahkwa yawned. "As soon as I… wake up again. I will… tell you everything."

"I will be here when you wake up." He said. Connor watched Karahkwa lie down on the sofa. It took her a few minutes to get herself comfortable. Once she was settled, Karahkwa laid still and closed her eyes. She could feel Connor's hand stroking her hair, but she was too tired to remove it. Karahkwa shifted one last time before falling asleep.

 _I was walking through the Frontier. The smell of the forest pine welcomed me home. I had on different clothing. They were beautiful… Cougar fur strapped across one of my shoulders, black tights made of bear hide embroidered with flowers. I was adorned with a beautiful blue necklace with symbols familiar to me. Bracelets decorated my arms and gold piercings and earrings adorned my ears. A ragged cape made of cougar hide was wrapped around my waist and deerskin leggings and moccasins covered my legs. I spun around in in place, feeling a surge of happiness build in my chest. I began to dance and laugh. How could I hold it in? I felt… Beautiful. No one could tell me different. No one could put me down anymore._

 _I moved past a few trees and watched a herd of deer graze about. A mountain lion sauntered past me, brushing her tail against my hand. She alerted the deer, sending them scurrying off deeper into the woods. I followed after the mountain lion. She led me to a cliffside, overlooking the ocean. The sea breeze blew through my hair, letting me truly see the beauty of this world. A smile plastered on my lips. The waves crashed upon the rocks below us. The sun light touched my skin. Joy… The mountain lion disappeared, leaving me alone. It did not matter._

 _I began to hum. It was a calming tune. I loved to sing and hum. Especially when I was in a good mood. Ratonhnhake;ton said he liked how I sang. My mother and her husband did not. They would always threaten me and tell me to stay silent. Yet when I was alone in the woods, I would sing. I would do it loudly, proudly. That moment of happiness… I would never let myself get too happy._

 _I turned around after finishing my song. I have had my fill of the ocean. I was heading home. Back to my cabin in the woods on the Davenport Homestead, surrounded by the people there… Accompanied by my companion, Ratonhnhake;ton…_

 _I arrived at the Homestead. The feeling of being home overwhelmed me. I wanted to be here. This is where I belong. This was where my friends were. They were all like family to me._

 _The air had shifted._

 _Their bodies… the air felt hot as I walked through the property. The stench of death and blood was strong… The gore that stained the ground made me sick to my stomach… I tried to look for signs of life._

 _My clothes tore away… I screamed as they did and soon I was in my bloody Assassin robes. My weapons were stained with the ichor that kept me alive. I ran forward, calling for my friends, by the roar of thunder blocked out my yelling. I kept trying to call for them to no avail._

 _Their bodies… I found them. They were all on the ground… Lying there… Bleeding… dead. Their soulless eyes stared straight back at me. Did I do this? No… I could not have! I would never kill my friends! I saw Ratonhnhake;ton lying the farthest away from the Homesteaders. I ran to him, the air getting hotter and dryer. I could feel chunks of my skin begin to peel away. I threw myself onto my friend, tears streaming down my face. I felt his chest for the steady beating of his heart, but it was not there. His eyes only stare back at me, as if accusing me. I could not save him… I could not save them. No sound… Only the smell of death._

 _His laugh got louder and louder. That manic laugh. It was his! My father! I looked up and saw him walking to me. His body convulsing because of his stupid laughter. He did this… And I was not around to stop him. It was my fault._

 _I was alone again._

 _As if it was being control by someone else, my hand wriggled its way to my neck. It bent and twisted at impossible angles. I felt my bones scream as my arm was contorting. My hand pressed itself against my bottom jaw, pushing my head up. I was scared. What was wrong with me?! Please!_

 _My hidden blade unsheathed._

Jerking her head deep into the sofa to avoid the blade, jerked Karahkwa awake. She quickly sat up, grasping at her throat, breathing heavily. Her eyes went wide when she saw blood appear on her hands. Karahkwa began to panic, feeling her neck for any holes. She could not breath…

A pair of arms wrapped around Karahkwa. She struggled to throw them off and free herself. For a moment, she was back in the prison, being beaten and whipped. The pain… the agony… all of it came flooding back. Karahkwa screamed and writhed herself free. She fell onto the floor, face forward, wheezing and crying. _It was a bad dream! It was a bad dream! That is all it was!_

"I want to…" Karahkwa whimpered. Her body shook as she choked out the last word. Blood seeped out of her bandages. She had reopened her wounds. A hand pressed onto the small of her back.

"Karahkwa." Connor breathed as he knelt down beside her. She did not answer. He shook her a little bit. "Hey… Get up. I need to fix your wounds."

Instantly, Karahkwa lifted her head revealing her puffy eyes. Connor helped her back onto the couch and inspected the injury on her arm. He removed the dressing and set it aside.

"I heard you singing in your sleep." Connor said as he stood up to search for more bandages.

"Are you going to compliment my singing voice?" Karahkwa sniffed and rubbed her nose. Connor chortled and fished out a small kit from underneath a desk. He took a seat next to Karahkwa and opened the first aid kit. He poured some rum onto a piece of cloth and pressed it to the cut. Karahkwa winced as the gash stung. Connor lightly dabbed it and cleaned the wound.

"You have a good singing voice." He said, putting the bloody cloth away. He picked up the suture needle and cleaned it.

"I'm sorry, Connor." Karahkwa apologized. "I must be incredibly pathetic to you."

"No. You do not 'look pathetic'." Connor said as he threaded the needle. "You are only recovering from an event that has hurt you. You are trying to cope."

"Cope?" Karahkwa scoffed. "With all the nightmares I am having, it would seem like I am trying to relive my torment."

"I understand the feeling." Connor finished preparing the suture needle. He sat closer to Karahkwa. "This will sting so stay still."

"I think I remember from having- _ouch!"_ Karahkwa hissed, tensing her arm as the needle pierced her skin. "Having my stitches done on my side."

Connor chuckled. "Right, but Doctor White gave you something for the pain. I do not have anything."

"I will manage."

The thread was pulled through her skin. Karahkwa clenched her fists and gritted her teeth. She wished she had whatever concoction Doctor White gave her that knocked her out. Alas, she had to deal with the sting. Connor pulled the suture and went for another loop. Karahkwa observed him, wincing as she felt the wire be pulled through her skin. She wrinkled her trousers in her hands.

"What did you dream about?"

"Huh?"

"The dream." Connor added. "You were singing the one moment and then thrashing about the next."

Karahkwa bit her lip. She pondered for a moment trying to remember the most of her dream, but all she could remember was the nightmarish ending. The bodies of the people that she cared for strewn about in front of her. Their dead eyes staring straight at her. Then her father walking up to her, laughing. Then… her hidden blade unsheathing.

"So… will you tell me the rest of your story?" Connor asked, while tying the last bit of the suture.

"My story…?"

"You wanted to tell me the rest of it when you woke up."

"What more is there to say?" Karahkwa replied. "I am taking out men who sell slaves for a living. The leader of those men is my father. My mother… told me that I must kill him… You got yourself into my mess. Now my father is after you and I."

"Did you come to the conclusion to murder your father of your own accord?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"It seems like you have some sort of obligation to fulfill for someone else, your mother, rather than yourself."

 ** _That woman…_**

"Why do you need your mother's approval? Why do you need her love?"

"I… I do love my mother." Karahkwa stammered. "I just wished she loved me back."

 ** _She will never love you back._**

"If you do love her, why do you have to put yourself in harm's way for her love?" Connor retorted. "If she loved you, like a mother _should_ love their child, why did she manipulate you into going through all of this, just for her own satisfaction? If she wanted to kill that man that hurt her, than she should have become an Assassin herself. As of now, it looks like she is pushing you to your death."

 ** _She wants you to die._**

"So when you do kill your father, what then? What will you do afterwards? Are you going to go back to your mother holding the heart of your father and say, 'here mother. I have killed the man that hurt you years ago. Will love me now?"

A tear dripped down to Karahkwa's lap. Her face was lowered, hidden beneath her hair."You can continue this fight for liberation. You can kill your father. If it makes a difference, then you are on the right path. However… do not do it for the approval of others. It will only set you down the path to misery. Do it because _you_ think it's right. Your mother's approval is not a reason to murder others."

"Ratonhnhake;ton…"

Connor pushed himself off the sofa. Karahkwa followed him with her eyes as he made his way to the door. Her mind was racing, and her heart thumped. The woman wiped away her tears. She felt a sinking feeling in her chest. He was right. Everything he said…

"Wait!" Karahkwa called. Connor paused, his hand hovering over the doorknob. He looked back at Karahkwa, an indistinguishable expression on his face.

"What is it?"

"You…"

Karahkwa pressed her fingers together. She felt Connor's gaze boring onto her.

"C-could I join you on your missions?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I…" Karahkwa looked down at her hands. "With what happened and all… I want to make sure that you are okay. I will stay out of your way, I will do anything, but I just want to join your missions so that I… So that I know you are at least no where near any danger."

"I am in danger all the time."

"And I am being serious, Connor." Karahkwa snapped. "In that nightmare that I had, you were dead. Killed by my father. I do not that to become a reality."

"You can not always live in fear of your father, Karahkwa. It will get to you, more than just nightmares. Sooner or later, you will face him again and you must be ready."

Karahkwa looked down at her hands. They were shaking again. She held them, but they would not stop shaking. The sofa sank slightly and Connor's hands covered Karahkwa's. They were rough, but warm.

"…I could use your company." Connor said, as he gently patted Karahkwa's hands. "If it helps you, I won't mind you coming with me on my trips."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Flinging her arms around Connor's neck, Karahkwa pulled him into a hug and kissed his cheek. _I have been wanting to do that…_

 _The Aquila_ docked at the bay. They were finally home. Karahkwa stepped out of the Captain's quarters with her robes draped around her body. The cool air tickled her skin as the woman made her ways down to the docks. The light of the moon danced on the waters as a wolf howled in the distance. Karahkwa disappeared from the docks and hid in the shadows. She walked to her cabin and opened the door. Her journal, knapsack and the circle of entwined vines sat on her bed. _Connor was in here._

Karahkwa closed the door behind her and picked up the vines. She inspected them and sighed softly. She was learning how to make flower crowns. She wanted to make some for everyone on the Homestead. However, her first crown… was a failure, so she tossed it aside. Karahkwa gazed at the vines. She wanted to continue it, but her body was tired and sore. Karahkwa hung her robes and kicked off her boots. She shuddered as the pads of her feet touched the cold ground. The woman collapsed to her bed. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

It was a dreamless slumber.


	18. Sun - 17

_Yajaira woke up._

 _"Are you alright?"_

 _"I'm fine."_

 _"Do you wish to continue?"_

 _"… Yes…"_

The fire crackled hungrily in the fireplace. A pot of boiling water hung right above it, a piece of cloth hanging for the edge. Karahkwa took the cloth and wrung it. She pressed the streaming rag to the cut on her arm, stitched together by Connor. She gently dabbed it and then dipped the cloth back into the hot water again. She slowly lifted it from the water and swabbed towel of her bullet wound. Karahkwa hissed as the wound stung. She patted the injury and set the cloth aside. Karahkwa inspected the rest of her body. Bruises still dappled her flesh, but they had begun to heal. Her battered eye was able to open fully again. A scar ran down her lip to her chin and Karahkwa had been eating ravenous for the past week. Connor and Achilles would always warn her to slow down, but she did not care.

After she was done cleaning her wounds, Karahkwa covered the pot of boiling water and moved it off the fireplace. She wrapped fresh bandages around her arm and her flank. She leaned back into her chair and sighed softly. Her injuries, though healing, were still giving her trouble. Winter was coming and the days were already getting colder. Sitting around her home was already granting her with stiff joints and aches because of the said cold. She needed to move. Karahkwa rubbed her arms, feeling the warmth of the fire touch her skin. She stood up and limped to her bed. She tied her breasts with a piece of cloth and slipped on her blouse, flinching at the soreness of her muscles. She brushed her Assassin robes cleaned of the gore that had once stained it. Karahkwa shuddered as she remembered her fight with Ademar.

 _Thwack!_

 _Slash!_

 _Shluck!_

 _Thwock!_

The sight of Ademar's mangled face came to her vision. Karahkwa blinked frantically and covered her eyes, backing herself into her desk. She reached for her necklace and cursed herself. It was gone, lost because of that man. Karahkwa wished she got an extra stab in him for throwing her necklace into the ocean. It was gone now. Karahkwa had to make do without it. She finished buttoning her blouse and sat back down in her chair in front of the fireplace. She gazed at the flames for a moment, watching them dance. A knock on the door brought her out of her trance.

"Come in." Karahkwa urged. Whoever was behind the door struggled to open it. _Right… I locked it._ Karahkwa stood up from her chair and hobbled to the door. She opened it, revealing Connor, dressed in his Assassin robes.

"Hello, my friend. How are you?" He greeted. _Why am I always so happy to see him?_

"You came to visit little old me?" Karahkwa stepped to the side, allowing Connor in. She shut the door behind him and turned to him. "You should not have."

"I was concerned about you. The people here are concerned about you. Is everything alright?"

 **"** ** _Is everything alright" he asks… He's put himself in danger._**

"Never better." Karahkwa sighed as she plopped down onto her chair. "My wounds are healing, but the cold has been making them… What are you doing?"

"Trying to get my hand to fit." Connor had his hand over Karahkwa's journal. On it was the sun that she drew onto the cover. It has five little nubs that looked like fingers letting the sun resemble a hand.

"Is it working?" Karahkwa chuckled.

"Close enough." Connor set the journal back onto the bed. "Your wounds are acting up? I thought Doctor White gave you something for the pain."

"I do take the herbs as he told me, but they do little when it comes to the chill in the air." Karahkwa sighed. "You would know. You've lived in the northern winds much longer than I have."

"Virginia does get a lot of snowfall themselves. Are you not used to it?"

"Never will be. It seems to get colder every year."

"And the nightmares?"

"The nightmares…"

"Are they still plaguing you?"

 ** _No_** _._

Karahkwa looked down at her hands and shrugged her shoulders. She brushed away her hair from her face. Connor crouched beside her.

"They come and go. Most are about me finding everyone on the Homestead either gone or…" Karahkwa shivered as a whiff of death came to her nose. However, as soon as it came, it disappeared.

"Or what?"

 ** _"Dead."_**

The both of the watched the fire crackle, though Connor looked away after a while. He stood to his full height and walked to the window. Karahkwa followed his form and returned her gaze back to the fire. The sounds of cannonballs and gunfire echoed in her mind. She shook her head and blew her bangs out of her face.

"Do you wish to go for a walk with me?" Connor asked.

"Pardon?"

"Come with me on a walk, Karahkwa. The fresh air could do you some good."

"It is cold out." The woman slouched forward in her chair.

"It is not to me." Connor furrowed his brows and pursed his lips. He approached Karahkwa and lightly grazed her good arm.

"You have enough meat on you to keep you warm." Karahkwa poked his stomach and then poked hers. "I am skin and bones and nothing else."

"Have you been eating enough?"

"I have. But it will take me years to grow up and look like you." Karahkwa teased. Connor chortled and handed the woman her robes. She took them and set them on her lap, running her fingers over the stitching.

"I still find myself wondering how I got from being a little girl to how I am now." Karahkwa mumbled to herself. She stood up and shrugged on her robes, feeling the familiar fabric wrap around her form. She slipped on her hidden blade as Connor walked to the door. He looked back at Karahkwa, watching her tie her hair into a braid. Karahkwa grabbed her walking stick and hoped it held up. It has been a while since she has last used it. Karahkwa smothered the flames and walked out of the house alongside Connor. She shuts the door behind them. Once she moved out of the shade, the sun dazzled her eyes.

"I should change my name to something that goes with the moon." Karahkwa sighed as she trudged up to Connor's side, using her stick for support. "At least the moon will not burn your eyes when you walk outside. The sun is too strong."

"You are strong like the sun."

Karahkwa chuckled. "You must be confusing me with someone else."

"I do not doubt that you are a spirited woman, Karahkwa." Connor and Karahkwa headed up the path to the Estate. "You have to believe it yourself. There will be more trials than just what you have been through. All of them will be more difficult than the other."

"That is a pleasant thought."

"I told you that those nightmares are only one way of coping with what you have been through. It is not easy to go through this alone. If you need anyone, we are all here for you."

"… You speak from experience."

"I… I do."

They strolled around the side of the Davenport Estate and past the trees overlooking the cliff.

"How is the old man?" Karahkwa asked. Connor did not reply. He pushed past the trees, leaving his friend's question hanging in the air. Karahkwa skirted around the foliage as best as she could. They stood at the edge of the cliff, the wind howling and blowing through their hair.

"Well?" Karahkwa insisted, playfully nudging her friend with her elbow.

"We… Are deciding a best course of action regarding Washington's safety from the Templars." Connor replied, a hint of frustration in his voice. "Should I tell him of the Order or leave him to the wayside?"

"Washington is the general of the Patriots, yes?"

"Right."

"I would probably tell him about the enemy so he would warn the soldiers. Or so that he could help himself be ready for another fight."

"That is what I think, but…" Connor trailed off. He paced away, deep in thought. "Achilles says different. That we must keep the order a secret to not sway the commander. It does not seem right to keep secrets. To not tell him the his safety is in jeopardy because of the Templars."

"Well… Talk of Templars and Assassins… Would it be hard for someone unfamiliar with both orders know the difference? From what I hear on your adventures, the Templars seem to have men on both sides of the Patriots and the Loyalists. They could kill easy. Not only that, say you tell him… Would he believe you and get distracted from winning the war?"

"You may be right, but I cannot shake this feeling. I need to tell Washington that his life is in danger."

"Do what you think is right." Karahkwa patted Connor's shoulder and squeezed it a bit. The two Assassins gazed at the horizon, watching the sun dapple the water below. For a long while, they were quiet, taking in the scenery.

"This place is beautiful." Karahkwa heard Connor whisper. She hummed in agreement. "I promised you that someday I will take you to meet my people."

"Right. When will you? You say they are not far from here."

"They are not. But I have been left with little time to plan such a visit."

"Oh for only a few minutes, Ratonhnhake;ton."

"I wish to. I truly do, Karahkwa."

"But… you've not the time."

The sun had risen to its highest point driving most of the Homesteaders to Oliver's tavern for lunch. Karahkwa and Connor were no different. They followed the people to the Mile's End and accommodated themselves by the bar. As she was waiting for her food, Maria bounded up to Karahkwa and hugged her. Despite her injuries flaring up, Karahkwa threw her arms around her friend.

"Maria!" Karahkwa said.

"You're back home, Karahkwa!" Maria squealed, tightening her grip around the older woman. Karahkwa squeaked as one of Maria's hands grazed her bruises. Maria let go of her.

"I am home." Karahkwa breathed. "I am sorry I caused you some bit of worry."

"You should be sorry!" Maria huffed. "Look at your eye! There is a scar on your lip. Who did this to you? I will take them out!"

"No! Do not do that!" Karahkwa snapped, startling Maria. "…Sorry…"

"It's okay. You are home at least. And safe from whomever hurt you." **_Yeah right._**

"Most definitely." Karahkwa gave a reassuring smile to Maria. The younger woman hugged her again and was gentler than the last. Then two of them playfully tousled each other until Corrine snapped at them to behave. When she turned her back, both women nudged each other, giggling. Corrine looked back to see Maria and Karahkwa smiling innocently, trying hard not to burst out laughing.

"Those girls!" She sighed, heading back to the kitchen to finish preparing the meals.

"Have you found another cave?" Karahkwa asked Maria.

"I did! And I found some bird eggs too."

"You did not take them did you?"

"No, of course not." Maria replied. "A weasel did."

" _Aw_."

The two of them exchanged banter, Karahkwa changing between both Connor and Maria. She felt relieved to be happy again. She was in the company of her friends and the people that cared for her. For a moment, Karahkwa felt like she was not alone. She felt that she could brave against her father and defeat him. That she could finally talk some sense into herself and to her mother. _However_ …

 ** _You are terrified of him._**

Breaking her out of her thoughts, Corrine handed her a plate of food. Maria had gone back to her mother Ellen and Oliver was busy serving them. Karahkwa looked down at her meal. Fried rabbit with a side of mashed potatoes. _Delicious._ Connor had already dug into his food and Karahkwa began to do the same. As they were enjoying their nourishments, a man walked in.

"Excuse me. Might I impose upon the kindness in your heart to give bed and board to a weary traveler?" The man asked as he dropped a few coins on the table. Karahkwa twisted around. The man was an old fellow. He wore a hat, different from the others and was adorned in black robes.

"Oh, Traveler from where?" Oliver questioned.

"Across an ocean." The man replied. "London."

"English? Ha ha ha!" Godfrey cackled.

"Rest assured I'm not the King's man."

In an instant, Corrine brought Timothy a bowl of soup.

"A great kindness. Bless you." The gentleman took the bowl and bowed slightly.

"We work hard for what we have here, old man." Terry sneered as he clanged his mug against the table. "What is it you do exactly?""I wish to provide God for those who seek His salvation, not spoon feed His word to those who already have their own." The man explained as Godfrey smacked Terry across his head. "An outlook not shared by the Monarchy."

Lance leaned against the table, looking solemn. "…Lord knows some of us have things to confess…"

Corrine excitedly clasped her hands together. "Ollie and I have been missing our Sunday mass."

"I'd like Maria to read the Bible." Ellen stood up by her chair. "I'm sure if we all pitched in we could build a church. If you'd be our pastor. Connor?"

Connor held out his hand. "Welcome... minister?"

"Father. Father Timothy." Timothy shook Connor's hand eagerly.

"Do you have spare change Karahkwa?"

"Let me see." Karahkwa cleaned herself before digging around her pockets. She handed Connor a bag of coins. Both him and Father Timothy counted the change.

"Bless you." Father Timothy said as Connor handed him the money. "This will build a fine place of worship. I am most grateful." Karahkwa softly hummed a little tune after she finished her meal. Corrine took her plate, smiling at her and began washing it.

"You should sing here at the tavern. I imagine the folks here would love to hear you." Connor whispered to her as he leaned against the table.

"No… They would probably think I am annoying."

"How so?"

"They just would. My singing voice deafens the birds."

"Is that your mother talking again?"

"I…"

"She is not here to manipulate you."

Biting her lips, Karahkwa lowered her head. "Maybe… when I feel ready."

At the end of the day, Connor walked Karahkwa home.

"I meant to give you this." The man fished into his pouch and pulled out a necklace. There were fangs hanging by the string. Karahkwa pursed her lips and lightly touched the tip of the canines.

"It is not my necklace."

"No, but it _is_ yours." Karahkwa looked at him funny.

"I found this while I was in New York one time." Connor explained. "I have been meaning to give it to you. They are cougar fangs."

"You give me the fangs of a creature that nearly mauled me to death?"

"Why not?"

"You are funny, Connor." Karahkwa held out her hands. Connor dropped the teeth into them and watched as Karahkwa put on the necklace.

"How do I look?"

"They look good on you."

"Heh… Now I match you." Karahkwa pointed at the bear claw necklace around Connor's neck. He looked down at it and smiled. "All that I have yet to do is grow tall and big like you."

"You have a long way to go."

"I will take the journey. Thank you, Ratonhnhake;ton." Karahkwa played with the longest fangs. "No one has ever given me a gift before. I will repay you in some way."

"There is no need to."

"I insist."

"If you must."

"And thank you for dragging me outside today. I… I really needed to move. I was getting old in here."

"I enjoyed our time together. Are you going to accompany me to _The Aquila_ tomorrow?"

"To keep you safe, I must."

"I will see you then."

Connor and Karahkwa exchanged their good byes and went their separate ways. She entered her home and closed the door, shrugging off her gear and folding her robes neatly onto her desk. Karahkwa took off her blouse and sash and kicked off her boots. She was about to sit down and write in her journal when-

 _A flash of red and white -_ Karahkwa fell to the ground, shivering. _No! No! NO! Please!_ The walls of her home were stained with gore. The candlelight ominously flickered on the droplets. A sharp pain in her head caused Karahkwa to grab it with both her hands and moan agony. She gasped when she removed them. Dark red blood seeped down her hands.

 _"I'm bleeding?!"_ Karahkwa gasped. **_"Am I bleeding?!"_**

She blinked… and everything was back to normal again. Karahkwa swallowed and panted as she examined her hands and her head for any sign of injury. Her body was drenched in cold sweat and trembling from the hallucination. Shaken, the woman dragged herself into bed. She curled up and wrapped her arms around her.

 _Why do my happy days… end like this?_


	19. Sun - 18

_WINTER - 11 years ago~_

 _It was another harsh winter. The people have gathered around the fire to warm themselves, but others had retreated to their wigwams. The village children were at play, chucking snowballs at each other. Crenepo watched them from a distance, hidden behind a tree. She wanted to play with them, but her mother never let her near them and neither did her mother's husband. One of the children waved to Crenepo. She shyly waved back and then hid behind the tree. She knew… She knew there was a reason why they did not want her around the children. Crenepo wished she did not know._

 _"Hey, come play with us." Crenepo was startled and she fell back into the snow. She rubbed her leg, still bruised from the beating she got from her stepfather. She looked up to see the boy that had waved at her. Bracelets adorned his armsShe timidly looked away and hid her face with her hair._

 _"No." She whispered._

 _"Why not?" The young boy asked as he kneeled down in front of her. Crenepo looked at him funny and got back on her feet._

 _"My baba does not want me playing with you." She pouted, crossing her arms. "He says that you all will not like me because."_

 _"Because of what?"_

 _"Because!" Crenepo snapped. She stomped her foot, kicking up the snow. Tears began to well up in her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away._

 _"No need to get angry." The boy huffed._

 _"P-Please don't tell my mom." Crenepo whimpered. She pressed herself against the trunk. The boy looked at her, confused. Crenepo pushed him and ran. She did not look back. Someone had grabbed her by the back of her dress. Crenepo struggled and choked, clawing at the air for something to grasp onto. She was thrown to the ground and kicked repeatedly._

 _"What did I say about talking to the village children, half-breed!?" A familiar, but scary voice boomed._

 _"N-not to!" Crenepo weeped. She looked through her bangs to see her mother staring at her. She reached for her, but her mother only sneered. There was contempt in her eyes. Crenepo coughed as her stepfather kicked her again. He turned away, finished with his punishment. Crenepo weakly got back to her feet. She gritted her teeth and threw a punch at his back. It connected, but it was not strong enough. Her stepfather turned around. He glared at the young child, who's face suddenly twisted into fear. He raised his fist…_

 ** _You should have fought back._**

A knock came to the door jolting Karahkwa awake. She propped herself onto her elbow and shook her head, rubbing her temples. There was no dream that she remembered having aside from the hallucination last night. That was an unpleasant experience. Karahkwa worried that they were becoming more and more common. If they were to happen in the middle of a fight… The knock came again, faster than the last time. Muttering curses under her breath, Karahkwa rolled out of bed and slipped on her blouse. She trudged to the door and opened it to find a sailor.

"What is going on?" Karahkwa inquired.

"The Captain wishes for your service on _The Aquila_ , Karah… Kera." _Oh right…_

" _Karahkwa_."

"Yes." The sailor dipped his head.

"Tell him I am on my way." The sailor nodded and took off. Karahkwa took notice of the snow that had begun to fall. She gathered her clothing to the stream behind her home and bathed for a short time. She threw on her clothes, her Assassin robes and her weapons. After braiding her damp hair, Karahkwa shut the door behind her and headed to the bay. When she got there, the crew was almost ready to leave.

"I am glad you could make it!" Faulkner yelled.

"I did not mean to hold all of you!" Karahkwa yelled back. She was about to step onto the ship when-

"NO!" Faulkner screamed, startling the woman. "No, no, no! Not the left foot. Horrible luck, young one. Step with your right foot."

Rolling her eyes, Karahkwa stepped onto the board with her right foot and ascended to the ship. She looked around seeing the sailors hard at work. Some had exchanged glances at each other and started pointing at her. Karahkwa put up her hood to avoid their gazes. She heard them whispering about her. Trying to ease herself, Karahkwa looked up, admiring the masts of the ship as Robert approached her. Connor took control of the helm after nodding a greeting towards Karahkwa.

"HALF SAIL, MEN!" He ordered and the sails dropped. He steered the ship out of the harbor and made their way through the rocks and into the sea.

"You've been on _The Aquila_ before, Karahkwa?" Faulkner asked.

"I have, but I never the chance to admire the ship." Karahkwa said, leaning on her stick. "I was stuck in the cabin and I left without noticing anything else. My apologies for that. Say… I know of you from Connor-"

"Captain Connor."

"Very well… Captain Connor. You are Robert Faulkner, yes?"

"I am. First Quartermaster Robert Faulkner at your service. I would normally not let woman aboard the ship, but seeing our Captain knows you and has called for your assistance, I suppose it's alright."

"The men look at me as if I am a sort of devil." Karahkwa growled, following Faulkner up the stairs. "I was on this ship before. Or has the salt of the sea messed up their memory?"

"Some of them still cling to certain superstitions." Faulkner said. _As you do, I am sure._ "You're not only a woman, but you've the look of someone with great influence over the seas."

"Sometimes I wish I did have such influence." Karahkwa whispered to herself. She stood next to Connor, watching the sailors move around below. A few of them kept glancing at her suspiciously. The woman did her best to ignore them. She walked to the side of the ship and peered over the edge, gazing at the water splashing against the ship's hull. Karahkwa leaned over a tad more, grasping the sides tightly to avoid falling over.

"Be careful now. You wouldn't want to fall in."

"I can swim." Karahkwa reassured Faulkner.

"A feisty one, isn't she? Are you sure about her, Captain?"

"What was it that you said about your companion, Mister Faulkner?" Connor pried. "

"Right…"

"Where are we headed off to?" Karahkwa asked as she pushed herself away from the edge. "To Jamaica. Your friend here has managed to persuade Peg Leg by the docks to give him another one clue to where Captian Kidd's treasure is."

"Captain Kidd?"

"Aye! He was a man of great legend. Surely the Captain has told you of him?"

"I did not get the chance to Mister Faulkner." Connor piped in. "I will explain on our way, or do you wish to do so?"

"Either of you pipe in." Karahkwa shrugged. "I enjoy a good story."

"That is not a place I want to be caught in…" Karahkwa whimpered. She rubbed her nose and followed close behind Connor. They made it to Jamaica, but night had fallen. The two Assassins made it to Edinburgh Castle, an infamous building. Most of the locals shuddered at the name of it. According to them, the castle belonged to a man by the name of Lewis Hutchinson who had been known to shoot anyone who came too close. Then their bodies would disappear, never to be seen again.

"You will be fine." Connor reassured Karahkwa. The two of them walked to the side of the castle. Connor opened a window and stepped inside with Karahkwa trailing close behind him. The window slammed down behind them; the loud noise making Karahkwa jump slightly. She backed away and climbed up after Connor who had gone ahead, feeling the dull pain of her bullet wound acting up.

"So why are we in a ghostly castle?" Karahkwa's voice echoed throughout the building. "Who knows who could be in here aside from us…? Probably haunted by the _hupia?"_

"Joseph Palmer retired to Jamaica - somewhere around this castle." Connor explained. "Faulkner said the scroll would likely have ended up in Lord Lewis Hutchinson's private museum."

The two of them looked around a bit. What might have been a grand place was now a dilapidated hell. The air was hot and humid, stagnant even. Karahkwa shivered as she caught the faint scent of death.

"This place has seen much evil." Connor said to himself. Karahkwa glared at him and wrinkled her nose as she walked close to the grandfather clock. The stench grew stronger behind it, causing the woman to cough. She moved away from the clock in time to see Connor climb up a collapsed roof. He shimmied his way up and leapt onto a metallic chandelier. It creaked as it swung with his weight. He pushed himself onto the balcony.

"You are going to leave me here?" Karahkwa huffed. She could not climb as easy with her bruises, but she was not entirely useless.

"Try to see if you can find some clues as to where the scroll is. I will search the museum." Connor instructed and he disappeared. Karahkwa blew away her stray bangs and ambled around the main hall. A crow cawed and flapped its wings. It flew away when Karahkwa approached. She looked through the bookcases, minding the broken glass. She found nothing, but unusual pamphlets and papers lying about. Nothing of what Connor was searching for. Then again, Karahkwa did not want to pry so much into the goods around the place. For she did not know of what evil would be disturbed. Connor's poking around would surely rouse something.

Karahkwa knocked on the bookcases, kicking up dust, which caused her to sneeze. Only just recovering from her sneeze, something moved. A book fell from the case and landed with a thud. Sighing in exasperation, Karahkwa picked up the book. She inspected it and blew away the dust. The book had no title and was bound strangely. Curious, Karahkwa opened it to find the pages…

"Empty." She sighed and set the book back on the shelf. A wave of nausea hit her, causing the woman to stagger. She leaned against the bookcase, holding her head in her hands. _Not now! Please not now!_ Karahkwa closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. _Why does this keep happening?_ She has been trying to get enough sleep since she returned from being held prisoner. However, the nightmares and the hallucinations have been leaving her exhausted and nauseous. She would be at home resting some more, but the paranoia of her father harming Connor kept her on edge as well. She tried to have fun. She tried to be happy. It was getting to be damn near impossible. She was getting sick of it.

"Are you alright?" A voice broke her thoughts. Karahkwa jumped, unsheathing her hidden blade. It was Connor…

"Do you always have to sneak up on me like that?" She snapped as the blade slid back into its sheath.

"I do not mean to." Connor replied. "Come, help me with the clock. There must be something around here that can help with this."

 _The clock? No… no…_ Karahkwa hesitated before following Connor. He looked at the painting of the king for a moment and then headed back to the grandfather clock. Karahkwa rubbed her nose and watched as he began to change the hands. Something clicked in place and the mechanism moved the clock to the side. It rang a few times as Connor entered through the passageway. Karahkwa nervously followed close behind him, wrinkling her nose as the smell of death grew stronger and stronger. They descended down the staircase and entered a room. Karahkwa's hands shot up to her face to cover her eyes. She has seen those cages before. Blinded, Karahkwa felt her way around the room.

"Wait, Karahkwa! Be care-"

"AAAH!" Karahkwa tumbled down the sinkhole and landed with a thud. She shook her head and propped herself onto her elbows. Her mind began to spin. She pushed herself back onto her feet as Connor slid down the hole, knocking a skull into her line of sight. Karahkwa kicked it away. She was not particularly fond of skulls.

"Close to a tree kissed by fire." Connor murmured. He placed the paper into his robes as Karahkwa walked up to him. He stood to his full height.

"Are we finished here?"

"We are. And it is the final piece of the map."

"Good. This place makes me uneasy. Let's go."

 _WINTER - 11 years ago -_

 _It was a harsh winter. The bite of the cold had most surrounded by a fire. Everyone except for a little girl wandering through the forest. Crenepo rubbed her head, sobbing and whimpering at the pain. No one helped her this time. No one stopped her stepfather from hurting her. She fought back, but the attempt was worthless. Crenepo dizzily collapsed into the snow. The bite of the cold was beginning to numb her. She picked herself up and dragged her tiny body through the woods._

 _Crenepo was going to run away. She was going to run away and never come back. No one would come looking for her. No one would dare seek her out. Everyone will just stay by the fire warm and cozy, while she will be out looking for adventure. Crenepo climbed up a tree. She leaned against the trunk and surveyed the area. A few rabbits left their holes to try and find warmth in the suns rays. Crenepo did the same. She rubbed her temples with her palms._

Why does he hurt me?

 **You should fight back!**

" _I tried."_


	20. Sun - 19

_I hate the winter days. It is cold and barren and lonesome. I celebrated my birthday alone as I usually do in the month of December. I have turned nineteen. By now, I probably should be settled, have a husband and children, but I do not. I do not think I am even capable of holding such a close relationship with anyone. My hands have been tainted with blood and my mind and soul have been corrupted by vengeance. What good would I be to anyone? I will only cause them suffering and sadness. I realized this and it has made my sickness worse. I made myself some arepa and I lit a candle next to me on my desk. Then I sang a little song to try and help me feel a bit festive. With what I have been through, it did not work. I instead cried, wishing for my sickness and my sadness to go away._

 _If I had not lost the amulet, maybe the spirits would calm down and stop haunting me. The amulet is not here. All I am left with is the cougar fang necklace gifted to me by Connor. I understand that he felt the need to help me over my loss, but it is not enough. My amulet is gone, tossed into the sea by that man Ademar. I will never see it again._

 _It has been a while since the voyage to Jamaica. The snow has to fall sending my injuries into some bit of chaos. I ignored them, for I did not care any longer. I was tired, but I needed to move. An Assassin has given me another lead… but do I want to follow it? What if it leads me into another trap? It does not matter to me._

 _We are on our way to an encampment at Valley Forge. I wonder what adventure awaits._

The snowstorm has grown stronger since they left. It was a gentle snowfall at first, but then the winds had picked up. Connor led the way on horseback with Karahkwa following close behind him. The camp stirred with activity with soldiers either patrolling or in formation. The others were huddled by the fire, suffering in the cold weather. Washington leaned on his knee that was propped onto the back of a carronade. Connor and Karahkwa dismounted their horses and walked up to him, though the Taino stayed far behind. She observed the two of them with her hands clasped.

"Commander." Connor called. Washington turned his head to Connor before turning it back to the battlefield.

"Connor." He said, bringing himself to his full height.

"Any word on Lee?"

"…Not yet." The Commander replied. He waved his arm half-heartedly. "My apologies, I've been distracted. Supply caravans meant for the camp have gone missing. I suspect treachery."

Washington shifted his weight.

"A traitor named Benjamin Church, recently released from prison, has vanished as well. The two events are surely related."

"What was his crime?" Connor asked as Washington stepped away from him.

"He was caught sending letters to the Loyalists detailing our troop strength. He claimed it was a scare tactic, that we might avoid war. A poor lie."

"I will find Church for you." The Assassin offered. _Will he tell him?_

"Why?" Washington pried. "What reason have you to help?"

"Does it matter?"

"As you wish." Washington grunted. "We've received reports of trouble along the southern road. Might be he's responsible. I suggest you begin your search there."

Connor nodded his head. He turned to Karahkwa and motioned for her to follow. She dipped her head and the both of them walked to their horses and mounted them. They headed down the hill and galloped towards the woodlands on the other side of the field.

"So you are not going to tell him who we are?" Karahkwa asked. Connor did not reply. The woman took it as a no and trekked closely behind him. She stayed quiet for the rest of the ride.

The two Assassins made it to a church. The inside was empty, but there was a trace of recent activity. Connor and Karahkwa dismounted their horses and stalked close to the church's entrance.

"I will see if there is anything inside. You go check around the outside." Connor instructed. Karahkwa nodded her head and explored the side of the building. She pulled at a few vines and kicked over some loose stones, but there was nothing to be found. Whoever was here did a decent job of covering their tracks. Karahkwa heard a thump coming from inside the church. She went over to inspect it and peered through the window. Someone had pinned Connor to the ground. Karahkwa hid beside the window, her mind racing. She snuck underneath it and pressed herself next to the entrance. She prepared herself to move in to assail the enemy.

"Father." The Assassin greeted dryly.

"Connor. Any last words?" Haytham readied his hidden blade.

"Wait."

"A poor choice."

Connor pushed Haytham off of him. The older man moved in for the kill, but Connor shoved him back with his foot. He sprang to his feet. Karahkwa readied herself. The two men circled each other, keeping their eye on the other.

"Come to check up on Church? Make sure he'd stolen enough for your British brothers?"

"Benjamin Church is no brother of mine. No more than the Redcoats or their idiot king. I suspected naïveté, but this…"

"You suspected this!?" Karahkwa leapt for Haytham, her sword unsheathed. With quick action, Haytham side-stepped the attack and knocked Karahkwa to the ground. She was about to go for another assault, but was grabbed by the collar of her coat and pulled back. Connor pushed her behind him and pressed her against the wall with his arm. Karahkwa's face twisted from anger to shock.

"Brought another one of your Assassin friends with you?"

" _You!?"_ Karahkwa gasped. She stared, wide-eyed at Haytham.

" _Me_?" He furrowed his brow.

"I remember you, Haytham Kenway." Karahkwa clenched her fists. "We spoke to each other a few years ago.""Ah… I knew I saw your face somewhere. I'm surprised Severino has wasted his time not killing you. I hear he is paying for it."

"Thanks to me." Karahkwa snarled.

" _Karahkwa_!" Connor warned. He released the woman and she shoved past him.

"Be careful, girl. It would not be wise to test me." Haytham warned.

"Maybe I do wish to test you."

"Maybe you should go." Connor suggested. Karahkwa stared at him, examining his face for any signs to reassure her that he was joking. He was not.

"Why?"

"Do not ask why. Just go!"

Karahkwa's eyes widened as her chest tightened. She pointed an accusing finger at her friend. "You promised."

"I promised and now I am breaking it!" Connor snapped. "For _your_ safety."

 _"You lied."_ Karahkwa growled, her lips turned up in a snarl. Without waiting for him to protest, Karahkwa spun around and stormed out of the church. She mounted her horse and smacked the reigns, sending her into a run. Tears welled up in her eyes, but Karahkwa blinked them away. She did not care anymore. Her "friend" could have _his_ father protect him like he had always wanted.

Later that night, Karahkwa found herself in New York. She decided to follow the lead that the Assassin had given her, not bothering to trouble herself of whether she was walking into a trap or not. The lead led her to an alleyway… A place she has enjoyed being in before. A shadow skirted past her in the corner of her eye. She swung her arm out, instantly catching the man in black by the neck. He coughed and sputtered at the surprise attack. Karahkwa picked him up by the collar and shoved him against the side of a building.

"Y-You survived?!" The man stuttered. "H-How?!"

"You sound surprised!" Karahkwa hissed. She socked him hard in the face and watched as he writhed and squirmed at the pain. Grabbing the man's throat, Karahkwa unsheathed her hidden blade and pressed it against his cheek. The blade glinted in the moonlight. It longed to be embedded in the man's neck.

"W'What do you want with me?!" The man whimpered.

"You led me into a trap, boy. I spent two weeks starving in a rotting prison." Karahkwa threw the man to the side. "I was worried you had forgotten about me."

"You needn't be so rough with me."

"Oh no? Wish to try me? I am in an awful mood. A fight could ease the tension."

"What do you want!?"

"I want answers! Who are you really?!"

"Hehe… I would figure you'd find out sooner." The man chuckled. He took off his hat. Karahkwa snarled at him and brandished her tomahawk. "You know who I am?"

"I do in fact. Severino must be so stupid to keep portraits of those who work under him." Karahkwa growled. She twirled her weapon. "I am surprised you have taken to the field, Eduardo Azarola. I expected to take you out from behind a desk."

"As I expected you to be with your savage friend." Eduardo sneered as he pulled down his bandana. "But I see he isn't here to protect you like he always is, correct? Your father will make quick work of him, you know. He could be in danger."

"Such dry threats won't work. Ratonhnhake;ton has business with _his_ father Haytham Kenway."

"Oh?"

"You can try to get close to either of them." Karahkwa smirked when her opponent began to feign confidence. "I see you know the Grandmaster of the Templars really well."

"Whether or not I know that wretched Kenway is of little concern to me." Eduardo spat. "My concern is… how to wrap you up all nice and sweet for Severino."

"You should have brought friends along to help you." Karahkwa scoffed. She dug in her heels. "I am quite heavy to carry all by yourself."

"And you should have stayed in the company of your friend." Eduardo brushed away the comment. He unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Karahkwa. She stared at it and let her hidden blade slide out of its sheath. The both of them circled the clearing, not taking their eyes off of one another. It was Karahkwa who lunged first. She thrusted her ax back and brought it down. Eduardo blocked it with his sword.

"So why is it that you want to wish to take us all out?" Eduardo asked.

"So that I can liberate the slaves that are abused under all of you!" Karahkwa answered hoarsely.

"You don't seem convinced." Eduardo blocked another swing of Karahkwa's tomahawk.

 ** _"What do you know of me?"_**

"You… You who say that you wish to fight to liberate slaves. You are nothing more than just talk." Eduardo spat. "That fort that was bombarded housed slaves and you left them to die."

"No… I saved-"

"No one. Well… Maybe you did save those slaves. By killing them. Saves them the trouble of their masters doing it for them. Worthless animals. I think you are doing it out of revenge. Like how much you really want to seek the approval of someone. Of the love that you lacked when you were a child, is that right?"

Letting out a bloodcurdling scream, Karahkwa lunged at the man. She swung her tomahawk upwards, catching Eduardo's sword. Before she could go in for the kill, the man kicked her in the chest sending her onto her back. Karahkwa rolled away to avoid the sword and barely dodged the next strike. She kneeled on all fours, panting, surprised that this man was moving so fast. Faster than her, faster than Connor, _faster than Severino!_ Eduardo chuckled evilly as he twirled his sword.

"What's the matter, savage?" Eduardo sneered. "Expected me to be easy to take out like Ademar or Jairo? That was a fatal mistake, my dear."

"Shut up!" Karahkwa snapped. She pushed herself off the ground and lunged at Eduardo. He cackled as the woman made every desperate attempt to break his defenses. Every attempt was futile as every swing of her tomahawk was met with the blade of a sword. Frustrated, Karahkwa pulled out her pistol and aimed it at Eduardo. He smirked at her, unfazed. Karahkwa aimed the weapon and pulled the trigger, firing the pistol.

Eduardo touched his arm and stared at the blood on his fingers. He scowled at Karahkwa, who was trying to remember how to reload her gun. He slashed the pistol out of her hands and kicked her in the stomach. Karahkwa landed with a thud on her back. She tried to blink away the stars in her eyes, but was met with a boot to her face.

 _Are you proud of me, mother?_

 ** _…_**

 _I am doing what you wish of me. I am your faithful daughter._

 ** _You would best remember that._**

 _"Karahkwa?"_ The woman stirred slightly. "Karahkwa."

Sitting up quickly, Karahkwa clawed at the air. A wave of dizziness overtook her and she fell onto her back again. She stared at the sky, the moon… and a pair of brown eyes.

 _"_ You should be with your father." Karahkwa pointed out, raising her arm lazily and letting it sway.

"I was going to meet him, but then I found you here like this." Connor explained calmly. "Did you get into a fight?"

"Does my bleeding forehead and nose not give you any clues?" Karahkwa sighed as slowly she sat up. She pressed her hand to her nose and wiped away the dried blood. Connor took a rag hanging from the clothesline and poured some cold water from his canteen onto the rag. He pressed it on Karahkwa's forehead and softly dabbed the cut.

"Hold it in place." Connor let go of the cloth when Karahkwa grasped it.

"I am fine, Ratonhnhake;ton." She reassured. "You should find Haytham and not worry about me."

"Who were you fighting?" Connor asked, traces of concern in his voice. Karahkwa gazed at him and snorted, her lips turned up in a sneer.

"No one." She responded.

"That seems unlikely."

"It was one of Severino's men. He cornered me in this alleyway, we fought and he knocked me out. Surprised he did not take my head. There is your story."

"So they are still after you?"

"You thought they were going to give up?" Karahkwa chuckled. "I escaped the stupid fort with your help. I would not be surprised if they came after you too. As i warned… But they seem to be scared of your father. Maybe he might help lure them away from you."

"They know him?"

"I guess they do." Karahkwa huffed. She took notice Haytham approaching them. "Speaking of which, here he is now."

"Oh I'm sorry. Did I mean to intrude?" Haytham asked.

"No. I was only leaving." Karahkwa sneered as she got up to her feet.

"Such a waste. She can not hold herself in a fight. How would she even be of use to us, Connor?"

"I WILL-!" Connor threw his arm out to block Karahkwa from getting anywhere closer to Haytham. He shook his head slightly and pushed her back. Karahkwa threw up her hands in defeat and tossed the rag. She turned and walked away, ignoring the calls from Connor. She rubbed her nose, wincing as her nostrils stung.

"Forget this." Karahkwa whispered angrily. She headed back to the Homestead on foot. The bite of the cold sent shivers through her body, but it did nothing to ease away the numbness in her mind. She trekked through the snow, less than gracefully tripping and sinking into it a few times. The wind blew snow into Karahkwa's eyes. She rubbed it away and trudged through the Frontier. By the time she arrived on the Homestead property, the sun had started to rise. Karahkwa made her way to her house.

Her blood ran cold.

"What has happened?" Karahkwa asked, her heart thumping. "Is everyone alright?"

"Some loons came in and tried to break into your house." Terry explained. "We stopped 'em, but some of us got some hefty bruises."

Karahkwa looked around her. Doctor White was at work, inspecting injuries. Godfrey held his leg and rocked back in forth in pain. Big Dave supported Norris who was limping heavily. Myriam was wrapping a bandage around a cut on her arm. Warren was being treated by Prudence for a cut on his shoulder. Karahkwa suddenly felt it. A familiar feeling… It was guilt. If she had been here, no one would be hurt. No one would have to suffer through the winter cold and deal with their aching injuries. Karahkwa looked back into her home. She walked up to the door, finding it broken. A lump formed in her throat as she lightly brushed the doorknob that hung from its hole.

"Everyone!" Karahkwa turned to the Homesteaders. They looked at her worriedly. "Everyone please. Go back to your homes. I will take care of the rest and inspect the damage."

"Are you sure, Karahkwa? You look a bit shaken yourself." Myriam said.

"Please, I insist. Do not worry about me. I will… sort things out." Karahkwa choked. Before anyone else could pry anymore, Karahkwa entered her home and closed the door behind her. She pressed her ear by the door, listening to the crunching of snow. _They are leaving… Good._. Her heart sank as she saw for herself the destruction caused by the vandals. Her cot was thrown across the room, pots laid strewn about on the floor. Papers laid scattered about, stained by footprints. The crown of intertwining vines was smashed and torn to pieces. The symbols of the Taino that Karahkwa drew on the floor with chalk, were blurred out and corrupted.

Karahkwa searched for her journal, finding it under her bed. Ink spots stained the cover. It looked as if someone had tried to burn it. She looked through the journal and wished she had not done so. Almost every single page had been scribbled on. Most of the pages were unreadable, illegible. Karahkwa gripped the pages, her wrath beginning to seethe. She threw her journal to the side and stepped around her bed. Her backpack was ruthlessly beaten and ripped. Her books were torn and hanging from the shelf. Karahkwa clenched her fists, tears falling freely down her face. _They were here. They could have killed someone close to me here. I was a fool. I_ am _a fool and they know it._ ** _THEY ALL KNOW IT!_**

Karahkwa grabbed her stick. She smacked it several times against the wall with one hand.

"They know it." She growled. "They know it."

 ** _Louder._**

" _They know it! They know it! They know it!'_

 ** _Not loud enough._**

 ** _"They know it! They know it!"_**

 ** _LOUDER!_**

 ** _"THEY KNOW I AM A FOOL!"_** Karahkwa smacked her stick on her bed, onto the pots, denting them. She smacked her desk, breaking the legs, causing it to collapse. She broke her chair and the wood that supported her bed. She destroyed everything.

 ** _"THEY COULD HAVE KILLED EVERYONE AND IT WOULD HAVE BEEN ALL MY FAULT!"_**

Karahkwa turned to the window. She gripped her stick, now broken from her rampage. She swung it at the glass, but it broke off and scratched her cheek. Karahkwa fell to the ground, covering her face. She hissed in pain and rolled about in agony. Blood seeped out of her fingers and dripped onto the floor. She stayed on the floor, rocking back and forth, whimpering and sobbing.

Tired… Karahkwa fell asleep where she lay. She prayed that it was a dreamless sleep.

It was not.


	21. Sun - 20

The cold wind tickled her face. _Did I leave the door open?_ The floor creaked and popped. _Someone is here…? No… I blocked the door._ Karahkwa moaned and rested her weight on her elbows. She grimaced as the cut on her cheek stung and her head pounded. A sigh escaped her lips as she forced herself onto her knees. The sun was shining through her window, disturbed by a crack in the glass. Karahkwa looked around her home, remembering everything that has happened until now. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, trying to ease her headache. It was not going to go away. Karahkwa crawled to her bed, now on the floor because of her, and rested her body on it.

Her mind began to wander to when she was a child. In the midst of the sadness that she would always feel, she remembered the adventures she would have. Whenever there was a chance of escape, she would take it. She could not stay here any longer. If those men were to come back, someone would surely be killed. Karahkwa knew she had to do something to keep them from ever hurting her friends again. She will have to take the fight to them directly. She will have to leave the Homestead. Karahkwa wiped her face, wincing at the cut on her cheek. The thought of leaving her friends behind began to tug at her. She did not want to leave and be alone again like when she left the tribe. However, it was something she had to do. No one will live forever. There are things Karahkwa knew that she had to do on her own. _Not yet. I need information._

Deciding that she at least needed to clean herself before she cleaned up her mess, Karahkwa gathered a few sheets of cloth. She headed outside and walked to the back of her house. The river lazily washed over the gravel as Karahkwa approached it. She set down her items and looked around. Hiding behind a bush, Karahkwa stripped down and leapt into the river. The water was _freezing_! Shivering at the cold, Karahkwa quickly cleaned herself, wiping her face clean of dirt and splinters. She scurried back behind the bushes and briskly dried herself off. After that, she put her clothes back on and sheathed her weapons in their proper holsters. Karahkwa headed back into her home and started the fire in her fireplace. She threw in the remains of her chair and watched the fire lap up the wood hungrily. Karahkwa sighed as she poked at the flames.

Looking around for anything to salvage, Karahkwa took her journal and flipped through it once more. The pages were torn and damaged by ink. However, one page fell out of place. Karahkwa grabbed it before it hit the floor. She looked at the paper and it read:

 _Sister._

 _I love you. I see what mother and father do to you and I do not like it._

 _I wish to see you again. I will never leave this place as I am_

 _waiting for your return. I hope that we can play again like we did when_

 _we were young._

 _~Your brother ~_

 _My brother?_ Karahkwa blinked a few times in surprise. She turned the page over to see if there was anything more, but there was not. She stared at the paper for a moment, not believing what she was reading. Karahkwa placed the paper on top of her journal and slid out of bed. She paced around the room, stepping over the damaged furniture, deep in thought. Her mind was still recovering from last night, but there was one idea that popped into her mind. _Make sure it is really him._

Karahkwa moved back to her bed and picked up the letter. She folded it neatly and placed it in her pouch. She needed to think for a moment… and fix up the cut on her cheek. Karahkwa smothered the flames, pushed the remains of her desk out of the way and stepped outside. She shielded the sun from her eyes and let out a breath. She closed the door behind her and walked down the path to Doctor White's clinic. When Karahkwa arrived, Doctor White was speaking to Norris about his injured leg. Guilt prickled through her skin as Norris got up and walked towards her. He nodded a greeting to which Karahkwa returned and he limped away.

"Doctor?" Karahkwa called softly.

"Ah! Karahkwa!" Doctor White exclaimed. "I was worried that something may have happened to you after that event. Are you alright?"

"A lot has happened, doctor." Karahkwa shuddered as she smiled. It almost felt forced, but it hurt because of the lacerations on her cheeks. She pointed to them, as she frowned. "Mind if you take a look at this?"

"You are getting to be my favorite patient, you know." Doctor White teased. Karahkwa chuckled heartedly.

"Sorry. I am a bit reckless."

"Connor tells me such, but he says it in good spirits." Doctor White shrugged. He inspected Karahkwa's cheek a bit more before grabbing a bottle of whiskey and a clean rag. _I wonder what more he says about me to everyone else._ Karahkwa grimaced as the rag was pressed against her cheek, causing an intense sting. She gritted her teeth as her cheek burned.

" _Tsk!"_ Karahkwa clicked her tongue.

"It is not deep enough to need stitches." Doctor White observed. "But it is best if you keep the wound clean."

"Thank you, doctor." Karahkwa scratched her nose, still aching from the fight she had with Eduardo. She held the rag and dabbed it gently against her skin. She removed the cloth and scowled at the tiny bloody splinters that were buried in the fabric. _Those things best fall out as the wound heals._ Karahkwa wrapped the cloth around her arm. She thanked Doctor White for his service and left the tent. She looked at the letter from her brother again, re-reading his words.

Karahkwa knew that she will have to make sure that the letter was real. It was almost too convenient to find a message from her brother after the damage was done to her home. Karahkwa remembered her sibling and recalled how much she did not like him because of the care and attention he was receiving from her mother and her mother's husband. It tore at her to see the smile on his face and his giggles whenever his mother kissed him. Karahkwa remembered the many times she has left her brother out in the woods alone and would hide behind a bush to watch him cry. It was not as satisfying. It just made her hate herself even more. Yet, here he was, wanting a relationship with his sister. After all this time… will he still be waiting for her back in Virginia? Waiting for her with open arms?

Karahkwa gripped the paper tightly and sighed. She put it back into her pouch and headed down the path to Lance's home. She needed new furniture as the ones in her home were broken. _Partially by me…_ She walked up to Lance who was busy putting together a chair.

"Lance?" The woman called. He looked up from his work.

"Oh, hello there Karahkwa! You are Connor's friend, are you not? We see the two of you together a lot!" Lance pushed a piece of wood down on the seat, giving the chair a leg. "I heard what happened to your house. I do apologize. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Well… I do not mean to overwork you, Lance." Karahkwa twiddled her thumbs. "You… I should not trouble-"

"You do not trouble me at all, young one. Tell me what you need."

"Well… I only need new furniture." Karahkwa said. "A desk, chair, a new door and new bed frame. The… uh… vandals that broke in destroyed my things."

"It will take a while before I can get to work on your request, young one." Lance informed the woman.

"It is fine, Lance." Karahkwa dipped her head. "Take your time. I will be staying at the inn for the time being."

"Alright. Stay safe now!"

"I will." _I'll try._

The cold winter air prickled her face, but it did not matter. Karahkwa sat on top of the rock overlooking the hillside, watching the sun set behind the mountains. She sat cross-legged, her back straight and her chin up. There was an eagerness filling the pit in her stomach which made her a bit restless. Karahkwa leaned forward, staring straight into the woods as if she was expecting someone to come bursting out. She wanted someone to come out. She wanted to see her brother again. Karahkwa pulled out the letter from her brother and read it again. She folded the parchment again and put it in her pocket. Karahkwa stared at the forest once more, watching for any flicker of movement. Someone tapped her thigh, breaking Karahkwa's trance. She looked down and frowned.

"Ratonhnhake;ton."

"Norris, Dave and a few others told me about what happened the other day. Are you alright?" Connor asked, concerned.

"I'm fine." Karahkwa replied. She turned back towards the forest. "Nothing is wrong."

"That is not true. Tell me what has happened."

"Some vandals broke into my home. The people of the Homestead stopped them." Karahkwa brought her knees up to her chest and tucked her arms. She did not feel like talking to Connor after he had broken his promise to her. "They are gone now."

"Did they take anything from you?"

"No. They destroyed my close belongings." _Go away._ "My journal and my knapsack are mangled. I have nothing more on me other than the clothes on my back."

"Do you think they will come back?" Karahkwa sighed, exasperated at the questions. She did not feel like talking to Connor. Not after he broke his promise to her, as childish as that may seem.

"There is no reason for them to come back. They did what they wanted to do." The woman traced the stitching of her gloves with her finger. The gashes on her cheek began to sting slightly. "Those men were lucky that I was not here to give them the thrashing they deserve."

"What do you propose?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Karahkwa slid off the rock and leaned against it, her arms folded. She watched Connor move in front of her through her bangs. She did not want to look at him. Suppressing a sneer, Karahkwa glanced at the forest she was staring at. There was some bit of hope that something would distract Connor's attention away from her. However, there were none. Karahkwa felt Connor touch her shoulder. She sighed and shrugged it off.

"Is there something else on your mind, Karahkwa?"

"As of right now, finding a place to stay." She replied lazily. "Buying a new journal, making a new backpack."

"Anything else other than those matters?"

"My friend sending me home _and breaking his promise._ " Karahkwa turned her gaze at him. "What else is there on my mind?"

"You know the reason why I sent you away." Connor retorted. "I dragged you into a mission and you lost control. You should have known better than to attack my father."

"He was attacking you. What did you expect me to do? Let him cut you into ribbons?" Karahkwa scoffed. "Sometimes, I wish you would stop scolding me like I am some sort of child, Ratonhnhake;ton. I am nineteen, I can take care of myself."

Connor shook his head and stepped away from Karahkwa. He furrowed his brow as Karahkwa pushed herself off the rock. She watched the trees, empty of their leaves, sway and dance in the gentle breeze. Connor turned back to Karahkwa and ambled up to her.

"What would you have me do? I was trying to protect you."

"I need guidance. I do not need to be protected." Karahkwa said. "As terrible as my parents were to me, I do not need someone to watch over my every being.

"Around my father, it would be wise if you stay away from him. As your friend-"

"As your friend, I understand that my actions that day worried you." Karahkwa said, her voice cracking. "My sadness… It keeps mocking me, telling me I am nothing. I need a friend, someone who can push me to do better and help me prove this sadness wrong. And I just need to…You should not worry so much about me, Ratonhnhake;ton. I am too much a burden to you already. You have to help build a nation and I have to end one life to save others. Perhaps I should… take my leave."

"You do not have to leave as you are no burden to me." Connor insisted. "You are my friend. I only wish to help you in your endeavors anyway that I can as you have helped me in mine."

"I know how much you wish to assist me, Ratonhnhake;ton." Karahkwa looked at her friend with sorrowful eyes. "But I have made my decision. It is for the good of the Homestead and myself if I leave."

"When?" Connor approached Karahkwa, his fingers brushing her arm. She heard the crack in his voice and it made her heart lurch. "Why?"

"I… have not decided when. It will depend on some things." The woman replied, her eyes suddenly distant. "As for why, I am sure it is fairly obvious. I cannot stay here forever."

Karahkwa shifted her gaze to the ground. She watched a beetle scurry about in the grass.

"Where will you stay for now?" Connor asked. "And for how long?"

"I have money leftover. I will stay at the Mile's End for a bit and gather my bearings. I will stay until I feel the time is right."

"Why not stay at the manor?" _A tempting offer…_

"The bickering between you and Achilles is enough to keep even the flies away, Ratonhnhake;ton" Connor sighed as Karahkwa cracked a smile. She looked back at the forest as Connor lightly grazed her injured cheek, causing her to wince. Karahkwa flicked away his hand and blew away her bangs. She needed to get back to tying her hair again.

"I am sorry I broke my promise."

"No… I…" Karahkwa let out a breath and took Connor's hand in hers and pressed it against her forehead. "I am sorry. Sorry I lost myself. It was… I was having a bad day. It was not your fault. Please forgive me?"

She felt something about her change. Karahkwa only watched when Connor raised his free arm. He squeezed her shoulder reassuringly and gazed at her, his eyes soft.

"I am sorry too."

Feeling her face flush, Karahkwa bowed her head, hoping her bangs would hide her face. Connor felt a blush creep to his cheeks as he laughed at his friend.

"Achilles asked me to fetch a painting for him in New York. It may not be there because where it was stored was in the path of a fire. Care to join?" Connor offered.

"I… I will go with you." Karahkwa shrugged her shoulders and pulled her hood up. It was more of an errand than a mission. The two of them walked towards the stables. Connor rested his arm around Karahkwa's shoulder. She wrapped hers around his waist, minding his weapons. She smiled to herself, feeling relieved that the anger had washed away. Her sadness was still there, but it was not as strong as it was before. _Perhaps things are beginning to change for the better._

The two Assassins arrived in New York as it began to snow once again. Karahkwa shivered and rubbed her hands together. After four years of living up north, she barely got used to the cold. Connor dismounted from the horse and led it to a post. Karahkwa slid off her horse and did the same. They explored the side of town beyond Broadway. It was dilapidated and burnt, worse than the shelling aftermath that she recalled. Connor and Karahkwa took to free-running through the rubble to find the house holding the package that Achilles wanted his apprentice to find.

Connor held onto a ledge and pulled himself up. Karahkwa followed close behind him and crawled up. She brushed away the dust as Connor inspected a hole in the wall. He moved a board from the wall and set it aside. He pulled out a parcel from the hole.

"That is it, huh?" Karahkwa inquired.

"It would have burned had it not been here. Achilles will be pleased." Connor set the painting straight and shifted it. "Help me get this down."

Karahkwa dipped her head and sat down at the edge of the platform they were standing on. She pushed herself off and landed on the ground. Looking up, Karahkwa outstretched her arms and Connor lowered the painting from the overhang. Seeing she could almost reach it, Karahkwa jumped up and grabbed the parcel at the sides and pulled it from Connor's grasp.

"Careful!" Connor warned.

"I know." Karahkwa clicked her tongue. She let the parcel lean against her chest. Connor crouched down and hung off the ledge. He let go and landed beside Karahkwa. An idea popped into her head as Connor took the package from her hands.

"Thank you for accompanying me, Karahkwa."

"There is no need to thank me. I love traveling with you."

"Let us go back home then."

"Actually…" Karahkwa backed away a small bit. "I am going to run my own errand. I will be back soon, however."

"Are you sure? Will you be fine on your own?"

"I will be fine, Ratonhnhake;ton. Go on home. You best get that painting back to Achilles before it gets mud on it." Karahkwa patted Connor's back as he hooked the package underneath his arm. "Though with how tall you are, it would be unlikely."

Connor chuckled as he adjusted the painting. "I will see you back at the Homestead, Karahkwa. Take care."

Karahkwa smiled and nodded her head. Both friends went their separate ways, Karahkwa heading in the direction of where she remembered her father's shop was. She knew exactly what she was going to do.

Karahkwa was going to show her enemies that she was not intimidated by them anymore.

There were three hoodlums guarding the front of the business. They stood around the entrance, anxious, wanting something interesting to happen. Something most definitely did. Karahkwa vaulted over the side of the building and took out one of the guards. The last two were startled by her attack. Before the other could land a punch on her, Karahkwa ducked and slashed at the man's chest with her sword. His blood spluttered everywhere as he collapsed to the ground. The final guard raised his musket, but before he could shoot, a rope was tied around his neck and he was relieved of his weapon. Karahkwa stabbed the man in the back with her hidden blade and she climbed up to the rooftop. The rope was long enough for her to pull the man along. She perched herself onto a clothesline and smirked when Eduardo and Severino came rushing out. Eduardo, dressed in a uniform Karahkwa did not recognize, walked out and notice the man. He stormed up to him.

"You!" Eduardo snapped at the thug. "What is going on here?!"

The Assassin leapt down, dragging the rope with her. The thug coughed and sputtered as the rope dug into his neck and drove him upwards. Karahkwa landed on the ground and stabbed the stake into the ground. Severino and Eduardo stared at the Assassin. She glared at them as she stood to her full height, straight and confident. She pointed to them, her blue eyes hard and icy.

The woman drew her thumb across her throat and sneered.

Without a word, Karahkwa turned and threw a smoke bomb at the two men. It went off, covering them in a blinding fog. She scurried up the side of a building overlooking the plaza and stayed to watch what was to unfold. She did not expect anything grand. If anything, Karahkwa was ready to either run or fight in case she needed to. The smoke cleared to reveal Eduardo pointing a gun in Karahkwa's direction. She readied herself to run, but Severino forced Eduardo to drop his gun. Eduardo growled and unsheathed his sword and moved to the building Karahkwa was standing on. She leapt to another one and was ready to escape when she heard her father call Eduardo.

"No Eduardo! Do not go after her." Severino snarled.

"Why not, sir!?" Eduardo barked. "She has threatened your life many times already! That pathetic woman has to die!"

"And she will soon enough."

"Then why won't you let me get to her? I can kill her for you and her friend as well! We will be rid of them forever!"

"Yes we will be." Severino sneered. "But not yet… I wish to continue our little game for a little while longer. And besides, you are not worthy enough to face my daughter or her Indian friend. That task is for me and me alone. Go back to your desk, Eduardo. You still have paperwork to finish."

"I…"

"And take that man down from there." Severino ordered, waving his hand. "We do not want to attract attention from the guards."

"Yes sir."

Eduardo solemnly headed to the rope and cut down the guard. The corpse landed on the ground and kicked up snow, spraying it in Eduardo's face. Severino looked at the rooftops and spotted Karahkwa. Her uniform billowed in the wind and strands of her hair covered her face. She glared down at her father and at Eduardo, her arms folded on top of her chest. The both of them leered at the woman before turning and heading back inside the building. Karahkwa smirked and let herself drop from the building. She rolled on impact, scaring a few passerby. Ignoring their angered remarks, Karahkwa took one last look at her father's little business and stalked off.

 _So even though he can best him in a fight, Eduardo is scared of Severino._

 _I wonder if this could work to my advantage._

 _There felt a different air about me. I know I am getting stronger._

 _I need to find my brother and soon. I hope he is as kind as I remember him to be._


	22. Sun - 21

_She pulled down her hood more to hide the angered expression on her face. "Are you sure you can verify that it is him?"_

 _The Assassin in front of the woman nodded her head. "I will make sure and then come right back to you."_

 _"Thank you." Karahkwa dipped her head. "I will reward you when you return with what I need. And if it is him, please… If it is possible, bring him to me. I wish for us to speak face to face."_

And with that, the Assassin scampered off. Karahkwa sighed and walked out of the tunnels. She did not find this place to be very pleasant after her escapade. After leaving the tunnels and shutting the entrance, Karahkwa brushed past a few people and left the alleyway. It has only been a few months since her "performance" in front of her father's shop. She had been watching the paths and the forest around the Homestead carefully, in case her enemies did decide to launch an attack. So far, all has been quiet. It was a relief, but Karahkwa remained on guard.

Karahkwa has been searching for any more leads on her brother, but has come up with dead-ends. She was beginning to suspect that the letter was fabricated by her enemy. It was way too convenient that a letter that she has never seen before in her journal happened to appear after the incident with her home. The vandals could easily have slipped it into her book as they were destroying it. They could have done that to spite her. Karahkwa hoped that the last lead left her with at least a trace of where her brother was. If it did not, Karahkwa would abandon all hope of seeing her brother again. If he truly waited for her, then he would have told her where he was exactly. Instead of only saying, "I will never leave this place", he could have wrote where he was. However, it could have meant risking accidentally giving out his location to Severino. That man would do anything to get to her. Karahkwa sighed and clenched her fists. She will find her brother. If her mother is with him as well… Then perhaps finally, she could tell her exactly what was on her mind when she left them.

Finding nothing much else to do in Boston, Karahkwa left to the Homestead. She trekked through the Frontier, hunting a few rabbits and deer to bring back to the inn. Oliver and Corrine were kind enough to left Karahkwa stay without paying. However, feeling bad that she was living there for free, Karahkwa felt that she had to compensate somehow. So she hunted for them to keep the food stocks high. There was plenty of prey about. The cold winter months have long passed and the fauna and flora have emerged once again. Setting up a small fire, Karahkwa set up a stand above the flames. It was the same way her mother taught her, the Taino way, she would say. Throwing a skinned rabbit onto the _barbacoa,_ Karahkwa poked at the flames with a stick. She turned it over with her knife and waited as her lunch began to cook. She had not eaten all day. May as well indulge. Once the rabbit was thoroughly cooked, Karahkwa tore into it.

Tossing the leftovers for the crows, Karahkwa yawned and stretched. She ruffled her hair underneath her hood and snuffed the flames. Dropping the rest of the meat into the sack she carried, Karahkwa hauled the food to the Homestead property. She found herself back in the familiar territory and followed the path down to the inn. Using her foot to hold the door open, Karahkwa dragged the sack inside. Oliver came up and helped her move the bag. He slung it over his shoulder and took it to the back of the inn.

"You shouldn't have to do this, young'un." Corrine insisted as she walked up to Karahkwa. She gently pushed her to the bar to sit down the nearly tired woman. Karahkwa pulled off her hood and scratched her hair, brushing back stray strands. She had tied it back again.

"I want to Corrine." Karahkwa responded, nodding a thank you when the older woman placed a warm bowl of beef stew and a glass of water in front of her. She stirred the contents with her spoon, her mouth watering. She did eat already, but the smell was very enticing. "It is the least I could do with the great hospitality you have been providing."

"Well, with the way you are going along with the farmers," Oliver chimed in, cleaning his hands with a rag. "We will have enough food to last us through the summer in case the game moves on to cooler places."

"I will be sure to extend the thanks to Warren and Prudence." Karahkwa said after swallowing a chunk of meat. She sipped the water and set down the glass. A sigh left her lips and she continued to chow down the stew. A few of the Homesteaders, Myriam, Norris, Dave and Lance, and several sailors who were left behind came into the inn. A few of them were drunk and were getting a bit loud and obnoxious. The others tried to silence them and warned them about their Captain's wrath. Connor was currently on a mission with Haytham and there was not much of a telling of when he would be back. So according to the sailors, "when the cat's away, the mice will play." She would be sure to give a full report to the Captain when he returns. Karahkwa chewed on a bone as one of the drunken sailors staggered towards her. The woman ignored him when he blubbered a few words to her. She only began to hum a little tune.

"Do you feel up for singing for these folks here?" Corrine asked as she cleaned the counter. She took Karahkwa's empty bowl and threw away the bones. Karahkwa pushed the man away from her when he tried to hug her.

"If singing is what will put them to sleep, maybe." Karahkwa hissed. She got up and let the man drop to the ground in his drunken stupor. That was going to hurt in the morning. Karahkwa cleared her throat and drank the rest of her water. The Homesteaders were talking amongst themselves. Guess it was an opportunity to sing.

 ** _You can not sing!_**

 _Yes you can… I love the way you sing._

A few bards, sober they were, took up some instruments when Karahkwa stood up from her stool and waved at them. She rubbed her nose, a nervous habit she had begun to pick up after she phased out of picking her scabs. Her stomach kept lurching, but Karahkwa ignored it. _I can do this. I_ can _do this._ She took a deep breath and let it out.

 _Of all the money that e'er I had_

 _I spent it in good company_

A gentle strum of the guitar. The noise in the room began to die down.

 _And all the harm I've ever done_

 _Alas it was to none but me_

The beat of the drum…

 _And all the harm I've ever done_

 _Alas it was to none but me_

Karahkwa clasped her hands behind her back and puffed out her chest. The harmonious thrum of a violin.

 _And all I've done for want of wit_

 _To mem'ry now I can't recall_

The room was silent.

 _So fill to me the parting glass_

 _Good night and joy be to you all_

All eyes on her.

 _Of all the comrades that e'er I had_

 _They're sorry for my going away_

 _And all the sweethearts that e'er I loved_

 _They'd wish me one more day to stay_

 _But since it fell unto my lot_

 _That I should rise and you should not_

 _I gently rise and softly call_

 _Good night and joy be to you all_

 _Fill to me the parting glass_

 _And drink a health whate'er befalls_

 _And gently rise and softly call_

 _Good night and joy be to you all_

 _But since it fell unto my lot_

 _That I should rise and you should not_

 _I gently rise and softly call_

 _Good night and joy be to you all_

 _Good night and joy be to you all._

A few whistles and cheers and a round of applause startled Karahkwa a bit. She relaxed when she saw the smiles and laughter erupting from the Homesteaders. She bowed slightly and turned to Corrine and Oliver who were clapping. The young woman smiled and dipped her head. She sat down on the stool as the applause died down. Oliver took hold of her arm and she faced him.

"That was amazing!" He exclaimed, patting her vambrace. "Connor was right about your singing voice. You should sing for us more often!"

"I will." Karahkwa agreed. "I must make it my objective to learn more songs."

"Perhaps if you joined me on the _Aquila_ more often," A voice chimed in. "You would learn some of the songs sung by the sailors."

A light pat on her shoulder. It was Connor and he was dressed in his Naval uniform, holding his hat in his hand. Karahkwa beamed and clasped his hand.

"Connor! Welcome back." Oliver greeted. "What can we do for you this fine evening? You almost missed Karahkwa's performance by a hair."

"Good thing I came back in time." Connor said as he turned to Karahkwa. "I did hear most of the song as I was coming by."

"You were right when you said she had a wonderful singing voice." Corrine cooed, rubbing Karahkwa's arms joyously. "We were just asking if she could provide her wondrous voice as much as she can."

"Now you all are just flattering me." Karahkwa huffed. She smirked and playfully flicked her hair, before letting out a soft sigh of relief. "Thank you… though. I am greatly happy that you all found my voice to be good. I'll try to perform as much as I can."

Later that night, Connor, having changed out of his Naval uniform and into his Assassin robes, showed Karahkwa the ring that he had found in his search of Captain Kidd's treasure. He should her its abilities when he knocked Karahkwa's tomahawk aside. Fascinated, the woman inspected the ring with childlike curiosity. She played with it a bit before handing it back to Connor and picking up her tomahawk. She brushed it off and sheathed it in her belt. Connor and Karahkwa continued their stroll around the property. The woman had begun gathering a few flowers that caught her attention and placed a couple of them in her hair.

"You like those flowers?" Connor asked.

"I love flowers." Karahkwa answered, slipping one into the string that tied back her tresses. "I would always put them in my hair whenever I was by myself."

"You are not alone now, however."

"Well… I trust you." Karahkwa felt her heart flip when she said that. "You will not tear them out of my hair and insult me for such."

"Why would I do that? You look beautiful."

Freezing mid-step, Karahkwa looked at the man beside her. He paused in front of her, smiling.

"I… d-do not…?" Karahkwa stammered. "What brought you to that?"

"I say things how they are." Connor said as he walked up to the Taino. He helped tie a clover flower in her tresses. "I will not lie to you. You are beautiful, especially with the flowers in your hair. That does remind me. What of the flower crowns that you wished to make?"

"I have not started on them." Karahkwa whispered, looking at the dogwood in her hands.

"Why not?"

"My mind has been occupied."

"Find time to make them."

"I will… Soon."

"If you need me to gather flowers for you, all you have to do is ask, Karahkwa."

 _"_ That is true." Karahkwa snickered. _Would the villagers think he is trying to woo me, though?_ "But I will do it myself because I know which flowers will make the best crowns. Thank you, Ratonhnhake;ton."

"You could still tell me the ones you need."

"Fine." The woman sighed. "All those that are colorful."

"Most of them are on you."

"Charming."

The two of them trekked away from the Homestead and through the forest surrounding the area. They stopped by a river; the tide was high and the current gentle, but swift. Karahkwa carefully made her way to it.

"Is it good to swim in?" She pondered out loud.

"Test the waters." Connor suggested. Karahkwa bent down and dipped her hands into the water.

"Still too cold." Karahkwa rejoined Connor's side. "Maybe during the summer months."

"The waters will still be too cold."

"But at least the air will warm you." Karahkwa simpered. Connor shook his head and looked to the ground, trying to stifle a smart comeback. Karahkwa sauntered off, Connor trailing close behind. He kept a close eye on her form that sometimes seemed to disappear in the forest. The moon provided little light to assist him, but the blue of her coat gave her away. There was a silence between them for a moment as they took in the sounds of woodlands. Connor cupped his hands, rough from the years of fighting, climbing and work that he has gone through. A question popped into his mind.

"What will you do when this is all over, Karahkwa? When you have finished what you have wanted to do?"

"I do not know." Karahkwa leapt onto a stone. She staggered a bit before regaining her balance. "Travel, I guess. I want to see the world. Perhaps find a place where I can call home."

"Is this not your home?"

"I do not belong on this land. Yes I was born here, but this place is not for me." Karahkwa stood on the stone, arms extended for balance. She watched the current flow around her.

"Your friends are here and so is your family. Would you not want to stay?" Connor offered his hand to the woman. She took it and hopped back onto shore.

"Your words are true, minus my family." Karahkwa sat down beside the riverbed. "But I know… The world is bigger than this. I want to see more."

"Could I join you?"

"You are the one with the ship, so by all means!" Karahkwa beamed as Connor took a seat next to her. His body brushed against hers. "Aside from traveling with me, what will you do after the revolution? After Charles Lee has been dealt with?"

"I will return to my people, my obligation complete and them safe."

"And you will take me to see them, yes?"

"I will." Connor replied, shuffling closer to his friend. "I promised you. I have not forgotten that yet."

"I do not think I will ever let you forget."

Karahkwa closed her eyes and let the light breeze calm her. She leaned her head against Connor's shoulder and snaked her arm around his. He tensed at the touch, but relaxed, pressing his head against hers. His free hand lightly touched the necklace he gave her. It glowed in the moonlight, softening her features. Karahkwa had never taken off the necklace since she put it on. She joked about them being a pain when she was sleeping because of the fangs digging into her skin. Connor saw how much Karahkwa has grown since the first day they met until now. His friend, Kanen'to;kon, was right when he said that he was a good teacher. It was an interesting story to tell of how his hunting through the forest led to their encounter. How easy she was able to sneak up on him and attack him…

Such a short time…

It felt like he has known her for much longer than four years.

Connor laced his fingers around Karahkwa's. He opened her hand and played her fingers. She opened her eyes and stared at him. Her blue eyes met his brown ones, silent messages being passed between them. Connor leaned in and their foreheads pressed. His nose touched hers and his breath ghosted over her lips. Karahkwa's stomach was flipping. It was a weird feeling. She has seen the people of the Powhatan and the outsiders show some bits of affection when they thought no one was looking. _Could it be?_ She pulled away from Connor, her face growing hot. Her heart fluttered, banging against her chest. _Am I… What is this strange feeling? Am I alright?_

 _"_ What is wrong?" Connor asked, worriedly.

 _"_ I-I am-" Karahkwa began, holding her chest.

 _BANG!_

A smoking pistol, blood spatter. The Taino sprang to her feet, gripping her pistol. A man, dressed in green, collapsed to the ground dead. The bullet had entered his throat. Karahkwa cautiously walked up to the corpse, Connor close behind her with his hand on his tomahawk. The woman poked and prodded the dead man and searched his body. She found a piece of paper in the vest and pulled it out. There was some movement in the bushes and before Karahkwa could react, Connor grabbed the collar of the fleeing man and threw him to Karahkwa's feet. She dropped her weight onto the man's back and pinned him down. She grabbed his arm and twisted it, putting the limb in a hold. The man screamed in pain.

"What brings you to this land?" Karahkwa hissed.

"Get off of me savage!" The man spat. "Go to hell!"

Karahkwa wrung his arm with a mighty heave. A sickening crack occurred in the man's shoulder. He yelled in pain as Connor knelt down in front of him. The dangerous look on his face and the glint of his tomahawk frightened the vandal.

"Best if you answer her." He warned, his voice dripping with venom.

"I- ACK!- I was told to spy on you by Eduardo! H-he wanted us to-"

"I heard enough." Karahkwa gave a final twist and let go of the spy's arm. He cried out in pain as his useless limb fell limp at his side.

"You did not need to do that." Connor objected, standing to his full height.

"Please… I showed him mercy." Karahkwa growled. "Severino would give him much worse."

"So you will leave him at the pity of your father?"

"No. He can decide whether he wants to go back to him or not." Karahkwa paced back and forth, muttering to herself.

"What do you want to do now?" Connor asked, shrugging his shoulder.

"The man that the spy mentioned, Eduardo, works for my father." Karahkwa informed. "He is a menacing threat as he can best both you, me and Severino in battle. However…"

Connor stepped closer to his friend. "However?"

"The man is scared. Something is keeping him close to Severino's side. I just do not know what."

"Perhaps he has family that your father is threatening."

"Perhaps…" Karahkwa trailed off. The injured man crawled away with his good arm. If the wolves did not get to him, then he would have to disappear. Severino and Eduardo do not take back the weak. Karahkwa snarled at him. It had been so long since her performance. She did not think that those men would leave her alone after that so easy. Karahkwa was ready for a fight, but she did not think it would happen so late. It did not matter. She sent her little message. Karahkwa brushed past Connor and stared at the cliffside.

"There is only one way to find out. I need you to come with me on this 'surprise' mission."

"Surprise mission? What would you have me do?"

"I just need you to accompany me. What you do will depend on the situation. Get some rest. You and I will leave during the night."


	23. Sun - 22

The moon was close to its highest point. An owl soared across the sky, watching the townspeople below. It silently flew past Karahkwa who pulled up her hood. She pulled herself up onto the roof of a church and surveyed the area. Connor climbed up after Karahkwa and joined her by her side.

"We are almost there." She said.

"What exactly are you planning?" Connor inquired.

"I need to get some information." Karahkwa replied. "From a less than desirable source."

"So you are going to march back in there and demand answers?"

"Yes." Karahkwa clasped her hands together. She observed the streets below for a while longer before climbing up to the pinnacle of the church, Connor following close behind. She felt the rush of the cool night air on her skin as she perched herself onto the platform. An eagle screeched and flew away. Karahkwa outstretched her arms and leapt off. She closed her eyes as her body expertly flipped in the air. She knew what to expect.

 _Fwoosh!_

The soft hay cushioned her descent. Knowing someone heavier was coming down after her, Karahkwa moved out of the way and brushed off the hay. She heard the familiar sound behind her and picked out a straw from her hair. Connor crawled out of the hay and stood up, brushing away the straw. Karahkwa led him through the streets to where she remembered the entrance of the Boston Underground closest to the hide out. As much as she did not want to go back in there, Karahkwa needed some information from the mouth of Eduardo himself. She could see the fear in his eyes when Severino gave him the order not to attack her. _Wonder what could he be afraid of?_

They made it to Beacon Hill. The familiar cellar doors that Karahkwa had traversed into months ago were now sealed shut. _No doubt ordered by Severino himself._ Karahkwa clicked her tongue and inspected the lock. She lightly pulled on it, hoping that it would come lose. _Futile._ The woman patted her pouch for a lock pick, finding none. She sighed in frustration and dropped her arms to her side. She looked around for a crowbar, or anything to bash the lock open.

"What are you looking for?" Connor knelt down beside her.

"Something to get this open." Karahkwa was about ready to start pulling the lock again. _Maybe he can help me get it off._

"I have a pick. Do you need one?"

"Oh I am not in much of a rush." Karahkwa joked sarcastically. "Please do take your time in giving me one."

Connor smiled cheekily and fished out his lock pick and handed it to Karahkwa. She took it and stuck it in the lock, delicately moving it around to make sure it does not break. Connor stood to his full height and watched her work. He folded his arms and leaned against the wall. There was silence between the two of them as Karahkwa kept trying to figure out the weak points of the lock.

"I apologize for my actions last night." Connor spoke up. "I did not mean to be so forward and make you feel uncomfortable."

Karahkwa thought she almost had succeeded unlocking the door, but it failed. She started again, but her concentration flickered to the night before. Connor and her… How close he was to her. It was not that she was uncomfortable in that moment, but rather she did not understand what was going on. _What were those feelings? Was it the 'butterflies in my stomach' feeling that Prudence talked about when it came to falling in… love?_

"Karahkwa?"

"I heard you, Ratonhnhake;ton."

"Sorry."

"You no need to be." Karahkwa wiped her forehead and started spinning the tension wrench to keep herself busy. Her heart starting to pump faster. _There it is again._

"I know you are busy right now, but I would like to… tell you something that has been on my mind for a while."

"What is that, Ratonhnhake;ton?"

"I was hoping we could be more than friends." Connor confessed. "You do not need to reciprocate my feelings. I only thought I would let you know."

Karahkwa stopped what she was doing and looked at Connor. His hands at his side and a serious expression on his face. She almost laughed, but she suppressed it. **_He is lying to you._**

"Are you…" Karahkwa rubbed her nose. "…Lying to me?"

She really did not want to believe it. Connor would not lie to her, but that admittance seemed way too good to be true. How many boys have picked on her, saying they liked her and then turning to laugh? Boys from the town and the tribe? For a second when they told her, she believed them and they kept breaking her down, by mocking at her. Karahkwa gripped the lock pick and stabbed it into the ground. _Why can I never be happy?_

"I cannot lie about my feelings for you, Karahkwa." Connor said as he kneeled down beside her. "I do wish to be close to you, more than a friend."

"How can you love me when I can barely love myself?" The woman spat, twisting the lock pick in the dirt.

"What is there not to love about you?" Connor softly grabbed Karahkwa's arm. "Why do you not love yourself?"

"Give me a good reason to."

"There are plenty."

"Just give me one reason."

"Your eyes."

 ** _I hate them so much._** Karahkwa sneered and went back to lock picking. _Of course he would mention my eyes. He likes the one thing that I hate the most._

"What is it about my eyes that you like?" The woman turned to Connor, her gaze met his. "Convince me about how much I should stop hating my eyes."

"You hate them?"

"I may have told you why."

"I do not think you have."

"I hate them because they reminded my mother of how much she hates my father." Karahkwa covered her eyes. "I must **_never look at_** _my_ ** _mother with these evil eyes or else._** "

"Or else what?"

"Can we not talk about this?" Karahkwa groaned, throwing her head back to look at the sky and dropping her hands to her lap. "You have feelings for me. Tell me what else you like about me."

Connor looked at Karahkwa for a moment. He really did love the way her eyes made his heart jump. It was rare to see a woman of Karahkwa's dark complexion with blue eyes. They were striking and have always had a way of making him feel vulnerable and exposed.

"How about…" Connor said. The Taino looked at him. "…your smart wit, your longing for freedom and of justice. And whenever I am with you, I feel calm. I love that I can talk about anything to you and you would listen, tell me what you think and…"

Connor trailed off, once again lost in her gaze again. Karahkwa blinked and pushed his face away that was beginning to lean towards her. It was a strange thing for him to do. She stood up and loomed over Connor. He pursed his lips when he looked up at her.

"You are quite the handsome man, Ratonhnhake;ton." She purred. "True, strong and proud, dare I say. You maybe taller than me, but I do not feel any smaller than you. I feel I am your equal. I just did not think you would find any interest in someone like me."

"But I do. I did not find the stomach yet to tell you my feelings. I was going to last night when you mentioned what I wanted to do when the war was over."

"Well you told me now. And…" Karahkwa nervously rubbed her hands. "…I do reciprocate your feelings, Ratonhnhake;ton."

"Oh, oh well." Connor rubbed his neck, a lopsided smile on his face. Karahkwa giggled at his expression. "How long have you-"

"I have for a while, but I did not understand the feeling until Prudence told me about it." Karahkwa admitted. "I also thought you had eyes for someone else and I did not think you would…"

Connor shook his head and stood up from the ground. Karahkwa shuffled her feet.

"May I…" She bit her lip. "May I kiss you?"

Connor stared at her for a moment before briefly nodding his head. Karahkwa rubbed her nose and looked around. They were alone in the alleyway. Some people were fast asleep and if there were any prying eyes, they could not see them. The clotheslines drooped, heavy with fresh laundry that lightly blew in the wind. Karahkwa cradled Connor's face, bringing him closer to her. His lips slightly parted, his breath brushing her skin. Her heart began to pound against her chest again. _Okay… I have seen how it is done… It is easy right?_ She shut her eyes and brushed her lips against his, accidentally pushing him against the wall. _I messed up!_ A grunt came from Connor's chest and his hands fell to her waist, careful of her weapons. Karahkwa pulled away from him. _Is he… Is he going to-_ She looked away and covered her face. Karahkwa heard Connor chortle as he brought her closer to his form. He gently removed her hands and bent down to meet her gaze. Karahkwa looked at him, her dark skin tinged with red. Connor was no different as he was blushing himself. He smiled and pecked her lips.

"Oh sorry." He said, letting go of her palms. Karahkwa tilted her head.

"I am the one who should be the one apologizing." She smirked, caressing the man's jaw. "I kissed you first and pushed you."

"I did not ask if I could kiss you." Connor reached for her hand and pulled them away from his flushed face. He gazed at her tenderly. They were so close.

"Try again?"

"May I kiss you?"

"Please do." Connor beamed and pressed his lips to Karahkwa's as if he was waiting to do it for a long time. His hands jumped to the back of her head and around her shoulder to deepen the kiss. Karahkwa slid her arms underneath his and clasped them on his back. She was very close to him now. Close enough where she could smell traces of leather and pine on his skin. Connor broke away and they both stared at each other, mouths slightly agape. Karahkwa rested her chin on his brawny chest.

There were only a few times where Karahkwa was this close to Connor. Of course, whenever they were on their walks, the two of them would be shoulder to shoulder, talking about mundane things and telling stories. The first time she did get near to him, was when they first met. She had attacked him, thinking he was an enemy of hers when he was not. Then came his rescue from his execution and her rescue from the fort. On his ship, she hugged him and gave him a kiss. Which she never did again until now. Then last night… and now this. Karahkwa rested her chin on Connor's chest. She wanted to be near him forever. However, she had a mission to do. Karahkwa released her grip around Connor and he let her go. She went back to the cell door.

"The people by the Homestead would call me a liar." Connor said as he leaned against the brick wall, crossing his arms.

"Really?" Karahkwa grunted as she twisted the lock. "How is that?"

"I have told them that with what I do, I feared I would not make a good husband."

"How so?" She turned the pick again and it jammed.

"I would not be able to provide for her as I should."

"Well, we are not married yet." A dark thought crossed Karahkwa's mind. She shook it away. "There is so much you and I need to do and learn for our own sake. I will be the judge of how good of a husband you will be. And you will see how good of a wife I can be."

"I hope to not disappoint."

"I hope the same."

There was a moment of silence until the lock pick snapped. Karahkwa muttered under her breath and threw it to the side. She stood up, wiping away the dirt from her leggings.

"We need to find another way in."

"Best if we try by the South Commons." Connor suggested.

"Could we make some noise first?" Karahkwa stomped on the door.

"What do you propose?"

"Some good bits of gunpowder to wake them up?"

"No."

Connor took the lead, taking Karahkwa through the city and into the countryside. The South Commons was a public park. Farmers let their cows graze on the pastures, the military would run their drills and there was a space for public hangings. The entrance to the Boston Underground was close to a tower. It would be far away from her target area. Better than no where at all. Karahkwa and Connor stepped close to the cell door. It was unlocked. She clenched her fists as Connor moved to open the door.

"You doing okay, Karahkwa?"

"Yeah, I am alright." _Right… Let this not end up like last time and end up dragging Ratonhnhake;ton into prison with me._ Once Connor kicked open the doors, he lit a lantern up. Karahkwa headed inside with Connor following close behind her. His lantern lit the way for the both of them Karahkwa shuddered and crossed her arms. She would never get used to how hold and clammy the underground was.

"You know where to go?"

"Yeah." Karahkwa took a deep breath and exhaled. It did little to calm her nerves, but she needed to get going. The two Assassins trekked deeper into the tunnels.

It felt like days had gone by, but it was only a few minutes. Like the last time, the tunnels had begun to get to her again. Only she did not jump at everything, her heart would still skip a beat whenever a rat would crawl out in front of them. Her jaw clenched as the shadows bounced about. She did not want to tell Connor to avoid him worrying about her. He lit a few of the sconces that they passed by to mark their path. They would not last long, but it was better than getting lost in the Underground.

The two Assassins entered a large room. As they did Karahkwa spotted Eduardo making rounds in the room. He saw her and dug in his heels. However, his expression became unreadable when Connor came up behind Karahkwa.

"What is the matter, _zorra?!"_ Eduardo snarled. "Did you and your friend come by to visit little old me?"

"Oh yes. I just want to ask you a few questions, Eduardo." The woman grabbed a crowbar from the ground and twirled it around. Eduardo tried to run, but with one sweep of her arm, he was on the ground. He writhed in pain as Karahkwa tossed the crowbar to the side. She stormed up to Eduardo and punched him straight in the jaw. He squeaked in pain. Karahkwa hooked her arms underneath Eduardo's and dragged him to an empty chair. She tied him up and dragged a stool close to him. He struggled against his binds and glared at her. He turned it Connor, who had come up from behind. Karahkwa snarled, but her expression softened.

"Does Severino have your family hostage?" She asked Eduardo. The man tensed up.

"You don't know _shit, Assassina_." Eduardo spat.

" _Me pregunto de nuevo. ¿Está sosteniendo su familia como rehenes?_ ** _(I ask you again. Is he holding your family hostage?)_** " Karahkwa snarled. Eduardo looked at her surprised and then back at the ground. Tears started to well up in his eyes. Karahkwa pursed her lips and furrowed her brow. Connor shifted his weight.

" _No son sólo las personas que vende a la esclavitud." (_ ** _It is not just those people that he sells into slavery.)_** Eduardo spoke, his head down. " _Toma otros de familias especialmente pobres y los utiliza para ayudar a llevar a cabo su negocio. Has salvado Jairo y Ademar de gran dolor. Sus familias han sido asesinados."_ ** _(He takes others from especially poor families and uses them to help conduct his business. You have saved Jairo and Ademar from great pain. Their families have been murdered.)_**

"Murdered?" Karahkwa's eyes widened. Connor approached her.

"What is he telling you?" He asked.

"What have I done?" Karahkwa whispered. "Where is your family?"

"¿Qué vas a hacer para salvar a mi familia ?! ¿Eh ?! Qué puedes hacer por mi !?" **_(What will you do to save my family?! HUH?! What can you do for me!?)_**

"I will not lie to you, Eduardo. I will save your family."

"You cannot save them from anything. We are in America and they are in Spain. What can you do from here?!" Eduardo wriggled in the ropes. "You can't even save yourself or your friend."

" _Karahkwa_ …" Connor warned, looking around him.

"What, Ratonhnhake;ton?"

"You are so gullible, Karahkwa." A shiver went down her spine when Severino stepped out of the shadows. Instinctively, Karahkwa moved herself in front of Connor and readied herself for a fight. Eduardo effortlessly broke free of his binds and stood at his master's side. He rubbed his wrists and unsheathed his sword.

"Look at the way she protects him, Severino." Eduardo jeered. "Like a pitiful little cub that barely left their mother's side." Karahkwa growled as Severino and Eduardo stalked closer to them. Both Assassins backed away cautiously, their eyes not leaving the enemy.

"Ah… We meet again, son of Haytham Kenway." Connor snarled at Severino. The tyrant smirked at him. "How long has it been since we last met? Ah… When you damaged my fort with your cannons, all to make a dramatic rescue. You should have stayed where you belonged, boy."

Connor was ready to lunge at the man, but Karahkwa pushed him back. She unsheathed her sword and pointed it at the two men in front of her. They only laughed at her. Karahkwa stood her ground, despite of her nervousness. Once Severino and Eduardo finished their laughing fit, they began waving their hands. Karahkwa narrowed her eyes and tensed her jaw.

"I am surprised at you, girl." Severino said. "You have gone through thick and thin… all to end my life's work. All those that have come before you have given up their fight. Dead or simply gone. I guess the punishment that I gave you did nothing to that brain of yours. Good. I want to see how this all plays out in the end."

"It will play out with me plunging my sword into your neck." Karahkwa threatened, stabbing her thumb into the side of hers.

"Is. That. Right?" Severino spat. The room began to fill up with his men. The echo of their laughter and their jeers made Karahkwa's blood run cold. She remembered being in this situation, all alone with no one else to help her. If she did not think quickly, it would be the both of them being tortured back in the hellhole. Her blood was roaring in her ears as Connor pulled out his tomahawk.

"They're going to put on a show for us, Master!" Eduardo cackled. "Let us see how well these savages dance!"

Karahkwa grabbed Connor's arm, eyes wide and panicking. "There's too many for both of us to fight and those two are too-!"

One of the thugs swung his club in Karahkwa's direction. She dodged the attack and pushed the man away. Connor cut at another who tried to assault him. More of the ruffians came around and surrounded them.

"What now?!" The both of them looked around for a way out. The thugs closed in on them, flashing their weapons, swearing and yelling slurs at the two Assassins. Making her decision quickly, Karahkwa grabbed Connor's wrist and pulled him into a run. She blinked, her special vision activated. She saw faint footsteps on the ground. They were all too familiar to her. Karahkwa followed them, taking her companion with her. He slipped out of her grasp and the lantern dropped.

"Ratonhnhake;ton!"

"Go! I am right behind you!"

They ran through the Underground, sliding underneath broken walls and under beams. They would have gone the same way out, but Severino had the men block the entrance. Several of them appeared through the other tunnels and attacked them. Karahkwa drew her bow and fired an arrow at the closest thug. It went deep into his shoulder, knocking him to the ground. Connor took out another soldier, but a grenadier slammed him against the wall. Anger boiled in her stomach as Karahkwa made a dash for the grenadier. She unsheathed her knife and leapt onto his back, stabbing his neck, chest and head. He crumpled to the ground.

"Whoa…" Connor breathed. Karahkwa wiped the blood off on the dead man's uniform. She nodded her head and the two of them kept running.

They entered a large room. It was larger than the previous one they were in… and it was a dead end. It was the same room Karahkwa was captured in. The sound of rushing footsteps and the yelling started getting closer and closer. Karahkwa looked at the scaffolding which had been repaired, that led up to another part of the underground. She gulped.

"See that?" She pointed. "That is our escape!"

Connor and Karahkwa made their way to to platforms and started to climb them as the thugs began to pile into the room. Severino and Eduardo was at the head of the group.

"Shoot them down!" Severino ordered. "I want both their heads on my wall!"

Connor ascended first with Karahkwa close behind him. A few bullets hit the walls, missing the two Assassins as they made their way up. Connor jumped up to the last platform and crawled into the new corridor. Nervous, Karahkwa grabbed the sides of the scaffold to steady it. A hail of gunfire made her shrink to the ground.

"Karahkwa!" Connor yelled. She snapped her head up to him and then looked down. The men were reloading their weapons. Severino was making his way up to her. The woman, left with no choice, scrambled up the platform.

The scaffold started to lean. Connor tried to reach for Karahkwa, but she was too far. Desperate, Karahkwa climbed to the top of the scaffold and leapt for it. She almost missed the ledge, but Connor grabbed her in time. The men continued to fire their muskets. A bullet hit the wall by Karahkwa's side and Connor pulled her up quickly. Not wanting to get caught in the gunfire, they made a final dash for the exit. She heard Severino roar in frustration and several hails of gunfire was heard.

Once they made it to the exit, Karahkwa stopped to catch her breath. She bent over, leaning her hands on her knees. Beads of sweat dripped down her forehead. _I made it. I escaped. I kept him safe._ She straightened herself as Connor walked up to her. He draped his arm around her shoulder and the two of them stared at each other, silent words exchanged between them. Feeling relieved, Karahkwa hugged him and buried her face in his chest. She relaxed when his strong arms wrapped around her form. She looked up to him and pecked his lips.

"Let us get out of here." Karahkwa said solemnly. "I've found my answer."

They left for the surface.


	24. Sun - 23

_(A/N) Alright so, I usually stay quiet when it comes to these. I have been feeling bad that I do not say thank you for the reviews. I am always thankful for them and I always love the constructive criticisms and just overall comments on this story. They make my day and they inspire me to keep on trucking. Once again, thank you for the reviews and by all means, leave some more. :3 I love reading them.)_

* * *

 _"And I hear that you and your friend have gotten together."_

 _"We have. Finally."_

 _"You best be careful about having a relationship with that woman. Her own enemies or your own could hurt either one of you. I know this can happen. It will-"_

 _"I am willing to take that chance! I love her."_

 _"Then you best love her enough to not let her suffer."_

 _I have sought for another journal to continue my story. Thank goodness. I felt I was losing my touch. Once again, I am Karahkwa. I was once known as Crenepo. I was given my current name by my friend, Ratonhnhake;ton. Some may call him Connor… Ratonhnhake;ton is a much stronger name._

 _Ever since my encounter with Severino and Eduardo in the Underground, I have not heard of them since. I have prompted action to see where they have gone, but both Achilles and Connor have said for me to be patient. I have sent another to the Underground to see what has become of both men. The area was cleared out of anything valuable or useful to me. I am back to the search for my father again. It will take a long time before he and I can cross blades. I will not be leaving yet. I need to wait for the right time._

 _There is good news however. I have been hearing of the failings of Severino's slave and cotton business. He has been losing clients left and right and the slaves that he owns have taken upon themselves to escape. They have been leading themselves to freedom. I wish them nothing, but a fulfilling life as free men, women and children. May they help fight injustice when they see it for years to come. However, they cannot rest easy as long as Severino lives. I will have to kill him to keep them safe._

 _As much as it pains me, I know I will have to leave Connor. It will break his heart, but I hope he waits for me until I return._

 _I respect him._

 _I trust him._

 _I love him._

 _"So…"_ Maria playfully nudged Karahkwa. The older woman smirked and rolled her eyes.

"So what?" She asked, setting her bread roll on the table.

"You and Connor, huh?"

"Oh my goodness." Karahkwa slapped her forehead. In the few days that passed, word had spread around the Homestead quickly that Connor and her were together. She wondered who was the first person to open their mouths. She will get them eventually. Maria prodded Karahkwa's side making her flinch. She tried to grab the younger girl, but she dodged her, laughing. Karahkwa huffed and flicked her hair and puffed out her chest. She was about to run after Maria, who had stuck out her tongue, when Myriam swung her arm around her shoulder and ruffled her hair.

"So it's you and Connor, yeah!?" Myriam asked. "I knew the two of you would eventually get together with the amount of time you've been spending. It was inevitable!"

"Oh you two, leave the poor girl alone." Ellen chuckled. "Myriam! You were in the same spot as she was not too long ago, weren't you?"

"And now I can show her the ropes." Myriam pulled Karahkwa close to her chest. She nearly fell off her chair, but saved herself by grabbing the table. Myriam turned to Karahkwa. "Alright darling. Connor is a big man, so he would probably love food."

"I can cook a few things." Karahkwa said, sliding out of Myriam's grip.

"Good, 'cause the fastest way to a man's heart is through his stomach!"

"Goodness Myriam." Ellen exclaimed.

"What? It was true with Norris. It will probably be true with Connor!"

"How did your first kiss with Connor go?" Maria piped in. "I bet it was dreamy wasn't it? Did you melt in his arms? How did you even reach? Connor is _really_ tall!"

"How could I melt?" Karahkwa asked confused. "Would kissing him a lot make me melt?"

"Never you mind!" Maria said. "How was the kiss?"

"Now now, Maria." Ellen tutted. "Karahkwa does not have to say anything. A lady does not kiss and tell."

Maria rolled her eyes. "Oh mother. You still believe that?"

Karahkwa covered her face with her hood while they bickered. Myriam wrapped her arm around her shoulder

"I would think it would be true for all men." Diana chimed in, walking into the inn. "Listen darlin'. When you young ones are in love, the best thing to do is take it slow. Then comes the marriage. He looks to be the one who will love you as long as the water flows. It will not be long before the two of you are in the bedroom making love."

"Making love?"

"Diana, I do not think she knows what that means."

"She will find out in due time." Diana turned to Karahkwa. "He will treat you just right in the bedroom."

The door to the inn opened once more.

"Prudence, do you have any firewood that needs chopping to save me from everyone!?" Karahkwa begged as she pretended to crawl to the woman. Prudence nodded her head. Karahkwa threw herself at her feet and hugged her legs, thanking her. She ran outside to go start on her chores for the day.

 _CHOP!_

"Uh… You know."

"I know what?"

" _You know?"_ Karahkwa emphasized. "Uh… According to Diana, it involves us and… the bedroom."

"Oh… _OH_!" A blush rushed to Connor's cheeks. "W-we do not have to do that yet! We are not even married!"

"Oh thank goodness." Karahkwa breathed a sigh of relief. "I am most definitely not ready for that yet!"

"Neither am I." Connor dropped his hands to his side. "I do not think that this time bodes well for us to have children."

He murmured something else under his breath that Karahkwa could not catch.

"Pardon?" Connor waved it away. "So what were the men speaking to you about?"

"Protecting you, providing for you. Some _other_ things."

"What else?" _Oh no…_

 _"Uhh_ … Does your right eye- no wait. That is not right." Connor rubbed his neck. Karahkwa watched him, her head slightly tilted to the side. "Okay… Does your left eyes hurt? Because you have been looking right all day."

"What?" Karahkwa furrowed her brows. "My left eye does not hurt- _what_?"

 _"_ I-uh… It means that you look right." Connor explained. "That you look good."

Karahkwa burst out laughing. Through bouts of guffaws, she asked, "Why not just say I look good?"

"The others have told me I needed help trying to woo a woman." Connor chortled.

"Let me guess." Karahkwa smirked. "They gave you a few extra lines for you to try and court me."

Connor averted his gaze and covered his mouth, trying to suppress laughter. "They were ridiculous. I cannot say them without it hurting me too much."

Karahkwa scoffed and picked up a log to set on the stump and readied her ax to chop it. "They could not be all that bad. You need not say them if they are too painful."

"Have you seen my heart? Oh, it's in your eyes."

"I'm sorry, _what_?! That makes-"

"Are you the Boston Harbor?"

"Connor no."

"If I follow you home, would you keep me?"

"Maybe."

"Are you-" Karahkwa muzzled Connor's mouth with her palms.

"Enough, my friend. You will burst." She felt him smirking underneath her hand and she removed it. She readied her axe and swung it, chopping the firewood. She set another log on the stump. "I will meet you tonight. I have to finish these chores here."

"Be careful, alright?"

"Great… Now I am going to lop off my hand. Thanks."

"Please don't." Connor's face twisted with concern.

"I'm teasing." Karahkwa purred. She swung the axe over her shoulder. "Off you go, _nanichi_!"

" _Nanichi?"_ Connor tilted his head.

 _"_ It is a… how do I put this?" Karahkwa leaned on the wood of the axe. It was clearly worrying Connor. "It means, 'my dear'. It is endearing."

The axe handle snapped.

Night had fallen. Karahkwa had snuck out of the inn, wearing her Assassin robes, leaving most of her weapons behind. She checked around, making sure no one was following her. Once satisfied that no one would be trailing her, she started up the path. Her mind started to wander as she walked. It was a busy day today. The woman had come around her to talk about the great things of love as she did her chores. They talked about her being a housewife, but Myriam and Prudence broke her away from the conversation. She told her about love, but also remaining independent. Connor was not her life. He had his life and she had her own. While they were two people, they could still be one.

Here, on the land that has come to embrace her fully as one of its own. Karahkwa felt that this was not her place, but she still wanted to stay. At least long enough before she had to leave it behind for a while. It was getting impossible to want to leave and finish her mission. Firstly, Karahkwa was scared of being alone again as she was when she left the tribe to find her own path. Secondly, she needed to stay behind in case the Assassin returned with information about her brother. Lastly, she had fallen in love with her friend. Connor had admitted his feelings to her that night and Karahkwa did the same. When it was the first she pulled back her hair, Karahkwa's affection for Connor had finally begun to blossom. She did not understand it much until Prudence told her about it. She could never thank her enough for being a mother figure to her where hers failed at being one.

The woman giggled when she remembered her attempt at a first kiss with Connor. She accidentally shoved him against the wall and sort of embarrassed herself, but he comforted her. Of course, he did a better job at kissing than Karahkwa did with him. She never realized how soft his lips were until they were pressed against hers. They were warm too, like he was.

Someone had landed behind her, prompting Karahkwa to unsheathe her hidden blade. She eased her stance when she recognized her friend's crouched form. He stood up, brushing himself off.

"Did you run from a bear that you had to make that entrance?" Karahkwa teased Connor as he walked up to her. He was about to respond, but Karahkwa put up her hand to stop him. "None of those ridiculous lines that Norris or any of the others have taught you."

"I was not going to say the others." Connor retorted, smirking. Karahkwa dropped her hand and rolled her eyes. She started walking up the path again hearing her friend's footsteps rushing after her. There was a silence between them as they trekked up the trail to the cliff overlooking the bay. The moon dappled the water's surface and the wind blew, rustling the leaves of the trees. The days were getting longer again and they were most definitely getting warmer. Karahkwa and Connor sat down on a soft patch of grass and gazed out at the dark sky, speckled by stars.

Feeling a bit hungry, Karahkwa fished some food out of her pouch. She had made some _arepas (_ ** _corn cakes_** _)_ earlier this morning and heated them up again to make sure they were hot.

"What is that?" Connor asked.

"You should know what this is." Karahkwa took a bite out of hers and handed one to Connor. He took it and smelled it and shook his head. "Try it. It is good."

Connor took a bite out of the flatbread. He chewed it cautiously and then his face lit up.

"Cornbread? It is a different shape."

"Well yes. We call them _arepa."_

 _"_ Arepa _?"_

"Yes." Karahkwa took another bit out of her food. "I sort of need help learning how to make it with other bits of food. I have heard of it being stuffed with tomatoes and - _Ja_ '! ( ** _Wow_**!) _You are already done?!"_

Connor was wiping his fingers clean. He swallowed and reached for another one.

" _Nia:wen (_ ** _Thank you_** _),_ Karahkwa. _Niawen'ko:wa._ ** _(Thank you very much._** _)"_

" _Io (_ ** _You're welcome)_** , Ratonhnhake;ton. The way to a man's heart really _is_ his stomach." Karahkwa laughed. "Leave some for me!"

They finished the food and Karahkwa neatly wrapped the pouch and set it aside. She drank some water from her canteen and put it away.

"You love to eat, don't you?" Karahkwa patted his stomach. "I should make more and give them to you."

"Maybe you could show me how to make them?" Connor offered.

"Perhaps I could. Whenever I am not around, you can make them." Karahkwa pondered. "And only I can be the one to give them to you as a gift that you will love to enjoy eating."

"What else did the Taino people give as gifts?"

"According to my mom, the Taino gave birds to people." Karahkwa answered. "Mostly birds to the outsiders. They had really colorful feathers. If we received any gifts from others, it would probably be shells from the beach or flowers. Whatever was pretty to them."

"What would you like?" Connor laid down on Karahkwa's lap.

"I believe you have given me enough, Ratonhnhake;ton." Karahkwa entwined her fingers with his. "I need to give you some things. What do you men like, in terms of gifts?"

"I do not know. I have never received a gift from anyone."

"I thought about picking flowers for you." Karahkwa rested her chin on her hand, twirling a twig in the other. "Or getting you a better knife. Or making some arrows for you."

"Sing me a song, please?" Connor traced her jawline. Karahkwa clicked her tongue and kissed his palm. "That is all I want for now."

"Should I sing you the one that you almost missed that day?"

"If you would like to." Connor pursed his lips. "I wish to hear your voice."

"I may as well, _nanichi_." The woman cleared her throat. Connor closed his eyes and took Karahkwa's hand and pressed it to his hair. She gently stroked his locks and played with the tie in his hair.

 _Of all the money that e'er I had_

 _I spent it in good company_

 _And all the harm I've ever done_

 _Alas it was to none but me_

 _And all I've done for want of wit_

 _To mem'ry now I can't recall_

 _So fill to me the parting glass_

 _Good night and joy be to you all_

 _Of all the comrades that e'er I had_

 _They're sorry for my going away_

 _And all the sweethearts that e'er I loved_

 _They'd wish me one more day to stay_

 _But since it fell unto my lot_

 _That I should rise and you should not_

 _I gently rise and softly call_

 _Good night and joy be to you all_

She finished the song and stared at the moon for a bit. Connor turned over and lifted himself up, facing Karahkwa straight in the face. He smiled and pecked her lips. Karahkwa smiled coyly and pushed him onto his back.

"Pinned you." She purred. Connor smirked and lifted his arms. He pulled the woman into a tight embrace before rolling over. He loomed over Karahkwa, smiling mischievously. He had only started getting a bit bolder with her, but he made sure to give her the space she needed. Connor's hair fell in his face. He saw Karahkwa flexing the band that kept it in place and sticking her tongue out at him. She had her ways…

"May I have my string back please?" Connor asked kindly. Karahkwa obliged and freed herself as the man tied his hair back once more. "I love your song. Where did you learn to sing?"

"I never learned to sing. Whenever I was alone, I would sing to myself."

"What of the songs?"

"I listened to the church choirs and some of the sailors that would be partying in the taverns in the woods."

"Would you mind if I asked you to sing another song?"

"For you, I will sing a shanty or two. But maybe later." Karahkwa was on her feet, her hands on her hips. She motioned with her finger for the man to get up. Connor chuckled and got up from the ground. She sashayed up to him and reached around his neck, pulling him close to her. Karahkwa brushed her lips against his and Connor returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around the small of her back. Her torso pressed against his and she felt his muscles twitching underneath his clothes. When they broke away, they gazed at each other.

"Was that good?" Karahkwa asked. "I did not push you."

"You and I will get better in time." Connor rumbled.

Karahkwa faltered her grip slightly. "In time… I will admit I am scared of being in a relationship."

"Why is that?" Connor frowned.

"I am scared… That this will end up like my mother." Karahkwa looked down at her hands. "I would end up hurting you or myself. And worse, I would end up hurting the little ones if we ever have any."

"You are not your mother, you know." Connor crossed his arms. "And I am nothing like your father or the man your mother married. You are no longer chained by them. The life you choose to live is of your own volition."

"I know." Karahkwa sighed. She chuckled half-heartedly as she went to grab for her necklace that was no longer there. She grazed the longest fangs. "You would think that after years of being away from them, I would stop being haunted. I cannot shake her voice in my head."

"Do you miss your mother?"

"I do. And I sometimes wonder if she misses me too."

"Maybe in her own way, she does." Karahkwa shook her head.

"I would not be here if she did."

"I wish my mother could have met you. She would have preferred if I was with someone of my village, but if I was happy with someone else, she would have understood."

"I could never imagine the pain you went through when your _bibi_ ( ** _mother_** ) died." Karahkwa cradled Connor's face. She really could not imagine the feeling of losing her mother. She barely had an inkling of how one should love their child like they should. There was nothing. How could she feel anything if that woman were to pass away? Envy reared its ugly head once more in Karahkwa's mind. She shook it away and let her hands fall.

"I still remember everything that happened that day. The smoke, the dust, the heat of the flames. It was Charles Lee and his men who burned down my village and I lost her that day." Connor clenched his jaw and turned away from Karahkwa. Flashes of what occurred flickered in his mind. "I still remember her face when she sent me away. Begging me to leave as I tried to save her and I was not strong enough. Every time I near a chance to be rid of Charles Lee, it slips through my fingers. They defend him as he hides behind Templar lines plotting his next move. George Washington and the rest of the Continental Congress are no different, my father says. I am starting to see some things his way."

"Do you think these men that you are fighting with are preventing you from reaching your goal?"

"Do you doubt them as well?"

"You, a _Native_ of these lands and you see how they treat you and look at you. They call you names like, 'savage' and 'half-breed'. Me, a woman of darker complexion than you and I have nil say amongst these people." Karahkwa said. "I am the unwanted daughter of a _slave_. Surry and Aveline are in the same even if our stories are different. Are these men truly fighting for the freedom that benefits everyone or only the white man? Aveline and I do not agree on this notion. Perhaps your father is right."

"My thoughts are well aligned with yours." Connor furrowed his brow. He looked to Karahkwa who had crossed her arms. "I ride for New York to meet with him. Would it be in your interest to join me?"

"I am not sure about meeting your father again." Karahkwa rubbed her nose.

"Please Karahkwa." Connor begged. "I know you and him did not start off well. At least get to know him better. The both of you do not have to like each other. I will not ask this of you again."

"I thought _you_ did not like the man."

"I still do not. I would like only for you and him to meet on better footing. I… I plan to hopefully unite the Assassins and the Templars. If you will not back me, who is to say the others will not either."

"Unite the Assassins and Templars? Are they not the enemy?"

"Our goals are the same as far as independence is concerned. He makes a point about Washington and those who back him."

"I understand…" Karahkwa sighed. "Besides, my father is scared of yours. Perhaps an alliance with him would ought to send shivers down the man's spine if he has one. When do we leave, Ratonhnhake;ton?"

"Tomorrow night."

"Very well. I will join you." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Thank you, Karahkwa." Connor pulled her into a hug and rested his chin on her head. Karahkwa sighed returned the embrace, pressing her ear on his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat. She felt him kiss her hair and she closed her eyes.

 _Go row the boat to safer grounds_

 _But don't you know we're stronger now_

 _My heart still beats and my skin still feels_

 _My lungs still breathe, my mind still fears_


	25. Sun - 24

The night was young when the two Assassins arrived in New York. Karahkwa still felt uneasy about meeting Haytham, but Connor kept reassuring her on the trip to the town. She rubbed her nose when they approached him. He was speaking with an informant, Twitch was his name was it? He especially looked very shaky around Haytham. The Grandmaster held out his hand to halt the two Assassins while he listened to what his informant had to say.

"We need to know what the Loyalists are planning if we're to put an end to this."

"I've tried!" Twitch exclaimed. "But the soldiers themselves are told nothing now - only to await orders from above."

"Then keep digging." Haytham ordered. "Come find me when you have something worth sharing."

The man dipped his head and left Connor, Haytham and Karahkwa. He looked over his shoulder a few times before disappearing. Karahkwa watched him go while Connor walked up to his father.

"We're so close to victory." Haytham hissed. "A few more well-placed attacks and we'll be able to put an end to this civil war and be rid of the crown."

"What do you intend?" Connor asked.

"Well nothing at the moment - since we're completely in the dark."

"I thought the Templars had eyes and ears everywhere."

"Oh, we did." Haytham glared at his son. "Until you started cutting them off."

"Your contact said orders from above." Connor indicated. "It tells us exactly what we need to do: track down the Loyalist commanders."

As Connor was speaking, Karahkwa sauntered up behind him, having lost interest of where the informant went.

"I see you've brought your friend along." Haytham pointed at the woman. She curled her lip.

"My name is Karahkwa. I would prefer if you call me such."

"She has come to help-"

"We've no time for introductions. Let us go." Haytham took off running through the graveyard of buildings. _Rude!_ Karahkwa blew her bangs out of her face and glared at Connor. He motioned for her to follow and ran after Haytham leaving Karahkwa behind. She rolled her eyes and trekked behind the two of them, catching up easily. She scaled up the burnt remains of the buildings and vaulted through the bare window.

"So let me guess, -er Kerah." Haytham said to Karahkwa, after pulling himself up onto a wooden plank.

"Guess what?" She grunted, leaping onto another building.

"The two of you are hitched?"

"What does _that_ mean?"

"Father." Connor said. "Leave her be."

"Now now, Connor. I wish to get to know my future daughter-in-law."

"I am not your daughter. In-law. Whatever that means."

"So tell me, Kerah-"

" _Kah-rah-kwah_."

"Right. So, _Kah-rah-kwah…"_ She shot him a look. "Is he treating you-"

" _Father._ " Connor grunted after flinging himself to another ledge and bringing himself up. "We are together, if that answers your question. Once this is over, the two of you will be well acquainted. Let us finish this first."

They arrived at Trinity Church, partially burned from the fire. Haytham and Connor perched themselves on a ledge overlooking the Loyalists. Finding no room for herself, Karahkwa leapt onto another overhang beside them and crouched, peeking over the wall. Her black robes would keep her camouflaged against the dark rubble. Several guards stood below them, armed with muskets and other weapons. Their red coats made them stand out. _Loyalists._

"Have you considered the proposal?" One officer asked.

"I'm unconvinced." Scoffed the other. "To reinforce them would leave New York exposed. It's hard enough maintaining order with our current numbers. Cut in half…"

"Yet if we do not join with them, they risk defeat." The last officer piped in. "And then what?"

"Well they should have come by sea…"

"They're talking in circles." Haytham growled, standing to his full height. "We'll learn nothing, watching as we are."

"Then what do you propose we do? March in there and demand answers?"

"Well, yes." Haytham leapt off the overhang and took out two guards. The others noticed the attack.

"Ambush!" They cried.

"Connor!, Ker-Karahkwa! A little help, here?" Haytham called as the bodyguards encircled him. The two Assassins looked at each other. Karahkwa shrugged and vaulted over the wall while Connor jumped down. He slammed a guard to the ground, knocking him out cold. Karahkwa pounced on another, unsheathing her sword. She stabbed the guard and snapped his neck before pulling her sword out of the man's gut. He crumpled to the ground dead. _Twelve more to go._

"MAKE READY!" Three guards stood at the end of the church pointing their rifles at them. Karahkwa threw herself behind cover while Connor and Haytham blocked the bullets with human shields. _Ten more to go._ While the officers were busy reloading their weapons, Connor, Karahkwa and Haytham continued their assault. The three of them each took out their own set of guards that had tried to attack them. A grenadier threw a grenade and the Assassins and the Templar moved to dodge it. It exploded, kicking up dirt, dust and debris.

Karahkwa, feeling the air move behind her, blocked an incoming assault with her sword. She turned her head, seeing the bodyguard with the musket trying to attack her. He brandished his musket again, bayonet glinting and in one fluid motion, Karahkwa stabbed him in the chest. She brought her sword back out and watched as he fell to the ground. _Six._ Another sliced her side with his blade and cut her back. Karahkwa hissed in pain and spun around to face her assailant. She swung her sword and he dodged the attack, smirking and jeering at the woman.

"READY YOUR WEAPONS!" The officers aimed their rifles at Karahkwa. She clicked her tongue and dove for cover. The bullets hit the rubble, shielding her. She was about to run out and attack, but the guard made his way around the cover and pointed his gun straight at her face.

"Well now, witch. Any last words?" He growled. _Witch? That is new._ Her mind was racing. Karahkwa reached up, pushing the pistol upwards. The man fired it, causing Karahkwa's teeth to rattle. She grunted as she pushed the pistol down and elbowed the guard in the face. Karahkwa clapped her hands on the side of his head and kneed his face, knocking him out.

Slipping out of cover, the woman could see that father and son have managed their own. All that was left, was the grenadier. The guard pointed his axe at Connor and Haytham. They circled around each other, not taking their eyes off the other. Finding her chance, Karahkwa snuck out of sight and climbed up the side of the wall. Both men assaulted the heavy guard, but he pushed them back and swung his axe. They dodged the attack. The woman shimmied to a ledge and pushed herself off. She hooked her legs around the guard's throat and flung her body back, flipping the man over her. She sprang to her feet and neutralized him swiftly with her hidden blade.

The officers, left with no one to help them, surrendered. Connor and Karahkwa stalked up to them cautiously along with Haytham. The Templar found some ropes to tie them with and began to bind the wrists of the Loyalist officers.

"We'll bring them to my quarters at Fort George and see what secrets they might share." Haytham said as he tied the wrists of the last officer. One of them cut free of his binds and took off running.

" _Really_?" Haytham scoffed. He turned to Connor. "Well you'd best get after him, then."

"You go. I will watch the prisoners."

"No, you do it."

"Why _me_?"

 _"_ He's getting away!"

" _Because I said so! Now go!"_ Connor took off running after the officer while Haytham grabbed one of the prisoners. He turned to Karahkwa. "Karahkwa, would you be a dear and grab the other one?"

Karahkwa tightly gripped the arm of the officer who flinched at her touch.

"Two for flinching." She punched the man twice in the back and shoved him forward. She winced as she dragged the prisoner along, following Haytham to the fort. They entered the gates and took the prisoners to a building that appeared to look like a warehouse. Karahkwa felt a bit uneasy, at the warehouse and inside the fort. Those moments were best left buried in her memory. The two of them entered the dark room. They sat the prisoners down on two chairs and bound them tightly. Haytham turned to Karahkwa.

"Now you wait outside and alert me when Connor has returned."

"Can't miss him." Karahkwa murmured to herself. She made her way to the door.

"What's that?" Haytham called after her.

"I'll alert you." Karahkwa replied. She shut the door behind her and moved to the side of the building. She sat down on the ground and peered around. The guards took notice of her, but they let her be after seeing that she was with Haytham. She huffed and rested her chin on her hands. She most certainly was enjoying this little escapade with Connor and Haytham. She remembered feeling the same way when Connor first took her to New York. How long ago that was… in such short time.

"Wait, wait! I'll tell you anything you want. Anything! Only don't make me go in there!" Karahkwa lifted her head. She tapped the window a few times before getting up from her spot. She went over to investigate, finding Connor with the officer that had escaped. The Loyalist looked panicky, ready to run again.

"We just have some questions for you." Connor reassured him.

"Cross that threshold and I'm a dead man!"

"There you are, Connor!" Haytham greeted. "I was worried you might have gotten lost… Come along, then. Thank you for alerting me, Karahkwa."

The woman tipped her head and lightly waved. She followed Connor who was pushing the prisoner through the gate and to the warehouse. Once they arrived, Haytham dragged the prisoner inside.

"Did he ask you to wait outside?" Connor asked.

"Yes, I would rather stay out here." Karahkwa crossed her arms. "It smells like death in there, Connor."

"Stay out of sight."

"I know."

Connor joined Haytham inside the warehouse while Karahkwa sat down in the same spot she was in. She heard muffled voices inside the interrogation room, but she ignored them. Karahkwa leaned her head back against the building and stared at the moon for a while. She imagined her eyes glowing silver in the light, like a cat's eyes at night. _That would probably make me like them._ There was some yelling going on in the interrogation. They must be done with the prisoners in there. The two men stepped outside. Karahkwa got up from the ground and brushed off her coat. Haytham turned to the two Assassins.

"I'll meet the two of you at Valley Forge." He headed off without waiting for either of them to reply.

"What happened in there?" Karahkwa asked.

"Do you wish to know?" Connor murmured.

"Pray tell." Not wanting to rub the wound, Karahkwa let out a breath and gently padded Connor's shoulder.

"How are you feeling, Karahkwa?" He grazed her arm. She shook off his hand and huffed.

"I'm liking this quite a lot." She replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "I enjoy being in a place that once held me prisoner."

"Then let us go." Connor insisted. Before Karahkwa could retort, he walked away, following Haytham. Karahkwa watched him go and sighed. She trailed behind the two men, pulling her hood down further. _Something does not feel right about this._

They rode to Valley Forge on horseback. The nagging feeling in Karahkwa's gut kept bothering her and was making her uneasy. She kept thinking it was because of Fort George. She did not like forts still long after her "adventure". The two Assassins spotted Haytham and dismounted their steed. Karahkwa tied the horse to his post and whinnied. She patted his neck and went after Connor, but kept her distance, observing the minor happenings around the camp.

"We should be sharing what we know with Lee, not Washington…" She heard Haytham say.

"You seem to think I favor him. But my enemy is a notion, not a nation." Connor retorted, stopping to face Haytham. "It is wrong to compel obedience - whether to the British Crown or the Templar Cross. And I hope in time the Loyalists will see this too, for they are also victims."

"You oppose tyranny. Injustice. These are just symptoms." Haytham argued. "Their true cause is human weakness. Why do you think I keep on trying to show you the error of your way?"

"You have _said_ much, yes. But you have _shown_ me nothing."

"Then we'll have to remedy that then, won't we…"

The three of them walked up to Washington who was looming over his desk, checking over a piece of parchment paper.

"Sir." Connor stepped by the tent, cupping his hands. Karahkwa noticed Haytham slip inside when Washington faced the Assassin. She moved away, but remained within ear-shot of the men. She inspected a pile of cannonballs.

"Hello, Connor. What brings you here?" Washington greeted.

"The British have recalled their men in Philadelphia." The Assassin informed the commander. "They march for New York."

"Very well. I'll move our forces to Monmouth." Washington paced. "If we can rout them, we'll have finally turned the tide."

"And what's this?" Haytham said, looking at the paper Washington was checking over.

"Private correspondence!" Washington snapped. Karahkwa heard his outburst and dropped the cannon, hurrying over to them.

"Of course it is. Would you like to know what it says, Connor? It seems your good friend here has just ordered an attack on your village. Although attack might be putting it mildly. Tell him, Commander.

"We've been receiving reports of allied natives working with the British." Washington told the Assassin. "I've asked my men to put a stop to it."

"By burning their villages, and salting the land. By calling for their extermination, according to this letter. Not the first time either. Tell him what you did fourteen years ago."

"That was another time. The Seven Years War."

"So you sacked a village for wartime, huh? Typical." Karahkwa muttered. She has witnessed such dealings before and according to her mother, the rest of her people were gone because of men like him.

"And so now you see what happens to this "great man" when under duress." Haytham growled, circling around the commander. "He makes excuses, displaces blame. Does a great many things, in fact - except take responsibility!"

"Enough!" Connor hollered before the two men would go at it. "Who did what and why must wait. My people come first."

"Then let's be off."

"No. You and I are finished."

"Son…"

"Do you think me so soft that by calling me son I might change my mind?" Connor growled, his voice faltering. "How long did you sit on this information? Or am I to believe you discovered it now? My mother's blood may stain another's hands, but Charles Lee is no less a monster, and all he does, he does by your command. A warning to you both! Choose to follow me or oppose me and I will kill you." Connor stormed past Washington and Haytham and pushed past Karahkwa to get to his horse. He mounted it, smacked the reigns and galloped into the direction of the Frontier.

 ** _They're no different._** Karahkwa headed after Connor, taking a horse from his post and mounting him. She ignored the calls to stop and paid for it when Connor threw a smoke bomb behind him to hinder her pursuit. Karahkwa coughed and sputtered and cleared out of the smoke. Through watering eyes, she watched Connor's form disappear. Once the smoke cleared, Karahkwa continued after Connor. She followed the trail of dead bodies that he left behind. The woman assumed they were messengers sent by Washington to warn the soldiers. She continued through the Frontier.

The trail ended, leaving Karahkwa without an inkling of where her friend went. She worried for him as she tried to look for any clues to lead her towards wherever Connor went.

Karahkwa spotted something in the trees. Walls of tree bark high enough to block what was inside were in the center of a clearing. Curious, Karahkwa cautiously approached the encampment. She looked around and was about to leave, but she was pulled off her horse. Letting out a shocked yelp, Karahkwa kicked her legs around, hoping to meet flesh. However, the blunt of the war club stopped her from struggling. The heavy weapon pinned her down by the neck. She stared straight into the eyes of a warrior. War paint went down the side of his face and he wore a pelt of various furs on him.

" _Nahó:ten iesá:iats? (_ ** _What is your name?_** _)_ " _Please do not let me forget!_

" _Karahkwa ióntiats! Daca ita! (_ ** _My name is Karahkwa! I don't know anything!)"_**

 ** _"_** _Oh nihsatiéhrha_ ** _\- (What are you doing-)"_**

"Kahionhaténion! Leave her!" Connor ordered, rushing towards them, his hand outstretched. " _Ontiatén:ro' ne thi (_ ** _That is my friend.)_** _"_

 _"_ She was sneaking around the village! She could be-"

"She is not. That woman is a friend of mine."

Kahionhaténion moved his weapon away from Karahkwa's neck, but he kept a wary eye on her. He left the two Assassins alone to talk.

 _"What are you doing here?"_ Connor asked through gritted teeth as he advanced towards her.

 _"_ You expected me to stick around _those_ two or go home?" Karahkwa hissed as she got up from the ground.

"I would have preferred it if you went home."

"You did not exactly tell me that when you ran off throwing smoke in my face, friend." Connor frantically paced around, muttering about there not being enough time and that he must get to someone. He took Karahkwa's wrist and dragged her inside the village. He quickly headed to the Clan Mother and began speaking to her in Kanien;keha. Karahkwa recognized a few words that he has taught her, but the rest were a blur. She pulled her hood off and took a few steps toward them. Connor turned back to her.

"Karahkwa. Stay here." Connor commanded.

"What? Why can I not come with you?" Karahkwa protested.

"I told the Clan Mother about you. Stay with her until I return."

"B-but I do not- they do not… I-"

"I told her. Do not argue and listen to me."

"Ra-Ratonhnhake;ton?" Karahkwa lifted a shaking hand.

"Please do not come after me, alright?" Connor begged, holding Karahkwa's hand in his. He let it go and took off.

"Wait! Ratonhnhake;ton! Where-" Too late. He was gone. Karahkwa looked around, feeling isolated. Some of the people gazed at her and pointed in her direction. Karahkwa wrapped her arms around her body and sat down on the ground, bring her knees to her chest. _Why did he leave? What more is going on?_ The Clan Mother approached her and cleared her throat.

"Karahkwa?" She spoke. Instantly, the Taino turned to face her. The Clan Mother was a woman of high respect. She dared not make a terrible first impression. "Ratonhnhake;ton says he knows who you are and to keep you here until he returns."

The young woman only nodded.

"You best come inside and wait for him." The Clan Mother suggested. Avoiding her gaze, Karahkwa followed her inside the longhouse. There was a fire going, the warmth radiating around the structure.

" _Sátien. (Sit down.)"_ The Clan Mother instructed.

 _"Niá:wen. (Thank you.)"_ Karahkwa said as she sat on the ground across from the Clan Mother.

"Ah, you know Kanien;keha?"

"Ratonhnhake;ton has taught me a few words." The young woman tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Not enough however. Sorry."

There was a silence between the two of them. Karahkwa gazed into the fire, watching it dance and flicker.

"I see a great trouble in your eyes, Karahkwa." The Clan Mother observed. The Taino looked up. "Tell me what is on your mind."

"There is plenty." Karahkwa rubbed her nose. "However, I should not worry you about me."

"Are you sure?"

"Please, I insist. You have more important things to be more concerned about than me. I will be fine." Karahkwa smiled as best she could. The Clan Mother looked unconvinced, but she got up to leave. When she was finally alone, Karahkwa frowned and pulled her hood back up.

It felt like hours have gone by. A few of the people came in and out of the longhouse Karahkwa stayed in. They said a few words to each other, that the Taino did not recognize and left. She sat, curled up in a ball, making herself look as small as possible. She winced as the cuts on her side and her back stung. Karahkwa did not want to bother anyone about it. There is no good in wasting supplies on an _outsider_ when they need it more. The Clan Mother checked on her a few times and went to speak with the people in Kanatahséton. Karahkwa buried her face in her knees, feeling her skin turn hot. As much as she wanted to meet the Kanien'kéha;ka people with Connor, this was not how it should have happened. Her intrusive thoughts, long she thought were gone, came rushing back. Her fear of being alone in a place unfamiliar to her… It started to make her panic. There was a commotion outside that had begun to escalate the noise.

Then everything fell silent.

Karahkwa lifted her head and gasped when Connor entered the longhouse. There was blood on his face, his clothes, his hands. A cut on his throat, not anywhere near the veins, but worrisome at the least. He did not say anything when he trudged up to Karahkwa. He took her by the arm and pulled her up from the ground and led her away. She did not like this feeling, how tightly he held her arm. It was bruising, just like… _NO! Not now!_ Karahkwa did not say anything. She caught a glimpse of a group of Natives surrounding the body of a man Karahkwa did not recognize, before she was urged onto a horse. Connor climbed up in front of her and rode out of the village.

"Ratonhnhake;ton?" Karahkwa whispered.

"I should have never brought you with me."

 _I remained silent on the way back to the Homestead. Truth be told, I did not want to upset Connor further. The way he grabbed my arm was… It reminded me too much of my mother's husband grabbing me like that. I was reminded of those days. Whatever happened while was away must have involved the man lying dead on the ground. Did he… I do not want to think about it._

 _Once we were home, I got off the horse and ran away to hide like I have done before. Ratonhnhake;ton called after me, but I did not listen. I have thought that I was long past this. Old nightmares have a way of clinging onto me._


	26. Sun - 25

_Yajaira sat up from the Animus. Her world was spinning around. She clasped her head, and let out a sigh. Her stomach rumbled and her ears throbbed. This was a much needed break._

 _"How long have I been in the Animus?" Yajaira asked the scientist. She looked up from her paperwork._

 _"You have been inside for almost a week now." The woman informed her._

 _"How are my vitals?"_

 _"There was a bit of a setback, but they are stable." The scientist handed Yajaira a bottle of water and then went back to her paperwork. Yajaira looked at the computer as she twisted the cap off the bottle and took a long sip. A helix strand twisted around the screen showing her synchronization with her ancestor._

 _"Why do you need me to live through Karahkwa's life?" Yajaira questioned._

 _"Because your ancestor has come across an artifact that the higher ups in Abstergo seem to care about plenty." The scientist replied._

 _"What is it?"_

 _"It is unknown. That is why you have to live through you ancestor's life."_

 _"And once Abstergo finds out that artifact, what does that mean for me?"_

 _"Nothing. You go back to what you need to do."_

Like always… _A thought popped into Yajaira's head. It was something that has been bugging her for a while._

 _"I ask you change the name of Connor Kenway to his rightful one."_

 _"Raton- Rah-don-"_

 _"Ratonhnhake;ton."_

 _"In most of the database, he was known as, 'Connor' however." The scientist explained. "Plus it is easier for us to_ remember _."_

 _"I do not think it is right to be calling him, 'Connor' when his real name is Ratonhnhake;ton." Yajaira huffed, rubbing her temples. "Ratonhnhake;ton is his name. It is not Connor. That pathetic old man should have never given him that name."_

 _"Very well then. I will change it." The scientist typed a few things into the computer. She turned back to Yajaira. "Do you wish to continue? You have been at this for the past several days."_

 _"It does not matter. I want to learn everything I must about my ancestor."_

 _"Understand that you can only live your ancestor's life until they pass on their genes to another." The scientist informed the young woman._

 _"Alright." Yajaira nodded her head and laid back down on the chair. She closed her eyes and back into the Animus she went._

 _It is storming today. I do not like it when it storms. The lightning flashes bright and the thunder rumbles so loud, I fear my ears will rattle themselves off my head. I tried to keep myself busy as the storm went by, but I could not._

 _I avoid asking about what happened in the village to Ratonhnhake;ton. I know I did not do anything to him or his people, aside from being an outsider in the village. I did not mean to barge into another's home without their permission. I needed to help my companion. Something has happened while he was gone and I am afraid to ask. I do not want him to be mad._

 _My arm still hurts. Maybe because it is raining. We are heading outside soon. I hope the storm passes by the time we arrive to our destination._

Karahkwa tapped her quill a few times on the paper. She gnawed at the inside of her cheek and leaned her head back. She was back in her home with new furniture, thanks to Lance and has spent the day cleaning. Karahkwa had taken a break to write in her journal and to draw a few glyphs on the ground in chalk. For now, she sat in her chair, covering her ears whenever a clap of thunder roared in the sky. Her window was closed, but it did little to block the bright flash of lightning.

Karahkwa cleaned her quill and placed it next to her journal. She got up from her chair and starting sweeping her floor again, brushing away the glyphs on the floor. A knock came to her door and she went over to open it. Ratonhnhake;ton stood in front of the entrance. His hands were clasped in front of him and his hood was up.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked, his voice hoarse. Possibly from another one of the petty arguments that he had with Achilles.

"Where to?"

"Monmouth. The British plan to march to New York. Charles Lee is leading the Patriots there to flank them."

"I will get what I need. Meet you at the stables." Karahkwa said. Ratonhnhake;ton dipped his head and stalked away. The woman watched him go before she slipped on her Assassin robes and her weapons. She shut her door behind her and trekked through the rain. Her stomach lurched whenever a bright flash flickered above her. Karahkwa hurried for the stables. She caught up with Ratonhnhake;ton and mounted her horse. They galloped of the Homestead and into the Frontier. It was a short journey and a silent one. Karahkwa wanted to speak to her friend, but she knew that there were more important things on his mind. She bit her tongue and kept after Ratonhnhake;ton.

Once the two Assassins arrived at Monmouth, the storm had passed. The sun burst through the clouds, the raindrops glittering in the light. They got off their horses, hearing the sounds of distant cannon fire. An old memory itched in the back of her mind, but Karahkwa pushed it away. She followed Ratonhnhake;ton, hearing someone with a heavy accent shouting a speech in the distance.

"We must hold this position for as long as it takes! If the enemy is allowed to push through, we will lose what precious little ground we've gained." The Assassins came into view of the battlefield. They spotted the man in charge. "The sacrifices your brothers have made today must not have been in vain! Now go! Bring the fight to our enemy! Make them rue the day they marched upon us!"

Ratonhnhake;ton walked up to the general. He turned to him and smiled, placing a hand on his back.

"Connor, my friend! You have arrived just in time to bear witness to our glorious victory! Ah, is this your friend that you spoke of?"

"Yes."

"My name is Karahkwa. I have come to assist." She introduced herself as she walked up to the two men.

" _Et nom (My name is)_ Marquis de Lafayette." The general took Karahkwa's hand in his and kissed it. "A pleasure to meet you, _ma chère_. (My dear)"

"Where is Charles Lee?" Ratonhnhake;ton asked. Lafayette furrowed his brow and turned to him.

"That _batard (bastard)_!" Lafayette spat. "He shows up in the middle of our preparations and just takes charge. Screams at everyone to advance and then rides away. I am left to pick up the pieces."

The general moved away from them, looking across the battlefield. Ratonhnhake;ton clasped his hands and Karahkwa slinked past him. Lafayette's eyes widened in surprise.

"Where did THEY come from?"Across the battlefield, a horde of British soldiers marched in their direction. There were many of them and they outnumbered the Patriots.

"Oh no…" Karahkwa whispered.

"SEND WORD THAT WE ARE FALLING BACK!" Lafayette ordered. "EVERYONE TO ME! NOW! NOW!"

"I will hold the area while you bring them to safety. Take her, she will help you." Ratonhnhake;ton urged Karahkwa towards Lafayette. The general whistled and motioned several soldiers towards him.

"I grant you my finest soldiers to serve as your personal guard." Lafayette motioned towards them. "There is nothing they will not do to ensure you are victorious. _Bonne chance, mon ami_. (Good luck, my friend.) Come Karahkwa!"

The woman looked back to Ratonhnhake;ton. He gave her a reassuring nod before heading towards the frontline. Karahkwa growled and followed Lafayette up the hill. Several soldiers followed them, firing their muskets to keep the enemy at bay. Karahkwa grabbed her own and mounted her horse. She loaded it and kept it close. Lafayette galloped past her and the soldiers retreated back.

"They're coming!" One yelled. Karahkwa looked over her shoulder to find a patrol coming up. She dismounted her horse and unsheathed her sword. Lafayette forced his horse to a stop.

"Karahkwa!" He screamed.

"Go! I will hold off any that have escaped Connor by the frontline!"

"Can you handle it?"

"I will be fine!" Karahkwa turned and sprinted towards the soldiers. **_You best be!_**

There were ten of them against her. Karahkwa braced herself and twirled her sword. She pulled out her pistol and fired, hitting one of the soldiers in the chest. He let out a scream before collapsing to the ground dead. The others readied their weapons and approached Karahkwa. She reloaded her pistol and placed it back in her holster. _Nine more to go._ The Loyalist soldiers circled around her, shouting insults at her. Karahkwa ignored them and fired her pistol at the one who jeered at her last. He collapsed to the ground, holding his chest and yelling in pain.

Feeling the air move behind her, the Assassin blocked an incoming assault with her sword. She turned her head, seeing the bodyguard with the musket trying to attack her. He brandished his musket again, bayonet glinting and in one fluid motion, Karahkwa stabbed him in the chest. She brought her sword back out and watched as he fell to the ground. _Eight._ Another sliced her arm with his blade and cut deep into flesh. Karahkwa hissed in pain and spun around to face her assailant. She swung her sword and he dodged the attack, smirking and jeering at the woman. She tossed a smoke bomb and it exploded. Dust, dirt and a blinding fog surrounded them.

Knowing she only had a few seconds before the smoke cleared, Karahkwa unsheathed her hidden blade. Hearing the coughing of a guard next to her, she took him out swiftly. _Seven._ The next soldier grabbed her hood and pulled it off. Angered, Karahkwa backhanded the man and kicked him hard in the groin. _Six._ She pulled her hood back up and saw the fog beginning to clear up. She had to make her escape and quick. A few patriots joined the fight. They formed a line behind Karahkwa and prepared to fire. Moving to stand next to them, Karahkwa unsheathed her sword and lifted it into the air.

"MAKE READY!" She yelled. The Loyalists stumbled around, rubbing the fog out of their eyes. "FIRE!"

Four soldiers had been taken out. All that was left was the grenadier. The Patriots went to assist their comrades while Karahkwa faced the stronger grenadier threw an explosive towards her. Karahkwa leapt to dodge it, but it exploded before she could move away. The woman landed on the ground with a heavy thud, covering her face as the dirt showered on top of her. Through her arms, she saw the axe blade about to come down on her and rolled out of the way. She scrambled to her feet and leapt back as the grenadier swung his axe again. Karahkwa sheathed her weapons and put up her fists. The soldier smirked and twirled his weapon. The Assassin watched him unflinching. She gritted her teeth when the grenadier lunged at her. She grabbed his weapon and kicked him hard in the groin, making him lose his grip on the axe. Karahkwa wretched it from the soldier's grasp. She leapt up and brought the axe down onto the back of the grenadier's skull. He toppled to the ground, dead.

Taking a moment to bandage her arm, Karahkwa waited for another patrol to show up. They did, but it was more than she could handle already. Karahkwa clicked her tongue, mounted her horse and retreated. She ducked her head when a bullet whizzed past her ear and spurred the horse into a full gallop. She made it through the town and towards the camp, catching up with Lafayette.

"You made it!" He exclaimed. "That was some skill! Connor has surely taught you well!"

The woman nodded her head and sighed in relief. Lafayette and Karahkwa dismounted their horses and walked over to the army. They stood at attention when Lafayette walked by them. Karahkwa, not wanting to be at the center of attention, backed away and hid in the shrubbery. A few minutes later, a white and blue blur dashed by her. Karahkwa heard them speaking from the distance.

"Well done, my friend!" Lafayette congratulated. "You and your companion have saved many lives today."

"Connor?" It was him… George Washington. Ratonhnhake;ton glared at the commander.

"Charles Lee has betrayed you." Ratonhnhake;ton accused. "He forced retreat in the midst of battle - hoping the loss would take the lives of your men and see you relieved of your command."

"What?!" Washington growled.

"I am sure he will come and spin a take - saying he was outnumbered - or I was somehow to blame. All lies" Ratonhnhake;ton stepped close to the commander. "I will say it one last time - that man is your enemy and he will not stop until you are dead or dishonored."

"Connor's take rings true." Lafayette chimed in. "Lee was acting most odd upon the battlefield."

Washington thought for a moment. "I will investigate these allegations at once."

A sneer appeared on Ratonhnhake;ton's face. _Fool…_ "The time for that has long past."

Washington placed a hand on the Assassin's shoulder. "This must be done properly, else we're no better than those we oppose. Never mind the political ramifications of such an act."

"Should you choose to spare Lee's life then I will take it myself." Ratonhnhake;ton warned. "Enjoy your victory, Commander. It will be the last my companion and I deliver you."

The Assassin stormed out of the camp. Karahkwa came out of hiding and followed him. They mounted their horses and galloped away. Not wanting to further instigate his anger, Karahkwa stayed silent. Instead of returning to the Homestead with her friend, she snuck away and headed towards Boston. She hoped that the Assassin had returned with news of her brother's existence or a location on her father. Either would be better at this point. She had to finish off her mission.

Karahkwa tied her horse to a post and went to look for the Assassin. She focused and activated her special vision. Empty auras came into view. Blues and reds passed her by, but the familiar yellow aura was not in view. Karahkwa clicked her tongue in frustration and deactivated her vision. _Perhaps it is taking them a while to return, with the war and all._

 _FWUP!_

Someone had landed behind her. Karahkwa unsheathed her hidden blade and readied herself for a fight, but was met with a familiar face. The Assassin has returned.

"What is with everyone landing behind me?" She hissed.

"Is that a way to greet me after all this time?" The Assassin scoffed.

"You took a while. How have you been? What did you find?"

"I have been dandy. You know they have camps of Loyalists set up throughout the Frontier. It was difficult to get the information that you seek."

"Is there any word on my father? Any sign of activity?"

"No, but I am sure you have heard that his business is failing. He has resorted to staying away from the towns until he can figure out how to repair the business. Until then, he is no longer around."

Karahkwa sighed and rubbed her temples. Any longer she waits and Severino will rebuild his empire and she will have to start again. Karahkwa did not want years of fighting and her torture to go to waste. She will find her father again. One day, he will slip up and she will be right there to put a sword through his neck.

"In other news, I believe you will love hearing this." The assassin smirked. Karahkwa looked at her funny.

"What is it?"

"Remember that letter that you gave me to investigate?"

"What letter?"

"Oh darling! The letter from your brother!" The Assassin huffed.

"Is it him?" Hope began to rise in Karahkwa's chest.

"The guy told me of a man who was working for a another in a fabric shop. He is incredibly talented and he is planning on owning the shop one day. I would not be surprised if he did."

"Yes, but is it him?" Karahkwa asked.

"He is. He goes by another name, Christopher." The Assassin informed. "I can assure you that."

"Is he coming here to Boston?"

"He is. In a few weeks. He is coming on a merchant ship."

"That is wonderful news!" Karahkwa exclaimed. She felt her heart rise and a surge of happiness overflowed her. She dug for a coin purse and held it out. "Here, my friend. Compensation for all of your troubles."

"Thank you, dear." The Assassin took the coin purse and tied it to her belt. She waved good bye and ran off. Karahkwa watched her go until she was a speck in the distance. She clenched her fists and pumped them excitedly. A smile spread to her lips and she felt the need to… tell… Ratonhnhake;ton. _He will have to know. Just so he is prepared and such._ Karahkwa thought. She got onto a horse and headed back home.

The sun had set below the horizon, tinging the sky into a deep red hue. Karahkwa entered the manor, waving hello to Achilles. He acknowledged her and pointed upstairs. The woman nodded her head and climbed the stairs.

"Ratonhnhake;ton?" Karahkwa peeked into his room. She saw his form, sitting on a chair as he does, staring out the window. He did not move to acknowledge her presence. She softly closed the door behind her and sauntered to him. She slipped in front of him and crouched, a playful smile on her face. Since his arms took up most of the chair, Karahkwa held herself up by the spindles.

"Hey." She squeaked. "How have-"

"Where have you been, Karahkwa?" Ratonhnhake;ton asked, his voice low. _Was he…_

 _"_ I- I was-" Karahkwa stuttered, frowning.

He snarled. "I thought you finally decided to go."

Karahkwa tightened her jaw to avoid a retort. She rubbed her nose. "No… I did not leave yet. I am still here."

Ratonhnhake;ton threw her a somber look before shifting his gaze back to the window. Karahkwa pursed her lips and leaned forward. She stared at her friend for a while before speaking up again.

"I always come back."

Silence. Karahkwa looked down at her hands gripping the spindles. She stood up and ambled past her friend and sat on his bed.

"You did not answer my question."

"I tried to, but you interrupted me. I went to Boston because I received information that was important to me. I came back to see if you were doing okay."

"I am doing fine. What were you doing?"

"I was hiding." Karahkwa replied, folding her arms. "Hoping to avoid this."

"You cannot hide from everything."

"Are you directing your anger at me because you can not seem to grasp the one you want to give it to?" Karahkwa asked, standing up from the bed. "I am not Charles Lee. I am not your father and I am not Washington. I am Karahkwa and I wish to help you. Being angry at me is not going to change anything. It is not going to bring your friend back. It is not going to bring your mother back. And it is certainly not going to bring you any closer to your target."

"And what would you know?!" Ratonhnhake;ton snapped, getting off the chair and facing Karahkwa. Tears were threatening to fall down his face. "You have never experienced loss like I have and here you are! Spouting those words as if you know what it's like to have someone you care about die right in front of you! You do not know the feeling of seeing the people you love leave you behind! Never will you understand the amount of betrayal I have been through! You wish to go, Karahkwa!? Go right ahead and leave me behind! Leave everyone behind! I will not stop you!"

"I have not experienced the same love you have been given as a child. Forgive me for not understanding the pain of loss." Karahkwa growled, trying to keep her voice leveled. "But I see that _you_ do and I am right here to try and comfort you in any way I can. You have every right to feel the way you do, be angry and sad. I am not leaving, Ratonhnhake;ton."

There was a tense silence in between them. Karahkwa looked down and her feet and sat on his bed. Ratonhnhake;ton turned away and went to sit by the window.

"Do you… wish to go for a walk with me?" Karahkwa asked after a long while.

"I killed him. I killed Kanen'to:kon." Ratonhnhake;ton confessed, looking at his hands. "He was a friend of mine since childhood and I… killed him. They were trying to- My people… They-"

"Tell me what happened. I will listen." Ratonhnhake;ton clenched his jaw and shut his eyes.

 _After leaving Karahkwa in the care of the Clan Mother, Ratonhnhake;ton went to stop the villagers. He found them just outside the village, sneaking through the undergrowth, preparing to ambush the enemy. Ratonhnhake;ton snuck up to one of the warriors and knocked him out. He looked around, spotting another one of the Kanien'kehá:ka warriors and approached him silently. He took him out swiftly and went for the others._

 _Once all of the warriors had been subdued, Ratonhnhake;ton searched for Kanen'to:kon. He looked over the hill, finding his friend in the middle of a clearing. He stalked up to him and was about to take him out, but Kanen'to:kon sharply turned around to face him, with a drawn dagger. He sliced at the air, nearly nicking Ratonhnhake;ton's face. They circled each other._

 _"_ Peace, Kanen'tó:kon!" _Ratonhnhake;ton spoke in Kanien'keha._

 _"Ratonhnhaké:ton." Kanen'to:kon snarled. "_ Come to kill me yourself?"

 _"_ What _?!"_

 _'"_ Charles Lee told me everything. The Patriots seek to destroy us. And you would aid them. _"_

 _Ratonhnhake;ton shook his head. "_ That man is a liar! _"_

 _"_ He said you had been corrupted. _" Kanen'tó:kon continued. "_ That you would try to deceive. But here they are on our doorstep. What say you to that?"

 _"_ It is a mistake! _" Ratonhnhake;ton countered._

"The only mistake was trusting you would help to keep us safe. They have seduced you. And you are turned against your own kind." _Kanen'to:kon attacked the Assassin. He slashed the dagger in his direction, forcing Ratonhnhake;ton leap back to avoid the blade._

 _"_ Stop _!" Ratonhnhake;ton demanded._

 _"_ I will. When you are dead." _Kanen'to:kon attacked once more. He raised his dagger over his head and brought it down. Ratonhnhake;ton blocked the assault, but fell onto his back. The blade glinted in the moonlight and was dangerously close to his neck. Ratonhnhake;ton did not want to. He closed his eyes, unsheathed his hidden blade and…_

 _"AHH!" Kanen'to:kon fell limp and Ratonhnhake;ton pushed him off. He panted heavily as he sat up, seeing what he has done to his friend. His body twitched and convulsed._

 _"_ My passing wins you nothing _, Ratonhnhaké:ton." Kanen'to:kon rasped. "_ Charles Lee rides for Monmouth to reveal the Patriots' plans. The Loyalists will destroy them. The revolution will be ended. The Crown victorious. Our people... safe _."_

 _Kanen'to:kon twitched and laid still. He was gone. Ratonhnhake;ton felt a lump forming in his throat. He took his friend's hand and placed it on his body and stood up._

"It seems our people will never be safe. You are resting now, my friend. _"_

 _"_ Is it enough? Is the cause that I have fought for truly worth it anymore?" Ratonhnhake;ton whispered, tears finally falling down his face. "Is everything I do all for naught? I promised to protect my people and I thought that the Patriot cause would assist me. However… I was wrong! I did not protect anyone."

Picking her words carefully, Karahkwa brushed away the loose strands of his hair. "You have done so much to help others, strangers, your people, me. You have made a difference in their lives and those of us that are grateful are forever in your debt. Even if you feel like nothing is coming out of this, please know that there is plenty. You are not worthless, _nanichi_."

More tears fell from his eyes as Ratonhnhake;ton bowed his head. He gritted his teeth as Karahkwa knelt down in front of him. She took his hands in hers and placed them on her chest.

"Tell me what I can do for _you_." Karahkwa offered.

"Stay here with me." Ratonhnhake;ton replied, leaning his head onto her shoulder.

"I will."


	27. Sun - 26

It has only been a few days since she received news of her brother's visit. Karahkwa was fixing her home to be as presentable as possible. Sure he was family, but she has not seen him for a long time. Finally, after all this time, Karahkwa will see the one person in her family that has truly cared for her. Perhaps she could apologize for all the times she has left him out in the woods. _Oh! I am thinking too far ahead. I must be patient._ She thought as she continued sweeping the floor. _A few weeks… I can not wait for the day he arrives!_

As she was moving the dust towards the door, Ratonhnhake:ton appeared in the doorway and knocked. Karahkwa smiled at him waved at him to move. He stepped to the side as Karahkwa pushed the dirt outside. Once she was sure that everything was out, she put her broom away and let Ratonhnhake:ton in her home. He looked around, seeing that every inch of Karahkwa's home was spotless. Despite that, Karahkwa was still dashing around, cleaning every inch of her home.

"You are out today." She said as she wiped down her desk. Once she was satisfied that no speck of dust was on it, Karahkwa set down the rag and sat on her bed. "How have you been, Ratonhnhake:ton?"

"I am alright, Karahkwa. I came to see how you have been doing." Ratonhnhake:ton pulled the chair with him and he seated himself in front of Karahkwa. She glanced at him, making sure that he at least looked like he was taking care of himself. She brushed away a few strands of hair from his face and set her hand on his shoulder.

"No daring adventures or anything?" Karahkwa teased. Ratonhnhake:ton smiled and shook his head. "Have you been feeling alright?"

"I assure you Karahkwa, I am fine." He took her hand off his shoulder and pressed it to his chest. "You have taken good care of me."

"Well you were sad. Friends do what they can to comfort each other."

"That they do." Ratonhnhake:ton kissed her cheek as she slipped her arms around his neck. "Thank you for being a good friend to me."

"And you to me, _nanichi_." Seeing a dust particle land on the desk, Karahkwa moved quickly out of Ratonhnhake:ton's grasp to clean it off. She huffed, frustrated at herself. Her anxiety was making her obsessed with cleaning her house to the point where if a speck of dirt or dust was in her line of sight, she had to clean the entire place again.

"Is there someone coming that you are preparing your house?" Ratonhnhake:ton asked, looking around.

"My brother is coming over." Karahkwa answered, as she straightened out her bed sheets again.

"Brother?"

"Oh… I do not believe I have told you that I have a brother."

"You have mostly stuck to talking about your mother and her husband." Ratonhnhake:ton pointed out. "You do not really speak highly of your family. This is the first time I see you a bit cheerful over that."

"Well now is the time to tell you about him." Karahkwa said. "I held off before when I went to the manor those days ago."

"I understand." Ratonhnhake:ton leaned closer to her. "So tell me about your brother."

"There is not much I can say." Karahkwa furrowed her brow. "He is younger than me by a few years and from what I heard, he works for a tailor in a fabric shop. His name is Christopher."

"Being from the Powhatan, would he not have his birth name?" Ratonhnhake:ton asked.

"Like how the people call you, Connor, but your name is Ratonhnhake:ton? I don't remember his birth name to be honest. I would always call him, my enemy."

"Why would you do that?"

"I knew you would ask." Karahkwa sighed and stood up from her bed. She ambled past Ratonhnhake:ton, lightly grazing his cheek as she did. "It was more out of jealousy. His father cared more about him than he did my mom and I. And my mom the same. I knew the reason why."

"So out of spite, you were cruel to your brother?" Ratonhnhake:ton mused.

"I could not to those that were much bigger than I was. I believe my head has more cracks in it than my arm does." Karahkwa knocked the top of her head. "But do not get me wrong. With every fiber of my being, I regret being a terrible sister to my brother. I want to apologize to him when he arrives. Though from the letter that he sent me…"

"You are concerned that he is bluffing?"

" _I wonder how you knew._ "

"Is there a reason for your concern?"

"It seems too good to be true." Karahkwa cracked her knuckles. "Remember when Severino's men came and destroyed my house?"

"I was not here, but I do recall seeing the damage done."

"Right after that happened, I found the letter from my brother in my journal. I never saw it there before." The air changed from relaxed, to tense. Ratonhnhake:ton stood up immediately.

"I see. Then it would be wise to be cautious about this." He warned. "If your guest does end up being your brother then it is best to be on guard. If he is in alliance with your father, it would not come as a surprise to you."

"I am with you." Karahkwa dipped her head. "But I…"

Ratonhnhake:ton could sense the battle going on in her head. He understood that feeling. "I am here for you if you need me. Should I accompany you to Boston when your brother comes?"

"If it is an ambush, I could use the help." There was a ghost of a smile, but it faded away. Karahkwa sighed softly, playing with her necklace. She really hoped that it never came down to that. Her father was a sneaky man and he could use her brother as a means to gain another upper hand on her. If he did, Karahkwa would make sure that Severino would suffer greatly before she finished him off.

Ratonhnhake:ton wrapped an arm around Karahkwa's shoulder and pulled her close to him. She coiled hers around his waist, resting her head on his chest. Karahkwa

"We should tell the others that you have guests coming." Ratonhnhake:ton suggested. "Oliver and Corrine could prepare a space at the inn for your brother and give the proper accommodations."

"I would prefer if he stays in my home, but I guess they could help with a sort of welcoming ceremony."

"Is there-"

"No need. My mother would know how to conduct that and she is not here." Karahkwa eased herself out of Ratonhnhake:ton's grip. She paced around for a bit. "Just food and music to let my brother feel at home away from his home."

"Will you sing?" Ratonhnhake:ton smirked. Karahkwa playfully bumped her hip against his.

"I may decide to. I will see if I can make some flower crowns as well."

"And I will help you." Ratonhnhake:ton offered. "But first, let us tell the others so they may prepare."

Karahkwa nodded in agreement. She slipped on her blouse and her robes, following Ratonhnhake:ton outside. She shut the door behind her and they headed down the path towards the Mile's End. They walked past a few of the Homesteaders, waving hello and sharing some banter before they got there. Once they arrived, Ratonhnhake:ton entered first. Karahkwa held back, twiddling her fingers. She walked inside hesitantly. Oliver greeted them with a wave.

"Something on you mind Karahkwa?" Ratonhnhake:ton asked.

"I feel like it would be such a burden on them." Karahkwa rubbed her nose

"When is your brother coming?"

"In a few weeks on a merchant ship to Boston."

"We should tell them now. Better than not telling anyone at all."

"Tell us what?" Corrine asked as she strolled up to them, wiping her hands on her apron. Karahkwa opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Ratonhnhake:ton lightly nudged her forward.

"I… uh… My brother is coming to visit." Karahkwa said. "He is coming from Virginia and I was hoping to hold a welcoming party for him here at the Mile's End."

"That is alright by us." Corrine smiled. "You never told us you had a brother Karahkwa. Connor will have to keep on his toes now. A brother would always be protecting his sister."

"Well, I am the eldest. I will be the one protecting my sibling." Karahkwa rubbed her neck, chuckling. Through bouts of laughter, Corrine invited the Assassins deeper into the inn. Ratonhnhake:ton and Karahkwa sat at the bar by Oliver, ordering breakfast for themselves. As they waited for the food, they discussed the plans with Corrine.

"Make sure you are listening Ollie!" Corrine called.

"I am, darling."

"So what do you need for when your brother arrives?" Corrine inquired. "Is the entire Homestead going to come?"

"They can come if they wish to." Karahkwa said. "I would not want them to-"

"We are all a family here!" Oliver yelled from the other room.

"Right."

"Food and drinks?" Corrine continued.

"Yes. We will hunt as much as we need to keep the food stocked for the day."

"Oh that is not a problem darling. All you have to do is tell us when your brother is coming and we will get on it." Corrine said as Oliver came out with Karahkwa's and Ratonhnhake:ton's breakfast. They thanked them for the food and dug in.

"He is coming within a few weeks." Karahkwa informed through a full mouth. She swallowed her food. "By ship to Boston. I am going to pick him up and bring him here. He may sleep here or I will and he will sleep in my home."

"What is your brother's name?" Corrine asked.

"Christopher. He has another name, but for the life of me, I cannot recall."

"Well, a good thing you told us." Oliver smiled. "Don't worry young'un. Your family is a part of ours and we will all make him feel welcome."

Karahkwa did not doubt that. Ratonhnhake:ton and her finished off their meal and went around the property inviting the others to party. Norris, Myriam, Ellen, Maria, Big Dave, Father Timothy, Prudence, Warren, Hunter, Achilles, Terry, Godfrey, Catherine, Diana, Lyle, and Lance wanted to pitch in to help put everything together for the big day. Karahkwa felt overwhelmed by the amount of care everyone was giving. She hoped everything went right and that all of her worries are for nothing. Ratonhnhake:ton reminded her how much everyone looks out for each other. She never forgot that.

That night, Karahkwa and Ratonhnhake:ton met by the cliff overlooking the bay. She brought along some food for the both of them in a basket; mostly sweet buns that Diana had showed her how to make. Karahkwa also brought along some milk to wash down the sugary food. She tasted the buns first to make sure they were not too sweet, but Ratonhnhake:ton snatched a few. _Food really is a way to a man's heart._ They left some sweet buns over for later and finished off the milk. Ratonhnhake:ton positioned himself in between Karahkwa's legs and leaned his head on her chest. She kissed his forehead and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Are you anticipating your brother's arrival?" Ratonhnhake:ton asked softly.

"I am." Karahkwa replied. "I am curious about how you and him will get along."

"How so?" Ratonhnhake:ton tilted his head.

"Well, he is younger than you and I." Karahkwa pointed out. "Maybe you could be a sort of older brother to him?"

Ratonhnhake:ton pursed his lips while deep in thought. "I would not know how to be an older brother. I am the only child. What would you have me do?"

"Oh I don't know." Karahkwa swayed a little. She looked up at the moon. "Teach him about some things."

"Does he know that you and I are together?"

"No. I never told the messenger about us." Karahkwa absentmindedly stroked Ratonhnhake:ton's necklace. He looked up at her and saw a mischievous glint in her eyes. "I will be the one to tell him. Then my curiosity between the two of you will be piqued."

That got a chuckle out of him.

"Am I going to humor you?"

"You and my brother both…" Karahkwa purred. "…Vying for my attention. One because I am his sister and the other because of how much in love I am with him as he is with me."

"I won't get jealous for your attention. That is your brother."

"I am teasing, Ratonhnhake:ton."

Ratonhnhake:ton playfully tugged a strand of Karahkwa's bangs. She squeaked and quickly grabbed his hand. He flexed his fingers to try and grab her face, but Karahkwa pushed his hand away. Ratonhnhake:ton twisted his neck and reached up, pulling Karahkwa down to him. He kissed her lips, craving to feel their softness against his. She cupped his cheeks to deepen the kiss. Through drooping eyelids, their eyes locked making their skin prickle. They broke away, gazing at each other for a moment, before leaning back in to kiss again. Karahkwa's hands roamed around Ratonhnhake:ton's chest while his stroked her thigh, their muscles twitching underneath the touch. _How I wish-_ Karahkwa pulled away from Ratonhnhake:ton, her face hot. She could see the blush creeping along his cheeks and tenderly caressed them.

"You are a great part of my world, Ratonhnhake:ton." He hummed and nuzzled Karahkwa's neck.

"As you are a part of mine."

The two of them watched the moon climb higher in the sky. More intrusive thoughts began to pull in Karahkwa's mind. She tried pushing them away, but the same one, the strongest one kept coming back to her. _Someone else was coming._ Ratonhnhake:ton noticed her worry and tried to reassure her that everything will be alright. Karahkwa wanted to believe him. She will have to see for herself when he comes over.

Ratonhnhake:ton accompanied Karahkwa home. They kissed a final time before parting ways. Karahkwa stowed the basket of sweet buns in a safe place and headed off to bed, dreaming of her adventures.

A few weeks later on the day he would arrive, Karahkwa woke up early to catch the merchant ship sailing into Boston. She made sure her Assassin robes and her blouse, trousers and boots were in good condition before she went to go and pick up her brother. After taking a bath in the river, Karahkwa fixed her clothes on her and combed her hair, neatly tying it up. She debated whether or not to bring her weapons, but something in her mind nagged her to do so. To ease off the thought, Karahkwa put on her hidden blade and sheathed her tomahawk. Better to be prepared than not at all.

When Karahkwa left her home, the sky was covered with clouds. They appeared heavy, as if it was going to rain soon. She bit her lip as she looked up. _Hope my brother has something to cover his hair._ Karahkwa found Ratonhnhake:ton waiting for her by the stables. She greeted him with a peck on the cheek and mounted her horse. He followed suite and Karahkwa led him off the property and into the Frontier. They stopped along the way to hunt, in case there was need for extra food for the party. When the day brightened up, the Assassins arrived at Boston. They were close to the harbor, but the ships were a long way from where they were. They eased the horses into a trot and headed towards their destination. The clouds began to grow darker with each passing moment. Karahkwa was sure it was going to rain with the way the sky was looking. However, that was not important now. The anticipation was rising in her belly. She was going to see her brother soon.

Once the Assassins were in the harbor, they dismounted their horses. Karahkwa looked around, searching for any sign of her young sibling. Ratonhnhake:ton trailed behind her, keeping an eye out in case there was trouble brewing. He spied a few men who looked suspicious in the crowd, but they slinked away.

"Karah-"

"There he is!" Karahkwa exclaimed, pointing to a man in the crowd. He had dark tan skin, short, black hair and a very lithe figure. He wore a dark blue vest over a white shirt, black slacks and knee-high boots. "I know that baby face anywhere!"

Karahkwa's brother turned around and searched the crowd. He spotted his sister and his face lit up. He ran up to Karahkwa and threw his arms around her. Karahkwa returned the hug and laughed cheerfully. He was slightly taller than her, but only a hair shorter than Ratonhnhake:ton. Christopher picked her up and spun her around.

"Oh my, Crenepo!" Her brother weeped, as he set his sister down. "Is it really you?"

"My name is Karahkwa now, brother." She brushed away her hair and cradled her brother's face. "It is me. It is really me! Now is it really you?!"

"I would not dream of doing that to you, **_numis (my sister)_**!" Christopher pulled Karahkwa back into an embrace. "It is I."

There was an overwhelming happiness in her heart. Karahkwa stepped back a bit to get a good look at her brother. The same brown eyes that looked at her with the care, that stupid lopsided smile on his face. Much of the difference was with how tall he has gotten since she last seen him over four years ago.

"You have grown so much!" Karahkwa got on her tip toes to try and reach the top of her brother's head. "Last I saw you, you were an awkward little squirt."

"And you have barely grown since I last saw you, short one."

"Well you were the one who enjoyed eating!"

"Food is good!"

"I know it is. I can tell because you ate it all." Something ticked in the back of Karahkwa's mind, but she pushed it away. Bringing up the past was not her motive. All she wanted to do was reunite with her brother. "I am still older than you. I can still boss you around like always."

"I am stronger!"

"I am smarter."

"I am better looking."

"I can take you down in a fight."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe."

" _Child."_

"And who is he?" Christopher asked, pointing to Ratonhnhake:ton. He was walking towards them, his shoulders squared and his body language cautious.

"He is my friend, Ratonhnhake:ton." Karahkwa replied, slipping her arm around his back. "He came with me to meet you."

"Oh, a pleasure to meet you, sir." Christopher held out his hand in greeting. Ratonhnhake:ton glanced at it and returned the gesture. "Are you the one that the messenger spoke of that has been taking care of my sister? They mentioned the name Connor however."

"I am." Ratonhnhake:ton replied. "They know me as Connor, but my name is Ratonhnhake:ton."

"Ah… I see."

"Do you still have your name, Christopher?" Karahkwa inquired.

"I do. You do not remember it Karahkwa? Coanmakwa."

"Snow bear." She echoed in English. "Now I remember. I will keep it to my memory."

Coanmakwa pulled Karahkwa into another embrace. Ratonhnhake:ton smiled, seeing Karahkwa laughing and happy. He was glad that she was finally with her brother again. Of course, he still kept his guard up in case a situation were to arise. Though that moment was too soon. Karahkwa had stopped laughing and her body tensed up.

There were two people, a man and a woman, standing behind her brother. Karahkwa's eyes widened as they stepped closer, their gazes sending a chill down her spine. The woman blinked a few times, not believing what she was seeing. Karahkwa pushed her brother away from her and glared at him, betrayed. Ratonhnhake:ton, seeing the change in his friend, readied himself to defend her. The man and the woman walked up from behind Coanmakwa and stood beside him.

"Hello again, **_nunutánuhs_** (my daughter)."

"Crenepo."

" ** _Mother. Chogan."_**

 _Drip… drip… drip…_


	28. Sun - 27

**_You've received a message from your mother._**

 ** _Do you wish to respond?_**

No.

The rain pelted the figures and the sky darkened. Thunder rumbled in the distance as lightning flickered across the sky. Karahkwa quickly took off her necklace and placed it in her pouch. She felt Ratonhnhake:ton grab her arm, but she did not take her eyes off of her mother, brother and Chogan. She was expecting an ambush, her father, anyone else that was not… **_THEM_** _._ Coanmakwa gazed at her confused as Caona stepped closer to Karahkwa. Ratonhnhake:ton could see the similarities between the two of them. Their face, dark skin, long, black hair and short stature. They were mother and daughter, but something set them apart. Karahkwa looked away from her mother. Caona smiled when she did, wrapping her shawl tighter around her body.

"My young one." Caona cooed. "It has been a long time since I have last seen you. How have you been? Have you killed your father yet?"

Karahkwa clenched her fists. "I have been alright, _bibi (Mother)_. I have not gotten the chance to kill my father yet, but I am-"

"Is he dead? Or not?" Caona asked. Her voice, though sweet and honeyed, dripped with venom. Karahkwa's stomach lurched as she gritted her teeth.

"No." She responded. Caona huffed as another flash of lightning struck. Chogan and Coanmakwa approached Caona and took her to a more sheltered spot. Karahkwa took a sharp breath of air. Her head began to spin as her muscles buzzed. Ratonhnhake:ton wrapped an arm around her waist as Coanmakwa strolled up to them. Karahkwa snarled at him and dug in her heels.

"You did not tell me that _they_ were coming." Karahkwa hissed.

"I am so-"

"Sorry is not good enough!" Coanmakwa looked away and shuffled his feet. Behind him, Karahkwa could see both her mother and Chogan huddled underneath the overhang of a shop. She quickly averted her gaze when her mother's eyes locked with hers. Out of everyone to arrive, her mother and her husband. Karahkwa braced herself for what was soon to come later. She turned to Ratonhnhake:ton who was looking at her worriedly and slowly released herself from his grasp. She faced Coanmakwa, pulling her hood down further.

"Where do we go?" He asked.

"We need to get you all out of the rain." Karahkwa replied flatly, void of emotion. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ratonhnhake:ton shift slightly. "Wouldn't want you all to catch a cold. Have you eaten on the voyage?"

"Yes, but when we arrived, we did not have anything." Coanmakwa explained as he tightened his coat around him. "Do you know of a place?"

"The Mile's End, of course." Ratonhnhake:ton spoke up. "Would that do for you?"

"Perhaps. Is it far?"

"It is by the bay." Karahkwa replied dryly. "It is quite far. We can take a carriage there. Mother and father can walk if they are hungry enough."

"Karah-"

"Let's go."

Karahkwa shoved past her brother and stormed off. She heard Ratonhnhake:ton call her name, but she ignored him. After walking past the alleyway and into the streets, she heard the shuffling of feet behind her. The muffled talking of Caona and Chogan made goosebumps travel up her arm. This was not suppose to happen. Karahkwa expected to meet her brother and only him. He said nothing about the two of them joining him on the voyage to the messenger. Then again, even if he told her, Karahkwa would have refused unless he came alone. He was wise to keep it secret, but now…

"Where are we going?" Caona asked.

"To the Mile's End." Karahkwa answered without looking back.

"Look at me when I am talking to you, Crenepo." Caona spat.

" _Karahkwa_ …" She muttered through gritted teeth.

"What?"

"My name is Karahkwa."

"I thought you wanted your name to be _Anani."_ Caona sneered. "You need to decide on what you want your name to be."

"I have and it is Karahkwa." She clenched her fists, walking faster than the others. A flicker of lightning made her let out an inaudible gasp. Thunder rumbled after it and Karahkwa sped up her pace. She was tempted to simply leave them behind and drag Ratonhnhake:ton back home. The temptation grew as Karahkwa turned into an alleyway to get to the main street. She wanted to run. She wanted hide from everyone. Everything was starting to get to her. From the simplest tap, to the barking and the obnoxious sounds of the city. One would not notice them as easy when there was nothing, but calm. Karahkwa pulled at her hood to keep her hair from getting wet.

When they arrived on the main street, Ratonhnhake:ton pulled Karahkwa aside. She urged her brother to take their parents inside the general store and get them dried up. The two Assassins hid in the alleyway.

"Are they your brother's parents?" Ratonhnhake:ton asked.

"The woman is my mother as well." Karahkwa answered, relieved to be away from them. "Her name is Caona and her husband's name is _Chogan._ "

"You seem pleased to see them."

"Do not make light of this, Ratonhnhake:ton. I did not expect to be seeing them so soon." Karahkwa looked down at her feet. "I did not even expect to see them ever again. I was never going to return to them."

"Did they mistreat you that badly? You became distant after you saw them today."

Karahkwa covered her face in her arm. Her cheeks started growing hot as tears started to well up in her eyes. She did not want to cry anymore. She wiped away her tears and hid her face, closing her eyes. Ratonhnhake:ton lowered himself so he could see her, but she did not look up at him. When Karahkwa opened her eyes again, they were cold.

"Karahkwa?"

"Now it is your turn to meet the rest _my_ family." She cheered, forcing a smile. "This is one heartwarming family reunion. I get to tell them how much I-"

"You do not have to tell them everything if you do not want to. I will understand."

"Good. You will not get to see the best of them." Karahkwa turned and walked out of the alley with Ratonhnhake:ton following her. Once she entered the general store, her brother waved them over. He handed her a bag full of coins and patted her shoulder making the woman snarl at his touch. Caona squeezed the water out of her hair and covered it once again in her shawl. Karahkwa nodded at the clerk and headed back outside, flagging down a carriage. Her mother entered first, then Chogan, Coanmakwa, Ratonhnhake:ton and lastly, Karahkwa. She told the driver where to take them and sat down in between Ratonhnhake:ton and her brother. Her body became rigid when Chogan turned his gaze towards her.

"You never introduced us to him." He spoke up, pointing to Ratonhnhake:ton. "Is he a friend of yours? A guard?"

"If-" _No! Do not start a fight._ "His name is Ratonhnhake:ton. He is a friend of mine."

"What have I told you about making friends?" Chogan's voice began to raise. Karahkwa balled her fists onto her lap and tensed up. She knew that was coming and expected a blow. Caona pinched his arm and whispered in his ear and he calmed down, glaring at Ratonhnhake:ton. Not backing down from the challenge, the Assassin met his glare with equal hostility. The tension in the carriage rose. To her own surprise, Karahkwa felt thankful to her mother for once. She noticed her friend grazing her fists with his fingers. She quickly stopped him, waving her finger no. If her father saw that, neither Caona, Coanmakwa nor Ratonhnhake:ton could do anything to save her. Karahkwa kept her head down and her arms on her lap. The rest of the ride was silent.

The party was not until the next day. Her family needed to rest after their long voyage and the ride from Boston to the Homestead took a few hours… A few tense hours. Ratonhnhake:ton had to take care of a few things around the Homestead and left Karahkwa for a bit. She was relieved to be home. She gathered her things, her journal, clothing, amongst other into her knapsack and slung it over her shoulder. She turned to the door and froze up. Caona was in the doorway, leaning against the frame with her arms folded on her chest. Karahkwa avoided her mother's gaze as she always did.

"You did not answer your father when he asked you of your friend." Caona chided, walking up to her daughter. "Who is he to you and why are you here in this wretched place? Why did you run away?"

"I ran away because I was tired." Karahkwa replied.

"Tired of what?"

"Of being mistreated by the lot of you." Karahkwa fixed her knapsack and brushed past her mother. She looked back at her and then quickly at the ground. "You, Chogan and Coanmakwa can stay here for the time you all are here."

"What of you?" Caona gazed at her daughter. Karahkwa's stomach flipped.

"I will stay elsewhere." _Preferably a place where I can hide in case…_ "Are you hungry? Chogan and Coanmakwa are at the inn having dinner. You should go have something to eat."

"I am concerned about you right now." A lump formed in Karahkwa's throat. She felt the heat rising in her cheeks and her fists clench. _Concerned about her_?! _What could she possibly want from me now?_

"I have not killed my father yet, mother." Karahkwa snarled. "Are you only nice to me when Chogan is not around or is this genuine?"

"No. I have heard word about you father and his business failings. I know that was all on you." Caona approached Karahkwa. She backed away from her. "I am proud of you in a way, my daughter."

"No you are not." Karahkwa hissed, still not looking at her mother. "You will never be proud of me. Not even when I serve my father's head in a soup to you will you be proud. I am not fighting him because I want your attention anymore."

Karahkwa felt a sharp blow in the back of her head that knocked her to the ground. Dots filled her vision as a boot came into her view. She got up to her knees holding her head only to be met with a boot to her jaw.

"Don't speak to your mother that way." Karahkwa heard Chogan snarl. "You are still not on my good side about your-"

The last part did not come. There was a rushing of footsteps and loud crack. Karahkwa scrambled to her feet in time to see Ratonhnhake:ton looming over Chogan, pinning him to the ground. Her mother ran to him, but Karahkwa held her back. Caona smacked her across the face making the younger woman bite her tongue. Ratonhnhake:ton backed away from Chogan as Caona ran up to him and knelt down at his side. The Assassin pulled Karahkwa away from them by the arm. She stiffened at his touch and let him drag her towards the manor. When they got there, Karahkwa writhed herself out of Ratonhnhake:ton's grasp and sat down on the steps, burying her face in her hands.

"Is that what they do to you?" Ratonhnhake:ton guessed.

"Can we not talk about that?" Karahkwa whimpered. "I am not going to drag you into this."

"I will not argue that." Ratonhnhake:ton disputed. "I am going to help you."

"What will you do?" Karahkwa spat, her voice beginning to rise. "You will make everything worse!"

"Then fight back!"

"Fight ba- No!"

"If you will not say anything Karahkwa, then I will and I will not be as forgiving!" Ratonhnhake:ton interjected. "Your mother, not even her husband, should be treating you like the way they are! That is not how a mother would treat their child! And you should not let them walk all over you!"

"I know!"

"Then why will you not fight back?!"

"Because I cannot do that to my family!"

"They are hurting you! You must defend yourself!"

"You make it sound so damn easy." Karahkwa got up from the stairs and shoved past Ratonhnhake:ton. She climbed the steps and entered the manor. Achilles greeted her by the door. He showed her to the guest room across from Ratonhnhake:ton's room and she got herself settled in. Her mind was still racing from the little incident from before and her argument with her friend. She did not feel like having dinner after that entire ordeal.

Karahkwa took out her journal and began to log the day onto the paper. Her thoughts, both dark and neutral, spilled onto the paper. Tears started to stream down her face as she wrote. Karahkwa wiped them away, closed her journal and stuffed it back into her knapsack. She set down her quill and let out a long, exasperated sigh. Her hands trailed to the back of her head, wincing as they grazed over the spot that Chogan had kicked her. Karahkwa felt around for a bump, but felt relieved when there were none. She set her head down on the desk. Sleep is what she needed as she had woken up early and was drained of all her energy after this mess. She did not care where. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

 _Today they came here and caused their own chaos as I had expected them to. I did not want this to happen. My brother lied to me. He said he was coming alone, but what does it matter now… I do not want Ratonhnhake:ton to get a taste of their wrath as I have today. I have longed to never see my mother and her wretched husband ever again. I never intended on returning, but here they are._

 _Do not let them ruin you._

 ** _Fight back!_**

 ** _If I do that, I am no different than them._**

A resonating knocking on the door got her to wake up. Karahkwa groaned as she shifted her weight to lift her head. The pain from yesterday's fight made her wince and spit. The woman looked to the window, seeing the day was bright and sunny unlike yesterday that stormed. Karahkwa prayed that her day and the party would go around splendid. No fights, problems… nothing. Karahkwa leaned her head back and felt something firm against her. She opened her eyes and blinked. Dark brown gentle eyes met hers, something she wanted to see.

"Morning Ratonhnhake:ton." Karahkwa murmured. She let out a gasp as Ratonhnhake:ton grazed her bruising jaw. with his fingers.

"Are you feeling alright?" He asked.

"I am." Karahkwa nodded her head and smiled. She leaned forward, her bangs covering her face. Her hair tie slipped out of place. Karahkwa pulled it off and was about to tie it back, but Ratonhnhake:ton stopped her. He combed through her hair with his fingers. It felt weird for someone to be touching her hair like that. Karahkwa gently pulled her hair out of Ratonhnhake:ton's hands. She rubbed her eyes and stood up from her chair.

"Did you sleep well?" Ratonhnhake:ton asked. "The welcome ceremony is today. Should we fetch anything more for the others?"

"Perhaps some more fresh kill." Karahkwa suggested. "A suit of armor?"

"Come then. You and I will both go hunting." Ratonhnhake:ton insisted.

"I could use the fresher air." Karahkwa smiled at him and caressed his cheek. She reached into her pouch and pulled out her necklace. Ratonhnhake:ton held out his hand.

"May I?"

"Please? Sorry I took it off. Knowing my mother, she would have ripped it off."

"Then do not wear it if you feel that way." Ratonhnhake:ton closed Karahkwa's fist and clutched it in his hands. "I have no ill feelings if you do not wear the necklace."

"But you gave it to me to wear."

"I did, but if your mother threatens that, then do not." Karahkwa pondered for a moment. She solemnly put her necklace back into her pouch and grabbed her bow and quiver and her knife and followed Ratonhnhake:ton outside. Karahkwa avoided looking at her shack, but she was relieved not to find any sort of damage to it. Then again, once her family leaves, she will have to look at it closely. The Frontier greeted the two Assassins when they left the property on horse. Karahkwa pulled her hood up, Ratonhnhake:ton doing the same. They searched around the vast territory in search of prey and were careful not to disturb the undergrowth.

When the two Assassins neared a vast lake, they spotted a herd of elk. Karahkwa motioned towards Ratonhnhake:ton and hopped off the horse, careful not to disturb the undergrowth. Ratonhnhake:ton nodded at her gesture and slipped off his horse. They quickly made their way to cover and hid amongst the shrubs. With her dark coat, Karahkwa was able to blend in easy. Ratonhnhake:ton had a bit of trouble, but he knew a better way not to catch the attention of the herd: move downwind. He hid behind a tree and gripped his bow, loading an arrow.

Karahkwa approached slowly from cover, her bow and arrow at the ready. She watched the elks graze and few of them fighting for dominance. _Distracted prey?_ A few of the elk looked around, suspicious of their surroundings and at the fighting bucks. When they dipped their heads to graze again, Karahkwa moved forward, careful not to step on any twigs. The bucks have stopped fighting. One limped away in defeat as the other continued to flaunt himself towards the does. Ratonhnhake:ton drew back his arrow, letting instinct take over. He closed one eye, aimed, and with one flick, listened to the familiar whistle of his arrow fly through the air. A second later, the stag stumbled before attempting to run off. It made a few yards before collapsing in the brush, a white cloud of snow dissolving around it.

Taking advantage of the startled herd, Karahkwa drew back her arrow and fired, catching one in the leg. It stumbled before collapsing onto the ground. Karahkwa moved quickly to finish it off swiftly. She whispered a prayer of thanks after retrieving her arrow and started skinning her kill.

Connor hopped up from his cover, walking over to the stag and pulling it from the shrubs. He mumbled his prayer before drawing his blade. The two Assassins worked quickly to skin their prey and cut up the meat. They hauled it into a sack and carried to to their horses.

"You think they will be enough?" Karahkwa asked, tying the sack to the horse. Ratonhnhake:ton nodded his head and mounted his horse. They had best hurry back before the warning calls of the elk and the smell of blood lured the wolves to where they were.

Returning to the Homestead was a bit difficult as the horses were nervous. They smelled the blood and were tempted to run. Karahkwa untied the sack as soon as the two Assassins arrived to the Mile's End. Oliver took the bag from Karahkwa and pulled it inside. Everyone in the inn were setting up for the party tonight. Karahkwa looked around and purred when Ratonhnhake:ton's arm slid around her waist.

 _Please let this be a peaceful time._


	29. Sun - 28

"You never told me that you wanted to be known by another name." Ratonhnhake:ton clipped the necklace back in place around Karahkwa's neck. He combed her hair back with his fingers and began braiding it.

"It does not matter now, Ratonhnhake:ton." Karahkwa fixed the flower crown on her head and brushed away loose strands of hair. "You gave me a name that I decided to keep. My mother forced 'Crenepo' on me without permission. You at least gave me time to think about my name and allowed me to make my decision."

The two of them did not speak for a while. Ratonhnhake:ton finished plaiting Karahkwa's hair, tying it with a blue ribbon. He draped it over her shoulder, gazing at her form. She looked regal with the crown on her head. Her posture was straight and her hands folded neatly on her lap.

Karahkwa thought about putting on her regalia, but she pushed the idea out of her head. The many times she got in trouble was for adorning herself. Sure she may have a necklace and a flower crown on her now, but… She was scared of going to the party. Ratonhnhake:ton noticed the tears flowing down Karahkwa's cheeks. He kneeled down beside her, taking her hands in his.

"If you want to, you can change your name." Ratonhnhake:ton suggested. "I will not have any ill feelings towards you for that."

"No Ratonhnhake:ton." Karahkwa stood up from her chair. She twisted her hair around and draped it over her shoulder. She turned to her friend who had gotten back on his feet. He clasped his hands in front of him. "I have chosen to keep the name of 'Karahkwa'. Not only because I wanted a different name, but because you, the first friend I have made in my life, gave it to me. It is a gift that I can never repay you in full and changing it will take that meaning away. Which is why I am wearing my necklace. The both of them do not truly know about the two of us. I am afraid of what they will do, but I know that I cannot avoid it."

Ratonhnhake:ton thought for a moment, thinking about what to say. Karahkwa inched towards him and grazed her fingers up his arm. Her eyes studied his face.

"You are my friend." She whispered to herself, leaning her head against his chest.

"What does 'Anani' mean?" Ratonhnhake:ton asked.

"It is… Taino. It means 'water flower'." Karahkwa looked down at her feet. "There were these flowers that I saw in my adventures one time. They were floating on a lake. They were beautiful. When I went back to the lake the next day, they were gone."

"Are you sure they did not float to a different part of the lake?" Ratonhnhake:ton asked.

"I looked." Karahkwa replied, shaking her head. "They were gone, but that does not matter now. What matters is that I must prepare."

"If I may ask a favor of you, Karahkwa?" Ratonhnhake:ton

"What would that be?"

"Could you make me one? A flower crown, I mean."

"I was going to!" Karahkwa beamed. "But I… well as you can see. I ran out of flowers."

"Is that why have you not made many flower crowns?"

"Oh… The butterflies ate them."

"Butterflies do not eat flowers."

"I am teasing, _nanichi._ " Karahkwa playfully cuffed him on the ear. "If you do not mind - perhaps you could pick some more for me. So I can make one for you and for Coanmakwa."

"Of course. What sort of flowers would you like?"

"I told you. The ones that are the most colorful." Karahkwa replied. "Roses, lavenders, lilies, all of them. No wait - not all of them. You will be out there all day."

Ratonhnhake:ton let out a chuckle and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I will be back then, Karahkwa. Start on what you need to do."

With that, he walked out of the guest room and disappeared. Karahkwa watched him go, sitting down at the desk. _The way he says my name…_ She started to hum, remembering that before she could make the crowns, she had to measure Ratonhnhake:ton's and Coanmakwa's heads. _He will not be gone for long. I will find Coanmakwa._ Karahkwa set down her flower crown and stood up. She walked out of the guest room, taking the wire with her and headed downstairs. When she walked outside, Karahkwa began searching for her brother. She found him standing beside the river wearing his clothes from yesterday, deep in thought.

"Coanmakwa!" Karahkwa called, startling him. "Oh sorry."

"No. It is alright, Karahkwa." Coanmakwa reassured. "I have heard of what you do from the messenger. If I was your enemy, I would be dead, would I not?"

"You would be, but sometimes it is better for me to run than to fight." Karahkwa explained. "My friend has taught me well, but his teachings can only do so much. That is why he taught me how to run. Enough about me however. What about you? What are you doing out here?"

"Mother and father are still sleeping. It is amazing how she can sleep with him snoring." Coanmakwa scoffed.

"She must love him enough to take it."

"Speaking of love…" Coanmakwa started, bringing his finger up to his lips. _Oh no._ "I have seen you and that 'Connor' fellow together quite often. Are the two of you married?"

"We are not married, but we are - how should I say - enjoying each other's company." Karahkwa bit her lip. _Did she say too much?_ "Please do not tell them! If they find out, I-"

"No no! I will not tell them." Coanmakwa's face twisted into worry. "Your secret is safe with me. I will not tell them anything."

"Thank you, Coanmakwa." Karahkwa let out a sigh of relief. "You have yet to properly meet him."

"He does not seem one for talking as much."

"I can introduce the two of you again." Karahkwa proposed. "You and I are brother and sister. He would want to meet you. Maybe he can teach you a few things."

"What sort of things?"

"Well - he could- um… Hmm." Karahkwa stammered. She pondered for a moment. "You are younger than him. What could he teach you?"

"I think we will discuss it when I see him again." Coanmakwa said, patting Karahkwa's shoulder. She still did not allow for friendly touches, so she moved away a bit. Coanmakwa did not protest. He clasped his hands behind his back and noticed the wires in Karahkwa's hand.

"What are you doing with those?" Coanmakwa asked.

"Oh this? I am making flower crowns for you and Ratonhnhake:ton." Karahkwa replied. "I have already made myself one, but I ran out of flowers. I sent my friend off to fetch some more and I am only waiting on him and you."

"Oh…" Coanmakwa gasped. "Well then… what should I-?"

"I just need to measure your head." Karahkwa said, spinning her finger around hers.

"For what?"

"So that it can fit your head, fool!" Karahkwa scoffed. "Now lower yourself. I have only gotten older, not taller."

Coanmakwa nodded and did as he was told. Karahkwa delicately wrapped the wire around his head, making sure it was tight enough not to fall off, but loose enough to take off. She clipped the extra wire off and twisted the edges around to seal it.

"Thank you, Coanmakwa. What flowers would you like for your crown?" Karahkwa picked up the wires and put them in her pouch.

"I would like the purple and the yellow ones if that is alright." Coanmakwa answered her. "Nothing too fancy for me please. I do not want to be the center of so much attention."

"You will be. The celebration is for you."

"What for?"

"To welcome you to the Homestead."

"Oh you needn't throw such a celebration for me!"

"I did because you are my brother." Karahkwa placed her hand on her heart. "And I do care about you."

"You did not seem that way when you saw mother and father." Coanmakwa muttered, rubbing his neck. Karahkwa dropped her hand.

"Then you should have known not to bring them."

"Oh Karahkwa!" Coanmakwa slapped his thighs, frustrated. "I insist that they wanted to see you again. When you ran away, mother was devastated. She searched for you and so did I. Yet I knew the reason why you decided to run. That is how I left the letter in your journal."

"What?"

"I left the letter in your journal?"

"How did you-"

"I found your camp in the middle of the woods." Coanmakwa explained. "I wanted to alert the others, but you were not there. So I wrote the letter in your journal."

"How did you get them off my trail?" Coanmakwa showed Karahkwa his palm. There was a faint scar running down the length of it. It dawned on her.

"I convinced them that you were taken away."

"They did not seem surprised when they saw me!" Karahkwa huffed. She pushed past Coanmakwa and headed towards the Homestead. She heard the rushing of footsteps behind her.

"The others gave you an honorable funeral. For the first time, I saw father cry along with mother. What-"

"No more, Coanmakwa." Karahkwa halted and faced her brother, her eyes turning cold. "Once mother and Chogan saw me, their true colors showed. I am not convinced that they cared any bit about me. The people of the Powhatan, yes. But those two… I would be surprised that they even cared if I were to die."

"What is it that mother wants you to do?" Coanmakwa asked. "Why is she-"

"It is none of your concern." Karahkwa turned and walked away. Her anger started to sear, but she needed to keep calm. She started up the steps to the manor, but paused when she heard the faint sound of footsteps. Ratonhnhake:ton made his way towards her, holding a bundle of flowers in his hands. They were in an array of colors and sizes. _My goodness. He outdid himself._ The Assassin slowed down when he got closer to Karahkwa, his heavy panting gave away how tired he was.

"I am impressed." Karahkwa laughed. Ratonhnhake:ton handed her the flowers.

"Will this be enough?"

"I have enough to make more thanks to you." Karahkwa inspected the flowers and patted Ratonhnhake:ton's arm. He smiled and kissed her cheek, getting a chuckle out of her. Hearing her laughter made his heart flutter and he pulled her into a hug.

"Is there anything more that you need?" Ratonhnhake:ton asked.

"Well, I need to measure your head." Karahkwa said. "And you are tall."

Ratonhnhake:ton stepped away from Karahkwa and lowered himself so she could reach. Karahkwa set down the flowers gently and she wrapped the wire around his head, minding his ponytail. Once she was sure the measurement was correct, Karahkwa thanked Ratonhnhake:ton and twisted the cut wire around so that it would not come apart. She picked up the flowers, kissed her friend on the lips and bounded away into the manor. When she got upstairs and into her room, Karahkwa set off to work.

Night had fallen finally and the celebration was set to begin. The Homesteaders and the crew of _The Aquila_ piled into the Mile's End and made themselves comfortable at the tables. The last people to enter were Caona, Chogan, Coanmakwa, Karahkwa and Ratonhnhake:ton. Karahkwa had the flower crowns around her wrists. She pulled her brother and her friend to the center of the room. Everyone's eyes turned to them as Karahkwa removed the crowns from her wrists. She placed one on top of Ratonhnhake:ton's head and the final one on Coanmakwa's head. She made sure they were properly aligned and there were no stray stems sticking out. Karahkwa then turned to the rest of the Homesteaders as Ratonhnhake:ton went to stand amongst them.

"I thank you all for helping me throw this welcoming celebration for my brother, Coanmakwa, or as some know him, Christopher." Karahkwa presented. "Our mother, his father and him have journeyed long. It may not have been from Britain or farther, but it was a long voyage nonetheless. Not only by ship, but by the many years that I have not see my little brother ever since I decided to stay here among everyone. Please feel at home and enjoy the party."

Everyone in the inn gave a round of applause and Karahkwa pushed her brother forward. He waved shyly and bowed slightly. The party has begun. The musicians began to play their instruments and the inn sprung into activity. A few people went to the middle of the room to dance, while others joined in a circle and sang. The rest sat and watched the others while ordering their food.

In a bold move, Karahkwa walked into the middle and cleared her throat. She nodded at the musicians and they began to play the tune. The jangle of the tambourine, the strum of the violin, the ringing of bells and the blowing of the flute…

 _I've been waiting impatiently for the night of the full moon,_

 _practicing my dancing in front of the mirror,_

 _decorating my yellow dress with embroidery_

 _and picking white flowers to put in my hair_

Karahkwa bowed and waited for the music. She started again:

 _moonfesta_

 _the closed polka circle_

 _whirls around and around_

 _Until I reach you_

 _I continue to step proudly_

 _As the sound of the flute resounds…_

 _An open square shines within the dark forest_

 _The flames of the festival burst into the sky_

 _My new shoes are lighter than a feather_

 _so that they will not tread on your toes_

 _Taking up the rhythm with my heels_

 _I revolve in time with the drums_

 _I try to take the tambourine of the white moon_

 _in my hand and make it ring_

 _As the sound of the flute resounds…_

A smile, her twirling body…

 _I have but one wish_

 _If it isn't put into words, it'll come true for sure_

 _That the love beating fast in my chest_

 _will remain a secret from you as well_

 _As I make merry to the sound of the music_

 _The fallen stars_

 _make silver wings tremble_

 _Because tonight is a night of magic_

 _the sounds of the bells on my shoes_

 _won't end…_

 _The full moon crosses over within the darkness_

 _As I look up at it I send out the wish of my heart_

 _The song of the bonfire disappearing into the night sky_

 _is a light to pray for a small future_

 _Becoming a circle of smiles_

 _we revolve in time with the drums_

 _The bells ring light_

 _high into the sky_

 _moonfesta_

 _The closed circle of life_

 _spreads out and repeats itself_

 _I join hands with you_

 _Boisterously swaying like this_

 _until the dawn, the sound of the bells resound._

The Homesteaders applauded the musicians and Karahkwa. She curtsied, secretly winking at Ratonhnhake:ton, who smiled and shook his head. Karahkwa was ready to prep for another song, but Caona stormed up to her.

"Who gave you that necklace and that pathetic crown?" The woman spat.

"Oh… Ratonhnha-" It happened so fast… Caona reached towards Karahkwa. The Assassin flinched and felt a sharp tug in her neck. Her necklace was on the ground, underneath her foot. The teeth were okay, but the hook was shattered. Caona sneered at her and slapped her flower crown off her head. She scraped the necklace away from her boot.

 _Her_ necklace…

The _gift_ from her friend.

 _On the floo_ r… _broken_.

Something in her snapped… Karahkwa lifted her head, her face hot, her blue eyes flaming and her teeth bared. She felt herself raising her hand up. Caona's eyes widened and she raised her arms to cover herself. Before Karahkwa could bring her hand down, Chogan advanced towards her. In an instant, there was a scraping of chairs, a rush of air and a loud thud. Chogan was pinned to the wall by Ratonhnhake:ton and Coanmakwa. The inn fell silent except for his struggling against his son and the Assassin. Karahkwa's hand was still up, but it was shaking. She did not find the strength to continue and dropped her limb. She closed her eyes, feeling the fire in her die down.

Karahkwa bent down and picked up her necklace. She inspected it closely, wiping away the dirt from the fangs and testing the broken hook. She turned to the Homesteaders.

"This celebration was for my brother's long journey from Virginia to here." Karahkwa declared. "It was never for Chogan nor Caona."

"Karahkwa?" Coanmakwa blinked in surprise.

"Excuse me?!" Caona spat. "I've every right to be here as does my husband. He and I-"

"You and your husband are allowed to stay because my brother requested that." Karahkwa countered. "However, this welcoming ceremony was for him and he is the one who should be here. Not you and not Chogan either!"

"Who says?!" Chogan snarled. Ratonhnhake:ton pressed the older man against the wall and Coanmakwa restrained his father. "You traitor! Traitor to your family Coanmakwa!"

"He is no traitor!" Oliver spoke up angrily.

"He is defending his sister!" Prudence reasoned. "Defending her from the likes of you!"

"You best recognize that we will not tolerate that kind of behavior on this property!" Ellen declared. "No matter who you are!"

"On this land…" Karahkwa began, her voice booming, silencing the people. She thrusted her finger towards Ratonhnhake:ton. "He is the one who says as well as Achilles Davenport! On this land, you are to respect their rules and kiss the earth that you walk upon! They have let these peaceful people live on their land and they carry on their day in the serenity of the Homestead. Achilles and Connor have been kind enough to let me stay here when they found me. All of them have shown me what it is like to be a family, have friends and be in peace and I will not let you take that away from me!"

"Have they?!" Caona snapped. "Did they raise you? Did they _discipline_ you?"

"Discipline? For years, I have been trying to understand why you hurt me when it was not me who hurt you!" Karahkwa sniffed, trying to keep herself leveled. "You say I came into this world without a fight and from then on, all you have done was treat me like an outsider."

"You are an outsider! You were made from hate and evil!" Caona argued. "You were never made from love!"

"Does Chogan love you?!" Karahkwa countered. "As far as I remember, he was hurting you too!"

"I have done nothing to her!" Chogan roared.

"Then tell me how is it that you have come to be exiled from the Powhatan?!" Karahkwa revealed. "Not even your own people wanted you to stay amongst them. You are nothing more than just a miserable old man!"

" ** _Ehqutonahas_** _(Stop talking)_ , half-breed!" Chogan snarled. "When I am done teaching you respect, you will never speak like that to me again!"

"Weightless threat." Ratonhnhake:ton sneered as he strengthened his hold on the older man.

"Leave her alone father! You are acting irrational!" Coanmakwa begged. Karahkwa cracked her knuckles. She stalked up to Chogan, her eyes not leaving him.

"If you lay a hand on me, on Ratonhnhake:ton, or on anyone else here," Karahkwa warned. "YOU WILL NOT HAVE ANY HANDS TO DO IT AGAIN!"

Her voice was loud and intimidating. Ratonhnhake:ton smirked to himself and looked at Chogan who was staring wide-eyed at Karahkwa. She glared at him, blue eyes flaring. She spun around and faced her mother.

"THE SAME FOR YOU, CAONA!" Karahkwa hollered. Caona flinched in surprise and slightly cowered from her daughter's gaze. "I have let the two of you stay and not let either my friend nor Achilles throw you out because of my brother. I care about him enough, but anymore and I will not let any of you stay on this land any longer."

Coanmakwa nodded his head in understanding. Karahkwa waved her hand. "Let him go."

Ratonhnhake:ton and Coanmakwa released Chogan from their grasp. He rubbed his wrists and moved away from the two of them, muttering cusses underneath his breath.

"Leave." Karahkwa ordered, motioning towards the door.

"B-but, Crenepo…" Caona pleaded.

"If you really wanted to convince me to let you stay, Caona, you would have used my proper name." Karahkwa spat. She pointed to the door. "Leave! This celebration was for my brother. Not for the two of you. Go back home and do not come back here! And if you take your anger out on my brother or anyone else here, you will regret that as well!"

"Coanmakwa, please tell her!" Caona begged. Her son looked at her, then to his sister and back to her again. He closed his eyes and furrowed his brow. Karahkwa could see the pained expression on his face and felt a twinge of regret. However, before she could say anything, Coanmakwa spoke up.

"No mother. You and father had your chance." He said. "I have seen the way you treat Karahkwa. I am no longer standing beside you. She is my sister and I will protect her."

Caona tightened her lips and clenched her fists. She glared at Karahkwa, who held her own with equal ferocity. The older woman shoved past her and pulled Chogan away by the arm. After he slammed the door behind them, the inn erupted into loud cheers and applause. Karahkwa let out a breath and covered her face in her hands. Coanmakwa walked up to her and hugged her. Feeling relieved, Karahkwa tightly embraced her brother and started to sob.

"Are… Are you alright, Karahkwa?" Coanmakwa asked. Ratonhnhake:ton grazed Karahkwa's shoulder and the cheers and applause died down. She gently pushed away from her brother and wiped away her tears.

"I am alright." Karahkwa sniffed. She then puffed out her chest and put on a smile. "What happened is not going set us astray from having fun at this celebration of your arrival. Let this party begin!"

The sailors whistled and cheered and the innkeepers got to work, tending to the guests and the guest of honor. The rest of the night was prosperous and joyful with no further interruptions. There was dancing, drinking, feasting and Karahkwa sang several shanties alongside the crew of _The Aquila._ She ended her performance with a final shanty.

 _O' I thought I heard the Old Man say:_

 _"Leave her, Johnny, leave her."_

 _Tomorrow you will get your pay,_

 _and it's time for us to leave her._

 _Leave her, Johnny, leave her!_

 _Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her!_

 _For the voyage is long and the winds don't blow_

 _And it's time for us to leave her._

 _Oh, the wind was foul and the sea ran high._

 _"Leave her, Johnny, leave her!"_

 _She shipped it green and none went by._

 _And it's time for us to leave her._

 _Leave her, Johnny, leave her!_

 _Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her!_

 _For the voyage is long and the winds don't blow_

 _And it's time for us to leave her._

 _I hate to sail on this rotten tub._

 _"Leave her, Johnny, leave her!"_

 _No grog allowed and rotten grub._

 _And it's time for us to leave her._

 _Leave her, Johnny, leave her!_

 _Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her!_

 _For the voyage is long and the winds don't blow_

 _And it's time for us to leave her._

 _We swear by rote for want of more._

 _"Leave her, Johnny, leave her!"_

 _But now we're through so we'll go on shore._

 _And it's time for us to leave her._

 _Leave her, Johnny, leave her!_

 _Oh, leave her, Johnny, leave her!_

 _For the voyage is long and the winds don't blow_

 _And it's time for us to leave her._


	30. Sun - 29

_I felt bitter after the party ended for some reason. It was not because I felt bad for telling my mother and her husband to leave. I do not know what happened. I think it was my brother… When I gave my necklace to Ratonhnhake:ton, he told me that he would have it fixed as soon as possible. I did not argue, but I felt different. When I escaped the prison, something in me changed. When those men came into my home and destroyed my sanctuary, something in me changed. I was no longer that scared little child in the woods._

 _I now bare my teeth at danger._

It has been two days since the party and the incident with her mother and Chogan. The sound of heavy footsteps woke her up. Karahkwa shifted in her bed and focused her hearing. Across from her room, she heard Ratonhnhake:ton moving around in his room. She then focused on the noises downstairs, hearing the faint clunking of Achilles's cane hitting the floor. Karahkwa rubbed the sleep from her eyes and slowly sat up on her bed. She yawned and stretched her body, pulling the blankets off of her. Karahkwa slipped on her blouse and kicked on her boots. After she had finished shrugging on her robes and sheathing her weapons, Karahkwa opened the door to her room to be met with a knuckle to her forehead.

"Came to tell me good morning?" She asked. "Ow…"

"Good morning." Ratonhnhake:ton said, moving his hand. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did, thank you." Karahkwa pecked his cheek. "What about you?"

"The same. David is taking care of your necklace. He says he will have it finished by tomorrow."

"He works so hard. Thank you both." Karahkwa beamed. She sat down at the desk, playing with the flower crowns.

"I am proud of you, Karahkwa."

"What for?"

"You stood up to your mother and her husband."

"I am still shaken over that." Karahkwa admitted. "But it was not just me. Everyone, you, Coanmakwa… You all gave support. I rallied behind-"

"It was still you." Ratonhnhake:ton cut in. "We gave you the support, but you were the one who pushed through in the end."

"I was angry. She broke my necklace." Karahkwa sniffed. Ratonhnhake:ton wiped away a tear that was falling down her cheek. "Like she has broken so many of my things."

"Caona is no longer going to do what she did again." Ratonhnhake:ton reassured. "You made it clear to her and her husband that you will not stand for the abuse any longer."

Karahkwa wiped away her tears and sighed. She stood up from the desk and pushed her chair in.

"Do you need anything?"

"No… If it is alright with you." Karahkwa started. "I would like to be alone for a bit."

"You do not need my permission to be alone." Ratonhnhake:ton . "Is there something wrong?"

"I just need to think about somethings." Karahkwa responded softly. "I am coming back, it is just… I need to clear my head."

"Be careful."

"Damn. I know." Karahkwa walked past him and headed towards the stairs. She paused mid-step, turned and headed back to Ratonhnhake:ton. She flung her arms around his neck and kissed his lips. Ratonhnhake:ton let out a surprised grunt when Karahkwa kissed him. He leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the small of her back. When Karahkwa broke away, she tightened her embrace around her friend.

"What's wrong, Karahkwa?"

"I-Nothing is wrong." Karahkwa eased herself away and tried to give Ratonhnhake:ton a reassuring look. He was not convinced. Before he could ask anymore questions, Karahkwa descended down the stairs and out the door. She pulled up her hood and headed towards her home to see how her brother was doing. The young woman found him lying in her hammock that she put up a long time ago. Karahkwa was surprised that it was holding up. She walked towards Coanmakwa. He noticed her and smiled.

"You look to be doing well." Coanmakwa commented. Karahkwa shot him a look and shrugged it off. "How have you been doing, Karahkwa?"

"Alright I suppose." Karahkwa sighed. "I could be a bit better. How is Chogan and mother doing?"

"They went out for a walk not too far." Coanmakwa replied. "You will probably run into them in the wilderness."

"I have no intention of looking for them." Karahkwa clicked her tongue. "They are older than me and can take care of themselves. What of you? How have you been doing?"

"I have been relaxing this entire day. This place is much cooler in the summer than Virginia."

"Says you. I am wearing all black." Karahkwa chuckled. She leaned against the tree, folding her arms in front of her. She felt a gentle breeze tickle her cheeks.

"How long will you be staying?" Karahkwa asked Coanmakwa.

"For only the next few days. I must get back to Virginia and continue my workshop."

"I wish you luck then." Karahkwa smiled, rubbing her brother's arm.

"Wait, Karahkwa."

"What is the true name of the man that you are with?"

"Ratonhnhake:ton?"

"Ah yes… He and I spoke yesterday. He really loves to talk about you."

"Does he?"

"I never realized how much a person can learn about another in a few short years." Coanmakwa laughed. "I am jealous that he knows a lot about my older sister that I would have never known."

"He is my mentor and my friend. Of course he does have an eye for observation."

"And he does say what is on his mind." Coanmakwa said.

"Ratonhnhake:ton simply speaks the truth." Karahkwa retorted.

"And he has taught you how to kill."

"…He has." The air shifted. Karahkwa caught a faint whiff of death. "And I have used these skills to eliminate a few of my enemies."

"How long have you been doing this?"

"For four years now."

"Is there someone you want to kill?"

"Why are you asking me these questions?" Karahkwa glared at Coanmakwa. Was he going to admit to something? She unfolded her arms and stood in front of him, rigid. "Is there something I should know about, Coanmakwa?"

"No!" He shook his head.

"Then what is with the questions?"

"I am curious?" Coanmakwa answered. "I may be able to help you."

Karahkwa shook her head. "You are asking for a death sentence."

"So then what will you have me do then?"

"Out of all the things you can do, Coanmakwa…" Karahkwa furrowed her brow. "It is best if you stay out of my business. I ask that you protect Caona and yourself. My enemies will make you targets and I will refuse to let you get involved in my work."

The Assassin explored the Frontier, gathering flowers in her hands. She only set them down when she spotted some desired game to hunt. When her arrows found their target, Karahkwa whispered a prayer before skinning the animal. She continued to pick some more flowers, finding different kinds blooming in the woodlands. A twig snapped in front of her, drawing her attention. Karahkwa froze in her place and watched a doe slink out of the grass. The doe looked around for a bit before lowering her head to graze. Slowly, Karahkwa made her way to the bushes and checked if she was downwind. Careful to not alert the deer, Karahkwa slipped her bow off of her shoulder and took an arrow out of her quiver. She loaded her weapon and aimed it at the doe.

A faun came bounding up to the doe. The little one startled their mother, but she gently nudged them. Karahkwa lowered her arrow and watched the two animals interact, feeling a lump growing in her throat. The faun and their mother rubbed heads and bounded away into the bushes, leaving the Assassin alone. Karahkwa sheathed her arrow and her bow, kicked away the flowers and stormed off.

Sitting around the fire with a couple of Frontiersmen was an interesting time. They asked Karahkwa to join them when she was walking past them. Karahkwa listened to their stories while sharing some of her pelts and meats. The group consisted of two men and a woman. One man had blond hair and the other had dark hair. All were fair-skinned folk, wearing the pelts of their kills on themselves. The blond one strummed his guitar once in a while and the other drank from a beer mug, sang off-key to some songs and often picked on the blond man. The woman, being that she was the only one, took to Karahkwa.

"So what is a darling like you doing out in the middle of the woods dressed like a phantom?" The woman pried.

"Oh I hunt. I do not want the animals to see me." Karahkwa lied.

"Really now? You are armed to the teeth." The blond man commented.

"There are bears in this here Frontier, ya lug!" The dark haired man spat. He clocked the blond one in the back of the head. Karahkwa looked away and down at her hands. The woman noticed her actions.

"You alright, darlin'?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh… I'm fine." Karahkwa rubbed the back of her neck, remembering that she did not have her necklace.

"Now now dear." The woman cooed, holding Karahkwa's hand. "You can tell me."

Karahkwa slid her hand out of the woman's grip. "It is nothing."

"Okay then. Why did you flinch?"

"I did not flinch! I only looked away!"

"Why did you look away?" Karahkwa sighed, exasperated. Well… She figured she get everything out of her mind one way or another.

"I looked away because my mother was always beaten by her husband." Karahkwa snarled. "I looked away because if I did not, I was next."

"Oh darlin'." The woman hugged Karahkwa tightly. The Assassin squirmed in her embrace and wriggled her way out. That woman stank of alcohol and strong perfume. Karahkwa sneezed a few times before continuing.

"My life has been a struggle to survive. I was only a summer old when I was first hit. My mother did nothing to stop it and my brother was off playing with the other children. When I tried to reestablish a relationship with my brother, he brings my abusers straight to my doorstep. One of them hit me in the jaw and the other broke my necklace and slapped me. I do not know what to do… I came here to be alone, but here I am… spilling everything out to strangers."

"Sometimes you got to say somethings to strangers because they may say something different." The blond man insisted. "Hell they might even help ya out a bit if they were really good."

"That's rare." Karahkwa huffed. "Especially for someone of my complexion-"

"Yeah so?"

"No one would help me." The woman snapped her fingers and the man fumbled with his guitar. He began to play a few chords and the woman cleared her throat.

 _You thought you'd found, found a good girl_

 _One to love you and give you the world_

 _Now you find that you've been misused_

 _Talk to me, I'll do what you choose_

 _I want you to…_

 _Tell mama all about it_

 _Tell mama what you need_

 _Tell mama_

 _And I'll make everything alright_

 _That girl you had didn't have no sense_

 _She wasn't worth all the time you spent_

 _She had another man throw you outdoors_

 _And now that same man is wearing your clothes_

 _Tell mama all about it_

 _Tell mama what you need_

 _Tell mama_

 _And I'll make everything alright_

 _She'd embarrass you anywhere_

 _She'd let everybody know she didn't care_

 _But give me a chance, I'm beggin' you_

 _And I just wanna take care, take care of you_

 _Tell mama what you need_

 _Tell mama what you need_

 _Tell mama and I'll make everything_

 _I'll make everything,_

 _I'll make everything alright_

"What should I even tell you?" Karahkwa asked.

"What is on your mind."

"As if I have not heard that before."

"Well you should."

"Fine… You want to know what is on my mind?" Karahkwa hissed. "I managed to stand up to the ones that were hurting me and I do not know why I feel bad about it. After years of being beaten and manipulated, I am finally free. I have no idea what to do now. There are those less lucky than I who are unable to fight back and I feel bad that I broke my chains and escaped."

"Hey listen, you're one person ma'am." The dark-haired man said. "You cannot save everyone, but you can lend out a helping hand when you see someone needs one."

"But would I not be leaving the others alone in the darkness?"

"Poetic are ya?" The blond haired man cut in. "Say… The darkness may not be a nice place to be. You may not be able to save them, but someone will."

"And if they die waiting for the day someone will save them?"

"Make sure the bastard who killed them does not go on to kill another."

"It is not simple. I cannot move on like that. I need to recover from that and-"

"Then take those that are close to you." The blond man interrupted. "Take them and well… Run away with them. If it was only you, keep going down the path of freedom and never look back. Seek help if you need to. It ain't easy. I was in one myself ya know. And I barely escaped with my life. I am happy now. I've made friends along the way. And stay away from the ones that can do you harm like that."

"Enough talk of such sad things. Ya'll will bring the bad spirits 'bout." The woman yawned. "Say young'un… Can you sing?"

Karahkwa rubbed her nose. "Uh… from what I hear from my friend, I can."

"Oh is he a special friend?" The woman nudged her elbow and winked at the Assassin.

"Special friend?" Karahkwa tilted her head and shot her a confused glance.

"Mate, husband, darling?"

"Uh… He is not my husband, but…"

"Oh look, Abigail. You made the girl flustered." The blond man huffed.

"Oh shut it John. Hand me the guitar." John tossed Abigail his guitar. The woman caught it with ease and began to strum a few notes. She tuned the strings a bit and began to play a song. Karahkwa beamed when she recognized the tune.

"I know this song!" She exclaimed.

"Well, if ya know it, sing it!"

Karahkwa nodded her head enthusiastically. She cleared her throat and puffed out her chest.

( **Karahkwa** )

 _I've got this friend_

 _I don't think you know him_

 _He's not much for words_

 _He's hidden his heart away_

 _Oh I've got this friend_

 _A loveless romantic_

 _All that he really wants_

 _Is someone to want him back_

 _(_ ** _Abigail_** _and_ ** _Karahkwa_** _)_

 _Ohh, if the right one came_

 _If the right one came along_

 _Ohh, If the right one came, along_

 _(_ ** _Abigail_** _)_

 _I've got this friend_

 _I don't think you know her_

 _She sings a simple song_

 _It sounds a lot like his_

 _Oh I've got this friend_

 _Holding onto her heart_

 _Like it's a little secret_

 _Like it's all she's got to give_

 _(_ ** _Abigail_** _and_ ** _Karahkwa_** _)_

 _Ohh, if the right one came_

 _If the right one came along_

 _Ohh, if the right one came, along_

 _It'd be such a shame (_ ** _Karahkwa_** _)_

 _(If they never meet) (_ ** _Abigail_** _)_

 _She sounds lovely (_ ** _Karahkwa_** _)_

 _(He sounds right out of a dream) (_ ** _Abigail_** _)_

 _If only (_ ** _Karahkwa_** _)_

 _(If only) (_ ** _Abigail_** _)_

 _If only (_ ** _Karahkwa_** _)_

 _(_ ** _Abigail_** _and_ ** _Karahkwa_** _)_

 _Ohh_

 _Ohh, if the right one came_

 _If the right one came along_

 _Ohh, (I've got this friend) if the right one came_

 _If the right one came along_

 _Ohh, (I've got this friend)_

 _If the right one came, along_

"Feel better now, darling?"

"Yes, thank you very much."

"I told ya singin' does ya good!"

"You didn't tell 'er anythin'!"

After having her fill, Karahkwa left the Frontiersmen and went off on her own. The thoughts in her mind were entwining themselves into a knot and the Assassin was trying to pick them apart and realign them. She remembered the party from a few nights ago. She remembered how much fun she was having until her mother broke her necklace. The anger burning, the hate, the years of constant abuse. Karahkwa was going to unleash it all in one slap. Then the fear of her mother's husband about to hit her and the sudden emptiness.

Did she really want to hurt her mother? Karahkwa looked at her hands. She shivered… recalling the blood that stained her hands. The very people that she has hunted down. Ademar… Jairo… Jeptha. Plus the countless thugs and soldiers that Karahkwa has killed or commanded to kill. She has seen death enough times. Was she really thinking to… Karahkwa shook her head again, violently. Dots filled her vision when she stopped. _Why am I thinking this way? What will that gain?_

Karahkwa sheathed and unsheathed her hidden blade. Her thoughts growing darker and darker. Her heart began to thump in her ear as if she was back in battle again.

There was no fight.

There were no soldiers coming to attack her.

No animals about to maul her…

 _What was wrong?_

Karahkwa held her head in her hands and let out a bloodcurdling scream. The frustration, the sadness, the anger… the desperation…

It was late at night when she returned to the Homestead. Karahkwa made her way up the stair and to the manor door. She knocked on it and patiently waited for someone to let her in. Through the door, she heard the thumping of Achilles's cane on the hardwood floor. He opened the door for her.

"You are late, Karahkwa." The old man said.

"Sorry Achilles." She apologized. "It will not happen again."

The old man stepped aside and let Karahkwa in. She nodded when she walked past him and climbed up the stairs to her room. She took off her robes and draped them onto her chair. She kicked off her boots and loosen her leggings before throwing herself onto her bed, burying her face into her pillow. She heard the door open and close downstairs. _He must have gone to run errands on the Homestead._ Karahkwa thought as she sat up. The thudding of footsteps came closer and soon, Ratonhnhake:ton was standing in her doorway. The woman smiled at him as he walked close to her. He smiled back, c

"You are late." Karahkwa teased.

"Were you asleep?"

"No, I arrived before you. I was about to rest."

"Oh then let me not stop you."

"No no!" Karahkwa outstretched her hand, grabbing Ratonhnhake:ton's arm. He turned towards her, a concerned look on his face. "That is… I… Sorry."

"Where did you head off to?"

"I went around… 'Explored'." Karahkwa let go of Ratonhnhake:ton's arm. He sat down next to Karahkwa on the bed and embraced her close to him.

"You left as though in a hurry." Ratonhnhake:ton whispered, concerned. Karahkwa nuzzled her head in his chest and hugged him tighter.

"Sorry about that." She apologized. "I did not mean to worry you or anybody."

"That does not matter now." Ratonhnhake:ton murmured in Karahkwa's ear. "Have your thoughts been realigned?"

"They have."

"That is good."

"Thank you, Ratonhnhake:ton."

"For what?"

"For everything. I love you. _Konnorónhkwa_."


	31. Sun - 30

_Clip!_ Karahkwa carefully grazed the fangs with her fingertips. It felt good to have them around her neck once again. She gazed at her reflection in the mirror, as she started brushing her hair. She hummed softly to herself as she smoothed out the tangles. There was a slight sadness to her hum however. Her brother was leaving today.

There has not been anymore incidents after the party. Chogan and Caona have left Karahkwa alone for the rest of the time they were here, especially whenever she was around friends. Karahkwa also made sure that her brother was not getting hurt either. Despite this, Karahkwa did try make conversation, mostly with her mother. However, it was evident that it was becoming secretive because she would only talk to her mother when Chogan was not around. Karahkwa could really see the difference, but she still kept her guard up.

Pulling out her hair from the brush, Karahkwa set it down and let her sit outside by the window for the birds. She shrugged on her robes and tied her hair back. She sheathed her weapons, pulled up her cowl and headed downstairs. The manor was silent, save for Achilles's snoring in his room. Ratonhnhake:ton left to run errands on the Homestead. So Karahkwa has taken upon herself to take her mother, Chogan and Coanmakwa to the harbor. She prayed that there would not be any trouble.

Karahkwa knocked on the door to her home. She waited a moment before knocking again. Chogan opened the door. He loomed over Karahkwa and stood in the middle of the doorway. Karahkwa only glared at him and puffed herself up. Chogan noticed the glint of her weapons and stepped aside. Karahkwa let herself in.

"Are you guys ready to go?" She asked, seeing that Caona was folding the last of her clothes into a suitcase. She shut it and placed it on the ground beside two others. Coanmakwa grabbed his and set it outside.

"We are almost ready Karahkwa." He informed his sister.

"Almost?" Karahkwa pouted. "What more is there to do?"

"Well… Say see you later. However we will wait until we get to the ship."

"The carriage is waiting for us outside the manor. Let's not keep it." Coanmakwa nodded his head and fixed his shirt. "Have you all eaten breakfast?"

"Uh yes. Mother baked somethings for us. She saved some for you."

"Really?" Karahkwa growled. Coanmakwa motioned to her desk and Karahkwa could see a plate of cornbread and beans. She looked to Caona who only shifted her head. "I will eat it when I return."

"Alright. Are we ready to go? Father, you ready?" Coanmakwa asked. Chogan merely nodded his head and dragged his bags and placed them outside. "Mother?"

"I am." Caona spoke. She took her things and set them outside.

"Coanmakwa?" Karahkwa asked, smiling.

"I am, but I must speak to you for a moment." Coanmakwa said.

"Oh?"

"It is about you and your friend."

"What about us?"

"I know you told me to keep it a secret, but.. my father…"

"It does not matter, Coanmakwa." Karahkwa shook her head. "I am not his daughter. He cannot marry me to anyone. And he is afraid of me and Ratonhnhake:ton."

"Of course to you because you gave him a good talk at the party." Coanmakwa laughed. He then got serious. "He thinks you are in love with a man-eater."

"I'm sorry?" Karahkwa furrowed her brow. " _What_?!"

"You friend told me of his people. And I told father." Coanmakwa explained. "He thinks of them as man-eaters."

"Really?" Karahkwa scoffed. "Ratonhnhake:ton is no man-eater. And what does he care anyway? I am not his daughter, like I said before. He does not need to bother with me."

Coanmakwa remained silent. He took his things and placed them on the porch. Karahkwa closed the door behind them and hailed the carriage closer to them. Everyone took their things and piled into the carriage. Karahkwa leapt up and sat next to the driver.

"Where to?" He asks.

"To Boston Harbor." Karahkwa replied. The driver nodded and smacked the reigns. Off they went to Boston Harbor.

The crew were busy hauling everyone's things into the ship. Karahkwa watched them work, crouched on top of the highest crate. She pulled down her hood and wrinkled her nose at the smell of the sea. It smelled heavily of fish. Coanmakwa stood underneath her and looked up.

"You look like a _Mucaro (Owl)."_ He teased.

"Better to scare you with my eyes!" Karahkwa wiggled her fingers.

"You do not scare me anymore."

"Good. I was right to leave you in the woods like that then."

"That was mean of you!"

" _Mahta (No.)_."

" _Kupi (Yes.)"_

If Caona had not walked up to them, they would have kept at it. Karahkwa leapt down from the crate, landing next to her brother. She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"I will miss you, _numat. (My brother.) Kuwumáras. (I love you.)"_

 _"Kuwumáras, numis. (My sister.)"_ Coanmakwa said, wrapping his arms around his sister. Caona looked down at her hands. The two siblings let go of each other. Coanmakwa walked past Karahkwa and boarded the ship, keeping an eye on his father. Caona faced Karahkwa again. She took out a pouch from her bag and took Karahkwa's hand and looked at her straight in the eye. _This is strange…_

"Promise me you will not use it until the time is right?" Caona pleaded. Her daughter looked at her confused.

"What is it?"

"Do not ask what it is!" Caona hissed. "Simply promise me you will not use it and take it from me!"

Caona dropped the pouch in Karahkwa's hand and before she could object, Caona stormed off into the ship. She joined Coanmakwa's side by the hull and looked on from there. Before Chogan could ascend further upon the ship, Karahkwa grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. She pulled him close to her and unsheathed her hidden blade.

"Wha-"

"I am not going to repeat myself, Chogan." Karahkwa snarled. "You are going to protect my mother and your son. You are not going to hurt them in any way. If I hear that you have been hurting my family, you will regret it. Understand?"

Chogan nodded his head and Karahkwa let go of him. He quickly turned and headed aboard the ship. The Captain of the ship yelled out an "All aboard!" and the ship began to pull out. Karahkwa waved at her family and felt her heart leap when her mother waved back as well. The ship started to pull out of the harbor, careful of the other ships. In a fit of longing, Karahkwa started after the ship. She ran after it as fast as she could. Once she reached the end of the pier, the ship carrying her mother and brother were out in the open ocean. Karahkwa waved one last time and wiped away a tear falling down her cheek. They disappeared, the current taking them where they needed to go.

Karahkwa left the pier, feeling something drop in her chest and felt alone again. It was not like the loneliness she felt when she was separated from everyone when she was a prisoner. It felt different. Karahkwa did not understand the feeling, so she pushed it out of her mind. She walked around Boston for a bit, taking in the scenery as she went by. She sold some of the pelts that she collected while hunting the other day at the general store and with that money, she bought some consumables. After she left, Karahkwa loaded her pistol and placed it snug in her holster.

The air shifted when Karahkwa turned a corner. She felt her skin prickle underneath her robes and stiffened up. A cold hair blew past her, chilling her bones. Karahkwa hid when she saw a shadow slip into view. She peered underneath her hiding spot and her jaw dropped. The figure was Eduardo. Karahkwa felt the urge to run at him and kill him, but she waited. It was not the opportune moment just yet.

A sleazy looking man sheepishly walked up to Eduardo. He handed him a bag of coins and lowered his head, looking around suspiciously. Karahkwa smirked to herself. If she stayed still long enough, they would not be able to see her. Eduardo surveyed the area a bit as well.

"We must discuss this where there are less than curious ears." He whispered to his spy. The spy dipped his head and the two of them headed into an alleyway. Karahkwa slipped out of her hiding spot and followed them. She pressed herself against the building, watching them move through the crowd. She trailed after them at a distance, only stopping to blend in with the people when the enemy turned to check if they were be followed. Once Eduardo and his spy continued, Karahkwa kept after them.

They headed into the Boston Underground. Karahkwa gulped, remembering the two times she was ambushed in the Underground. The first time, she was alone with no one to help her. The second time, she had Ratonhnhake:ton and they barely made it out. Karahkwa sucked in her breath and stalked slightly closer. She watched the spy take one last sweep of the area, before shutting the door behind him. Karahkwa trekked close and waited a moment. She opened the door to the Underground and leapt in as silently as she could. She shut the door behind her and found herself back in familiar territory.

To avoid being detected, Karahkwa did not turn on a lantern. However, Eduardo did and Karahkwa made sure to stay in the shadow as much as she could. She tiptoed behind them, mindful of the exposed beams in the stone and of the deep puddles. She kept her hand on her tomahawk in case she was seen. They began to whisper amongst themselves. Karahkwa strained her ears to listen.

"Were we followed?" Eduardo asked.

"No. We weren't." The spy snorted. Karahkwa smirked.

"I saw our Assassin friend nearby, waving at a ship. What was that about?"

"I'm not sure, Eduardo." The man in black glared at his spy. He smacked him across the face and grabbed his collar. Eduardo pushed him against the wall and proceeded to beat him some more. Karahkwa closed her eyes and looked away.

"You are suppose to provide me with information!" Eduardo spat. "You are useless if you can not do that! Are you sure she isn't even here?"

"I did not see anythin'!" The man cried. "I swear it, dammit!"

Eduardo glared at him for a bit and let him go. He continued into the Underground until he reached a room. Karahkwa snuck close and hid behind a crudely installed fence. The room lit up with an orange glow from the lantern, causing Karahkwa to slink deeper into the shadows.

"What did you see?" Eduardo asked, paying the man extra coins.

"Your family is in France. They are being held underground in a private fort owned by Severino." The spy informed. "However, the place is heavily guarded. There is no getting inside."

"Where is it in France?" Eduardo questioned. "I must know!"

"By the coast. However, Severino's ordered himself an armada. You want to escape, you best hide yourself well in the city."

"Where is Severino now? Why is he not answering my letters?"

"Severino is held up in a fort in Jamaica. Where specifically is unknown. He will not be leaving that place for a while. Not until we cut down that Assassin."

"She is of no particular worry. I can cut her down myself." Karahkwa sneered at that comment. She unsheathed her tomahawk and twirled it around. Eduardo continued speaking to the spy.

"Will there be a time where he will release my mother, wife and my children?"

"No boy. They're already dead." Eduardo gasped at the news. Karahkwa's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She felt her heart sink and she covered her mouth to prevent any sounds from escaping. They were dead. His family was dead. Her resolve began to grow stronger because of this.

"Why is Severino doing this? I am loyal to him. I am-"

"Insurance." The man said. He drew out his pistol and pointed it at Eduardo. "He wants to make sure you do not disobey orders."

"You-" Eduardo stammered. "You lied to me! You said you was on my side!"

"I lied. Once I be rid of you and of the Assassins that were following us, I will gladly hand you over to Severino." The spy snarled. "He will be more than pleased to serve you to the sharks in the ocean below."

 _Assassins? I am the only one here!_ Karahkwa left her hiding place, but froze when Eduardo quickly unsheathed his sword and swung it at the pistol, knocking it out of the man's hand. The spy yelped in pain and held his injured hand close to his chest.

"Did Severino tell you of my skill?" Eduardo snapped. He kicked the spy in the shin, knocking him to the ground. He knelt down and grabbed the man's greying hair and pulled it close to him. "Did he tell you how easy I can fall an entire British Army?"

Eduardo stabbed the man in the gut and he screamed in pain. Karahkwa ran at Eduardo and flung her body at him, knocking him to the ground. He turned towards her, surprised at her attack. Karahkwa twirled her tomahawk and prepared herself for a fight. Eduardo looked at her, at the spy and back at Karahkwa again. He looked past her, his face twisted in fear. He got up and took off running. Karahkwa let him go and kneeled beside the spy. She inspected the injury. _Through and through… He is not going to be awake for long. I need information fast._

"Where is Severino?" Karahkwa asked, pressing her hand on the man's chest. He lifted his head and spat at her. Karahkwa wiped away the blood from her face.

"Go to hell." She stabbed his side, feeling his lung collapse on her hidden blade. She wretched it out of him and stood to her full height, circling the fallen foe.

"I ask again!" Karahkwa raised her voice. "Where is the fort that Severino is in?"

"D-did you not hear, brat?!" The spy coughed. "He is in Jamaica!"

"Where?!"

"I don't know! You will never know. Severino will kill you girl… Just you wait!" The light left the spy's eyes and he went limp. Karahkwa looked back in the direction of where Eduardo ran and growled. She was so close, but he slipped from her grasp again. She will get to him soon. _Hopefully…_

"I see you lost him as well." Karahkwa unsheathed her hidden blade and spun around. The person was hidden in the shadow, keeping the Assassin from getting a good look at them. He stepped out and Karahkwa's eyes widened in surprise.

"Haytham Kenway." She growled. "Why are you here?"

"Same reason you are." Haytham replied, his voice low. "I was hoping to get something from your Severino's little friend, but I see that you beat me to it. Did you get anything from him?"

"I did." Karahkwa shifted her weight. "What makes you think I would share information with you, a Templar?"

"Well… If you want to get to Severino and so do I. I say there is a need for a bit of a truce."

"So you can betray me like you did Ratonhnhake:ton?" Karahkwa spat. "Forget it Haytham Kenway. I will not kill you for your son's sake, but I-"

"You really think you can lay a hand on me?" Haytham sneered. "Do not test me, Assassin. I have killed more of you since you were nothing more than a child swinging an axe around, pretending to be a warrior."

"Oh? Then why do you not teach me to fight like you?" Karahkwa hissed.

"You can't be serious." Haytham scoffed.

"You boast your skill. I wish to learn from the best then."

"I thought my son, Connor, taught you what he knew."

"He did." Karahkwa spun her tomahawk around in her fingers. "But I can stand to learn a few more things."

"Connor-"

"That is not his real name."

"What is his real name then?"

"Ratonhnhake:ton."

"I'm sorry. What?!"

" _Ra-doon-ha-GE-doon._ "

"Radon-"

"If you really loved your son-"

"Oh you best not go there, Karahkwa." Haytham warned. "That is not something you should be prying into."

"It seems I have hit a nerve." Karahkwa put her hand on her hip. Haytham glared at her for a moment before stepping to the side. He pursed his lips deep in thought before turning his head to look at Karahkwa again. She shuffled her feet and rubbed her nose.

"Who is Severino to you that you hunt him down so?" Haytham questioned.

"Severino is my father." Karahkwa answered. "My mother was a slave. I believe you can solve the puzzle, Haytham."

"I see." There was a long moment of silence in between them. Haytham spoke up.

"I will show you what I know." He offered. "Under one condition."

"And what is that?"

"You keep a close eye on my son, Connor." Haytham requested. "Do that, and I will mentor you. It will not be for long."

Karahkwa thought for a moment. "That's a promise, Haytham Kenway. I will keep an eye on him."

 _I returned home with bruises underneath my coat. They were hidden, but I could tell some of the Homesteaders were worried with the way I was walking. I trained with Haytham. However, it was in secret. None of the Templars knew of my presence and I kept it secret from Ratonhnhake:ton as well. As much as I do not like keeping secrets, this is one I must lock away. Haytham is training me to become a better warrior. I know I will kill my father soon._

 _I can feel it._


	32. Sun - 31

_A year has passed since my brother's visit. He and I have kept in contact as much as we could. The war is reaching its breaking point. I have noticed that Ratonhnhake:ton has been getting more and more uneasy. I have tried my best to give him comfort, but he says to not worry about him. I do at times. Haytham was right to suggest that I keep an eye on him. However I cannot stop him if he were to do anything reckless. I hope that everything is okay in his mind…_

 _We have been summoned again to our surprise. Ratonhnhake:ton was less than thrilled. I wonder what aid we must give._

 _"_ Are you sure there is nothing on your mind, Ratonhnhake:ton?" Karahkwa pried. Having been asked that question one too many times, Ratonhnhake:ton remained silent, but he nodded his head. She did not believe him. He was beginning to grow distant and it was starting to get to her. Karahkwa followed close behind him when they reached the fort in New York. Due to the liberation of the fort, there were many Patriots about. Ratonhnhake:ton turned a corner beside the warehouse with Karahkwa close behind him. She stiffened up when she recognized the man looming over several documents.

"How dare you call upon me after Monmouth?" Ratonhnhake:ton accused.

"I have nobody else to turn to." Washington replied. "The Culper Ring informed me that West Point's been infiltrated. I believe they intend to murder Major General Benedict Arnold."

"I still do not see why you need me." Ratonhnhake:ton circled the Commander. Karahkwa crossed her arms and surveyed what was going on around

"The lose of such a figure would be devastating to the cause." Washington explained. He turned his head towards Ratonhnhake:ton. It must be done without my soldiers' knowledge. The mere idea of the Patriots being breached would be crippling to morale, to the war. Will you do it?"

"It will be done." Ratonhnhake:ton leaned close to the Commander. "But never call on me again."

The man turned and stormed off. Karahkwa trekked close behind him. They leapt the fence and headed past the windmill through the fort. They went towards Westpoint to see to the situation. When they arrived, Ratonhnhake:ton climbed towards the trees leaving Karahkwa behind. She watched him nimbly pass through the branches. Karahkwa heard a patrol coming up behind her and moved out of the way. When they were right under Ratonhnhake:ton, the Assassin threw a rope dart at a soldier. He leapt down from the branch and drove the stake into the ground, hanging the soldier.

"He was a spy?" Karahkwa asked.

"Help me find the others." Ratonhnhake:ton ordered. "Do not be seen."

Karahkwa dipped her head and blinked, activating her special vision. She headed off in the opposite direction in search of the intruders. She took to the woods, finding a camp settlement there. A lone soldier would catch attention. Karahkwa sneaked through the shrubs and hid in the trees. While she passed by the soldiers. she heard them speaking amongst each other.

"Where'd Travis get off to?" One soldier asked.

"Heard his son has got the sickness, Arnold sent him home." The second informed.

"Not what I heard. I heard he's proper disappeared." The third chimed in.

"Wherever he went, his replacement is something of a bore." The first one continued. "Quiet fellow. Keeps to himself. Not like Travis was, always up for a laugh."

"I know what you mean." The second soldier agreed. "Feels like the new chap is gonna strangle me in my sleep.

The third laughed haughtily. "Come off it."

Karahkwa located the spy in the tent. She silenced her vision and snuck towards the tent that he was in. Her body stiffened when a patrol officer came towards the tent. She had to be quick about it. When the patrol officer left, Karahkwa sneaked into the tent and unsheathed her hidden blade. In one swift motion, stabbed the man in the back in between the shoulder blades and in the middle of his back. As quick as she came, she disappeared.

The fort was located on a hillside. The moon gave it an eerie glow. Karahkwa spotted Ratonhnhake:ton sneaking about. She slipped around behind him and kept her distance, making sure her coat camouflaged her in the darkness. She clicked her tongue when she approached her friend.

"Did you find the last spy yet?" Karahkwa asked.

"He is here." Ratonhnhake:ton replied. "Did you find anything? Were you spotted?"

"I found my own spy and no. This coat makes it easy for me to sneak away." Karahkwa kept herself leveled. She blinked again, summoning her vision and moved past Ratonhnhake:ton. They snuck past the guards in the front and headed inside. Karahkwa paused when she saw something flicker beside her. A man dressed in Patriot uniform made his way towards another. He was slightly taller and rounder than the soldier and wore a fancier dress uniform and hat. On instinct, Karahkwa took off after the soldier. She ignored Ratonhnhake:ton's call and creeped close to the rogue. Karahkwa flung herself at the man and slit his throat with her hidden blade. She closed his eyes, whispering a soft prayer. She noticed someone storming up to her and readied herself for a fight.

"What in God's name are you doing?!" Arnold hollered.

"That man was a British spy." Ratonhnhake:ton came to Karahkwa's defense. "He intended to kill you, Major Arnold."

"What?" The Major asked, bewildered.

"General Washington learned of the plot and sent us to foil it." Ratonhnhake:ton informed.

"Indeed. Hm. We need all the support we can muster." Arnold pondered a moment. He motioned towards the corpse. "Some of my men are leaving on a munitions delivery to a nearby camp and I need you to escort them. Find John Anderson upon your arrival. He'll have further instructions. Questions?

"No." Ratonhnhake:ton answered.

"Good." Arnold waved the two Assassins away. Karahkwa cleaned her hidden blade and followed Ratonhnhake:ton out of the fort. Something did not feel right in her gut and she kept looking behind her. They walked up to a soldier standing by the gates.

"Major General Arnold sent us to assist you." Ratonhnhake:ton told him.

"Yeah? Alright, he's the boss." The soldier shrugged. He picked up a crate and several guards surrounded him. Karahkwa watched them as they marched past her. Ratonhnhake:ton picked up another crate and led the group. The woman followed close behind them.

"Thank goodness you're here." The lead soldier said. "Doubt we could get all these crates down to the camp without you."

"You do not agree with this?" Ratonhnhake:ton asked.

"You having a laugh?" The soldier spat. "We're meant to garrison Westpoint and by extension hold the Hudson. It's vital - no arguing that - so why is it we're shipping out half our powder and shot?"

"Why not bring up your concern with Major General Arnold?"

"I have! He threatened to have me court-martialed for insubordination and treason, if you can believe that." The soldier argued. "So I follow orders, no matter how absurd."

The group made their way to the camp. In the middle of the site, a fight was taking place. It was typical of them to start a fight. Karahkwa watched them closely as the soldier and Ratonhnhake:ton delivered the crates and set them down. One soldier pushed another and took off running.

"Ack! The traitor is getting away." One yelled. "He's supposed to be on that ship! Get after him!"

"You'll hang for this!" Another hollered. Ratonhnhake:ton set off after him with Karahkwa close on his trail. The Assassin tackled the man forced him back onto his feet. Karahkwa withdrew her pistol and handed it to Ratonhnhake:ton. He took it, bound the man's wrists and pointed the pistol at his back. The Assassin pushed him forward in the direction of the harbor. Karahkwa kept close, her hand on her tomahawk in case the traitor were to try and run again. Once they closed in on the pier, the soldier began to plead with them.

"It's not me, friend. I'm not the real traitor. I could tell you who it is if you let me go." He said. Ratonhnhake:ton pushed him when he stopped. "Listen, listen. Just turn your back for five seconds and you'll never see me again."

The soldier continued. "I don't want anything to do with this place. Listen, mate. I know you're just following orders, but things aren't what they seem around here. I'm telling you. Is it money you want? Because I got money. How much to set me free?"

"Be quiet." Ratonhnhake:ton snapped. He pushed the soldier one final time. He stood stumbled forward and hung his head. Two guards pointed their muskets at the rogue when he turned around. The Captain drew towards them.

"Alright, alright. Listen. I can fix this." The soldier pleaded. "Just give me a chance and I'll prove to you I'm a real Patriot. I want this country as much as the next man, just let me show you!"

"That the traitor?" The Captain asked.

"It is. Major General Arnold will have further orders for you." Ratonhnhake:ton informed.

"Sounds good. Welcome aboard, m'lady! Hahahaha." The Captain jeered. The two Assassins watched the soldier make his way towards the ship and left. Before they continued towards the fort, Karahkwa pulled Ratonhnhake:ton aside.

"What is wrong?" He asked.

"Something does not feel right." Karahkwa whispered to him. "What if that man was telling the truth?"

"I understand your concern." Ratonhnhake:ton said. "But that is not our business now. We head back to the fort and see if there is anything more to do."

Karahkwa said nothing when her friend . She clenched her fists and looked back at the ship.

It was futile now.

The soldier was gone.

Karahkwa followed Ratonhnhake:ton back to the fort. She remained silent and observant while Arnold and her friend spoke.

"Ah, Connor. Just the man I wanted to see along with your companion." Arnold greeted. "Well done capturing the traitor. But I must ask more of you. There are some kegs of powder resting inside the fort. Bring them to the magazine. Dismissed."

This was getting interesting and annoying. The Assassin each took a powder keg and brought them to the magazine as Arnold had asked.

"Something is off." Karahkwa muttered to herself when she set down the keg. Ratonhnhake:ton grunted in agreement. He looked past Karahkwa, seeing Arnold and another soldier, John having a private conversation. He leaned in close to Karahkwa.

"Stay here a moment." He said. "Wait for my signal to follow."

Karahkwa nodded her head and headed towards the stairs. She sat down on them as Ratonhnhake:ton made his way to the two men. Karahkwa could hear part of their conversation.

"Are you well?" Arnold asked.

"As well as I can be given the circumstances."John replied. "You?"

"Same. But we're close, so very close. We need to talk about this someplace with fewer curious ears."

Their conversation faded when the three of them disappeared. While Karahkwa was waiting on her friend, she fixed the mechanism in her hidden blade. She listened to the other officers talking about mundane things. It was nothing of interest to her. She heard a familiar eagle cry and took off running. Ratonhnhake:ton waited for her in the entrance of a corridor.

"Be sure to not be detected." He whispered to Karahkwa. "We are going after Anderson."

"Yes sir." She jokingly uttered. They set off after the man, Ratonhnhake:ton taking to the trees and Karahkwa staying down low in the bushes. Anderson marched up to two Loyalist soldiers. Karahkwa rubbed her nose. She knew there was something suspicious going on. The pit in her stomach grew. She kept still when Anderson turned to face his men.

"Sir." The two Loyalists saluted.

"Make sure we're not followed." Anderson ordered. "If anybody sees us, kill them."

The two Assassins kept tailing the group. They followed them through the woods under the cover of the trees and the bushes. They stopped a few times to poke at the bushes to make sure no one was following them, but Karahkwa made sure to keep her distance. She stealthily made her way around them and froze when Anderson turned once again to his men.

"That's far enough for you two." He insisted. "Keep a keen eye and come for me when you see the smoke."

"Yes sir." One of the Loyalists said.

"We'll be waiting Major André." The last one chimed in. Ratonhnhake:ton waited before the Major and the soldiers were far enough away to leap down from the tree. Karahkwa slipped out of the bushes, brushing off some twigs that got stuck in her coat. Ratonhnhake:ton motioned for her to follow him and they cut around through the cornfield. They witnessed the Major slink into a haystack and come out moments later in a Loyalist uniform. The Assassins continued to follow him, taking to the trees. Karahkwa was careful of where to place her foot so to not fall out of the trees again.

Major Andre approached two guards. They pointed their muskets at him. Ratonhnhake:ton and Karahkwa dropped out of the trees and crept up behind the Major.

"Halt!" The soldier ordered.

"Gentlemen. I hope you belong to our party?" Andre clasped his arms behind his back.

"What party?" The other soldier pried.

"The lower party." Andre answered.

"We do."

"Good. I am an officer in the British Army and must not be detained. I will chalk this mishap up to fatigue." Andre spat.

"But we ain't British, friend, and you are under arrest." The soldier snarled.

"That was merely a test, and you passed. I am an officer of the Patriots in truth. Here are my papers." Andre fumbled for his papers in his pockets. He searched and searched while the guards were getting irritated.

"Rubbish." One grunted. "Kill him and bring his head to the Commander."

"No! Do not kill him!" Ratonhnhake:ton walked up from behind the traitor. "Search him instead."

The soldiers looked at each other before nodding their heads. One of the kept is musket raised while the other set his down on the ground. He plodded up to the Loyalist and frisked him. He noticed a letter in Andre's boot and pulled it out. He started to read it.

"Blessed stars. His real name is Major André and he's with the British." The soldier read. "He carries this letter on behalf of Major General Benedict Arnold."

"Arnold is our commanding officer." The other realized.

"Bind André's hands immediately and bring him to Commander Washington." Ratonhnhake:ton ordered. The soldier handed him the letter and he took it. "We will see to Arnold."

Making haste, Karahkwa and Ratonhnhake:ton headed back to the fort where Arnold was and approached him.

"Connor, finished already. I have some more -"

"Explain this." Ratonhnhake:ton said through gritted teeth, holding up the paper.

"I don't know what 'this' is." Benedict Arnold took the paper and began to read.

"A letter, in your hand addressed to General Clinton of the British Army, confirming the surrender of West Point for the sum of twenty thousand pounds." Ratonhnhake:ton paced around the traitor. Karahkwa unsheathed her hidden blade, watching the Major closely.

"This must be some sort of plot to expose the fort!" Arnold protested. "I am a Patriot through and through, Connor! My actions at Saratoga speak to that, I'm sure."

"For your sake I hope General Washington agrees." Ratonhnhake:ton sneered. "He will be arriving here today."

"Regulars! Regulars! We're under attack!" A guard alerted. "The main gate! The main! Push them back!"

The Assassins were about to spring into action, but Benedict Arnold took off running.

"Arnold betrayed us! That turncoat bastard!" The soldier yelled. Karahkwa, without warning, took off after him.

"Where are you going?!" Ratonhnhake:ton yelled.

"I am going after the traitor, dammit!" Karahkwa hollered. "You can handle this on your own!"

"We secure the fort! Then we deal with Arnold!"

"I will deal with him _now_!" Karahkwa set off after the traitor. She knew exactly where he was heading: to the ship. She dodged a few Regular soldiers and leaped over the fallen. Her little argument with Ratonhnhake:ton gave him a bit of a head start. Arnold was not fast enough to outrun the Assassin. He huffed and puffed, trying to run faster, but Karahkwa easily caught up. She was about to grab Benedict Arnold, but a musket cut her arm. She hissed in pain and turned to her attacker. Several Regulars surrounded her and she huffed. Arnold made his escape, leaving the Assassin to fend for herself. Angered, Karahkwa stood up and unsheathed her tomahawk. There were only three of the enemy. She could easily take them, however the target was escaping.

The Loyalists fired first. The Assassin leapt to avoid the bullets. Karahkwa pushed herself off the ground and moved to attack. She swung her tomahawk, hooking it on the musket of one Regular and pulled him away from the group, distracting them from reloading. Karahkwa pounced when the soldier fell to the ground and swiftly ended his life. She was about to go after the others, but the Loyalists collapsed to the ground. There were bullets embedded in their bodies. It was no question it was the army.

It was too late however. The traitor, Benedict Arnold, had gotten away. Karahkwa saw more soldiers running towards her, but they were retreating. She went to look for Ratonhnhake:ton and found him sitting on the shoreline, watching a ship disappear into the haze. She sat down next to her friend and lightly nudged him. He noticed the cut on her arm and helped her bandage it up.

"Keep running, ya lechers!" Karahkwa heard a soldier cheer. "Ha! We did it! Well done!"

"I tried to-"

"Connor." A voice called. Ratonhnhake:ton shifted. It was Washington.

"Arnold was behind this but he escaped." He told the Commander. Karahkwa gritted her teeth. She should have kept after him regardless of whether or not she was being attacked. Her arm stung furiously. She tucked it into her coat.

"If you did not catch him nor your comrade, nobody could have." Washington reassured. "Westpoint is secure and Major André will hang for his crimes."

"And Arnold?"

"We'll try to find him, though I have my doubts. Whom can we trust now, if Patriot heroes are betraying us…?"

"You reap what you sow." Ratonhnhake:ton growled. He tapped Karahkwa's leg a few times before getting up and storming off. The woman got to her feet and followed her companion without acknowledging the Commander.

Later that day, Karahkwa left to train.

 _What I saw today was a betrayal that shook the army. I see that Washington's morale was faltering, but he was still looking to keep fighting. Interesting of him… It does not matter to me. This is not my war to fight._

 _I grow more concerned about Ratonhnhake:ton. I have told his father about him and I expected a reaction. However, his eyes grew distant. I did not press the subject further. The rest of the day was spent training. However, I thought that this feeling in my stomach would go away once the traitor, Benedict Arnold was exposed. It is still here. I sense that there is more trouble afoot and I cannot put my finger on where._

 _I must be cautious._


	33. Sun - 32

_System message._

 _Do you wish to answer?_

 **No**.

 _"Your form is too open." Haytham observed. "You are smaller than I am and I can still cut you down."_

 _"Then show me how to make my stance!" Karahkwa panted, supporting herself with her sword. "You talk so much that I wonder if you use your words to fight."_

 _"Take the next remark and swallow it." Haytham growled. He unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Karahkwa. The Assassin readied herself for the attack. "Try again."_

 _With that, Haytham lunged at Karahkwa. He swung his sword in an arc and it clashed with the Assassin's. Her teeth rattled upon impact and her arm gave away. The swords clanging and scraping against each other sent a numbing shock up her arm, rendering it useless. Haytham struck again, swinging his sword upwards. Karahkwa leapt to dodge the attack. Since her dominant arm was out, Karahkwa switched to her other hand. She instantly felt uncomfortable. The sword in her other hand felt heavier. Haytham did that on purpose. She had to learn how to use both hands._

 _"Could have been a little gentler…" Karahkwa muttered._

 _"Do you expect the enemy to be kind?" Haytham spat._

 _"No! I never expect them to be kind! I-"_

 _"I am not Connor." Haytham growled. "I am not soft like he is to you. You are going to learn how to fight."_

 _"I know how to fight." Karahkwa hissed. "I am just trying not to kill you."_

 _"Fight as if you are then." Haytham suggested, raising his sword. "Or I will kill you myself."_

 _Karahkwa closed her eyes and furrowed her brow. She gripped her weapon and then turned her glare at Haytham. She readied her blade and dug in her heels. The two swordsman stared at each other for a moment, sizing themselves up._

 _Karahkwa lunged at the Templar._

 _CLANG!_

A year had passed since the betrayal of Benedict Arnold. He was still hiding in England, but there was no going back for him. The Patriots and the Founding Fathers had to let him go. However if he were to return, Arnold would see to his punishment if the war ended in the Patriot's favor. Karahkwa headed towards the Davenport manor and knocked on the door a few times. Diana was the one who opened it. She let the younger woman in and shut the door behind her. Karahkwa's heart sank when she heard Achilles coughing in his room. The end of his time was inevitably coming and there was no stopping it.

Karahkwa headed towards Achilles's room. She leaned against the frame and folded her arms. Ratonhnhake:ton was sitting by the old man's side, his head lowered. She could not tell what was going on in his mind, but there was something. He had found where Charles Lee had been hiding out. For the past several days, Karahkwa had been helping him search of a way to breach the walls. She told him of the tunnels that run under New York and said something about one of them leading directly under the fort. She did not tell him of how she knew of them - how she had been using them to meet with his father to train in bettering her swordsmanship. The last time Karahkwa went to the fort, she was sent away by Haytham and then the tunnels were filled in. Perhaps it was better that way. Ratonhnhake:ton stood up, taking one last look at Achilles's sleeping form before heading to the door. He brushed past Karahkwa, letting his hand graze her fingers.

"Connor!" Lafayette pushed himself off the wall. "I came as soon as I could."

Ratonhnhake:ton outstretched his hand towards Diana. "Tell me you bring good news?"

"The Comte de Grasse said yes." Lafayette informed. "You need only join his fleet in Chesapeake Bay and they will serve as required. But what exactly is it you intend?"

"It's better that I show you." Ratonhnhake:ton waved his hand for Karahkwa and Lafayette to follow. Ratonhnhake:ton pulled the sconce and the door to the secret passage slid open. He headed down the stairs, Lafayette and Karahkwa close behind him. There was a small table by the wall holding the paintings of the Templars. "Charles Lee may have been dismissed, but it does not mean we are safe."

"But the Commander -" Lafayette began.

"The Commander underestimates the threat and no more time can be wasted trying to convince him otherwise. I must do this on my own."

"Do what, exactly?"

"Kill Charles Lee. He hides within Fort George, which is itself, surrounded by a militarized district." Ratonhnhake:ton flipped the table over. "I cannot hope to infiltrate it directly - so I will go under instead."

" _Incroyable_. (Incredible.)" Lafayette exclaimed.

"According to Karahkwa, the tunnels leading to the fort have been filled in." Ratonhnhake:ton informed. The woman folded her arms and looked away. "While I secure the Admiral's ships, I need you and her to clear them for me."

"And the ships?"

"When signaled, they will bombard the fort."

"Breaching its walls and creating a distraction. I see!"

"In the chaos, I will slip inside, find Charles Lee - and silence him forever."

"I wish you luck in your endeavor, Connor." Lafayette patted his shoulder. He turned to Karahkwa and nodded at her. She dipped her head, smirking and turned to Ratonhnhake:ton.

"Karahkwa?" Lafayette called.

"I will be right after you, Lafayette." Karahkwa reassured. "I only wish to speak to my friend a bit."

"Do not take long."

"I will not." With that, Lafayette headed back up the stairs. Karahkwa unfolded her arms and sauntered towards Ratonhnhake:ton, who had moved to stand in front of the wall containing the Templars. He stared intently at two, Charles Lee and Haytham Kenway. Karahkwa touched the small of his back, watching him shift slightly. Ratonhnhake:ton broke his gaze away from the wall, turning it towards her. He had to look down to face her. She was so small compared to him, but her strength was boundless. Ever since she had stood up to her mother and Chogan, she had grown much bolder. Ratonhnhake:ton felt at ease around her. Perhaps it was truly time for him to ask her…

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Karahkwa spoke, her voice soft. Ratonhnhake:ton stiffened slightly, but then relaxed. He looked straight into Karahkwa's eyes, unwaveringly.

"Yes." He replied. Karahkwa dipped her head, her look solemn. Ratonhnhake:ton cupped her cheek and pressed his lips to hers. He could feel her arms snaking around his waist. The both of them could feel their longing and their worry for each other's wellbeing. Ratonhnhake:ton did not want to break away from the kiss, but he had to. Karahkwa needed to help Lafayette and he needed to prepare himself to execute his plan. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Ratonhnhake:ton longed for the moment to last a little longer. Karahkwa hugged him tightly, whispering a soft prayer for her friend's safety.

"Do not do anything reckless." Karahkwa cradled his jaw in her hands. "Be careful."

"I promise." Ratonhnhake:ton took her hands and squeezed them reassuringly. He could not really promise anything. It was going to be a final battle between him and Charles Lee. One of them will walk out of Fort George alive.

Karahkwa slipped away leaving Ratonhnhake:ton alone in the cellar. She dashed up the stairs and caught up with Lafayette.

"Ready, _ma cherie?"_ Lafayette asked.

"I am! Let us make haste!" Karahkwa and Lafayette headed towards their horses. They mounted their trusty steeds and galloped off the Homestead and into the Frontier. A couple of men were waiting for them. Amongst them, Karahkwa recognized Stephane Chapeau. The two of them greeted each other with friendly handshakes.

"So what is it that our friend, Connor is having us do?" Stephane asked.

"He wants us to clear the tunnels for him underground." Lafayette informed. "Karahkwa knows where they are and how to get to them easy."

"This way." Karahkwa ordered. She pulled up her hood and led the group away. A few Regulars came their way, but they ducked behind cover to avoid them. Once the group arrived, Karahkwa showed them to the doors to the New York Underground. She opened the door for the men and they all piled in, lighting their lanterns and the sconces. The Assassin looked around, making sure there was no one else watching and closed the door behind them.

Remembering the familiar path to the fort, Karahkwa took the group through the Underground. She used her special vision to see the faint footprints that she left behind. They brought her to the blockade that shielded the fort from underground intruders.

"Well this is going to take a while to clear!" Stephane scoffed.

"Perhaps a few bits of gunpowder will clear things up?" Lafayette suggested.

"It might either help or bring the Regulars to our position." Karahkwa warned."Well then. Let us hope it helps." Stephane retorted. He took a few men and headed back out from where they came. The rest of them started digging. Karahkwa moved to join them, but was dragged aside by Lafayette.

"A lady should not overwork herself like that." He cautioned. "You need to save your strength for this fight."

"I will be fine." Karahkwa brushed him off. They sat down for a bit. Minutes soon passed them by and then an hour. Karahkwa started to get a bit restless. She stood up and walked around, absentmindedly kicking away pebbles.

"Is everything alright, Karahkwa?" Lafayette asked, concerned.

"Restless." She replied.

"Worried about your friend?"

"Not really." _Yes you are._

"I have no doubt that Connor will make it out of the battle."

"Me neither."

"Where are you from, Karahkwa?" Lafayette stood to his full height, brushing off the dirt for his uniform.

"I was born in Virginia." She answered. "Amongst The Powhatan people. You?"

" _Intéressant. (Interesting.)_ I hail from Paris, France."

"What is France like?" Karahkwa questioned, curious. "Or rather, this… Paris?"

"A fine place. I invited Connor to the city when I spoke to him of it long ago." Lafayette boasted. "It was long before either of us met you. She is the most beautiful city in all the world, Karahkwa, full of art and culture, women and wine. I invite you to come with Connor and I when we set a course for Paris."

"I… I thank you." Karahkwa beamed. "It will be strange to be on land different than my own. I-"

"Are you and Connor together?" Lafayette asked.

"Oh… Uh…" Karahkwa stammered. She looked away, feeling her face growing hot.

"Oh there is no need to be bashful, _mon amie_!" Lafayette laughed heartedly. "Do tell me!"

"I… We are together." Karahkwa smiled shyly.

"So when your friend finishes his mission, will he marry you?"

 _Marriage?!_ That subject has not come up in a while. Ratonhnhake:ton and Karahkwa were both caught up with different problems that the thought of marriage had not crossed their mind. Karahkwa looked down at her hands.

"Marriage is… On our mind, but-"

"We have returned!" Stephane announced. A few men hauled several barrels of gunpowder towards the rubble. Stephane set the last one down and backed away.

"We will finish this later, hopefully with Connor." Lafayette said. Karahkwa nodded her head, though she was relieved that she did not have to continue the subject. Lafayette handed her a lit torch. Several of the men took cover far away from the barrels. Karahkwa carefully set a barrel ablaze and ran towards cover. Everyone covered their ears.

 ** _BANG BANG BANG!_**

One by one, the barrels of gunpowder exploded. They cleared the rubble and the debris out of the way of the tunnels. _Wonderful!_ Karahkwa kicked away several fragments of shrapnel. The others moved out of their cover. Lafayette went to stand by her side.

" _Ce fut une très bonne explosion! Bon travail, mon cher! (That was a very good explosion! Good job, my dear!)"_ He congratulated. Karahkwa faced him.

"Lead Connor this way." She instructed Lafayette. "And if he asks for me, tell him that I have taken to distracting the soldiers from him."

"Very well. _Bonne chance, ma cherie! (Good luck, my darling!)"_ Lafayette patted her shoulder and left, followed by Stephane. She watched them go before slipping out of the Underground. She climbed up the well and surveyed the area before hopping out. She brushed off the dust from her coat and took out her pistol. It was almost time to raise hell.

Only a few hours have past and it was not long until Karahkwa heard someone walking to the well. She slipped out of her hiding spot just in time to see a guard get pulled into the well. Ratonhnhake:ton climbed out and quickly hid beside a building. A patrol was coming his way, but Karahkwa was already on it. She dashed past him and bumped into the patrol.

"Oi!" One soldier yelled. "You ain't suppose to be 'ere!"

"Says who!?" Karahkwa jeered. She picked up a rock and tossed it at the patrolmen. They picked up their muskets and started after Karahkwa. She ran off with them close on her tail. She led the patrol as far away from the tower. A few other soldiers joined the pursuit, forcing Karahkwa to face those that were faster than her. She looked at the tower and back at her pursuers, hoping that Ratonhnhake:ton would get there fine. There were a lot of guards around her, but there was still bound to be more.

There was smoke.

The signal was lit. Karahkwa could see the fire from the tower. She quickly ducked when she heard the first hail of cannon fire. Several cannonballs hit the buildings around the district. Several of the soldiers that were chasing her were either hit or scattered about. Karahkwa hurried off to avoid another hail of cannons from the ships. She evaded the collapsing buildings and leapt for cover. Now she knew what it was like to run through cannon fire like how Ratonhnhake:ton described. She huffed, realizing how long ago that was. The fire died down for a moment allowing the woman to come out of hiding. She surveyed the area, ducking to avoid the guards.

"That was a lot of can-"

A searing pain travelled through her body. The burning sensation started to suffocate her. Karahkwa looked down, her eyes dazzled by the moon's light glinting on iron and blood. _My blood…_ With a shaking hand, Karahkwa touched the blade, her blood staining her fingers. Her head turned to see who was the owner of the sword. Eduardo stood behind her, smirking sadistically at the woman. His gaze shifted past her and locked onto another. A chilling laugh echoed in the courtyard. Karahkwa slowly turned her head around and coughed.

"Severino." She croaked. Karahkwa shivered as the sword was pulled out of her. A strong kick to her back sent the Assassin straight to the ground. She writhed in pain, coughing and sputtering. Her vision started to blur and her body was weakening. She felt something on her back, pressing on the wound. Karahkwa let out a hiss and dug her nails into the ground. Severino walked up to the fallen Assassin, with a knife in his hand. He spun it around, inspecting it, before kneeling down in front of Karahkwa. The woman glared at him as he pulled off her hood. She quickly unsheathed her hidden blade and stabbed his leg. Severino roared in pain and kicked Karahkwa's hand away. Eduardo kicked the woman onto her back, exposing her stomach.

"Make it up to me." Severino demanded as he limped towards Eduardo. He handed him the knife. "Prove to me that you have not betrayed me. And I will make sure that your family receives its compensation."

Eduardo glared at Severino, holding the knife tightly in his grasp. Karahkwa stared at him, but everything was going out of focus. She tried to get up, but the pain of moving was too great. The both of them really knew what happened to his family. He was not ever going to see them again. Eduardo walked up to Karahkwa. She slid her hand towards her belt. Before Eduardo could bring the knife down, Karahkwa pointed her pistol at him and fired.

It caught him right between the eyes.

 _Just like he taught you._

The knife dropped out of Eduardo's hand as he crumpled to the ground dead. Severino sighed and pushed Eduardo's corpse away with his foot. He took the knife from him, muttering and cursing under his breath. Karahkwa winced, grabbing her stomach and trying push herself away. Severino trudged up to her kicked her in the jaw. She bit her tongue, wrinkling her nose as soon as the metallic taste filled her mouth.

"It was fun, Karahkwa." Severino laughed. "It really was. You have eliminated all of my men. A feat that no one else had done before."

"You are… left father." Karahkwa wheezed. "You have no one else to protect you now!"

"No… I do not." Severino chuckled. "But it is not I with my blood staining the ground. You have provided me with great entertainment, girl. It is a pity that it has to end."

"It will… never end." Karahkwa panted. "Not until it is I… who puts the final bullet in your skull.""Right." Severino twirled the knife around his fingers. "You will not get up from this girl. You have lost. Your friends and family are as good as dead. When I recover from my losses, you will see everything, everyone, that you protect so dearly be destroyed from wherever you Taino people look on in the sky. Your mother, brother, your friends and the fool that you are so close to. Gone!"

"You will have this victory." Karahkwa hacked up some blood. "You may not die today, but I cannot say the same for the next."

"It has been fun. Die." Severino snarled. He plunged the knife into Karahkwa's stomach. She grunted as the blade pierced her. Her eyes widened at the shock and Karahkwa instinctively grabbed Severino's arm. She unsheathed her hidden blade and plunged it into Severino's chest. He let out a gargled yelp and staggered away from the Assassin. He covered his bloody injury with his hand and turned his glare back at Karahkwa. She dropped her arm to her side, feeling the darkness begin to overtake her. She glanced back at her father who was staggering away. He kept his eyes on her.

Karahkwa drew her thumb across her throat and sneered before she fainted.

 _Am I floating?_

 _I do not feel anything._

 _Is someone there?_

 _Hello?_

The cannonball that collided with him as he leapt off the tower and the fight with his father left him injured and weakened. Ratonhnhake:ton was supposed to kill Charles Lee during this night, but his father was in the way of his blade. The numbness that overtook him as he watched him die right in front of him did little to ease the pain. His plan was so perfect, set in motion even. How did it go wrong? How did his father know that he was coming for Lee? It did not matter now. Haytham Kenway was dead. He died trying to protect the Templars and Charles Lee. For whatever reason that he found the Order to be more important than blood… He would never know or understand.

Ratonhnhake:ton vision was too fuzzy to make out proper shapes and there was a loud ringing in his ears. He noticed someone lying on the ground in the middle of the courtyard. He staggered out of the alleyway and closed in on the figure lying on the ground. The glint of something metallic dazzled his eyes, forcing him to look away. Ratonhnhake:ton grimaced as his muscles pleaded for him to rest and recover, but he pushed forward. He limped closer to the figure and let out a pained gasp.

"KARAHKWA!" Ratonhnhake:ton dashed towards his friend. He threw himself towards her and cradled her in his arms. Tears began flowing down his cheeks. He caressed her face, brushing away the stray strands of hair. He gently shook her, trying to get her to wake up, but she would not. He winced as his head began to pound again.

"Karahkwa?" He whimpered. "Karahkwa!"

Nothing.

"Come on!" Ratonhnhake:ton leaned close to her. "Come on, Karahkwa! You cannot leave me now!"

He thought the hole in his heart could not get any bigger, but it did. Who else will be taken from him? Ratonhnhake:ton buried his face in Karahkwa's shoulder, his own body shaking and screaming in agony. He reached over to hold her hand. His heart sank when he felt the cold on her skin. He did not want to move from there. If anyone were to take him out, they had best do it quick. He did not want to feel the same loneliness that he felt when he had lost his mother on that day. Ratonhnhake:ton pressed his ear to Karahkwa's chest…

There was a faint heartbeat and a slight twitch.

"Ra…" Karahkwa moaned softly. "Ratonhnhake…"

"K-Karahkwa?" Ratonhnhake:ton gasped, lifting his head. The woman's eyelids fluttered open and she moved her head. She coughed weakly as Ratonhnhake:ton tried to cover her injuries to prevent them from flowing again. He reached for the knife embedded in her stomach and grabbed the handle. He slowly started to remove it, but Karahkwa grabbed his hand.

"Don't…" She pleaded through gritted teeth. Her wounds began to throb again, worse than before. "Don't take out… knife."

"What would you have me do, Karahkwa? Please tell me! "

"Home…" Karahkwa croaked. "Take… home."

"I will." Ratonhnhake:ton said as he got to his feet, carrying her in his arms. Despite his injuries, he carried her through the district, avoiding the line of sight of the scattered guards. They ran past him, assessing the damage done by the ships and pulling out the deceased from the rubble. Ratonhnhake:ton was careful to avoid agitating the knife in Karahkwa's abdomen, but he could see that she was getting weaker. He needed to get back to _The Aquila_ , get help and fast.

"FAULKNER!" He hollered when he neared the pier. The old man noticed Ratonhnhake:ton limping towards him with his friend in his arms and ran towards them.

"Bloody hell, Captain!" Faulkner exclaimed. "What's happened to the both of you?!"

"No… Time to explain!" Ratonhnhake:ton panted. "I need help! I need a doctor!"

"Come on, then!" Faulkner led Ratonhnhake:ton to _The Aquila._ He took the helm as Ratonhnhake:ton stumbled into the Captain's quarters. He laid Karahkwa on the couch, the blood starting to pool out of her wounds once more. Ratonhnhake:ton felt the ship lurch to a start and off they went. He quickly started searching for anything that would help stop the bleeding.

Karahkwa started coughing again, her body convulsing as she winced in pain. Ratonhnhake:ton returned to her side with clean rags. He kneeled beside her, grabbing hold of the knife's handle. Karahkwa quickly grabbed his wrist, but it did not stop him from pulling out the blade. Karahkwa screamed and writhed in pain. She thrashed about, forcing Ratonhnhake:ton to pin her down. He held her until she calmed down, whispering soft words to her. Ratonhnhake:ton opened her shirt and he began to clean her wounds. He tried to stop the bleeding to no avail and started to panic when the blood would not stop flowing. He thought he could…

"I'm tired… Ratonhn-… ton." Karahkwa uttered as her conscious started to fade.

"I know you are tired, Karahkwa." Ratonhnhake:ton pressed his cheek against hers and covered the wounds with the rag. "But please try to stay with me. We are almost home. Just hold on a bit longer."

"It hurts…"

"Stay with me!"

"I'm… sorry."


	34. Sun - 33

_Am I floating? I do not feel anything. There is something coming towards me._

It has only been a few days since the mission. Karahkwa still has not woken up, but her injuries have been treated. Doctor White and Diana have spent the entire night cleaning and suturing her wounds. They made sure to keep a watchful eye on her, while Ratonhnhake:ton recovered from his injuries. Though he kept on visiting her to make sure that she was okay. On the final day of the week, Doctor White finally let him look at her. Diana was stroking Karahkwa's hair when Ratonhnhake:ton walked in. She noticed him and smiled reassuringly. The Assassin approached Karahkwa and held her hand. Her hands were still cold, but the rest of her body was warm. She lost a lot of blood on the way back and Ratonhnhake:ton was still mad at himself for removing the knife.

He had almost killed her.

"Take her home." Doctor White ordered. "Clean her wounds regularly and seek me immediately should anything change."

Ratonhnhake:ton nodded his head. He turned to Karahkwa who was lying very still on the bed. If he did not take a moment to observe her, one would have thought she was dead. Her torso was heavily bandaged and there were some around her arms. Ratonhnhake:ton slithered his arms under Karahkwa's back and behind her knees and lifted her up. He thanked Diana and Doctor White for helping his friend.

"She is our friend too." Diana said. "Not like you are with her, but still close."

Ratonhnhake:ton pressed Karahkwa close to his chest and he took her to the manor. He carefully went up the stairs and laid her on the bed in his room. Ratonhnhake:ton smoothed out her hair and kissed her forehead. He could hear her breathing heavily and he loosened the bandages around her chest. Karahkwa stirred slightly, squeaking softly in pain. She mumbled some words before going silent again. Ratonhnhake:ton sat down beside her on a chair. He took hold of her hand again and pressed it to his lips.

" _Konnorónhkhwa_ Karahkwa." Ratonhnhake:ton whispered. "Please… Wake up. Please forgive me."

Karahkwa did not move. Ratonhnhake:ton kissed her hand again before setting it down gently on her stomach. He had to clean her wounds later to avoid infection. However, he needed to also check up on Achilles. Ratonhnhake:ton found him sitting in his chair, his hat covering his face.

"Old man!" He called. There was no response. He shook him. "Achilles."

His hat fell off his head as it hung limp. The Assassin felt his chest tightened as he understood what happened. There was paper in Achilles's hand. Ratonhnhake:ton pulled it out and read it.

It felt like a long journey from the manor to the church. His mind was already racing with Karahkwa's condition and now Achilles was gone. He felt an overwhelming grief in his chest that he surpressed once he entered the church. Father Timothy was tending to the altar when Ratonhnhake:ton approached him. The Assassin leaned against one of the church benches.

"What is it?" Father Timothy asked Ratonhnhake:ton, clearly seeing the sorrow on his face.

"Achilles has passed." Ratonhnhake:ton answered.

"I'm so sorry." Father Timothy patted his shoulder.

"He passed peacefully and with dignity."

"A service then?"

"Yes. Please prepare something... appropriate. I will see the grave is dug. Can you gather everyone?" Father Timothy nodded his head as Ratonhnhake:ton left. He entered the manor, suddenly feeling tired. He leaned against the wall and rubbed his temples. There was a low rumble in the distance. A storm was coming soon and he had to start digging before rainfall. He went to the storage and pulled out a shovel. He walked outside again, finding the spot that Achilles desired to be buried. Ratonhnhake:ton stabbed the shovel into the dirt and started to dig. It was not long before the rain started to pour, slowing him down, but he kept working. He remembered what his mentor wrote in the letter as he dug the grave:

" _Connor, if you are reading this, I have failed to say goodbye as I wanted, but the time never seemed appropriate. I leave this land and all its resources to you. I trust you now know this place has become something of great significance. A community to serve as an example of what this would-be nation could become. But the larger and stronger it grows, the more fragile and difficult to defend it becomes. I hope your friends who are birthing this infant country understand this truth. Your unwavering tenacity and honesty have burdened you with responsibility far greater than any one man should bear. But you, if anyone are capable. You have given an old man hope that all is not lost and for that I thank you. I ask that you lay my bones to rest on the hill overlooking the water, there is no other place on this earth I'd rather be. I am grateful to have met you, knowing you will guide this land and these people to a better future. Yours in brotherhood, Achilles."_

Once Ratonhnhake:ton finished digging the grave, he set down the shovel and informed Father Timothy of the finished grave. The service was going to be held tomorrow as the sun had long set beyond the horizon. The casket for Achilles was ready and his body was placed inside. The old man looked peaceful, as if at any moment, he was going to sit up and start laughing. It was not going to happen. Ratonhnhake:ton thanked Father Timothy before returning home. He went upstairs to his room, remembering that he had rested Karahkwa on his bed. He pressed his hand to her forehead, making sure that there was no fever. He cleaned her wounds and changed the bandages. She murmured a few words before going silent again. He did not want to accidentally reopen her injuries. Ratonhnhake:ton took off his robes and laid on the floor beside the bed and covered himself with his quilt. He watched Karahkwa, listening closely to her breathing before falling asleep.

The next morning, Ratonhnhake:ton woke up early in preparation for the service. He changed Karahkwa's bandages before putting on his robes and heading outside. The grave was still there, but Ratonhnhake:ton fixed it a little more so that the casket could fit. One by one, the Homesteaders came. Ratonhnhake:ton assisted in carrying Achilles to his final resting place. Once he was lowered to the ground, Ellen carefully placed the flag of the Homestead on top of the coffin and the service began. Each of the Homesteaders, except for Ratonhnhake:ton, held a rose. They spoke amongst each other, some asking Ratonhnhake:ton how he was doing. He reassured them that he was fine, but some knew. Father Timothy cleared his throat.

"Prayer and sermon do not suit this occasion. Achilles was not a man of God. Not my God, at any rate. But he certainly believed in a guiding force, and he is at peace now and for that we can be grateful." He spoke. "We lay him to rest here, atop the bluff where he made his honorable and dignified life, so he can remain that comforting presence - the old man on the hill - that we have all grown to depend on. You all had your own relationships with him, your own moments and I implore you to return here when the time is right for you and share those stories with the waves and the trees. Achilles. You will be missed but never forgotten. Go safely, old man, safely to where your soul need rest."

The Homesteaders crossed their hearts and tossed their roses upon the coffin, each of them whispering their goodbyes. One by one, each of them left, lighting their candles for the old man. As they left, Ratonhnhake:ton approached the grave. He placed an eagle feather on top of the coffin. It swayed slightly before landing on the flag.

"I will make you proud, old man." He said. He buried the coffin and joined the Homesteaders at the church. They comforted him and After the memorial service, Ratonhnhake:ton returned back to the mansion. He remembered the painting that Achilles asked him to fetch from the burned building. He pulled it out and tore open the packaging. He saw why Achilles had wanted to wait to put it up. He hammered a pick into the wall and hung it over the fireplace. Ratonhnhake:ton stepped back to admire the painting. It was of Achilles Davenport, his wife Abigail and his son, Connor.

A few days passed after the service and life carried onward on the Homestead. Ratonhnhake:ton helped out as much as he could while also making sure Karahkwa's injuries were kept clean. There was a slip where she almost got an infection, but Ratonhnhake:ton was able to stave it off with Doctor Lyle's assistance and his people's knowledge of herbs. She was getting stronger, but she has not yet woken up. Ratonhnhake:ton would sleep close to her to keep her warm as the summer days have long past and the autumn months have come. The air was getting brisker and Ratonhnhake:ton remembered the many times Karahkwa would complain of the cold. She moved one night, pressing closer to his body. He held her, whispering soft words in her ear.

Ratonhnhake:ton returned to the gravestones several days afterwards. He wanted to say his final goodbyes.

"I never properly said goodbye to you. I was not ready. So here I am." He began. "The weight of my responsibilities never seems to diminish. There is always something else that needs fighting for. This is something you never warned me of, maybe because you thought I would have been deterred - you would have been wrong but I know you were not accustomed to that. Life carries on here. The people seem happy - they are certainly safe, at least for now. One of my brotherhood asked me something I have been struggling with, what happens if - when - we win? When we stop the Templars? It is a question I certainly do not know the answer to, perhaps you did not either. I miss you. As I miss my mother. I hope all is well with you, wherever you are. Goodbye, Old man, until it comes time for me to join you - then I will bother you once again."

 _Where am I?_

 _I feel so cold…_

 _Am I floating?_

 ** _"You are alive." A voice said._**

 _Am I? All I remember is the knife and the ship and…_

 ** _"You are safe."_**

 _Where am I?_

 ** _"Open your eyes and find out."_**

"Karahkwa?" A voice called. The woman stirred slightly and her eyes fluttered open. Her vision was blurry, but began to focus after she blinked a few times. A shot of pain coming from her stomach caused her to wince. Karahkwa whimpered and gasped for air. Someone grabbed her hand and she flinched. The person's hand felt warm and rough, just like…

"Karahkwa?" Ratonhnhake:ton whispered, shifting in his chair. Karahkwa slowly turned her head towards him. She made out his face in the dark room.

"Why… you sad?" Karahkwa mumbled weakly. "What is wrong, _nanichi?"_

Ratonhnhake:ton breathed a sigh of relief and pressed his forehead against hers, cradling her face. Tears dripped down his cheeks and onto Karahkwa's. She feebly lifted her arm to caress her friend's face, tracing his jawline with her finger. He delicately pulled her into a hug, kissing her neck and making her laugh despite the pain.

"Nothing is wrong." Ratonhnhake:ton reassured her. He stroked her hair, looking into her deep blue eyes. "I am only overjoyed that you are awake. I was so worried about you."

"You were… worried about me?" Karahkwa rasped. "You know I always come back!"

"I do!" Ratonhnhake:ton chuckled. "I am just… I-"

"I love you too." She croaked. She coughed a few times to clear her lungs.

"Forgive me?"

"Of course, but why?"

"Because… I almost killed you." Ratonhnhake:ton explained, holding her hand. "I should not have removed the knife as you told me. I was…"

"It does not matter now." Karahkwa wiped away a tear that was falling down his face. "I am still alive. I do forgive you, Ratonhnhake:ton. I understand."

Ratonhnhake:ton left to alert Doctor White of Karahkwa's condition. He rushed over and examined her injuries in case of anything serious. He checked her overall health and determined that she rest a little longer and to avoid straining herself. He left Ratonhnhake:ton and Karahkwa alone. He gave her some water and some soup to help her regain her strength. They slept in each other's arms that night.

Karahkwa stood in front of the graves on the hill. There was one, freshly added not too long ago. The dirt still appeared disturbed even after the length of time since the funeral for Achilles. Karahkwa gazed at them, as if expecting something to happen. Expecting it all to just be a dream, but it was not. Karahkwa mentally punched herself. She knew death and she was the one that often granted it. She has been close to death a few times. However, this was different… It felt different. She was not as close to Achilles as her friend was, but he did help provide her with the training she needed to get stronger. It was strange to not see him anymore.

It started to rain again as it does in the fall. Karahkwa felt the cool chill of the wind tickle her face. Her injuries started to ache again and she headed back inside the manor. The warmth of the manor made her feel sleepy. She trudged towards the stairs and leaned on the railing. Her free hand was over her stomach where her two stab wounds were. It was hard to walk up hills or up the stairs with her injuries and she needed help a few times when they would start throbbing. It was fine however. The days were just getting colder.

"You should not be straining yourself." A voice made Karahkwa jump. She spun around and saw Ratonhnhake:ton leaning against the doorframe with his arms folded on his chest. He had a smirk on his face that made her heart flutter. Karahkwa let out an exasperated sigh and looked away. She felt her face grow hot. _Goodness he is handsome._ Karahkwa pushed herself off the railing and limped towards her friend.

"I was tired of laying around and I wanted to say my goodbyes to Achilles." She explained. "I was not as close to him as you were, but regardless… I must pay my respects."

"I understand." Ratonhnhake:ton acknowledged.

 _"_ _Sakataterihwáhten." Ratonhnhake:ton whispered._

 _"_ _Sakataterihwáhten?" Karahkwa echoed. "What does that mean?"_

 _Ratonhnhake:ton did not answer her. He only stared intently at the wall… At Haytham specifically, his father. His eyes never left the painting of his._

 _"It's going to be okay-"_

 _"No!" Ratonhnhake:ton snapped. "It is not going to be! Not while Charles Lee remains alive. He will pay for all the damage that he has done to my people and to me."_

Ratonhnhake:ton approached her, his hair shaved on the sides, leaving a patch of hair going down the middle of his head. On each of his cheeks were streaks of war paint. Karahkwa has seen the men of the Powhatan paint their faces when they went to war. She saw their rituals and their dances. It was not like the _arietos_ that her mother told her about. No, it was much farther than that. She remembered the wives blessing their husbands, hoping and praying that they come home. She… understood.

Karahkwa stood up and limped towards him. She cupped his face, minding the paint on his face, whispering her own little prayer. Ratonhnhake:ton closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against hers. He placed his hands on her shoulders and gently squeezed them. There was no turning back now. He whispered a few things in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. Karahkwa let him go and he brushed past her. She watched him leave, wanting to follow him and help. She wanted to be at his side to give him whatever assistance he needed. However, she knew that it was no longer her fight anymore. Karahkwa did what she could when she was needed. Now, it was all on him.

Ratonhnhake:ton was going to kill Charles Lee.


	35. Sun - 34

She had blessed him with the strength to come out victorious. Regardless of that, Ratonhnhake:ton knew he was going to kill Charles Lee or die trying. On his way to New York, where Lee was preparing for his father's funeral, Ratonhnhake:ton thought about what he told Karahkwa before he left. What he needed her to do in case he failed to eliminate Charles Lee. He did not doubt that she would go after him herself, but that was too great a risk. Not only did he desire to protect his people from the Templar, but the rest of the Homestead. That man would stop at nothing until the whole world bowed to him.

He arrived in New York. The eerie chill in the air spoke little of what was to come. Ratonhnhake:ton headed towards an alleyway, pulling down his hood as he did. If it was something he kept well hidden from Karahkwa, it was his injuries. His body was still not in top shape after the assault on Fort George. However, Ratonhnhake:ton did not care about that now. He was going after Lee and putting a stop to his schemes. He heard his voice as he approached the funeral. The wind whistled through the alley chilling his heart. His blood turned to ice as the alleyway opened to a cemetery. There he was finally; standing on a podium grieving for his father, Haytham.

"We gather today to remember a man of peerless vision, who sought to change the world. And change the world he did." Charles Lee spoke to the people attending the funeral. "Look around. Even now the British prepare to retreat - their spirits broken - their forces splintered. The Patriot leadership shall soon follow - either into our service or into the ground. And then, my friends, all of this will finally be ours! We have Haytham to thank for this. He and all those others who sacrificed for our cause. But he was not content merely to save the people of America, no, he sought to save those sworn to our destruction. He sought to save the Assassins. Aye. It seems a mad thing, now. And it cost him his life. The Assassins are a cruel and terrible coven. They speak only the language of death. Too late he learned the truth of this. Murdered by his own son. He gave his life as he lived, in service to a dream we all share. And so we must fight on. We will vanquish our enemies. We will spread our word. And in time, my brothers and sisters, in time we will have our New World."

As Ratonhnhake:ton made his way towards the podium, several guards ambushed him and caught him. They grabbed his arms and dragged him towards the ragged Templar. The two of them stared each other down. Charles gave a nod to one of the guards. He flipped his gun over and butted Ratonhnhake:ton in the back of his leg. He collapsed to his knees as Charles brought an amulet close to his face. He inspected it for a moment.

"He sent me away... That day at Fort George." He rasped. "He feared for my safety. I should have stayed. He said there was no danger."

Ratonhnhake:ton chuckled dryly. "He was wrong."

"I will kill you, Connor. This, I swear." Charles threatened through gritted teeth. "Not here, though. Not today. No... First - first I'll destroy all you hold dear. I'll burn that homestead of yours to the ground - and roast the severed heads of your precious "founding fathers" in its flames. And when I've finished with them, all the rest will burn as well. Your merry band of Assassins. That woman you hold dear. The human refuse that lives on your land. Your village and its people. All of it - gone!"

"You can try, Charles." Ratonhnhake:ton sneered. "But as with all your schemes, this too will end in failure."

"Get him on his feet!" Charles Lee ordered. The guards pulled Ratonhnhake:ton up. The Templar stepped closer to the Assassin. "He will wait. He will watch. And then - when he's seen all his life's work brought to ruin... Only then will I allow him to die. Take him away."

Following his orders, the guards hauled Ratonhnhake:ton off. He struggled to free himself from their grip. The guards dragged him towards the back alley and slammed him against a carriage. One of them punched Ratonhnhake:ton in the stomach where the cannonball had grazed him. He hissed in pain and grunted from a blow to his face.

"I could do this all day!" The thug jeered. "In fact, I think I will!"

 _Now or never!_ Ratonhnhake:ton pushed his captors away from him and prepared himself for a fight. Two of them tried to attack him with their muskets. He grabbed one, jabbing it into the guard's face and wrenching it out of his hands. He sliced his throat with the bayonet and speared the other straight through the heart. The guard crumpled to the ground dead.

 _Three more to go._ Ratonhnhake:ton kicked the next grunt in his leg, tripping him and with one swift kick to his face, he knocked him out cold.

 _Two left._ The Assassin blocked an incoming blow from one of the soldiers. He clapped his hands against the soldier's ears and kneed him hard in the face. The last one tried to make a run for it, but Ratonhnhake:ton dashed after him. He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and drove his arm against his throat, sending the guard to the ground. There were more of them by the cemetery and Ratonhnhake:ton had to get information about Charles Lee's whereabouts after he was dragged off. He headed back to the graveyards, finding the soldiers hanging around. One of them noticed him and sounded the alarm. There were about seven of them that came at him. The grenadier tossed a grenade towards him and he rolled to avoid it. The grenade exploded, taking out only two of the guards. _Five._

The Assassin counted the men left while they were sizing him up. Two of them readied their muskets and pointed it at him. With quick thinking, Ratonhnhake:ton grabbed the soldier closest to him. When they fired, the soldier blocked the bullets. The man collapsed to the ground dead and Ratonhnhake:ton stepped around the corpse. _Four._ He unsheathed his tomahawk.

After the long battle, Ratonhnhake:ton grabbed one of the guards who was sitting against the side of the church, bleeding from his cuts.

"Where has Charles Lee gone?" He interrogated.

"The harbor… to catch a ferry…" The man fell limp, prompting Ratonhnhake:ton to close his eyes. He got up to his feet and headed off, flicking his nose.

The sun had set below the horizon when Ratonhnhake:ton made it to the harbor. He bribed a few heralds to avoid any other bits of suspicion from the guards. He located the ferry, the _HMS Jersey,_ off in the distance and leapt into the water. It was a long swim towards the ship, but when he reached his destination, he was careful to avoid the guards. There were a couple of close calls as he was climbing up the side of the boat, but the guards left him alone. He was still prepared in case of a fight. He neared a window and peered inside. There were three men inside, the captain, a couple of prisoners and a mercenary. They were speaking amongst each other.

"I believe these men meet your requirements." The Captain motioned towards the prisoners.

"You believe incorrectly." The mercenary scoffed. "They're sick and weak. We're looking to build an army, not fill an almshouse. It would take months to get them into fighting shape. We don't have the time."

"No. Please." One of the prisoners whimpered. "We'll do anything you want. Anything! Only take us with you!"

"Quiet, whelp!" The Captain snapped.

"Your merchandise is useless to us." The Mercenary snarled, glaring at the Captain.

"Perhaps we should discuss this back in my cabin?" The Captain suggested. They left the room they were in. Ratonhnhake:ton huffed as the left. He climbed his way up towards the deck, careful to avoid the eye of the guards. He caught the Captain and the mercenary back in the cabin. He moved behind a couple of crates and pressed himself beside the window.

"I am sorry to have disappointed." The Captain apologized.

"As you should be." The Mercenary snarled. "For us to have come all this way for nothing... Tell me now why I shouldn't have you thrown into the sea."

"No need to be rash." The Captain gasped, frantically waving his arms in front of him. "Only give me a little more time. I'll scour the other ships if I must. I'm certain there are prisoners who will meet your needs."

"Very well. You have two days."

"Thank you."

"Present yourself to the Green Dragon Tavern in Boston with the men you've chosen. We shall meet you there along with our master."

With that, the men parted ways. However, Ratonhnhake:ton took to the roof of the cabin and drew an arrow from his quiver. He aimed it with his bow at the Captain, leveling his breathing. With a swift motion, he let go of the string and the arrow caught the Captain in the back of the neck, severing his spinal cord. Before any attention could be brought to him, Ratonhnhake:ton leapt into the sea. He discovered a way he could find Charles Lee. Best not to keep them waiting for too long.

It has been a day since he left. There was an eerie silence in the manor that was growing to be rather unpleasant. Karahkwa stared at the wall of Templars, looking over each of them. She read the notes that Ratonhnhake:ton wrote on the wall beside each painting and looked over the mementos from them. She was almost jealous of her friend. His own mission may never finish, but at least he has taken the initiative to eliminate those that would stand in the way of justice…

 _Justice…_ Her mother was hurt and then she was brought into this world. Her mother's husband, knowing that she was an unwanted child, treated her like an outcast. He convinced her mother that she should do the same. Now here she was, fighting someone else's fight. Karahkwa knew she could never blame her mother. It was never her fault. She did not deserve to be raped. It was neither the child's fault nor the mother's. It was all his fault. To try and keep her mind occupied, Karahkwa took a walk in the Frontier. She did not care about the warnings from Ratonhnhake:ton or from Doctor White. She was strong enough to move. She only needed some air. Staying cooped up in that mansion for so long as left her itching to move.

There was some rustling in the bushes. Karahkwa looked around, expecting fauna, but it was someone else. Two thugs sprang out of the bushes and ambushed her. One attacked her with a club, smacking the side of her head. Dazed by the attack, Karahkwa staggered to the side while holding her head and prepared herself.

The thug attacked again, but she was prepared this time. Karahkwa grabbed his club and jabbed it against his head. She kicked his shin, forcing him to his knees and cuffed his ear, sending him to the ground. The second thug cowered in front of her, but Karahkwa swung the club anyway, knocking him out.

"You two are coming with me." Karahkwa hissed. She dragged the bodies into a nearby barn. She looked around to make sure no one saw anything and shut the doors behind her. She locked them before turning back to her assailant and started tying him up in a chair. He mumbled a few words before waking up. As he did, Karahkwa tightened the binds on his wrists just like how Haytham showed her. _It will get them to talk a little faster._ She remembered him saying.

The man groaned in pain as Karahkwa finished tying his binds. She found a crowbar in the corner of the barn and brought it closer to them. She smacked the second thug on the side, feeling the crunch of bone. He screamed in pain as Karahkwa returned to the seated thug. The thug glared at the woman. She unwaveringly met his gaze and smacked the crowbar in her hands a few times.

"You have some nerve attacking me." Karahkwa snarled.

"Go to hell." The thug spat. The woman coldly stared at him. She broke away and started pacing around him.

"I am not even going to start on introductions." She growled as she pinched the area between the man's shoulder and his neck. "Let us start with, 'who do you work for'?"

"I ain't sayin' nothin'!"

"Right. Of course you won't." Karahkwa hissed. She felt something rise within her and her shoulders tensed, as if someone was grabbing them. There was a familiar whiff of death. She leaned close to the man. "I will make you talk."

Ratonhnhake:ton entered the Green Dragon Tavern. He looked around for the mercenary as he was approached by the tavern hostess, Catherine.

"Need somethin' darling?" Catherine asked as Ratonhnhake:ton spotted the man he was looking for.

"No." He replied firmly, headed towards the mercenary.

" _Tch!_ Rude!" Catherine scoffed. Ratonhnhake:ton grabbed a chair and sat down by the mercenary. He crossed his arms on the rail, glaring at the man.

"Can I help you?" The mercenary asked him.

"You know you can."

"Pardon?" Ratonhnhake:ton grabbed the man's arm and bent his wrist. "Ow! Geez…"

"I do not like having my time wasted."

"S-stop that. D-don't make me call the guards." The mercenary threatened, prompting Ratonhnhake:ton to squeeze the man's arm tighter.

"Make a sound and you die." He hissed.

"What do you want?" The man whimpered. Ratonhnhake:ton glared at him. "He's in the harbor. At the long pier, most likely. We heard what happened at the parade. Charles got all nervous – said he was leaving the country. I thought he was overreacting. Guess not."

"Thank you." Ratonhnhake:ton let the man go and walked out of the tavern, ignoring the stares that he received. It was time for him to pay Charles Lee a visit. He ran through the streets of New York, heading towards the harbor. The air had become filled with smoke and everything felt hot. Once Ratonhnhake:ton got to the harbor, he summoned his Eagle Vision to locate the Templar. It was not long until he found him. When Charles Lee noticed the Assassin, he frantically pushed the man he was speaking to out of his way and made a dash for it. Ratonhnhake:ton paused when he did and then started to stalk his prey. He ran close after Charles Lee, dodging the people and avoiding the guards who were shooting at him.

The chase led them through a burning boat. Ratonhnhake:ton heard the men warning them not to go in, but it was too late. As the chase continued, collapsing planks fell in the way, forcing Ratonhnhake:ton to find a different path. He dodged the flames, leaping over them and the fallen planks. They reached the top of the boat, but the wood, weakened by the fire, collapsed under their weight. Both men landed on their backs and rolled away from each other. Ratonhnhake:ton felt something in his side. He saw Charles Lee coming towards him and pushed a board off of him. He was about to spring at him, but a sharp pain shot up his side and he looked down. There was a wooden pole sticking out off his stomach.

"Why do you persist...? You put us down. We rise again." Charles Lee loomed over Ratonhnhake:ton. He watched him pull out the pole in his stomach. "You end one plot – we forge another. You try so hard... But it always ends the same. Those who know you think you mad and this is why... Even those men you sought to save have turned their backs on you. Yet you fight. You resist. Why?"

"Because no one else will!" Ratonhnhake:ton yelled as he raised his gun and pulled the trigger. It fired into Charles Lee's heart. The Templar let out a pained scream. He held his bleeding chest and staggered off as Ratonhnhake:ton dropped his gun. He felt his consciousness slipping away as the pain overwhelmed him. He laid there, his blood pooling staining his robes and pooling underneath him. He tried to get up again, but his body was too weak. Ratonhnhake:ton closed his eyes as his body fell limp. _I'm sorry,_ Ista _(mother)… I'm sorry, Karahkwa…_

She could feel her wounds acting up again. Karahkwa ignored it and kept punching the second thug. The one tied in the chair kept begging her to stop, but she continued. After one last punch, she finally decided to get back to the other man.

"Now… What is it that you want to tell me so badly?" Karahkwa growled as she dragged a chair over to sit in front of her prisoner.

"I… Please let us g-go!" The man pleaded. "W-we won't ever see you again! We swear!"

Annoyed at the man's begging, Karahkwa stabbed him in the thigh with her knife. He screamed in agony, the sound echoing throughout the barn.

"Focus you little rodent." Karahkwa snarled. She leaned close to the man's ear. "Or you will lose your damn leg. What did you want to tell me so badly, huh?"

The man gasped heavily in agony as the knife in his leg was twisted. Impatient, Karahkwa pulled out her knife and the thug let out a pained gasp. She got back to her full height and went back to the other thug.

"Wait wait!" The man whimpered. "I'll talk for you! I'll talk!"

"Do not keep me waiting then." Karahkwa replied coldly. "Who sent you? Why are you here?"

"S-Severino sent us!" The man cracked. "H-he w-wanted us-s-s to kill you. To finish off t-the job."

"I am not surprised by that. You will have to do better." Karahkwa raised her weapon, ready to bring it down on the man's neck.

"W-WAIT!" The man hollered. "I-I can show you where he is-s-s! Only let me and my partner go!"

"No." Karahkwa answered. "You can tell me right here. Sitting down. Relaxed. I do not like to be kept waiting, however. Only tell me where Severino is and I will let you go."

The man panted heavily for a moment. Karahkwa picked up the bloody crowbar, catching the same whiff of death. She glared at the man and tightened her grip on her weapon.

"Where is Severino?" Karahkwa growled. "I want to know where he is. Hiding him will do none of you any good."

"Don't tell her!" The beaten man cried. "Don't tell her nothing!"

"He's- He's in Jamaica!"

"Where in Jamaica?!"

"KINGSTON!" He yelled. "HE OWNS A PRIVATE FORT IN KINGSTON! That is where he took you those years back! That is where you stayed those days. He is building an army! So big you can never imagine. If you think you can defeat him yourself, he will have your head! The rest of your people, your mate, those people on that property! All of them will be gone, slaughtered, finished! And you will watch as that all happens."

"No." Karahkwa whispered. She leaned close to the man. "There will be no slaughter. Your master will die and I will hang his head on my wall."

The Assassin stood up from her chair and headed towards the barn door.

"H-Hey! What about us?!" The man yelled. Karahkwa paused a moment before turning back to them. She stared them down and raised the crowbar over her head.

Too long a time had passed. Ratonhnhake:ton woke up, his vision blurry. He rolled onto his better side, gasping and hacking up blood. He got to his feet and staggered out of the boat. His body felt weak, swaying as he trudged towards the docks. He shook his head a few times, but that did little to ease away the dots in his vision.

"Rough night, was it?" The Harbormaster laughed haughtily. He stopped laughing when he saw Ratonhnhake:ton's condition. "He headed inland. Took a ferry up the Charles River."

"I will need passage as well." Ratonhnhake:ton panted.

"Of course. Only say the word."

The ferry travelled to Monmouth. It was an uncomfortable ride there. People did stare at him and the rocking of the boat left Ratonhnhake:ton feeling a bit dizzy. He had lost too much blood from the pole that pierced him. Karahkwa was right to warn him about that and now he was paying for it. That did not matter now. He was close to him. Ratonhnhake:ton trudged slowly up to the tavern. His head was spinning as he ascended up the stairs to the doors. He opened them, catching the stares of the patrons inside.

Off in the corner of the tavern, there he was. Charles Lee sat in a chair, bloody and weakened. He looked at the Assassin and let out a sigh. He had nowhere to go now. Ratonhnhake:ton dragged a chair behind him and sat beside the Templar, panting heavily as his wound throbbed. He let go of the knife in his hand and sat back, clutching his side. Charles Lee leaned forward, catching the bottle of whiskey and taking a slow sip of it. He smiled and offered the bottle to the Assassin, who took it and drank from it. The strong drink burned his throat as he swallowed it. It was rather unpleasant as another wave of pain washed over the Assassin. He looked at his injury, wincing as it throbbed intensely.

Charles Lee leaned back in his chair. He had a look on his face… He accepted his fate. Ratonhnhake:ton grabbed his knife and leaned forward. He took hold of Charles Lee's shoulder, bringing him close to him. The Assassin and the Templar stared each other down. Ratonhnhake:ton gripped his knife and stabbed it in Charles Lee's heart. The man let out a pained yell as the knife pierced him. Ratonhnhake:ton withdrew his weapon from the Templar's chest. He grabbed the amulet around his neck and tugged it off of him. The force pulled Charles Lee to the table. He leaned over it as if he was sleeping.

Summoning the last bit of his strength, Ratonhnhake:ton slid out of his chair. He staggered out of the tavern, clutching his side. It was painful to walk now. It was going to be a struggle to get back. Once he got back out in the Frontier, he hoped he did not run into-

"RATONHNHAKE:TON!" Karahkwa yelled. She ran towards him as he collapsed to the ground. His uniform was caked in blood and he was gripping his side rather tightly. It was an open wound that was still bleeding. Was it from his fight with Charles Lee? Was he still around? Karahkwa looked around frantically, making sure that the enemy was not nearby. Ratonhnhake:ton coughed as Karahkwa cradled him in her arms, gripping her shirt with a bloody hand. Karahkwa's heart started to pound in her chest. The anxiety that she had suppressed for a while has reemerged and made her mind race. Her hands began to shake and her wounds started to ache once again. _Is this how you felt? When I was the one in your arms dying?_

"Wake up!" Karahkwa snapped when she saw Ratonhnhake:ton's eyes begin droop. For how long was he like this? Tears began flowing down her cheeks. She caressed Ratonhnhake:ton's face, trying to clean the blood on his skin. He rasped, continuing to pull on her shirt, bloody fingers caressing her necklace.

"Ratonhnhake:ton?" She whimpered. "Connor!"

Ratonhnhake:ton lifted his hand to touch her face. His blood stained her cheeks.

"Come on!" Karahkwa leaned close to him. "Come on, Ratonhnhake:ton! We have to get you home! Can you still walk?"

"I… I can…" He groaned. "Help… Help me."

Karahkwa frantically nodded her head. She wrapped her arm around his waist, minding his injury. He draped his arm over her shoulder, clutching his side with his free hand. He limped heavily, dragging his leg as walked. They were not going to make it home fast enough. Karahkwa grabbed his arm that was clutching his side. She slid her shoulder under his hip, watching his injury, and grabbed his leg and his arm to stabilize him.

"You lost so much blood…" Karahkwa said quietly, trying to keep her voice leveled. "And you're heavy."

"Do not… me laugh." Ratonhnhake:ton croaked, wincing as Karahkwa accidentally put too much pressure on his side. She shifted to fix that. "It… hurts."

"Is.. Is Charles Lee…?"

"He… is. He is gone."

"How do you feel?"

"Nothing…"

They left it at that. Karahkwa got Ratonhnhake:ton back to the Homestead. She took him, with help from the others, to Doctor White who got to work immediately on him. Diana and White pushed Karahkwa out of their tent and shut the binds. She left, her mind racing. Prudence helped her settle down with some tea, scolding her for carrying Ratonhnhake:ton however far she did.

"You should be careful next time!" Prudence said. "Or else you will not be able to provide children."

"Providing children are the least of my worries now." Karahkwa sighed, exhausted at her feat. Doctor White came over to check on Karahkwa's wounds. They had reopened only a tad bit, but he quickly fixed them right up. Karahkwa tried to sleep in her home, however, her mind was still occupied. On one side, she had valuable information about her father that needed to be investigated as soon as possible. However, her friend was injured and he had lost so much blood. It was hard for him to move and an injury like that could take months to heal.

Karahkwa needed to plan her own attack.

Three months have passed since Ratonhnhake:ton finished off Charles Lee. Karahkwa was cleaning up the manor, wiping away the dust and the cobwebs. She was definitely back on her feet again, with no need for bandages to cover her injuries. All that was left were two scars in her stomach. They would remain there for the rest of her life. After throwing the last pile of dust off the stairs, Karahkwa cleaned the broom and headed back inside. She climbed the stairs up to Ratonhnhake:ton's room and leaned against the doorway. He was sleeping, softly snoring away as his hand rested firmly on his side where he was stabbed. She had woken him up earlier to clean his wounds and now he was resting soundly. Karahkwa took off her robes and draped them over the chair. She kicked off her boots and slipped into bed next to him.

He was warm to the touch, not from infection or fever. It was oddly comforting. There were many times where Karahkwa spent the night alone and cold when she was younger. Her family slept in their corner of the hut while she slept in hers. Her tiny body would wake up shivering and she would have to rush to start a fire to warm herself up. To be next to someone that truly cares about you… Karahkwa watched Ratonhnhake:ton's chest rise and fall rhythmically. There were a few times when his breathing would become ragged, but Karahkwa soothed him as he did when it was her that was injured. Ratonhnhake:ton stirred slightly, pressing head against Karahkwa's chest. She took his hand that was on top of his bandages and held it close to her heart. She kissed his scalp and let herself fall asleep next to him.

Another three months passed by peacefully. Karahkwa was reviewing a map on her desk in her home. There were many parts of it that was circled in ink. Important notes were scattered about, arrows pointing in different directions. Thinking of a plan of attack was frustrating. Everywhere she thought she could go was a perfect place to be ambushed, by either the armada or the soldiers that guarded the fort. She needed her own army, one strong enough to fight. Karahkwa had sent out a few letters to certain people, but it will take time until the mail reached them. Considering the fact that the government was still trying to rebuild itself.

Karahkwa needed a break. She needed to think things out for a moment. However, she needed to come up with a plan fast, otherwise Severino will take any opportune moment to attack. Karahkwa slipped on her robes and headed outside. She waved to a few of the Homesteaders who passed her by and she noticed Ratonhnhake:ton dropping something into one of the graves. She sighed softly and headed off, deep into the property. It was a long walk in the woods, but she found their spot. The cliff that overlooked the territory. Humming a soft song to herself, Karahkwa perched herself onto the boulder that was embedded on the cliff. She watched the forest trees sway with the wind and the fauna graze about. There was so much peace on this land, but there was chaos buried deep underneath. Karahkwa gritted her teeth, feeling her anxiety churning inside her. It was an unpleasant feeling that was starting to make her feel rather sick. She knew that something was going to happen.

When? Good question.

Karahkwa heard some heavy footsteps behind her. She turned around, seeing Ratonhnhake:ton trudging towards her. He looked different with his hair cut the way it is. He still had the streaks of paint going doing his face. Karahkwa did not want to clean them away as it was something important to him.

"Karahkwa?" He called as he limped closer to her. Not wanting for him to strain himself further, Karahkwa headed towards him. Ratonhnhake:ton was doing better, but his injury still hurt if he pushed himself too much. He wrapped his free arm around Karahkwa's smaller form bringing her close to him. _He is so warm and strong._ She thought when she hugged him.

"I believe you should be resting." Karahkwa gently patted his hand that covered his injury. "I would not want you to reopen your wounds."

"I will be fine." Ratonhnhake:ton winced as he took another step. Karahkwa lightly stroked his head, feeling new hair beginning to poke out of his scalp. He grabbed her hand and brought it down to her side.

"Is there something wrong, Ratonhnhake:ton?" Karahkwa asked, slightly taken aback. She noticed her friend's sadness.

"My people are gone."

"Your people are gone?!" Karahkwa echoed him, surprised.

"They… They left." Ratonhnhake:ton's voice cracked. "They left me behind."

"Why did they leave?"

"The land. The land they were living on was sold to someone." Ratonhnhake:ton explained sadly. "It was sold by the Congress and my people were forced to head west."

"Do you wish to go after them?" Karahkwa asked. Ratonhnhake:ton looked longingly at the horizon. He wanted to go and find his people. He wanted to return, but…

"I am not well enough." He whispered, looking at his injury. "And I must - I need to… I promised you that I would take you."

Karahkwa cradled his face. She was careful not to wipe away his paint while wiping his tears.

"It is fine, my friend." She tried to reassure him. "I do not know of anyway to soothe you, but I am here."

Ratonhnhake:ton combed his fingers through Karahkwa's hair, almost not believing her for a moment. He sighed softly, burying his face into Karahkwa's shoulder. She caressed his jaw and pecked his cheek. They stayed that way for a while, in silence. They listened to each other's breathing and the wind howling echoing through the cliffside. Feeling his injury acting up again, Ratonhnhake:ton straightened himself. He gazed down at Karahkwa who was looking at him with a concerned expression on her face. He had promised her that he would take her to see his people. He would introduce her to them properly and show her around the land. However, that dream was long gone now. He wanted to go after them, but his place was here now.

With the Homestead…

With Karahkwa.

Perhaps it was time to finally ask her. They were alone on the cliff. No one was there to disturb them. There was nothing standing in his way. Ratonhnhake:ton swallowed nervously. Different scenarios ran through his mind, but he wanted to know.

Ratonhnhake:ton stared straight into Karahkwa's deep blue eyes. "I have no easier way to ask you this. I wish for your hand in marriage."

She gave him a look. " _Marriage_?!"

"Yes." He replied. Karahkwa remembered speaking to Lafayette about that. The conversation was cut short because they were on a mission. Yet, it was so long ago that they decided to be together. Marriage was the next step. Then came… children. Karahkwa blushed at the thought and tightly gripped her friend's sleeve. She felt her stomach flip and her thoughts race. She knew Ratonhnhake:ton enough to trust him. She knew he would never lay a hand on her to cause any harm. Even when they were training, they never cuffed each other hard enough to hurt one another. She knew she was safe with him. However, Karahkwa did not truly trust herself. Would she be a good mother to their children? Would she be a good wife to Ratonhnhake:ton? Or will she end up like her mother?

"Do you not want to be-?"

"I do!" Karahkwa beamed at him. She wanted to at least try and be different. "I… I do take your hand in marriage. Or - how did Myriam say it? - I do want to marry you. Yes! Right? Were those the-"

Karahkwa did not get a chance to finish. Ratonhnhake:ton, despite his injuries, pulled Karahkwa into a full embrace. He lifted her up and spun her around. She burst out laughing as she grabbed Ratonhnhake:ton's collar to hold on. He brought her into a hug and set her down. Ratonhnhake:ton kissed her passionately on her lips. Lost in the moment, Karahkwa closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen their kiss. She felt his hands sliding down and resting on the small of her back, pressing her lower half to his. How much they craved to finally submit to their desires and consummate their love. Yet it was not time yet to do so. No… Ratonhnhake:ton and Karahkwa broke away from their kiss, panting heavily. Blue eyes stared deep into a pair of brown ones.

"If only my mother were alive to…" Ratonhnhake:ton murmured. "If only she were alive to meet you. She would have been so happy for us."

"I would have loved to have met your mom." Karahkwa said. She played with the buttons on Ratonhnhake:ton's shirt. "The meeting would have proved better than when you met mine."

"Speaking of that, your people's customs are different from mine. Will your mother allow me to marry you? What will she have me do?"

"From what I have seen, you must negotiate a bride wealth to my mother." Karahkwa explained. "I say my mother because her husband is not much of one. He thinks of you as a man-eater."

"The Virginia Algonquin gave my people the name, 'Mohawk', which means 'man-eater.' It is an old name that has long stuck."

"I see."

"Would your brother…"

"My brother could speak for us, if needed. Yet what about… your people?"

"I would have told my mother, who would have then arranged a meeting of relatives to discuss if we were suitable for one another. If there were no objections, a day was chosen for the marriage feast. On that day, my mother would have explained to you your duties as a wife."

"Wife…"

" _Rone."_

Karahkwa did not say anything for a bit. She looked at her hands and pursed her lips. She

"Why would you see me this way?" Karahkwa asked. "How did I become worthy of being your wife?"

"Worthy?" Ratonhnhake:ton looked at her confused.

"Out of all the women in the Frontier, with your people, New York and Boston… You chose me."

"Are you still putting yourself down?" Ratonhnhake:ton asked. He cupped her chin. "There was no competition for my affection. You and I chose each other."

"I am still bewildered that…" Karahkwa trailed off. She was scared of what she might say. "What is wrong?"

"I… I do not want to be like my mother." She admitted. "I want this marriage to be happy. I do not want you to be miserable nor I. I am scared that I will ruin this."

"I am scared for the same reason." Ratonhnhake:ton acknowledged her. "That I will be the one that will cause our unity to fall apart. Yet I want to be with you still. I loved the adventures that we have had and I hope that there will be more."

 _He was afraid too?_ Karahkwa buried her face in Ratonhnhake:ton's chest, trying to suppress the tears that wanted to fall. She wanted to stop crying and be strong for him, but it was hard. The tears began to fall when Ratonhnhake:ton pressed her closer to him.

"I want to be with you Karahkwa." He whispered softly into her ear. "I really do my love."

"I want to be with you as well, Ratonhnhake:ton." Karahkwa sobbed. She wiped away her tears. "I want to be strong for you."

"I wish to be strong for you as well." The two Assassins kissed, their desires stirring. Once again, they resisted for the time being. Karahkwa still had her mission to fulfill. The sun had started to set turning the sky into a blaze of fire. Karahkwa and Ratonhnhake:ton watched it descend, lying on the grassy cliff in each other's arms. Karahkwa closed her eyes as she felt Ratonhnhake:ton's fingers stroking her hair. She opened them again and started to knead his chest and his stomach. He hissed when she neared his wound and quickly withdrew her hand.

"Sorry about that!" She apologized, grazing her fingers over his stomach. She felt "Does it still hurt bad?"

Ratonhnhake:ton closed his eyes. "Sometimes."

"Sorry." Karahkwa cupped his face.

"It is fine." Ratonhnhake:ton leaned into her touch, opening his eyes to look at her. "I do suppose we should tell your family that we are getting married."

"I… I guess." _Oh boy…_

"I will protect you. No one is going to hurt you."

"I am not afraid of that. Not anymore."

"Then shall we go?"

"Yes, but could I ask you a favor, Ratonhnhake:ton?"

"Of course. Anything."

"You teach me how to sail _The Aquila_."

Ratonhnhake:ton smirked at her playfully. "Of course, my captain."

 _We are going to set sail in a few weeks. Ratonhnhake:ton needed to recover from his injuries for a little bit. I still can not believe that he had asked me to marry him. I feel so happy and yet so frightened. He keeps reassuring me of this and I do try to keep my head high. I have never loved someone so like him. Ratonhnhake:ton was my first friend and through him, I met others. I have broken out of my shell with his assistance and now I am stronger. Every time I had thought I needed to get stronger… I already was. I am not alone._

 _Not anymore._


	36. Sun - 35 (NSFW)

Soft kisses along her neck woke her up. Karahkwa stirred and her eyes flickered open. She let out a soft moan when she leaned her head back against his shoulder. Ratonhnhake:ton nuzzled her neck taking in her sweet scent. His arms tightly wrapped around her form, pressing her close to his body.

"I am not going anywhere." Karahkwa purred. She felt Ratonhnhake:ton grinning against her skin and his hot breath tickling the nape of her neck. It felt good to be in someone's arms. The sweet tenderness of Ratonhnhake:ton's protection and warmth was unusual at first to Karahkwa. She was so used to being alone that the thought of having someone never crossed her mind. If she was cold, she dealt with it. She did not allow anyone near her unless she trusted them. Now, there was someone who she cared about and trusted beside her. She loved this feeling and hoped that nothing would take it away from her.

"We must set sail today." Ratonhnhake:ton reminded Karahkwa as he traced his fingers over the scars on her stomach. She turned over to face him. "Faulkner warned of a storm that may approach soon."

"Are you well enough?" Karahkwa asked, grazing her fingers over the mark on Ratonhnhake:ton's side. It was rough and cracked. Six months seemed like a lot of time to recover, but Karahkwa could still see that her friend would limp heavily after walking or standing for a while. The same would happen to her if she were to sit for too long.

"I will be fine." Ratonhnhake:ton comforted her. She gave him a look. "I insist, Karahkwa. You need not worry about me."

Before she could protest, Ratonhnhake:ton pecked her cheek and slipped out of bed. Karahkwa sat up and brought her knees to her chest, observing her companion. She watched him trudge out of the room and sighed softly. _He is so stubborn sometimes…_ Karahkwa threw the covers off of her and slipped on her blouse. She kicked on her boots and started out the bedroom. She made her way downstairs and found Ratonhnhake:ton in the dining hall by the oven. He was preparing it, stoking the flames and readying the ingredients to make breakfast. She saw him hold his side a few times. Karahkwa descended from the last two steps and headed into the kitchen.

"You should sit down." She spoke, alerting her companion. He turned to her, letting out an inaudible sigh and set down the bowl of corn meal that he was mixing.

"I was making breakfast." Ratonhnhake:ton said.

"Let me help you then." Karahkwa offered. He did not protest. The two of them set to work making their food. Once they prepped their breakfast, they sat down and started eating.

"I do not believe you have your own Naval Uniform." Ratonhnhake:ton pointed out before taking a bite out of his cornbread.

"I never thought of having one." Karahkwa chuckled. "You were the one always sailing the ship whenever I was on."

"There are extras in storage."

"In my size?"

"Oh… Well no." Ratonhnhake:ton shifted. He tapped his chin a few times. "Ellen could tailor one for you so that it may fit."

"No no, Ratonhnhake:ton. We could do that later." Karahkwa huffed. She finished the last of her eggs and set her empty plate aside. "I do not want to stress out over that. Besides, it would seem like I am competing for the spot of Captain of _The Aquila._ "

"I would not mind being your first mate." He simpered, making Karahkwa blush.

" _Ciguato!_ " She called him playfully.

"What does that mean?"

"Silly person!"

After the two of them finished their breakfast, Karahkwa cleaned the plates and left to bathe in the river. The water was started to cool down with the approaching fall. Karahkwa shivered when she stepped into the water. She dove underwater, letting the current wash over her. She came up again, taking in a gulp of air and shook herself. She wiped the droplets from her face and crawled out of the river. She found a spot, hidden away, but in the sunlight and dragged her clothing towards it.

The sound of the waterfall roared in her ears. Karahkwa draped her hair forward and began braiding it. She tied the end with a ribbon and found a cluster of small little flowers growing beside her. Karahkwa was about to pluck one to put in her hair, but she decided to leave them. They were already fine as they were.

She got dressed in her Assassin attire and went to her home to fetch her weapons. She sheathed them in their proper holsters and made her way towards the docks. Karahkwa walked past a few of the sailors, muttering a greeting as she walked by them. She ascended the boardwalk, right foot first and headed up. She spotted Ratonhnhake:ton speaking with Faulkner. The older man noticed the woman and outstretched an arm.

"There she is! The lucky lady of the group!" Faulkner greeted her. Ratonhnhake:ton must have told him. "The two of you 'ave a lot of work to do, y'know?"

"We do, don't we?" Karahkwa tittered. Ratonhnhake:ton smirked and dipped his head slightly.

"Are ya going' to tell me the story of how you two finally came to be?"

"Not today, Mr. Faulkner."

"Why not?"

"Karahkwa wishes to captain _The Aquila._ "

"Oh? Is that so?"

"I hope that is no trouble." Karahkwa clasped her hands behind her back.

"As long as the Captain himself does not mind." Faulkner looked at Ratonhnhake:ton. He smiled and nodded his head. The old man turned back to Karahkwa. "Wha'dya say we take her out and show you what she can do first hand."

"Let us do so! Please!" Karahkwa squealed, bouncing excitedly.

"Then we'll launch straight away. Don't worry, lass, I'll make sure you sprout good sea legs. Haul in the mainsail! Get up the rigging! Hand over fist! Come on, men! Let's get her out where she needs to be!" Ratonhnhake:ton took to the helm. Karahkwa stood beside him on his right while Faulkner was on his left. He maneuvered the ship out of rocks and into the open water. The strong sea breeze welcomed them. Once Ratonhnhake:ton was out to far sea, Faulkner urged him off the helm.

"Come on, lad! No time like the present!" He shooed him away. Faulkner pulled Karahkwa towards the wheel. "Double time, girl, it's time you learned! Take the helm."

Karahkwa nervously lifted her arms.

"Come on, come on! She won't bite!"

Karahkwa grabbed the prongs of the wheel. She felt a rush of adrenaline like a puppy being let out of a cage. However… there was a bit of a setback. Faulkner started snickering and Karahkwa pouted.

"You are very short, lass!"

After fumbling around for a stand, Karahkwa was back on the wheel. She gazed upon the horizon, taking in the view. The sun kissed her skin as she breathed in the ocean air again.

"You're connected to her now – Listen and feel." Faulkner instructed. "She's idle. If you call for half sail, the men'll hop to it and she'll pick up."

"Half sail!" Karahkwa hollered.

"Ha ha! The Aquila flies again. D'ya feel it, lass?! She's a nimble vessel but the faster she goes the more cumbersome she grows and the firmer your hand needs to be. Enjoy this stretch of open water 'fore we come upon those shallows. Call for full sail if you like. We'll be to Jamestown in no time!"

"Full sail!"

A few days have passed since their departure. Ratonhnhake:ton was at the helm of the ship,, guiding it where it needed to go. Karahkwa slinked out of the cabin, catching a few stares from the sailors. Her Assassin robes were slightly ruffled, making Karahkwa straighten them out as much as she could. She climbed up the steps and stood next to Ratonhnhake:ton. She knew better than to disturb the Captain. Faulkner emerged from the cabin underneath the deck and and staggered out. When he approached the two Assassins, Karahkwa caught a whiff of cigar smoke and alcohol. _Interesting…_

They neared the coastline of Virginia. Karahkwa noticed a plume of smoke in the distance. Something in her stomach dropped and she started to feel uneasy. Sensing his friend's distress, Ratonhnhake:ton glanced at her and followed her gaze. Karahkwa motioned one of the crew members holding the telescope. He handed it to her and she nodded her head in thanks. She peered through the glass and her heart sank.

"I… I see fire!" Karahkwa gasped.

"Fire?!" Ratonhnhake:ton echoed. Karahkwa did not answer him.

"FULL STOP! DROP ANCHOR!" Karahkwa roared her orders. The ship lurched to a complete stop. Karahkwa leapt over the side of the ship and dove into the water. She ignored Ratonhnhake:ton's calls for her and swam to shore. Her pistol was useless after it had been submerged. Karahkwa tossed it aside and ran through the town. Passerby leapt out of the way of the Assassin as she made her way through the town and into the woodlands. The blood roared in her ears as her heart pumped and her muscles worked to get her where she needed to be.

It was as she feared.

The village that she was raised in, the village that she was born in… was engulfed in flames. _No! NO!_ Karahkwa covered her face with her sleeve. The heavy smoke started to make her eyes water, but she pushed through. Several of the member pulled their loved ones out of the rubble while the others ran for cover. The flames crackled and roared, drowning out the cries of the fallen.

" _BIBI_! ( _MOTHER_!)" Karahkwa called. " _BIBI,_ WHERE ARE YOU?!"

She could not hear anything. The air around her was hot and suffocating. Karahkwa coughed to clear her lungs, but it threw her into a coughing fit. She collapsed to the ground, wheezing and trying to catch her breath.

" _Numat_! (Brother! (Younger))" She rasped. "COANMAKWA!"

No one answered her call. Karahkwa looked around at the devastation. She covered her face as a chunk of debris collapsed beside her, sending ashes and dust up her nose. She hacked and got to her feet again and search for her mother and brother. A flash of lightning and a rumble of thunder echoed off in the distance. Karahkwa hoped and prayed that the storm brought rain.

"Have you seen my-"

"HELP! HELP ME!" A familiar voice howled over the roar of the flames. Karahkwa knew that voice and was tempted to ignore it, but she decided against that. She pushed though to the wigwam that was engulfed in flames! She found a woman trapped underneath the rubble and someone trying to help her lift it. Karahkwa ran towards them and grabbed the beam. Next to her was Chogan.

" _Apis_! (Be still!)" He yelled at the woman. He coughed several times before trying to lift the rubble. Karahkwa pushed him away and tried to free the woman herself.

" _Nátunis yos!_ (Pick those things up!)" The woman cried.

"I am trying." Karahkwa grunted. She summoned every bit of her strength to lift up the planks. She saw Chogan run out of the home, saving himself. Karahkwa growled in anger and yelled out her frustration. The structure was getting weaker and more pieces of wood continued to collapse. One bar butted Karahkwa's shoulder, causing her to lose her grip. The woman trapped under the rubble screamed in pain as the weight started to crush her legs. Frantically trying to free the woman, Karahkwa lifted the bar to keep it from crushing her. She was about ready to accept her fate when…

"KARAHKWA!" The weight of the planks grew lighter. Karahkwa looked to see Ratonhnhake:ton lifting the wood. The woman who was trapped underneath dragged herself out. Karahkwa leapt over the beams and helped the woman up. Ratonhnhake:ton dropped the poles and started to freeze up. Karahkwa pulled him to his feet with led both the woman and him out of the burning structure. They barely made it out when the wigwam collapsed. There was a loud crack of thunder and the rain started to pour. Ratonhnhake:ton collapsed to the ground, exhausted and shaking. His eyes were wide and looking at the ground in shock. He did not hear Karahkwa calling for him as his vision was tunneled.

"I… saw… _Ista…"_ He murmured. Karahkwa held him close to her chest, looking around at the devastation of the land. She watched the fire wither as the rain pelted.

"It's over, Ratonhnhake:ton." Karahkwa cooed. "It is finished."

Ratonhnhake:ton slipped out of her grasp and got to his feet. Karahkwa did the same and brushed off the ash on her coat. She stiffened when the woman she saved with Ratonhnhake:ton' s help walked up to her. The chief of the tribe. She wore extravagant beads, jewelry, earrings and clothing that separated her from the rest of the tribe.

" _Weroansqua."_ Karahkwa bowed to the chief of the Clan. "That man almost left you to die. Had it not been for my companion and I, surely you would have died."

"I see to that." Weroansqua replied. "Who is this man, child? And who are you? I do recognize your face from somewhere."

"I used to be known as Crenepo." Telling from Weroansqua's reaction, she recognized her now. "My companion here is not of this tribe. His name is Ratonhnhake:ton of the Kanien'keha:ka."

"The Kanien'keha:ka up north?"

"Yes. When I left, I came in contact with him. We are friends."

"He is a 'man-eater' is what he is!" Chogan spat. "You let a man-eater into these lands!"

Ratonhnhake:ton remained silent to Chogan's accusation. The names were nothing new to him, but it was the first time someone accused him of eating people. He knew the history between his people and the Powhatan Confederacy. He was not about to instigate another fight.

" _EHQUTONAHAS_! (BE QUIET!)" Weroansqua circled Chogan, eyeing him from head to toe. Despite her limp, she was a formidable looking woman. Her stature was tall and firm, nearly dwarfing Chogan. Weroansqua turned to Karahkwa. She motioned her to him. Karahkwa stalked up to her stepfather.

"Where is my mother and brother, Chogan?" Karahkwa growled, her anger ready to tip. The man looked at her straight in the eyes. The rain plastered his hair to his face.

"They were taken away." He replied.

"By who!?"

"A man. He came here with an army." Chogan explained. "He was just here. Before he set the village ablaze, he took your mother and your brother and shot me. I tried to protect them, Crenepo. I truly tried!"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Karahkwa hollered, slapping Chogan across the cheek. **_He is a traitor! You should do more than that!_** A few members of the tribe restrained her before she could leap at the man. Ratonhnhake:ton took her by her arm and pulled her away. She struggled out of everyone's grasp and collapsed to the ground, burying her face in her hands. She was too late. Her mother was gone and so was her brother. Severino had gotten to them and now she was left alone.

 ** _You could not keep them safe!_**

 _I tried to!_

 ** _You failed!_**

Karahkwa felt everything go numb. She did not hear anything, she could not feel anything. This is what Severino wanted to do. That was a part of his plan. Karahkwa knew what she had to do and she must do it quick.

"Ratonhnhake:ton! We must return to the Homestead immediately!" Karahkwa urged. She stood up from the ground and brushed off her trousers. He did not question the order. Ratonhnhake:ton nodded his head and started back towards the ship after Karahkwa. One of the members of the tribe grabbed her by the arm.

"What to do with Chogan?" Weroansqua asked. Karahkwa turned her glare back to her mother's former husband.

"Do what you must to traitors of the people." She told her. Weroansqua nodded her head in agreement and headed towards Chogan. Karahkwa quickly turned and walked away. She knew what was going to happen and did not want to witness it. She took Ratonhnhake:ton by the arm and he willingly followed. The last they heard was the violent flapping of birds.

Ratonhnhake:ton sailed _The Aquila_ back to the Homestead. He prayed that the current would take them home as swiftly as it could. As much as he needed to focus on watching the horizon, he was deeply worried about Karahkwa. She had shut herself in the cabin, wanting to be alone. Everything that had happened in Virginia had overwhelmed him. He could have sworn he saw his mother in the flames. She was urging him towards her and then…

"CAPTAIN!" Faulkner yelled. Ratonhnhake:ton blinked out of his trance. He swerved out of the way of the rocks that perturbed out of the sea. They were passing by Chesapeake Bay. The faint smell of gunpowder still hung in the air. Ratonhnhake:ton shook his head clear and tried to focus back on the horizon. Faulkner patted his shoulder and gave him a stern look. He needed to rest.

"She's all yours, Faulkner." Ratonhnhake:ton handed the man the helm. "Bring us home."

Faulkner nodded his head and took the wheel as Ratonhnhake:ton headed towards the cabin. He knocked on the door before letting himself in.

"I said I wanted be alone!" Karahkwa snapped as Ratonhnhake:ton entered. He closed the door behind him and clasped his hands in front of him. He noticed the tear streaks on her face. Karahkwa sighed and buried her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry." She apologized as Ratonhnhake:ton sat down next to her. "I did not mean to yell at you."

"You seem frustrated." He observed. "Anxious."

"I do not want to be." Karahkwa sighed. "What about you? You said something about seeing your…"

" _Ake'nisténha… (My mother…)"_ Ratonhnhake:ton muttered. "I saw her in the fire. She was yelling at me to help you. I did not want to go in there because… something was holding me back. I knew you were in there and I needed to save you. Was I strong enough to?"

"I am still here." Karahkwa grazed her finger over the scar on Ratonhnhake:ton's face. It had faded away, but it left behind a memory. "Have you had those sort of terrors for most of your life?"

"Since the raid on my village so long ago."

"Did they ever stop?"

"A few times. When I left my village to pursue becoming an Assassin, I had to sleep a few times in the Frontier. There was one night where I did not wake up cold and scared. It was the first time I fell asleep and there were no nightmares."

"Was it nice to sleep soundly?" Karahkwa placed her hand on his shoulder. Ratonhnhake:ton looked down at his hands that he had clasped together on his lap. "Of what consisted your nightmares?"

"Sometimes of losing people that I care about again. Being trapped in a… Fire." Ratonhnhake:ton shut his eyes tightly as if to suppress something. _A sad memory…_

"Your mother - _Ista -_ died in a fire…"

"And I was a child." Ratonhnhake:ton clenched his fists. "I was not strong enough to lift the beam that had fallen on her. When I lifted that bar to save the woman you were trying to rescue - I hated myself. How could I be so strong now and not then? How was I able to save someone like that woman and not my mother, my friend, nor my people? Why did I fail? Why did the Patriots betray me after all I have done?! All I wanted to do was keep my people safe and I thought-!"

Tears fell onto his lap, disappearing into his trousers. His knuckles were flushed from him clutching his fists. "I thought for one moment that this was all a dream. I would wake up and I would be home. My people would be home. My mother and Kanen'to:kon alive. But I see now… that the road is long and shrouded in darkness. I can not go back. My only choice is to keep going."

There was a silent cloud hovering over them. Karahkwa watched her love, trying to come up with soothing words to say. She sighed and bowed her head.

"It is odd." Ratonhnhake:ton whispered.

"What is?"

"Never mind."

"Tell me."

"I will… tell you when I feel ready to." Ratonhnhake:ton took off his hat and put it on Karahkwa's head. She fixed it so that it did not fall on her eyes. Ratonhnhake:ton laughed at the sight before him. She was so adorable in his hat. Karahkwa pounced him, planting kisses on his cheek.

"I will walk by your side down the road you are taking." She took his hand and pressed it to her chest. "You are my friend and I want you to know that you are not alone anymore."

"I never was. It has taken me a long time to understand that."

The last day of the voyage, Ratonhnhake:ton let Karahkwa take the wheel. He guided her through the rocky cliffs and sandbars. She hit a few of them, but Ratonhnhake:ton kept her steady and urged her forward. Once they arrived at the harbor, Ratonhnhake:ton took the wheel and docked _The Aquila._ He did not get a chance to speak to Karahkwa, who had already made her way down the stairs and off the ship. She headed straight for her home. The rest of the day was spent with her bent over a desk, studying the map of the fort she had.

Nighttime had fallen and Karahkwa was still at her desk. She rubbed her temples and let out an exasperated sigh. She watched the candle flames flicker in the lamp. It seemed like a long while until Karahkwa heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." She permitted, looking at the entrance. Ratonhnhake:ton stepped inside and shut the door. He only wore his blouse, his shoes, sash, and trousers.

"You are up late." Ratonhnhake:ton took off his moccasins and leggings.

"So are you."

"I was worried about you."

"I could not fall asleep." Karahkwa wiped her face.

"Was it nightmares?" Ratonhnhake:ton asked concerned.

"No. I am simply… Restless." Karahkwa went to sit on her bed. She fixed her hair that had fallen on her face. It had grown much longer, reaching past her waist. Ratonhnhake:ton ran his fingers through it, draping it over her shoulders.

"You are tense about something."

"You probably know my answer."

"I do. We will save them, Karahkwa." Ratonhnhake:ton cradled her close. "We will. Do not exert yourself too much, however. You need to rest."

"Easier said than done." She wiggled herself out of his grasp and stood up. She walked up to her window and peered through to the outside. The moon was waning, signaling the passing month. The days were starting to get colder again as it does every year. Karahkwa had only begun to get used to the cold of the north. It still prickled her skin whenever she thought about it. A hand wrapped around her shoulder.

"Do you need any help?" Ratonhnhake:ton offered.

"I thought you'd never ask."

"What will you have me do?"

"Gather the rest of the Assassins." Karahkwa ordered. "I need to think out my plan before we go ahead and take the fort that my father is hiding in and my mother and brother are being held captive."

"Will you be okay?" Ratonhnhake:ton asked.

"Do not worry about me, Ratonhnhake:ton. I will be fine." Karahkwa squeezed his arm. "Restless, but okay."

"Would you feel better if I stayed with you, tonight?" Ratonhnhake:ton stared at her intently. Karahkwa returned it, slithering her arm around his waist.

"I think… I would like that."

The heat was rising in between them and they felt it crackling. Ratonhnhake:ton leaned in and kissed her lips, wrapping his arms around her. Karahkwa fumbled with the buttons on Ratonhnhake:ton's shirt. She pulled off the tie holding his ponytail and untied both her sash and his. Ratonhnhake:ton planted his hands on her waist, not knowing much of what to do. He dragged Karahkwa onto her bed and climbed on top of her, planting kisses on her lips, down her neck and to her collarbone. He slipped out of his shirt and let it drop to the floor. Before he continued, Ratonhnhake:ton noticed that Karahkwa froze up. He knew what was wrong.

"You are nervous." Ratonhnhake:ton whispered in her ear. "If you do not feel up to this, I will stop."

"No… I want to." Karahkwa wrapped her arms around Ratonhnhake:ton. Her body was still shaking from the anxiety she was feeling. "I want to, Ratonhnhake:ton. I… I am only… I…"

Ratonhnhake:ton waited patiently for her. He lay on top of her, letting her legs wrap around his waist. He rolled onto his back, holding her in his arms. Karahkwa buried her face in the crook of his neck. They stayed that way for a while until Karahkwa's shivering had died down. Ratonhnhake:ton gently rubbed her back, soothing her.

"I want to do this." Karahkwa said. "But I am afraid of it - hurting."

"Of what hurting?" Ratonhnhake:ton asked.

"Well, childbirth."

"Did Prudence-"

"Prudence did tell me about childbirth." Karahkwa explained. "She told me that it will hurt in the beginning, but once the baby is free everything stops."

"Are you scared?" She cannot lie to him. Karahkwa pushed herself up to look at Ratonhnhake:ton, straddling his waist. She admired his face, taut and strong, with gentle eyes and soft lips to complete it. Karahkwa slid her finger down until she reached his navel. Ratonhnhake:ton let his hands rest on her thighs. When their gaze met, their eyes blazed and their hearts quickened. _By the gods… I hope our love lasts forever._

"Yes. Of doing this too."

"I will be there for you when our child comes."

"And this?"

"I do not want you to feel uncomfortable. We do not need to do this."

"I want to. Only if you do as well." Ratonhnhake:ton cupped her cheek, smiling softly. He sat up and kissed her lips, savoring their fullness. He let his hands roam her curves, a low growl escaping him as Karahkwa lightly bit his neck. He kissed her collarbone, taking in her intoxicating scent. His loins began to stir once again and his trousers were getting tighter. When they were aroused enough, both of them hooked their fingers onto the other's pants and started tugging down. Before she went any farther, Karahkwa paused and so did Ratonhnhake:ton. He gazed at her as she bit her lip, staring at his stomach.

"Could you - be gentle?" She asked, looking straight into his eyes.

"Of course. Anything for you." Ratonhnhake:ton combed his fingers through Karahkwa's hair. He brought her hair over her shoulder, letting it fall over her bare chest. In the dim candlelight, he could see her eyes twinkling. _Goodness… she is striking. I hope I never let her down._

"I love you, Karahkwa."

"I love you too, Ratonhnhake:ton."

They had fumbled a bit, learning about each other's bodies and finding out what made them tick. Karahkwa laid on her back, sensually rubbing her bud and mewling softly as Ratonhnhake:ton slowly pushed inside her. He pressed his forehead against hers once he was completely enveloped in her. He could hear her breathing heavily as she wrapped a free arm around his neck. Ratonhnhake:ton could feel Karahkwa's hand brushing him as she pleasured herself. Their necklaces clacked together and their eyes locked for a moment, blazing with desire. Ratonhnhake:ton made a goofy face that made Karahkwa start giggling. He chortled with her, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"You are so silly!" Karahkwa chuckled, hugging her friend.

"I'm so sorry." Ratonhnhake:ton apologized through bouts of laughter. How much he enjoyed hearing her laugh even while they were about to make love. They settled down, the remnants of their laughter dying away. Smiles were still plastered on their faces, savoring their moment. Ratonhnhake:ton felt Karahkwa's body slacken underneath him. She hooked her legs around his waist and leaned to his ear.

"I'm ready." She murmered, sending a tingling shiver down his spine. "Please be gentle."

"I will be. Tell me if I am hurting you." Ratonhnhake:ton eased her. He let his hand slide down her body, exploring her curves before settling on her thigh. He pulled out and pushed in again, grunting quietly as he did. Karahkwa gasped softly as Ratonhnhake:ton thrusted slowly and rhythmically. She clasped her arms around him and nipped his shoulder, tasting the salt of his sweat. Ratonhnhake:ton growled as Karahkwa's nails raked his back. He moaned as he arched back, letting himself slip deeper into her. Karahkwa drew in a sharp breath as a surge of pleasure rippled through her. Ratonhnhake:ton stopped, concerned for her.

"Am I hurting you?" He husked, caressing her face.

"N-no. I am fine." Karahkwa reassured him as she bucked her hips. "Do that again… It felt good."

Ratonhnhake:ton smirked and he obliged her. This time, he moaned alongside her as the fire started to pool low in his stomach. He continued to thrust, listening to Karahkwa squeak and his heavy breathing. He started to go a little faster, his gut beginning to burn as his passion was intensifying. Karahkwa dug her nails into Ratonhnhake:ton's back, her body sinking into bliss. She could feel him pulsing inside her, hearing the slapping of skin on skin. It did not hurt anymore and as Ratonhnhake:ton picked up speed, she was reaching her climax.

"Ratonhnhake:ton!" Karahkwa wailed as her orgasm rippled through her body. She bit her lip as her body convulsed and she laid still. Ratonhnhake:ton shook her slightly, worried about her. Karahkwa squeezed him and whispered a few words to comfort him. Ratonhnhake:ton pushed himself up until he was balancing on his knees. He admired her silhouette, highlighted by the flickering candlelight. He slowly continued to pump, feeling the pressure building. He gripped Karahkwa's hips, watching her run her hands up her sides and fall on her breasts. He licked a calloused thumb and pressed it to her bud, mimicking the way she rubbed it. Karahkwa rolled her hips and sank into the pillows as she felt her elation growing again.

It was not long until Ratonhnhake:ton tensed up. He gritted his teeth and pushed himself deep, growling as he spilled his seed into her. Karahkwa arched her back and Ratonhnhake:ton threw his head back, letting out a howl. They panted, exhausted from their feat. Ratonhnhake:ton pulled out slowly and collapsed on the bed. He nuzzled her neck, his body buzzing. Karahkwa was still engulfed in bliss. She wrapped an arm around her lover, feeling his ribs moving with his ragged breathing. She took in his scent and warmth.

"Are you all right?" Ratonhnhake:ton breathed. "I hope - I did not hurt you."

Karahkwa looked at him. His eyes were dark and staring at her. She caressed his cheek and tenderly kissed his lips. She traced his jawline as it moved while his lips were dancing with hers, their tongues flicking each other.

"You did not. That was… good." Karahkwa purred in between kisses. Ratonhnhake:ton pulled away to gaze at her again. He hummed out her name in a tired and husky voice. Karahkwa blew out the candle and held her lover close to her bosom. She lovingly stroked the tuft of hair on his head.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Ratonhnhake:ton murmured, half-asleep. He hooked his leg around Karahkwa's. "What did I do that you love me so?"

Karahkwa looked at her lover for a moment before leaning her cheek on his head.

"You _love_ me. And that is enough."

They fell asleep in each other's embrace.

The next morning, Karahkwa stirred awake. She winced when she moved her legs, her body sore from last night. She laid splayed out on her back. The sun was pooling through the windows and the trees swayed with the howling wind. There was a storm coming soon. Karahkwa sat up in the bed bringing her knees to her chest, turning her head. Her eyes landed on Ratonhnhake:ton's sleeping form. His back was facing her, moving up and down as he breathed. Not wanting to leave him, Karahkwa slithered her arm around his waist and kissed his earlobe. Ratonhnhake:ton stirred in his sleep. He muttered a few words before going silent again.

Later in the day, Karahkwa was sitting on the ground in her home, looming over her map. Ratonhnhake:ton had left to bathe after she returned from doing the same. She was so deep in thought, that she had not noticed her door opening. A figure stepped into her home, boots clomping on the hardwood floor.

"I came here as soon as I could!" A familiar voice called. Karahkwa looked up and beamed happily.

"Aveline de Grandpre!"


	37. Sun - 36

"I cannot believe you made it!" Karahkwa and Aveline threw their arms around each other. "I missed you so much Aveline!"

"I missed you too." Aveline laughed. "When I heard you needed my help, of course I had to come here as fast as I could."

"Thank you, Aveline!" Karahkwa hugged her friend again. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Don't mention it! However, we will have time to chat about what has happened later. We must get to work. Where is Connor?"

"He is out in the Frontier." Karahkwa informed her. "He will be back soon. Are you hungry or anything?"

"No, I had enough to eat on my way here." Aveline sat down on her bed. "But let me rest for a bit. I need to regain my energy. We will catch up soon."

"Very well. I will be here."

Aveline nodded her head. She got herself comfortable and laid on Karahkwa's bed. Soon after, she fell asleep. It was fine. It gave Karahkwa some time to think. She needed to find the best strategy into getting into the fort without fail. It was going to be difficult. Ratonhnhake:ton had returned from his mission in the Frontier. By the time he had come back, Aveline had woken up. Karahkwa and her were discussing a few things when Ratonhnhake:ton entered.

"Connor!" Aveline greeted. "It is so nice to see you again!"

"Likewise Aveline." Ratonhnhake:ton dipped his head. "You and Karahkwa have had much to discuss while I was gone?"

"Oh yes! She told me everything about the two of you. I hope you two have a long and prosperous marriage."

"Now that is out of the way…" Karahkwa cut in. "We must get down to business now."

"What exactly is it that you intend?" Ratonhnhake:ton questioned Karahkwa.

"It is better if I show the two of you." She motioned with her hand for the Assassins to follow her. Karahkwa brought the map of the fort to the wall and pinned it up. "I believe you recall attacking this fort not too long ago, Connor."

"I do. You were held prisoner there."

"Well, now my brother and my mother are being held prisoners." Karahkwa explained. "Severino knew this to get to me. So we are taking the fight to him. He should have known better than that."

"So what to do when we get to the fort?" Aveline asked.

"We first need to shatter its defenses." Karahkwa circled a few of the towers. "I remember hearing when I was in the fort that they were installing mortar launchers here, here and here. Not only that, but my father has gained access to an armada."

" _The Aquila,_ by itself would be torn to shreds." Ratonhnhake:ton chimed in. "There must be a way to defeat them all."

"There is a reason why I have been asking you to teach me how to sail the ship." Ratonhnhake:ton's eyes widened in realization as Karahkwa shot him a smirk. "I will acquire one by sneaking aboard and taking out the captain."

"You will need to take out the rest of the crew in order to get your hands on that ship."

"I take some of your men to do so." Karahkwa suggested. "They have to be in top condition, can hold themselves and manage to fire the cannons when they are ordered to."

"That is not the problem." Aveline cut in. "How will you get to the ship without alerting the guards?"

"That is what I need your help with." Karahkwa replied. "I simply need to get close to one of the ships. Once I am there, I will eliminate the Captain and make sure the alarm is not raised."

"What of the other ships?" Ratonhnhake:ton pointed out.

"They will not be a bother. I will silence them as well." Karahkwa then smirked. "Did you yourself not silence two ships while avoiding their cannon fire one time? I remember plucking out splinters from your face."

"I still have a ringing in my ears because of that."

"There will be no hail of gun fire. We will need to sneak past the look out as well."

They kept formulating the plan well into the night. By the time they all agreed on the plan, it was settled. Aveline left the manor to stay at the Mile's End. Ratonhnhake:ton went downstairs to train him and hone his skills again. Karahkwa sat on the floor of her cabin, sharpening her arrows. The candlelight illuminated the dark space. After making sure the point was honed, Karahkwa started on her tomahawk. She carefully whetted it and threw it at the far wall of her cabin. It spun forward and buried itself deep into the logs. Karahkwa wretched it out and set it on her bed. She sighed and stepped outside of her home. She stretched, hearing some of her joints crack and spotted Ratonhnhake:ton sitting on the steps of the manor. Karahkwa headed up the hill to him. When their eyes met, Ratonhnhake:ton smiled at her.

"You are so beautiful." He murmured. "Everything about you glows."

"And you are so handsome." Karahkwa laughed as she sat next to him. "Everything about you makes me feel safe."

"Hearing you laugh makes me feel happy." Ratonhnhake:ton told her. He draped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close to his chest. "I hope that our marriage will be full of it and happiness."

"As do I." The two Assassins sat together under the stars. They did not speak for awhile. Only merely enjoying each other's company. A cold breeze howled past them. Karahkwa nuzzled herself closer to Ratonhnhake:ton for warmth.

"The nights are getting longer again." She mused, leaning her head against Ratonhnhake:ton's shoulder. He hummed as he rested his head against hers.

"How long has it been since we first met?" Ratonhnhake:ton pondered out loud.

"About a few years." Karahkwa answered him, rubbing his back.

"You and I have grown up so much since then."

"Haven't we?" Karahkwa purred. Ratonhnhake:ton smirked at her. "I was once a scared and ragged loner alone in the woods."

"And I was naive to world beyond my village's walls." He sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if I still am."

"I sometimes wonder if I am still a loner alone in some sort of woods. Yet… I do not feel alone anymore."

"Neither do I. Here you are with me amongst people who care about us." Ratonhnhake:ton combed his fingers through Karahkwa's long hair. She brushed her bangs out of her face.

"How are you feeling?" Ratonhnhake:ton asked. "After that night, I was still a bit concerned about you."

"I am alright. I am still sore."

"W-was I not gentle?" There was a worried expression on his face. "I'm sorry-"

"No no! You were gentle." Karahkwa eased his worry. "It was only our first time doing that. It is nothing!"

"Still, I did not mean to cause you pain." Ratonhnhake:ton clasped his hands on his stomach. "I should have…"

After letting out an exasperated sigh, Karahkwa kissed Ratonhnhake:ton's cheek. Her lips then brushed his and she deepened the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt Ratonhnhake:ton's hands slide around her waist. He let out a soft moan when Karahkwa broke away and sat in between his legs. She caressed his jaw and ran her fingers through his hair as his hands wrapped around her hips.

"You worry so much about me." Karahkwa nuzzled up to Ratonhnhake:ton.

"I know that I do. I am scared that I-" Ratonhnhake:ton stopped himself. He gently pushed Karahkwa off of him and stood up. Karahkwa watched him closely. _He is scared he may lose me._

"I am going to do this, Ratonhnhake:ton." Karahkwa gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. "If I don't, who will?"

"I will." Karahkwa raised an eyebrow. Ratonhnhake:ton looked up at the starry sky. "I remember having a conversation similar to this with you a few years back. It was by the bridge."

"I do recall."

"I said, if it was not me who could defeat the Templars, then who else?" Ratonhnhake:ton turned his gaze back to Karahkwa. "And you said you would do it."

"Because I had nothing else to fight for, really."

"Do you now?"

"I am not sure."

"The Homestead, your family, yourself…" Ratonhnhake:ton pointed out. "You have plenty to protect. As do I."

"It is like I need to be reminded." Karahkwa sighed. She chuckled to herself. "I have had an adventurous life. I helped you during the revolution, fought alongside you, learned to risk my life, got captured and tortured, stabbed… and now… Here I am. Still alive and in love with my first friend that I ever had in my life. I should be dead by now."

"But you are not." Ratonhnhake:ton said. "You are here with your friends now. They love you as much as you love them."

Karahkwa said nothing. She looked at her hands, clasped together by her knees. She closed her eyes and let herself travel back to when she was fifteen. When she snuck out of her mother's hut that night to run away. She had taken her belongings, leaving a doll that an old woman of the tribe had given her. No… She went and gave it back to the woman before running away. Everyone was asleep except for a few talking around the campfire. Crenepo snuck past them and headed out beyond the walls of the camp. She thanked them all, wishing them well. The Powhatan were not cruel to her. They knew she was an outsider, but they accepted her into their arms. However much she wanted to play with the children, however… She was often bullied by them and by her father. Though the children stopped once she was isolated from the Clan. Crenepo travelled far into the woods, never looking back and not thinking twice.

Her first camp was set up and it was a disaster. Everything kept falling apart and animals kept getting into her food stash. It was a frustrating time for her. She was on her own with no one in the camp to help her. It was tempting to want to go back and return to the safety of the tribe, but she knew better. If she were to return, her stepfather would have punished her severely. It was getting cold out. Her first fire had been made and Crenepo remembered nearly setting her clothes on fire. It did not happen thankfully, but she had to be careful next time.

Her first hunt on her own was successful, but rather small. She managed to only catch a rabbit and foraged for a few berries. It was the wrong kind to eat and it made her sick. Crenepo remembered staying up the night, vomiting and holding her stomach. She was scared that she was going to die there, alone. When she closed her eyes, she prayed that if death were to take her, it must take her peacefully from this world. She had woken up the next morning, weak, but alive.

The bear attack, her first meeting with Haytham and Severino… her first kill. She was trying to defend herself and escape from a cruel fate. She left the territory later that month, in search of the Assassins. Her first encounter with her friend, she had attacked him, thinking he was the enemy. He was most certainly not, but she did not know. She met him again when she was trying to defend a few Frontiersmen from bandits. He invited her to stay upon the Homestead. From there, she asked him if she could train to become an Assassin. His name was Ratonhnhake:ton, but they gave him the name "Connor."

The training was long and hard. Crenepo learned so much from Ratonhnhake:ton, but the rest… She needed to learn on her own. The midnight ride with Paul Revere, though annoying, was invigorating. She was still, but a fledgling Assassin with barely an inkling of how to use a musket rifle. Ratonhnhake:ton took her anyway because she wanted to go and it was time. He was testing her skill. The Battle at Lexington and Concord solidified his confidence in her. It was the time when she finally changed her name to Karahkwa. "Sun" in Kanien'keha.

Her own confidence in herself came not question when Ratonhnhake:ton was taken prisoner. She was scared for him. He was alone in a place so evil. The guards were beating him and spouting words at him that were given to people like him and Karahkwa because they were different. They were half-breeds, as those people called them. The news of the execution set her mind into haywire. Out of everyone she did not want to lose, it was him. Her first friend in her life, Ratonhnhake:ton. She panicked, she tried to speak, but no words could come out. She spoke to Myriam about her fears and it was relieving. However, she could still feel that dark part of her mind itching. On the day of the execution, everything was in place. Karahkwa felt her heart racing as she saw her friend be escorted to the hangman's noose. She hated seeing him get abused and spat upon. She wished every single person there would die… It did not matter then. He made the call. Karahkwa shot the arrow and it nicked the rope, but a knife quickly severed it setting Ratonhnhake:ton free. While the Assassins took care of the guards, Ratonhnhake:ton went for his target. It was the second time Karahkwa met her father. It was not going to be the last time.

Trekking through the Underground to find her next kill was dangerous. She knew that and she went alone. She did not want anyone else to be involved in her affairs. That train of thought led to her capture. Karahkwa remembered the painful and agonizing days in the prison cell. Hunger and thirst and the beatings weakened her greatly and the hot and humid cell left her tired. She was ready to simply give up and let herself die in the cell when the distant sound of cannon fire woke her up. Her cell was blasted apart by the cannons and it left her with an escape route. There she met a friend who helped her escape and free the prisoners. Then came her battle with Ademar. It was long and intense. During the fight, she lost her mother's necklace and it was never to be found again. However, she was found by her friend and taken home. The months that came after was night terror after night terror.

Then she met Aveline. She had contacted them previously, listing Ratonhnhake:ton's aid in tracking down a soldier named Officer Davidson. He took Karahkwa with him despite her injuries. She warned him that she would barely be of use to the mission, but Ratonhnhake:ton insisted. They met with Aveline and the two of them became friends. Ratonhnhake:ton left Karahkwa with Aveline to distract the guards from their position. Karahkwa nearly faltered, but Aveline kept her up. Once she finished off her target, the three Assassins reunited. Aveline had started to feel uncertain of whether or not she chose the right path. So did Karahkwa. Instead of picking a side, Ratonhnhake:ton told them the he trusted his own hands to determine right from wrong. They are Assassins and nothing more or less. Karahkwa and Ratonhnhake:ton left Aveline alone.

"Write to me often, Karahkwa!" Aveline called after her.

"I will, Aveline! I promise!" She did admit she had feelings for Aveline to Ratonhnhake:ton. He was curious about it and asked why she did not say anything to Aveline. Karahkwa could only blush and continue going. She was not sure if she would return her feelings.

The night terrors, she remembered, got worse and worse. Karahkwa would wake up, breaking out in a cold sweat, shivering and crying. The necklace she had worn before was meant to lure away evil spirits, but after the whole ordeal at the fort, Karahkwa had lost it. It had been replaced by the cougar fang necklace that Ratonhnhake:ton gifted to her, but it did little to ease her nightmares. Things started to get more tense. Ratonhnhake:ton told Karahkwa that he was going after Benjamin Church. She readily agreed as he had promised that he would take her wherever he went. Once they arrived at an abandoned church, she met _him_ again…

Haytham Kenway.

The Templar attacked his son, but he threw him off. Karahkwa was ready to fight him, but was subdued by Ratonhnhake:ton. As a result of her brashness, he sent her away. Karahkwa recalls the anger broiling in her stomach as she stormed off. She could have stayed, but she was not thinking straight. Her mind was still clouded, busy with fighting intrusive thoughts. Then came Eduardo… Right hand man to Severino. The two of them fought with Karahkwa being overwhelmed by the man. She woke up to Ratonhnhake:ton shaking her and calling her name. He met up with his father again and Karahkwa, knowing she was not wanted, left. She arrived back to the Homestead to find her home broken into and the residents injured. She sent them away and inspected her home. She broke down and cried herself to sleep that night.

The next morning, Karahkwa had woken up. She recovered slightly and took the initiative to get her things fixed. It was then that she found a letter from her brother. After years of not seeing him, of wondering how he was… He made contact somehow. However, it was too good to be true. It was too convenient. She passed it off for a while, but it was still tickling the back of her mind. That evening, Ratonhnhake:ton and her started talking. She did not tell him about her brother, but it stayed in her mind. They had talked for a while before being interrupted by someone who worked for her father. The next night, Karahkwa took Ratonhnhake:ton back to the Underground. She expected to find some information about what he was doing, but she did not expect something else.

Ratonhnhake:ton admitted his feelings to her and she had reciprocated. They shared their first kiss in the alleyway. It was awkward at first, but it loosened up in between them. Karahkwa took Ratonhnhake:ton to the Underground. They were met with an ambush of Severino, his men and Eduardo. Karahkwa had found out what Severino was truly doing, massacring the families of those who worked under him so that they may serve him forever. She knew she had to put a stop to it. However, it was not the proper time for that. Karahkwa and Ratonhnhake:ton narrowly escaped capture and death at the hands of Severino. They had escaped, but Severino went into hiding. It was better than dying.

Soon, the whole Homestead found about their relationship. They did keep the intimate details a secret, but there was no denying that the people saw how differently they acted towards each other. Karahkwa did not expect to fall in love. Let alone fall in love with Ratonhnhake:ton. She thought she was only going to finish her mission, disappear and die alone. No one to ask where she had gone, not one to care where she was going to go. She was fine with friendships already, but to be so close and intimate with someone… The desire to protect grew stronger.

Ratonhnhake:ton had asked if she would have liked to see his father again. Karahkwa did not dislike him so much, but she did not particularly feel safe around him. He was a Templar after all and her an Assassin. Nonetheless, Karahkwa agreed to go with Ratonhnhake:ton to see if there were any more leads as to what the Loyalists were doing. What ended up happening was the discovery of a raid to happen upon Ratonhnhake:ton's village and the previous raid led by George Washington himself.

The raid that caused the death of his mother, leaving him as an orphan.

Karahkwa followed Ratonhnhake:ton to his village to ensure that he was alright. He had promised her before that he would take her to see his people, but now was definitely not the right time. He dragged her inside and spoke to the Clan Mother. Karahkwa, knowing that she must show great respect to the woman, followed every direction. She sat in the home of the Clan Mother. They spoke a little before Clan Mother had to leave to help prepare the village. Ratonhnhake:ton had returned, blood smeared on his face. They left, Ratonhnhake:ton not looking back. Karahkwa avoided him for a while. She was scared of what he might do in the midst of his anger. He did nothing to her, but he was often visiting her and sleeping in her home. Achilles was always telling him to be wary of his father… Ratonhnhake:ton still did not want to believe it.

That was not the only thing that tested them. The battle at Monmouth, the arrival of Karahkwa's family, the training between Karahkwa and Haytham, the betrayal of Benedict Arnold and the invasion of Fort George.

It was that moment that Karahkwa realized how much she really was afraid of dying.

How much she was afraid of leaving everything behind. The darkness that consumed her as her blood pooled out of her body. The fear Ratonhnhake:ton felt when he saw her in the state that she was in. He dragged her out of the fort, suffering from heavy injuries himself. When he arrived to his ship, he tried to heal her, but he had almost killed her. Ratonhnhake:ton kept praying that she would live. He did not want to be left alone. He had killed his father, the last of his family. He thought he could try and convince him to turn aside their differences and ally themselves once again. It did not work. He remembered plunging his hidden blade into his father's throat. His words, still echoing in his mind: _Don't think I have any intention of caressing your cheek and saying I was wrong. I will not weep and wonder what might have been. I'm sure you understand. Still, I'm proud of you in a way. You have shown great conviction. Strength. Courage. All noble qualities. I should have killed you long ago._

Then came the time for Ratonhnhake:ton to face Charles Lee. After years of eluding him, this was his chance. He was not going to let him get away. The man threatened everything he held dear. His father was dead. Charles Lee lead the Templar Order in his place and he saw why the Assassins and the Templars is an eternal war. For each piece taken from the board, another is placed upon it. Back and forth they go. Across the world. Across the ages. Some days, his felt like an impossible task, but he cannot afford to be consumed with doubt. Now, more than ever, he needed to stop the Templars and kill Charles Lee. The chase left him with a severe injury. Whenever a wave of pain would wash over him, Ratonhnhake:ton was tempted to give up and let the man get away. He needed to recover from the wound, but he wanted to go after Charles Lee and he did. He killed him, finally. He told Karahkwa of the emptiness that he felt afterwards. It was not as fulfilling as he thought it would be. Especially the amount he has lost. The Patriot cause had driven his people from their land. The Founding Fathers had betrayed him, his mentor was gone… Karahkwa remembered the word that Ratonhnhake:ton wrote under his father's portrait.

 _Sakataterihwáhten._

I made a mistake.

Their journey was long and hard. What should have killed them long ago had failed to. Here they were alive… Death still trying to sneak up on them. Karahkwa stared at the back of Ratonhnhake:ton's head. She let out a soft sigh.

"We should be dead…"

"When I lost my mother, the entire village helped raise me." Ratonhnhake:ton tossed a stick into the bushes. "The Clan Mother served to raise me as well. I had another person left and that was Kanen'to:kon. He was the next to go and by my hand as well. Then it was my father, then Achilles and I was left behind by people… Used by the Founding Fathers in order to further their gain. Sometimes, I wonder when will it be my turn to go. After you or before?"

Ratonhnhake:ton turned to Karahkwa. Her gaze was fixated on him and her expression was unreadable. He clasped his hands in front of him and looked down.

"Do you think that either of us may not come back from this?" He heard her ask. A pang of sadness struck him. He felt a lump in his throat and tried to hide his expression.

"I do." Ratonhnhake:ton admitted. There was no point in lying. He was scared that only one of them was going to return alive. Either him or Karahkwa. "It would not be the same without you."

"And it would not be the same without you!" Karahkwa snapped. She felt her stomach lurch. "You and I are going to make it out alive! If I have to drag you out of that place, I will!"

Ratonhnhake:ton said nothing as he turned his back on her.

"I do not want our child to grow up without their father." He almost fainted when he heard that. His breath hitched in his throat when he felt Karahkwa lightly punch the small of his back. "We are going to get through this. This will not be our last fight, but I know we will make it. There is no room for doubt, Ratonhnhake:ton. You have convinced me time and again of how strong I have become. Now it is my turn to do the same for you. You have never given up on me and I will not give up on you. Ratonhnhake:ton… my friend, husband, _nanichi…_ Stay strong."

Karahkwa stepped closer to him and pressed her forehead to his back. Her body was shaking as she tried to suppress tears. "Stay strong. If not for you or me…"

Ratonhnhake:ton looked at the night sky and closed his eyes. A cool breeze tickled his face and howled by his ears. He felt Karahkwa shift behind him. He turned around to face her. The cougar fang necklace around her neck glowed in the moonlight. He caressed the teeth, recalling how he came upon them and gave them to his friend.

"I promise you, Karahkwa." Ratonhnhake:ton tucked her hair behind her ear. He held her stare. "I will not let you down. I will be there for you, at your side."

"I will the same."

The two Assassins hugged each other tightly. There was a comforting peace between them, silent words exchanged.

" _Konnorónhkwa."_ Ratonhnhake:ton whispered to her.

" _Kuwumáras."_ Karahkwa murmured in his ear.

The next day was upon them quick. Karahkwa bathed herself in the stream and put on her Assassin robes. She fastened her weapons to her belt and was about to join Ratonhnhake:ton, but she was pulled aside by Ellen. The woman handed her a package, delicately wrapped and tied together. She winked at Karahkwa before sending her off. When she boarded _The Aquila_ , Karahkwa went inside the Captain's cabin. She opened up Ellen's package and gasped.

It was her own Naval Uniform. It was much like Ratonhnhake:ton's, but the robes were dyed a dark mahogany and black. Silver buttons aligned the front and there was golden intricate stitching on the back. She had told him that there would not be… He knew. Karahkwa sighed to herself. She removed her weapons and her robes and put on her uniform. She slipped her arms through the sleeves and shrugged it on. It was a perfect fit. Karahkwa fixed the collar, making sure that it was not folded or wrinkled. Her necklace poked through the cloth, so Karahkwa pulled it out and let it hang free. She aligned the tails of the coat and put on her belt. She placed her weapons into their holsters and sheathes, making sure her guns were loaded, the mechanism on her hidden blade was tightened and her sword and tomahawk were sharp and honed. She caught a familiar stench and felt her shoulder tightened. Her training with Haytham and his son and her own will… She was going to win this battle.

Karahkwa opened the pouch that her mother gave her before she left to go back to Virginia. She blinked in surprise. It was the cohoba that she had taken from her and a small container. Karahkwa opened the container. The content inside was thick and white. Karahkwa put it to her nose to smell it. She recognized the scent. She stuffed the paint in her pouch and went out on the deck.

"There she is!" Faulkner greeted her. "And in her uniform as well!"

Karahkwa smiled at them. Ratonhnhake:ton and Aveline were standing by the helm. The other Assassins, Dobby Carter, Duncan Little, Stephane Chapheau, Jamie Colley, Clipper Wilkinson, and Jacob Zenger stood behind them.

"Are you ready?" Ratonhnhake:ton asked, gazing upon her proudly.

"I am." Karahkwa crackled her knuckles. "Or I think I am."

Ratonhnhake:ton took a good look at her. "You have come a long way for this. It is on you now. We will be beside you every step of the way."

"I am counting on all of you."

"We will not let you down." Aveline patted Karahkwa's shoulder. She nodded her head and readied herself. Ratonhnhake:ton and Karahkwa shared a final kiss. When their lips parted, Karahkwa took the wheel. The wind welcomed them and the waves impatiently rocked the boat. The Assassin took in a deep breath and let it out. It was time.

" _ **FULL SAIL! GIVE ME EVERYTHING!**_ " Karahkwa ordered.


	38. Sun - 37

The days have passed as they sailed through the waters to Jamaica. Faulkner warned the Captain of a storm that was coming. _The Aquila_ was close now. So close that she could almost taste it. Karahkwa stood by the main deck, her hand shadowing her eyes from the setting sun. A crew member walked up to her and handed her the telescope. She took it, nodding a thank you and peered through the looking glass. There was an opening in the maw of the canyon. In front of it, there were three ships: a frigate and two Men-O-War. They needed to be eliminated so that _The Aquila_ could get through.

"I remember coming here to help you." Ratonhnhake:ton spoke up, startling Karahkwa. She sighed and handed the looking glass back to Ratonhnhake:ton. "It was much easier the last time."

"My father was not as scared of me the last time." Karahkwa said. "He knows what I am capable of now and I have friends who have helped me through this."

"Did you see anything?" Aveline asked when she walked up to her.

"Due North. Two Men-O-War and a frigate are guarding the entrance to the fort. We try to push through and they will tear us apart."

"Is there anyway around?" Ratonhnhake:ton questioned.

"Let me see." Karahkwa peered through the looking glass again. Her eyes widened as she removed the telescope from them. "There is a possible blind spot over by the rocks. A part of the fort is sticking out over it, but that does not mean it is safe to get to."

"Are we able to cross it without being noticed?" Aveline asked.

"We could swim." Karahkwa huffed. "But who knows what lies beneath."

"Sharks are not exactly for much concern." Aveline retorted. "The guards need to be distracted so that you can make your way up."

"Hold on." Ratonhnhake:ton looked over to the canyons. He saw the soldiers eying them from the deck of their ships. They were getting suspicious of their presence. "Who are the people in your father's army?"

"They are Spanish. Perhaps Portuguese." Karahkwa replied. "Who knows who they are. Flying their flags is useless. They recognize your ship from a few years back. _The Aquila_ may have changed her armor a few times, but she is still the same. Besides, my father was the one who gathered them all. Their allegiance is with him."

"You still may be able to get in." Aveline pondered. Karahkwa tilted her head.

"How so?"

"You need to seem like you're being taken prisoner." Aveline suggested. "We will pretend to hand you over to Severino, in exchange for your family. Once we have them, we will take them to a safe place and get you out."

"I will not leave until I finish off my father." Karahkwa hissed. "This is my only chance to eliminate him."

"And you will." Ratonhnhake:ton reassured her. "However, Caona and Coanmakwa are our priority. You can eliminate your father after their safety has been secured."

Karahkwa looked towards the setting sun. Her head started to buzz, anxious thoughts filling it up. She furrowed her brow and turned her gaze back to her friends.

"Let us go then." She urged, holding her hands out in front of her. "We may as well trick them already."

"Will you be alright?" Aveline asked.

"I have been through worse." She was right in a way. As Aveline searched for a rope to bind Karahkwa's wrists, she changed into her Assassin robes in the Captain's cabin. Ratonhnhake:ton took to the helm. He ordered a half-sail and approached the patrol ships. They sounded the alarm to call attention to the others. Everyone prepared for a fight, but the Captain knew what to do.

"Stand down, men!" Ratonhnhake:ton ordered.

"Stand down!" Faulkner echoed him. "Stand down!"

The ships sailed to them, preparing their cannons to fire, but they stopped beside _The Aquila_. Massive ships, they were, armed from the bow to helm. Aveline finished tying Karahkwa's binds and made sure they were tight enough. Karahkwa twisted her wrists around and nodded her head to her friend. She looked at her hands as they started to shake. Aveline held them in hers and she flashed Karahkwa a smile.

"Everything will be okay." Aveline whispered to her. "We will be ready when the moon is highest."

"Be careful." Karahkwa pleaded. "Both you and Connor."

"We will be. You must be careful as well." Aveline unloaded her pistol and set it aside. She helped ruffle up Karahkwa's hair. If they were to be convincing, they may as well look the part.

"STATE YOUR BUSINESS!" The captain of the frigate hollered. "YOU ARE TRESPASSING ON PRIVATE GROUNDS! LEAVE HERE OR WE WILL FIRE!"

"We want no quarrel!" Ratonhnhake:ton answered, walking to the side of his ship. "We only wish to speak with your master!"

"We have no master! WHAT IS YOUR BUSINESS?!" The man hollered. His cheeks started to turn a cherry red from the shouting.

"I believe Severino Merlo would not like hearing that coming from his men." Ratonhnhake:ton sneered. "I am here because I have something he wants. However, since you have no master, he will not be missing the gift I have to offer him."

Ratonhnhake:ton walked back to the ship's wheel. Karahkwa starting grinding her teeth. If they had to fight, they will, but Karahkwa needed to first save her mother and her brother.

"Now hold on there!" The frigate captain yelled. "What is this 'gift' that you speak of?"

That was their cue. Aveline took Karahkwa by the arm and dragged her up the stairs to the helm. She pushed her beside Ratonhnhake:ton, pointing her unloaded pistol at her. Karahkwa bared her teeth and faced the ship captain. His eyes widened in surprise as he dabbed the sweat off his brow. It was her. The one causing Severino nothing, but trouble over the past few years. It was definitely a momentous occasion indeed.

"I see you were not lying when you said that you had a gift for Severino."

"All I ask is that you let us through."

"Very well. However, only you and the prisoner will be allowed through the gates. No one else."

"Understood." Ratonhnhake:ton acknowledged. Karahkwa pretended to look defeated as Aveline released her from her grasp. She winked at her before heading up to the front of the ship. Ratonhnhake:ton took her arm and pulled her beside the wheel. He ordered a half-sail as the larger ships escorted them to the fort. Karahkwa leaned to him as she twisted her binds.

"Do not be afraid to be a little rough with me." She teased softly. Ratonhnhake:ton blushed slightly and tried to focus on the waters. Karahkwa chuckled a bit. She prepared herself for what was to come.

They docked at the harbor and lowered the plank. The ships rang their bells, alerting the soldiers. Karahkwa peered over the side of the ship, watching the soldiers line up in formation, muskets in their hands. She shivered at the sheer amount of them. The man murdered by Eduardo was not kidding when he said that Severino was building an army. There were numerous rows of them at the ready should Severino give the order to fire. Speaking of him, Severino marched outside of the gates. His face red with anger. He looked to the docks and his face grew even redder. He recognized _The Aquila_ from years back.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING!?" He bellowed. "SHOOT THEM!"

"Now hold on, sir!" The frigate captain yelled. Ratonhnhake:ton took Karahkwa by the arm. She felt her heart race at his touch. Not because of him, but because of what Severino would do to her mother and brother once he saw her. She gritted her teeth.

"The kind gentleman has brought you something of worth to you." The man said. Severino sneered slightly and folded his arms. His cold, blue eyes sent a chill down the captain's spine. "Good sir, show him your prize."

"Prize?" Karahkwa huffed. Ratonhnhake:ton pushed her forward. He pulled her towards the plank and pointed an unloaded pistol at her back. Karahkwa snarled when her father's face lit up. If his old age did not stop him, he would be laughing and giggling like a giddy little boy. He motioned Ratonhnhake:ton to bring Karahkwa closer. Hating to oblige the sick old man, Ratonhnhake:ton shoved Karahkwa forward. She nearly tripped over the boards on the plank and was about to tell Ratonhnhake:ton to be more careful. However… they needed to keep up their act. Ratonhnhake:ton pushed her some more, keeping his pistol on her, until they were close to Severino.

"So your 'friend' decided you were too much and is now handing you to me?" Severino chuckled as he cupped Karahkwa's chin. "How little confidence he had in you. Shows that you trusted that man too much, didn't you, Karahkwa?"

Karahkwa growled and snapped her jaws at Severino's hand. He quickly moved it before her teeth clamped shut on his skin. The old man looked to Ratonhnhake:ton and back to Karahkwa.

"Still feisty are you?" He spat. "You won't be once you are dead. Worthless one. So much trouble just for you."

He was almost ready to kill him for her. Ratonhnhake:ton gripped his pistol tighter, but Karahkwa subtly scraped his boot. She knew he was getting worked up. He had to keep his head cool. Severino grabbed Karahkwa's wrists and tugged her towards two guards. They held her arms.

"Make sure she is taken to the pits." Severino ordered. "She is not escaping this time."

"Wait." Ratonhnhake:ton pulled Karahkwa back to him. "You can have her in exchange for two of your prisoners. Caona and her son."

"Really?" Severino grumbled. "What do you want to do with them?"

"What do you need them for, Severino? Be reasonable." Ratonhnhake:ton retorted. "You have Karahkwa. There is no need for you to hold them hostage any longer."

"Oh, of course not." Severino smirked. "I need them so that Karahkwa can see them die right in front of her before I take her life."

Karahkwa's heart sank when she heard Severino's plan. He turned to the soldiers and waved them away. Ratonhnhake:ton tried to protest, but there was no way to convince Severino otherwise. The soldiers took Karahkwa through the gates. The last she saw was Ratonhnhake:ton's worried face as Severino entered behind them. _It will be fine…_ Karahkwa thought. _It will be okay._

 ** _No. It will not._**

 _Yes. It. Will._

The soldiers had blocked his way before he could get to Karahkwa. The plan had failed and now she had been captured. Ratonhnhake:ton returned to his ship, looking back several times, expecting Karahkwa to burst through the gates. It was not going to happen. The sun had set below the horizon when he steered the ship out of the canyon.

"Sir? Are we going to leave, Miss Karahkwa with those ruffians?" Faulkner asked, his voice tinged with concern.

"We are not, Mister Faulkner." Ratonhnhake:ton answered. No… they were not going to leave her there alone. Ratonhnhake:ton steered his ship out of view. They were going to figure out their own method of attack. Just like years ago when they stormed the fort to rescue her. However, this time, they were all going to save her and her family.

"Aveline!" Ratonhnhake:ton called the Assassin. She hurried up the stairs.

"Connor?"

"Where is the blindspot that you and Karahkwa found?" Off in the distance, Ratonhnhake:ton could see the storm clouds rolling in. The Assassins were in for an intense battle.

They did not waste anytime. Severino had gone back to his quarters, trying to find out what to do with Karahkwa. He ordered the soldiers to take her to the dungeon while he rearranged his thoughts. Two soldiers had stripped Karahkwa down and forced her to change into a prisoner's tunic. They led her to her cell and were about to lock her in, but Karahkwa struck quick. She kicked the first one in the shin and head butted him. The last soldier was about to let out a warning, but Karahkwa wrapped her hands around his head and brought it down heavily to her knee. The man staggered backwards, dazed at the kick. Karahkwa swung her tied hands, hitting the soldier in the temple, knocking him out. The woman stepped over the men and used her teeth to free herself from her binds. She ran back to the trunk containing her things and slipped everything back on as quickly as she could. It was only a matter of time before the patrols saw the bodies.

Karahkwa slipped her bow and quiver onto her back, tested her hidden blade, loaded her pistol, and sheathed her knife, sword and tomahawk. Whole she was already in the dungeon, Karahkwa went to find her mother and brother. _They can not be too far._ Karahkwa paused at every cell until she reached the end of the corridor. She slipped through the doors and descended down the stairs. There was another floor to the dungeon, but it was locked. Karahkwa hissed in frustration. She peered through the bars, seeing no one inside.

"I knew you would come down here." Karahkwa spun around and froze. Of all people to show up, it was him.

"Idir!?" Karahkwa exclaimed. The man let out a hearty laugh. "What are you doing here? I thought you left! Gone!""I did leave." Idir explained as he shook hands with Karahkwa. "However, I returned to aid the slaves that were still trapped here. I got captured by Severino, but I managed to escape him once again. And now… I am here to aid you, friend."

"Good timing!" Karahkwa huffed. "I am in search of my mother and brother. They have been taken prisoner and are here. My friends are outside waiting for my signal, but well… I have been taken myself."

"Let me guess. You tried to exchange yourself for your mother and brother?" Idir crossed his arms. Karahkwa let out an exasperated sigh. They were running out of time talking back and forth. They needed to find her family and quick. Idir could sense Karahkwa's irritation. "Do you know where they are?"

"If I did, we would not be having this conversation." Karahkwa hissed as she looked through the bars again. She tried to slip her hand through, but they were too big. "We need to find the key to this door. They could be behind it."

"Your mother and brother are not behind the door." Idir informed her.

"You know where they are? Where?! I must get to them!"

"The courtyard…" Idir's voice suddenly became solemn. "They are going to be hung over the ocean."

"We will not let that happen." Karahkwa brushed past Idir and headed up the stairs. The man followed close behind her as they rushed through the corridor. Karahkwa heard the faint sound of marching coming close to the dungeon. Idir and her instantly hid themselves beside the door. The Assassin unsheathed her knife as the door opened. A guard walked through and Karahkwa plunged her dagger into his throat. Three more guards rushed in and stormed her. Karahkwa unsheathed her sword and tossed it to Idir. He caught it as Karahkwa took out her tomahawk. She twirled it around in her hands and readied for the fight.

There were three soldiers, one dressed in yellow and the others in green. They blocked the entrance and surrounded the two warriors. They stood shoulder to shoulder and stared down their opponents.

"You look in better condition to fight than the last we met." Idir teased.

"I am." Karahkwa smirked.

"So I can finally see how you fight."

"I fight like a mad woman, I heard once."

"Show me." Idir lunged at the soldier in yellow. He smacked him away, but Idir quickly regained his footing. Karahkwa ducked as one of the soldiers in green tried to hit her their bayonet. She slashed his back with her hidden blade, grabbed his neck and slit his throat with her tomahawk. He garbled a few words before collapsing to the ground dead. Karahkwa went after the next solder and buried her hatchet into his skull. Idir stabbed the final soldier in the chest and finished him off. They wiped the blood off of their weapons and Karahkwa took the sword of one and sheathed it.

"You certainly fight well enough."

"I learned how to fight my own way. Two good men only helped me hone it." Karahkwa admitted. "Come! They are bound to find the bodies soon. I do not want to be around when they do!"

Idir nodded his head and let Karahkwa lead the way. They passed by the same way they did the years back when they were captured. Karahkwa remembered everything back then. The fighting, the fire, the bloodshed and the distant roar of cannon fire. Everything rushed back into her and instead of slowing her down, she felt a surge of determination. There were several close calls between them and the guards, but they dodged them swiftly. The two of them climbed out the window and ascended to the roof of the lookout tower. Peering over the side, Karahkwa summoned her special vision and looked over the courtyard. After carefully scouting over the area, she spotted them.

"There they are!" Karahkwa exclaimed. She pointed to her mother and brother. They were tied up in the middle of the yard to a large pole. Her brother was badly beaten and bruised and her mother was no less better. Anger boiled in her stomach as the guards past her family. There was no waiting for her friends to help this time. She was going to rescue them herself.

"We must get down there."

"And do what?!" Idir hissed. "We go down there and we will be torn to shreds!"

"Have you found anybody willing to fight?" Karahkwa asked without looking at him. Idir's shoulders slackened a bit and he shook his head.

"I have." Idir sighed. "They are waiting for the signal."

"As mine are." Karahkwa walked to the platform. She pulled her hood over her head and pushed herself off. She twisted in mid-air, hearing and feeling the rushing air whoosh past her. She landed in a hay pile and quickly ran to the tunnel, leading to the courtyard. She hid in the dark shadows, watching the activity. The moon casted its silvery light upon the courtyard and the bayonets and muskets glittered. Karahkwa let out a gasp when Severino came storming out. He slapped a few of his subordinates before heading to Caona. **_NO!_**

"Dear sweet Caona…" Severino cooed. Karahkwa could only imagine the fear that was going through her.

"Stay away from her!" Coanmakwa cried, trying to put up a fight. He could not do so with his injuries. Severino kicked his face with his boot. Coanmakwa whimpered in pain. A shot of anger ran up Karahkwa's spine. She started sheathing and unsheathing her hidden blade. It was itching to be plunged into her father's neck.

"As I was saying, darling." Severino continued. He caressed Caona's cheek. She started crying and shivering at his touch. "You would not happen to know where your Karahkwa went? Have you?"

"She is here?!" Coanmakwa coughed hoarsely. He shifted slightly and flinched as Severino raised his hand. Caona squealed as tears streamed down her face. Karahkwa removed her bow from her back and took out an arrow from her quiver. She readied to fire. Idir twirled his sword.

"So… Have you seen our daughter, Karahkwa?" Severino turned back to Caona. She weakly shook her head. The man rolled his eyes. He fished out something from his coat that made Karahkwa's eyes widened.

"You do not really want this back, do you?" Severino jeered, waving the totem that Karahkwa had taken from her in front of her face. "This is important to you, is it not?"

Caona only froze up, staring at her necklace. Severino leaned in closer. "Where is Karahkwa?"

 ** _I am here, bastard._** Karahkwa fired her arrow. It flew towards Severino, but he moved. It buried itself into the stake, pinning the necklace. Severino whipped his head in the direction it came from. Karahkwa slipped her bow back on and was about to walk out. Idir followed her.

"I will go." She held Idir back. "Only when I give the signal, does the battle begin."

"Are you sure, Karahkwa?"

"I am." Karahkwa patted the man's shoulder reassuringly. He nodded his head and headed off. Karahkwa turned and faced Severino again. She stepped out of the tunnel, cracking her knuckles. A few soldiers tried to stop her, but they were shot down. Karahkwa made her way to her father, stepping over the corpses as they dropped. Once she neared the platform, two guards tried to make their way towards her, but she threw two poisoned knives at them. It embedded in their chests, dropping them to the ground. Several solders surrounded Karahkwa, their muskets trained on her. She smirked to herself as they encircled her. Severino stepped away from Caona, chuckling to himself.

"You have caused me so much trouble, Karahkwa." He growled. Karahkwa snarled, glaring at her enemy through her hood. "It is amazing… You certainly are stubborn. I have tortured you, broken you, stabbed you… And here you are. Still here. Still alive. I admire your resilience. However, it will do nothing now. You are surrounded, ambushed by my men. There are no exits… no escapes."

"You know me as one to escape, Severino." Karahkwa sneered. She noticed a flash of white in the corner of her eyes. An owl feather dropped into her hand. "I can always find a way."

Karahkwa lifted the feather and twirled it slightly. She let out a screech and several arrows came raining down upon the men that surrounded her. Karahkwa kept her glare trained on her father as his soldiers collapsed to the ground dead. He motioned two more on horseback to attack her, but she grabbed a musket and fired at one and speared the other. More soldiers appeared, but they were taken down. Aveline was the first to arrive at Karahkwa's side. Then Ratonhnhake:ton, then Idir and his small army, the other Assassins, and some of the crew of The Aquila. Severino's face grew pale as he saw the sheer amount of people by Karahkwa's side. She smirked and twirled her tomahawk.

"It's over, Severino." Karahkwa yelled. "You are mine!"


	39. Sun - 38

An owl soared across the sky; a sign of death. It hooted as it landed on platform and scoured the area. A flash of lightning lit up the sky and thunder roared after it. The Assassins stood behind Karahkwa, their weapons at the ready. The soldiers under Severino's command looked nervous. They looked at each other, at Severino and back to the Assassins. The storm clouds passed over them, covering the moon and darkening the courtyard. Karahkwa tightened her grip on her tomahawk. Her eyes flickered with the lightening that zig-zagged across the sky. Severino looks at his men, at his prisoners and then back at the Assassin. His mouth turned up into a creepy grin.

"Good work, girl." Severino giggled. "You have saved me the trouble of having to hunt all of you down. With all of you out of the way, this world can flourish and we can wipe the dirt with people like you all."

Karahkwa took out her container as Severino continued talking. She covered her hand in the white paint and pressed it over her eyes. She then took another bit of the paint and drew a line from her bottom lip down to her chin. She looked to Caona and her brother and then back to Severino. He had finished making his speech that mattered little to her and he was fishing in his pouch for something. Karahkwa pulled off her hood and prepared herself for the fight.

"What?! You going to say something that the many men and women that have come after have said?!" Severino yelled, his voice cracking. "I have heard them all! You cannot beat me."

"You have very little confidence in yourself, Severino." Karahkwa sneered. "You give yourself so little credit. However, I will give you something that the fallen have never said."

"Oh?" Severino snarled. "And what is that?"

Karahkwa chuckled to herself and ran her finger on the bit of her tomahawk. She shouldered it and stepped forward. "Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember."

" **NOTHING IS TRUE**." Severino jumped when he heard the thunderous voices.

"Where other men are limited by morality and law, remember."

 ** _"EVERYTHING IS PERMITTED."_**

"We work in the darkness to serve the light. We are Assassins." Karahkwa boomed. "And you are going to die today little man."

"Am I?" Severino said as he pulled out a metallic sphere from his pouch.

"KARAHKWA! LOOK OUT!" Caona hollered. Karahkwa's eyes widened as the sphere in Severino's hand exploded into a bright light. The force of the blast knocked the Assassins backwards. Severino laughed maniacally as he flashed the sphere in front of him. The lights bounced about, hitting the ground and hitting anyone caught in the path. Several soldiers and a few of the sailors were struck and they crumpled to the ground dead. The amount of power that Severino had was frightening and sinister. Karahkwa needed to be careful. Severino cut the rope tying Caona's hands and pulled her up to her feet. He put the sphere away and pulled out his pistol, pointing it at Caona's chin.

"Follow me and she dies." Severino warned as he backed away. Karahkwa took a step forward, but Severino pressed the pistol. Caona whimpered as she struggled to free herself from Severino's grip. He pulled her away towards the tunnels and disappeared towards the stairs.

"Leave no prisoners, men!" Severino yelled. "KILL THEM ALL!"

The soldiers surrounded the Assassins. They jeered at them and readied their weapons to fire. Karahkwa made her way towards her brother and untied his binds. He coughed weakly and leaned against his sister's shoulder. Karahkwa looked back in the direction Severino went with their mother. She was going to take a risk, but it had to be done.

"RATONHNHAKE:TON!" Karahkwa called her companion. He snapped his head in her direction. "THE SIGNAL!"

 _The Signal._ KArahkwa pulled her pistol out of her holster and pointed up at the sky. She waited for the thunder to rumble after a flash of lightning lit up the sky. Once the thunder died away, Karahkwa pulled the trigger. The echo of the gunshot bounced around the canyon. Ratonhnhake:ton pulled out his pistol and fired it at the sky after Karahkwa. Aveline fired hers last. The Assassins, Idir and his men ducked for cover. Karahkwa pressed her brother close to her chest to shield him. The load roar of cannon fire broke the silence. The cannonballs burst through the walls, sending stone, brick and debris flying. Several soldiers were directly hit on impact and joined their fallen comrades. Coanmakwa grabbed Karahkwa's shirt.

"Can you stand?!" Karahkwa asked her brother. He winced when a cannonball landed not too far away from him. He turned to his sister and nodded. Karahkwa helped him to his feet. She needed to find a place to keep him safe while she went after Severino. The clanging of swords, the roar of cannon fire and the popping gunfire. It sounded too familiar. Karahkwa pushed the memory to the back of her mind and assisted her brother in finding shelter. Once they found it, underground, Karahkwa made sure that no one would find him. She was about to go when Coanmakwa grabbed her leg.

"You are… going to kill him?" Coanmakwa panted. Karahkwa kneeled beside him. She could not do anything for his injuries now. As for fighting Severino…

"He is my father. I will fight him and win." Karahkwa said. She flinched when she heard a loud boom on the surface. Lightening flashed through the windows and the siblings prepared for the loud crack of thunder. Karahkwa hugged her brother and stroked his hair, sticky with drying blood. He held her hand and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"May the spirits guide your hands and your sword, my _numis_."

"Will you be okay down here?"

"Yes. Now go! Mother needs you!" Coanmakwa urged. Karahkwa nodded her head and she left Coanmakwa with her sword to keep him safe. When she burst out of the courtyard, she grabbed the sword off of a dead sailor and sheathed it in the holster. A crack of thunder and another hail of cannon fire tore through the fort. Karahkwa ran through the courtyard. She leapt over corpses and fallen debris. She dodged the dirt and the cannonballs landing in front of her. Once she reached the end of the courtyard, she headed through the tunnels. The staircase to the top was at the end of the tunnel. She headed towards it. A shadow was cast in front of her and the Assassin spun around. _No…_

"Wait!" Ratonhnhake:ton called, grabbing Karahkwa's arm. "You are going to fight him alone!?"

She did not want to do this.

"I have no choice!" Karahkwa argued.

"I will fight alongside you!"

"I did not fight with you when you went after Charles Lee." Karahkwa clenched her fist. "This is my fight, and mine alone. You will not interfere in this, understand Ratonhnhake:ton?"

"I will not let you do this alone!"

"In all the years that I have proven myself to you," Karahkwa began. "Why don't you trust me now?! I am an Assassin and I am strong enough to take him. I will not waste anymore time. Stay out of my way!"

"Being an Assassin does not make you stronger!" Ratonhnhake:ton retorted. "It is only a title. Your father has killed other Assassins and you should not be here because of him! I am going to fight with you!"

"Are you scared that I may die?" Karahkwa asked. "You have no confidence in me, Ratonhnhake:ton."

"I - I do not want you-"

"If you love me, then let me go." Karahkwa growled, not looking at her beloved. She felt him tense up, his grip on her wrist tightening. She did not like doing this to him at all. The words she spoke tore at her heart. Her stomach lurched when she felt Ratonhnhake:ton let go of her wrist. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she wiped them away. Without looking back, Karahkwa headed straight for the stairs, her mind set on only one thing: _let this be our final battle._

Ratonhnhake:ton turned away and faced the battlefield. He felt a lump forming in his throat as he saw the fighting before him. He was tempted to go back and help Karahkwa, but she was right. He had no cause to interfere in her fight. She has been preparing for this moment since she was born, sadly. He has helped her get as strong as she is now. The rest was up to her. Ratonhnhake:ton took one last look at the door leading to the stairs, almost wishing for Karahkwa to appear again. It will not happen. The Assassin clenched his fists and ran back into the battle once again. _Do it for her._

Karahkwa leaped onto the last step and walked through the door that led to the battlements. Severino was heading towards the keep with Caona in his grasp. A flash of lightning and a roar of thunder kept her footsteps silent. Karahkwa ran towards Severino and sent a flying punch to the back of his head. He stumbled to the ground, Caona moving away as he did. Before Karahkwa could say anything to her mother, Caona pushed past her and ran off. The Assassin clicked her tongue and turned to face… the end of a gun barrel. Severino's face was red and his blue eyes blazed. Karahkwa met them with the same ferocity.

"It has been a long time coming, hasn't it, Karahkwa?" Severino growled, cocking the pistol. "You have taken everything from me you know? My business, my slaves, my men. My wife has left me and my sons are gone. I have nothing left, but this fort. Now I figure, once I am done with you, I will keep you alive. Then I will kill your mother and her son. Slowly and painfully. Then I will go for your lover and the rest of your friends. I-"

Karahkwa started to chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?!" Severino snapped. Karahkwa covered her mouth. She shook her head at him.

"You have made the same speech time and time again. I am still here." Karahkwa sneered. "I have survived everything you have tossed at me. Now it is time that you and I fight."

With one swift motion, Karahkwa sliced the pistol out of Severino's grasp. It slid a good distance from them, stopping at the edge of the walkway. Karahkwa faced her father again. He unsheathed his sword and let out a bloodcurdling cry. Karahkwa blocked the swing, her teeth rattling as their swords clanged. The memories of Ratonhnhake:ton's and Haytham's training flowed through her. It filled her with determination. Karahkwa kicked her father in the shins, knocking him down to his knees. She backhanded him and lunged to bury her sword in throat. Severino was quicker however. He grabbed the blade and pushed it away. Karahkwa stumbled a few steps, but regained her balance. She clicked her tongue in frustration. She glared at her father and he held her gaze.

"You will die like the rest of them." Severino snarled.

" _I am still here_." Karahkwa sang. The two opponents circled each other. It was Severino who lunged first, thrusting his sword forward. Karahkwa leapt to the side and pulled out her tomahawk. Severino brandished his weapon and Karahkwa caught it with her axe. She pushed the sword to the side and kicked Severino straight to his stomach. He coughed and fell onto his back. Before Karahkwa could go in for the kill, the man leapt to his feet and smacked her away.

The sound of war cries came down below. Karahkwa looked over the edge and saw the sailors from _The Aquila_ storm the fort. They aided their comrades in their fight against the soldiers. Faulkner led the men to battle, taking down several guardsmen in his way. He quickly joined Ratonhnhake:ton at his side. Karahkwa was pulled away from the scene below when the blade clanged against the stone. She let out a yelp and scrambled away. She winced as she felt a sharp pain in her arm. She looked and saw a deep cut in her coat. _Blood…_ Severino took the sphere out of his pouch and held it out in front of him. It glowed eerily as the man held it. Severino turned his gaze to Karahkwa.

"Do you know what this is, girl?" Severino asked. "I found this contraption in a cave. I learned through Haytham Kenway, that this is an Apple of Eden. I did not let him take it though. He left me with enough scars to barely escape. Now, here I stand with the weapon that he has a right to fear. I can easily take away life using this."

"Then I shall accomplish what Haytham could not." Karahkwa declared. "Through his teaching and his son's, you'll no longer be in need of that Apple of Eden."

"Try me." Severino was definitely getting desperate. Karahkwa felt it as his sword tear through her robes, leaving a burning wound in her side. She hissed in pain, grasping her flank and staggered back. Severino held out the sphere in his hand. It lit up with a fiery orange glow and shot out a beam of light. Karahkwa moved to avoid it and rolled to evade another beam. She pushed herself to her feet and ran towards Severino, dodging sever energy blasts. Karahkwa leapt up about to swing her tomahawk down, but an energy blast hit her straight in the chest. The force of the blast sent her flying back. She landed on the hard ground with the sickening thud. Stars filled her vision as she tried to get back onto her feet. Severino pulled out another gun from his coat. He aimed and pulled the trigger.

 _BANG!_ Ratonhnhake:ton finished off one of the soldiers by firing his own musket. He tossed it aside and went for another enemy and quickly finished them off. He nearly flinched when lightening crackled in the sky. He tried to protect his ears from the thunderclap, but a soldier moved in to attack him. He kicked the man straight to his crotch and embedded his axe into the enemy's skull. He dropped to the ground dead. Ratonhnhake:ton swayed slightly and he winced. His hand instantly went to his side where he was pierced by the pole. The pain was starting to get to him again. The fatigue of the fight was beginning to overtake him. He did not know how much longer the battle was going to go on, but he needed to pull through. Karahkwa was counting on him.

"Captain!" Faulkner called. He ran to his side, but was held back by two soldiers. A few more when after Ratonhnhake:ton. Guards attacked him from both sides. Ratonhnhake:ton blocked the assault with his tomahawk. He kicked the soldier to his left and elbowed the other. He swung his ax, the blade sinking deep into the side of the head. Before the other soldier could recover, Ratonhnhake:ton stabbed his hidden blade into the man's neck. They dropped to the ground.

"Anymore and we may have to retreat, sir!" Faulkner warned. "Where is Karahkwa?!"

"I-I do not know! She is fighting her father!" Ratonhnhake:ton panted. "Last I saw her, she was heading towards the fort walls."

"Well then let's go after her!" Faulkner urged. He was about to make his way towards the tunnels, but Ratonhnhake:ton quickly grabbed his shoulder.

"That is not a fight we should interfere in!" Ratonhnhake:ton said. "Karahkwa has trained long and hard for this and we will not let it be in vain by standing in her way."

"And what if she-"

"If she dies then so be it!" Ratonhnhake:ton heart lurched when he said that. "We will not disturb her fight! For now, we focus on cutting down Severino's supporters."

Faulkner gritted his teeth, looking back at the fort walls, Ratonhnhake:ton and the bloody fight before him. "You best have enough confidence in that girl, Captain."

"I do."

Two bullets and one arrow were shot. Karahkwa coughed up some blood and grasped her chest. She curled up in a ball, her face twisted in pain. Severino fared no better as he had an arrow, shot straight through his shoulder. He tried to pull it out, but the tip was hooked in good. Dark red blood dripped down to the ground and stained his ragged coat. Karahkwa stumbled onto her feet again, struggling to keep herself standing. She was starting to get dizzy. Her head was spinning and her body cried out in agony.

Severino attacked first, swinging his sword over his head and slashing it close to Karahkwa's face. She dodged the attack and sliced at the man's flank. She missed the skin, but her tomahawk tore at the fabric of his coat. Severino scowled and stepped forward, thrusting his sword at Karahkwa. She evaded the first lunge, but the second sliced at her side. Severino smirked and slashed his sword at the Assassin. It sliced from her collar bone down to her chest, ripping the skin and clothes. Blood seeped out of her wound and dripped onto the ground. Severino trudged towards the woman. He took out her totem and swung it front of her. Karahkwa tried to get it back, but Severino swung it out of her reach. He laughed at her, causing the woman much rage.

Severino held out his hand, but there was nothing in it. He gasped when he saw that and started to look around frantically from the Apple of Eden. Karahkwa spotted it, not too far from where she was. With quick thinking, she grabbed Severino's foot and pulled it out from under him. She stabbed his legs, wincing as the older man cried out in pain. She made her way towards the Apple and grabbed it. The device felt cold and metallic. It emitted a strange glow before-

" _Strike now!" She heard._

 _"Strike!" That voice is different!_

 ** _"The people have done nothing, but use you! You are not worth their time!"_**

 _"You are not to make any friends! UNDERSTAND?!"_

 _"Your name is 'Crenepo'. You should forget about ever having another name."_

 _"You are worthless. No one will remember you."_

 _"Shoot to kill!" A weight pressed onto her right shoulder._

 _"Shoot to survive!" A weight pressed onto her left shoulder._

 _She looked at both of them. On her left, there was a gloved hand, but the fingers were exposed. On her right, there was a bare hand, but it was stained with blood. She looked at the other one._

 _It was also stained with blood._

 _She faced the darkness._

 _"You can end this all._ ** _You will do as I say."_**

 _"I make my own choice."_

The visions ceased when Karahkwa opened her eyes. She held the Apple close to her, grasping it as if it was the only thing keeping her alive. She glared at it and curled her lip. This contraption has done so much damage, yet it held so much power. With one sweep of her hand, Karahkwa could easily finish off her father. She could be rid of him, be rid of those that have hurt her in the past, control those who would dare defy her. She could do anything with the Apple. Her every dream could be fulfilled with it.

"No one should be allowed this power!" Karahkwa chucked the Apple into the ocean. Severino yelled as he almost dove after it. He pushed Karahkwa out of the way, but it was too late. The Apple was gone, buried by the ocean's currents. Anger boiled inside Severino. He spun around menacingly towards the Assassin and gritted his teeth. Karahkwa twirled her tomahawk with her fingers. Her body was crying out in pain, but she needed to do this. She needed to defeat Severino.

They went at it for one last time. Each opponent getting their fair share of cuts and slices from each other. Karahkwa and Severino locked swords and locked eyes. For a moment, Karahkwa saw fear in Severino's eyes. He wanted to live, but so did she. Neither of them were going to give up their victory so easily. Their swords clanged again, but a cannonball tore through the walls of the fort. Karahkwa covered her face from the debris and the stones that flew in all directions. She felt her cuts and her bullet wounds throb and sting. Everything hurt… Her body was tired from this long fight. Karahkwa staggered back onto her feet. She turned to face Severino again, but he was no where in sight.

A scream got her attention when Karahkwa was about to look for him.

Severino was grasping on the edge of the walkway for dear life. The arrow that Karahkwa had shot through him was broken, but the tip peeked out of his shoulder blades. Karahkwa stood tall, looking down at her father. Lightening flashed behind her and the tails of her coat and a few strands of hair blew in the wind. Her blue eyes glittered with the flashing light. Severino cowered underneath her. To him, Karahkwa looked like the living embodiment of death.

"It has been fun, Severino. You and the rest of your men have led me through this journey." Karahkwa spoke. She felt the first drop of rain. "You have tortured me, threatened me, fought me, taunted me, stabbed me. Yet I still stand here over you. I have only gotten stronger with everything you have thrown my way. Those that have come before me to defeat you can finally rest at ease now. And so can my mother, my brother and the rest of my friends and I. What more can I say?"

"Karahkwa Karahkwa please!" Severino begged."I… I beg for your f-forgiveness!"

"Forgiveness?!" Karahkwa exclaimed. "After all that you have done? To my mother, to the slaves, to those that worked under you, to me?! You do not serve one ounce of it. Not now not ever!"

"Please! I will not hurt anyone else again! I will turn to the side of good I will-"

"If that is what you have wanted to do, then none of this would have happened."

"Karahkwa!"

"Good bye, Severino." Karahkwa raised her tomahawk. "May the _mucaro_ take you to the World Beyond."

A loud cry echoed throughout the fort that stopped the soldiers and the Assassins. They looked to the tower, seeing the body of Severino fall from the great height. It landed with a sickening thud, as lightening tore through the sky. The rain started to pour on the warriors. Karahkwa peered over the edge of the tower before standing to her full height. She looked up at the sky, letting the rain kiss her skin. It was all over. After years of fighting, suffering and sadness, it was finally over. He was gone.

Severino Merlo was dead.

Karahkwa had won.

The soldiers under Severino's control staggered away and retreated, leaving the Assassins to tend to their wounded. Karahkwa watched them from the tower, the rain pelting her coat. She wiped the blood from the cut on her brow and sheathed her weapons. The tallest figure turned to the tower and Karahkwa smiled at him. She climbed down the stairs of the tower and limped into the courtyard. She headed towards Severino's body and ripped the totem off of his neck. His blue eyes stared empty at the sky as blood trickled out underneath his head.

A few sailors walked up to her, clapping her on the shoulder. Karahkwa winced in pain, but accepted their gesture. Ratonhnhake:ton made his way towards Karahkwa. There was blood on him seeping through his coat. Karahkwa worried of the injury that he had sustained while going after Charles Lee. He eased her when he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to him. Karahkwa grunted as she was pressed against him. She rested her chin on his chest and slid her arms around his waist. Ratonhnhake:ton kissed her forehead and let her go. Karahkwa placed her hands on his arms. Before she could say anything, Aveline hugged her from behind and spun her around.

"You won! Karahkwa! You did it!" She yelled happily. Aveline set Karahkwa down and embraced her tightly. The pain of the bullet wounds and the cut on her side made her squeal in pain. "You did it, my friend!"

"I did… huh?" Karahkwa breathed. "It is finally over."

"There will be others who will attempt to rise up and take his place." Ratonhnhake:ton warned. "You must be ready to take them down again should that happen."

"I will be prepared as the next person." Karahkwa clenched her fist, holding her side. "I will not let this man's name be an inspiration for others."

"And I shall assist you." Aveline gently squeezed Karahkwa's shoulder and smiled at her. "You and I share the same reason to fight. It would be a shame if we did not work together."

"Wouldn't it?" Karahkwa and Aveline clapped each other's shoulders. Aveline nodded her head approvingly and set off to assist the wounded. Ratonhnhake:ton hugged the smaller woman and kissed the top of her head. She was so soft in his arms.

"Karahkwa?" Caona called. Karahkwa turned to her and felt her hand twitch. The woman trudged up to her, hands clasped in front of her. Coanmakwa was behind her, holding his side. He smiled at her and nodded his head. Karahkwa looked at him and then back to her mother. She knew that years of abuse could not be forgiven with a simple apology. It would take years of recovery in order for her to trust the woman again. Caona gazed at her. She hesitated before extending her hand towards her daughter. Karahkwa did not flinch when her mother's fingers grazed her hood. In a heartbeat, Caona hugged Karahkwa tightly. In that moment, time froze.

She felt warmth and sadness. She felt regret and loneliness. Caona held her daughter close to her, whispering words in her ear in her language. Karahkwa stiffened up from her touch, but…It was the first time ever in her life that her own mother hugged her. She did not know what to feel when she returned the embrace. Karahkwa started to cry. She kept herself from letting her tears fall onto her mother and pulled away from the hug. The Assassin quickly wiped away her tears and looked at Caona.

"I cannot forgive you for what you have done to me when I was young. Do not mistake these tears for forgiveness." Karahkwa asserted. Caona nodded her head solemnly and let her daughter go. "I saved you and Coanmakwa, Caona. We shall fix you two up and take you home now."

"What happened to Chogan? He is not with you?" Coanmakwa rasped.

"No. Chogan is gone. He left the Clan Leader to die in the fire set by my father." Karahkwa explained. "The Leader took care of his punishment that suited."

"I… see." Coanmakwa replied sadly. Karahkwa knew that he had a better relationship with his father, but he did recognize what he has done. There was no comforting him. Karahkwa brushed past her brother and headed towards Ratonhnhake:ton and Faulkner, who only suffered a cut to his lip. The older man clapped her shoulder and tousled her hair.

"Victory is yours, Karahkwa." Faulkner turned to Ratonhnhake:ton. "I believe a cheer is due."

Ratonhnhake:ton turned to Karahkwa. "Will you do the honors?"

"VICTORY FOR _THE AQUILA_ AND THE ASSASSINS!" Karahkwa cheered. The Assassins and sailors joined her cheer, applauding and shouting their victory. "FOR THEIR GLORY! MAY THEY LAST FOR YEARS TO COME! HIP HIP!"

"HURRAH!"

"HIP HIP!"

"HURRAH!"

"HIP HIP!"

"HURRAH!"

 _Oh, don't yiz hear the old man say?_

 _Goodbye, fare-ye-well! Goodbye, fare-ye-well!_

 _Oh, don't yiz hear the old man say?_

 _Hoor-raw me boys! We're homeward bound!_

 _We're Homeward bound to Liverpool Town,_

 _Goodbye, fare-ye-well! Goodbye, fare-ye-well!_

 _Where all them judies, they will come down_

 _Hoor-raw me boys! We're homeward bound!_

 _An' when we gits to the Wallasey Gates_

 _Goodbye, fare-ye-well! Goodbye, fare-ye-well!_

 _Sally an' Olly for their flash men do wait_

 _Hoor-raw me boys! We're homeward bound!_

 _An' one to the other ye'll hear them say,_

 _Goodbye, fare-ye-well! Goodbye, fare-ye-well!_

 _Here comes Johnny with his fourteen mont's pay!_

 _Hoor-raw me boys! We're homeward bound!_

 _We meet these fly gals an' we'll ring the ol' bell,_

 _Goodbye, fare-ye-well! Goodbye, fare-ye-well!_

 _With them judies, we'll raise merry hell_

 _Hoor-raw me boys! We're homeward bound!_

 _We're homeward bound to the gals o' the town._

 _Goodbye, fare-ye-well! Goodbye, fare-ye-well!_

 _And stamp up me bullies an' heave it around._

 _Hoor-raw me boys! We're homeward bound!_

 _An' when we gits home, boys, oh, won't we fly round._

 _Goodbye, fare-ye-well! Goodbye, fare-ye-well!_

 _We'll heave up the anchor to this bully sound._

 _Hoor-raw me boys! We're homeward bound!_

 _We're all homeward bound for the old backyard._

 _Goodbye, fare-ye-well! Goodbye, fare-ye-well!_

 _Then heave, me bullies, we're all bound homeward._

 _Hoor-raw me boys! We're homeward bound!_

 _Heave with a will, boys, oh, heave long an' strong._

 _Goodbye, fare-ye-well! Goodbye, fare-ye-well!_

 _Sing a good chorus for 'tis a good song._

 _Hoor-raw me boys! We're homeward bound!_

 _We're homeward bound, we'll have yiz to know._

 _Goodbye, fare-ye-well! Goodbye, fare-ye-well!_

 _An' over the water to England must go!_

 _Hoor-raw me boys! We're homeward bound!_


	40. Sun - 39

They were home. After a long and tiring battle, they were finally home. _The Aquila_ docked at the bay, the masts were lowered and the ship anchored. The Captain released the helm and headed down the stairs to his quarters. He opened the door, finding his friend sleeping on the couch. He made his way towards her, minding his steps and gently shook her. She stirred from her slumber, her blue eyes flickering open. The Captain lowered himself to her level. A smile spread to her face as she slid her hand to graze the Captain's cheek.

"Welcome home, Karahkwa." Ratonhnhake:ton smiled as he kissed Karahkwa's hand. She pushed herself up to sit, wincing as she did so. Her torso was covered in bandages, some stained with blood. Ratonhnhake:ton helped steady her when she started to sway.

"I am glad to be home, Ratonhnhake:ton." Karahkwa hugged him and pecked his cheek. "With my love. With my family."

Ratonhnhake:ton helped Karahkwa off the ship. Coanmakwa was speaking to his mother not too far from where they were. He noticed his sister and trudged up to her. Karahkwa beamed at him as he did.

"T-thank you for saving us." Coanmakwa stammered, as he played with his fingers. "We would have died had it not been for you and your friends. You saved us from that horrible man."

"He had it coming." Karahkwa huffed. "Are you well? Your injuries need to be seen by a doctor."

"As does yours."

"Doctor White should be coming soon." Ratonhnhake:ton reassured them. "The crew need to be taken care of swiftly as well as you and your family."

"Speak of the devil." Karahkwa leaned to her side and spotted the doctor rushing with his bag of medical supplies alongside Diana. She carried several stretchers in her arms and rushed behind him. The two of them immediately got to work in fixing up the sailors. Aveline suffered a few cuts on her face and her arms, but was otherwise fine. She disinfected and bandaged her cuts as Doctor White moved onto Karahkwa. She moved her hands from her chest revealing the bullet holes her father inflicted upon her. Doctor White inspected them while Diana was checking her breathing.

"It is lodged into her ribs." Doctor White observed. "Taking out the bullets will be too great a risk. They are too close to her heart."

Karahkwa sighed sadly. There was a bit of relief that she did not have to be cut open, but there was something else on her mind. She held her chest where her bullet wounds were and looked at Ratonhnhake:ton and then back at Doctor White.

"What will be the consequence?" Karahkwa inquired.

"Coughing, pain in your chest, coughing up blood as well." Lyle listed with his fingers. Karahkwa felt her stomach lurch and her face grow hot. "It will not be so serious, but of course if it persists, come and see me. Understand?"

"Yes." Karahkwa murmured as she looked down at her hands. She played with her fingers as Doctor White gathered his supplies into his bag and got up to leave. He spoke to Ratonhnhake:ton in a soft voice, hoping Karahkwa would not hear him. She did, but she ignored him. Doctor White left and Ratonhnhake:ton entered the room. He sat down in a chair in front of her, grazing his fingers over hers.

"Is everything alright?" Ratonhnhake:ton asked, concerned.

"Yes." Karahkwa replied dryly. "Just a few bullets in my ribs. What is there to worry about?"

Ratonhnhake:ton chuckled softly. When Karahkwa shot him a look, he tried to suppress it. "Pardon my laughter. I could not help it."

Karahkwa playfully poked his arm. "Your laughter is never in need of pardoning. Laugh as much as you want. Besides, you rarely ever laugh out loud. You mostly just chuckle."

A sad smile spread across Ratonhnhake:ton's face.

"You are a strong and smart woman, Karahkwa." Ratonhnhake:ton held her hand. "My doubts cease whenever I see you fight. Whenever you have that look in your eyes, I feel at ease. I will admit that I was worried about you during your fight with Severino. I… I did not-"

Karahkwa grazed his cheeks with her fingertips. He gazed at her a moment before softly pulling her hand away from his face. He traced the bandages on her arms and the lines in her palms, deep in thought.

"I made it. My father is finally dead." Karahkwa sighed, breaking Ratonhnhake:ton out of his thoughts. "I feel… different. It is an odd thing. How did you feel when you finally eliminated Charles Lee?"

"I… I am not sure." Ratonhnhake:ton leaned back against his chair. "My feeling was different from yours."

"Tell me." Ratonhnhake:ton closed his eyes and pulled at his memory. He felt a sharp pain in his side and he hissed. His hand shot to his stomach and he gritted his teeth.

"Pain. I remember that." Ratonhnhake:ton huffed. Karahkwa rushed to help him. "And sadness… and frustration. What good came of those years of fighting if I could not return home?"

"But you are home."

"I know. However, I wanted to see my people again." Ratonhnhake:ton "I wanted for you to meet my family, the people that I felt most connected to. But alas they are gone. Left before I could return and tell them that my war with the Templars was over. I have failed them."

"How so?"

"I had thought the Patriot cause would save them, keep them safe." Ratonhnhake:ton shifted. "It instead drove them away from their land and got them involved in a war that they had no part in. So once Congress sold the land my people were on, they were forced to leave. My home… My family… they are gone."

Karahkwa did not know how to comfort him. She took his hand and pressed it to her chest. Something she always does whenever she was thinking of something to say that was meaningful. Ratonhnhake:ton traced a fang on Karahkwa's necklace. It was so long ago since he gave her that necklace. It was a sign of their friendship, something that Karahkwa had told him she never had when she was younger. Ratonhnhake:ton could not imagine why anyone would keep her isolated from the world.

Coanmakwa and Caona limped towards Karahkwa. Her brother patted Karahkwa's shoulder, but Caona kept her distance. Ratonhnhake:ton watched her closely and kept his guard up. Coanmakwa knelt down beside his older sister. His wounds were patched up, but Karahkwa could see that he was still having some difficulty walking and moving some of his limbs. Karahkwa was glad her father was gone. He will no longer bring harm to hr family ever again.

"How are you feeling Coanmakwa?" Karahkwa ruffled his hair.

"Never better." Coanmakwa replied. "What of you and Connor?"

"The both of us are doing fine." Ratonhnhake:ton chimed in. "However, there are bullets lodged in Karahkwa's ribs. Be careful when you are hugging her."

"Is this true?" Caona questioned, her voice shaky.

"It is, but I will be fine." Karahkwa insisted. "It is nothing really."

"Nothing?! Are you sure?" Coanmakwa pried.

"Yes!" Karahkwa replied, exasperated. "Now please. I need time to heal. The two of you should go and rest. You have been through a lot. My house is still by the river. Stay there until the two of you are well enough to return home."

"What about you?" Caona inquired.

"Oh and here mother." Karahkwa ignored the woman's question and handed the necklace back to her. Caona took it from her, shyly, and gazed upon it. She ran her fingers over the necklace, her eyes trying to confirm that the necklace was hers.

"You… You had it all this time?" Caona asked. Her voice was laced with anger. Karahkwa gripped the arms of her chair and turned to face her mother. Her expression was emotionless.

"I did have it all this time." Karahkwa replied.

"Why?"

"To spite you."

"Spite me?"

"Leave mother. Coanmakwa, take her home."

"I-Very well." Coanmakwa sighed. He staggered back to his feet and headed out of the manor with his mother close behind him. Karahkwa rubbed her nose and let out a sigh.

"Will they stay long?" Ratonhnhake:ton asked.

"I am not sure. I do not care if they stay." Karahkwa answered. "My brother knows how to run a tailor. Perhaps he can help Ellen out with her orders and her trade."

"And what of your mother?"

"She can do whatever she wants so long as it is away from me."

"Do you not want her around?"

"Caona has caused enough trouble in my life." Karahkwa huffed and leaned her head into hand. "It will take a lot more than a few sorry's to ease the pain that she and her Chogan have done in my life. I will decide when I feel like letting her back into my life."

Ratonhnhake:ton said nothing. Karahkwa was right to assert that authority. There was no convincing her otherwise as that was her family. It was her decision to make. He was broken out of his thoughts when Karahkwa left out a raspy sigh.

"What else is there to do?"

"You and I… Still have the marriage ceremony to plan for." Ratonhnhake:ton pressed his forehead to Karahkwa's. She looked at him and beamed.

"That is true. Perhaps we should get started." Karahkwa insisted. "Is there anything I must do?"

"Prepare a basket full of clothing for children and adorn yourself." Ratonhnhake:ton told her. "I will do the same and prepare a basket for the wedding and catch a few rabbits for their fur. Perhaps Prudence and Ellen could help you with the basket weaving and the clothing."

"I will get right on it." Then a thought occurred in Karahkwa's mind. "But wait? Who will conduct the ceremony? Father Timothy is not exactly cut out for this sort of marriage."

"No. You are right." Ratonhnhake:ton mused. "What of your brother? We agreed that he could speak for us."

"He is Powhatan, not Kanien'keha:ka." Karahkwa pointed out. "You cannot just tell him how to do this and expect him to learn in a quick time. And where exactly will we have the marriage?"

"I may know of a place. If it has not been touched yet, we will perform the ceremony in Kanatahséton."

"Is that the name of the village where you were born?" Karahkwa

"Yes." Ratonhnhake:ton nodded his head. "You were there before. When Washington had planned an attack to eradicate my people."

"I remember that." Karahkwa sighed. "But why there? Have your people returned?"

"No. Sadly no. They have not." Ratonhnhake:ton turned away and walked towards the window. Karahkwa could sense the sadness in his voice. She moved towards him and pressed her hand to the small of his back. She felt him tense underneath his robes.

"I will never know what it is like to have had a family like them." Karahkwa began. "However, regardless of whether or not they are there, know that they are still proud of you for trying."

"Are they?" Ratonhnhake:ton voice hardened. "You do not know that, Karahkwa. And neither do I."

"I am sorry for making assumptions." Karahkwa backed away. "I was only trying to help."

"I do not want comfort when there is none." Ratonhnhake:ton snapped. Karahkwa clenched her jaw to avoid making a retort. She rubbed her nose and sat down in the chair beside his bed. She rubbed the wounds on her chest and sighed softly to herself. What more could she do to help ease his pain? **_Nothing_** …

"I… I will see if your brother can help perform the ceremony." Ratonhnhake:ton walked briskly out of his room, leaving Karahkwa alone. She buried her face in her hands and let out a low growl. Her head started to pound and her ears started to ring. She needed to rest. The next few weeks were going to be a long and tedious.

 _A few weeks later_

He saw her walk in through the entrance. She was a beautiful sight to behold. She was adorned with shell earrings, jewelry and she wore a brightly colored dress. Around her shoulders was the rabbit fur cape that Ratonhnhake:ton made for her. Karahkwa approached Ratonhnhake:ton as all eyes turned to her. Ratonhnhake:ton could feeling his heart soaring with joy. He cupped Karahkwa's cheek as she left

The ceremony began. Karahkwa and Ratonhnhake:ton sat down side by side. Karahkwa was the first to hand Ratonhnhake:ton her basket. It contained clothing, little moccasins and dresses and tiny bits of jewelry for the little one. Karahkwa said her vows in English and in her mother's tongue. Ratonhnhake:ton repeated the vows in Kanien'keha and in English while he handed Karahkwa his basket that contained feathers, shells, meats and other bits of food. Both of them accepted their gifts and set them by their sides.

"Does anyone here not approve of the marriage between these two?" Coanmakwa looked around. "Anyone? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one in the Homestead raised their hands. No one shook their heads or stepped forward. No one, not even Caona spoke up. Coanmakwa took one last look around before turning back to Ratonhnhake:ton and Karahkwa. He smiled at the two of them as their faces lit up.

"I now pronounce the two of you husband and wife." Coanmakwa beamed. "May the Creators bless your marriage for years to come!"

This was it. They were finally married. Ratonhnhake:ton stayed on his knees as Karahkwa shot up to her feet and grabbed Ratonhnhake:ton's hands and pressed them to her chest.

"May I- May I kiss you?" Karahkwa asked him. He grinned from ear to ear.

"Oh yes, please!" Ratonhnhake:ton replied. Karahkwa threw her arms around him and kissed him, nearly knocking him onto his back. The Homesteaders erupted into a thunderous applause and whistles when Karahkwa and Ratonhnhake:ton were finally married. _Married…_ Karahkwa pulled away to gaze into her husband's eyes. His golden brown eyes met her blue ones and they kissed again. Once they returned back to the inn, Karahkwa, Ratonhnhake:ton, Caona and Coanmakwa showed the Homesteaders how the people celebrated their marriages. Karahkwa and Caona taught Ratonhnhake:ton and Coanmakwa how their people danced for their celebrations. Ratonhnhake:ton then showed everyone how the Kanien'keha:ka celebrated and Coanmakwa, with Karahkwa's help, showed the Homestead how they did their marriages.

Tired from dancing, Karahkwa sat down at a table, drinking some water. Ratonhnhake:ton joined her afterwards and then Aveline. She had a sad smile on her face.

"Did you have fun Aveline?" Ratonhnhake:ton asked.

"I did. This has certainly been quite the occasion for the two of you." Aveline laughed. "I only wish Gerald was here to see this."

"You can invite him here the next time you visit." Karahkwa suggested. "I would love to meet him."

"I will be sure to extend the invitation." Aveline reassured her.

"Will you be staying tonight, Aveline? There is always an extra room for you." Karahkwa offered.

"I can't stay long Karahkwa." Aveline said sadly. "Gerald will be wondering why I am taking too long to return. I hope you and Connor have a long and prosperous marriage. If I ever need you or you need me, you know where to find me."

"I have not retired from being an Assassin. Anytime you need me, say the word, my friend." Karahkwa and Aveline hugged each other. "I will see you on the other side."

"Until we meet again." Aveline broke away from the hug. She saluted to Karahkwa and off she went back to her home. Karahkwa watched her go until she disappeared. A pang of sadness hit her heart. She felt tears welling up in her eyes and she quickly wiped them away. She was not done. Her life as an Assassin was not over. They will meet again and soon.

Ratonhnhake:ton let Karahkwa take him to his room, now theirs to share in their marriage. Ratonhnhake:ton sat on the bed and Karahkwa collapsed into his arms. He wrapped them around her small form and nuzzled her neck. He stroked her sides, feeling the scars from the past battles she has been through. The cuts, slices and stabs each marked her skin, some were jagged and others were clean cut. The faint trace of bruises marked her skin. He had never been so proud of his wife. To finally defeat an enemy that haunted her wherever she went and feel the air of victory… Ratonhnhake:ton flinched when Karahkwa grazed the scar on his side.

"Does it still hurt?"

"It was when I was fighting. It has been acting up."

"Did you tell Doctor White?"

"He inspected the injury and said that it has not fully healed yet." Ratonhnhake:ton explained. "I will not be walking right for a while and I should not push myself too hard."

"I noticed that your walking has changed." Karahkwa let her hand fall to Ratonhnhake:ton's hip. "I was scared when I saw all of that blood on you. I thought I was going to lose you."

"As I thought I was going to lose you when I found you almost dead in a puddle of your own blood." Ratonhnhake:ton retorted. "Do your injuries still hurt you?"

"We seem to get ourselves into trouble." Karahkwa chuckled. "They only hurt if I am cold, but you are usually the one warming me up. I barely feel the pain. All the sorrow, defeat, abuse… And it only made you kinder."

"Would I be any different from those who have wronged me if I did the same to them?" Ratonhnhake:ton somberly asked.

"They would never do the same to you again."

"True, as they are dead. However they are still human and must be respected."

"You have greater patience than I do." Karahkwa said to herself. Ratonhnhake:ton heard her muttering under her breath. He stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

"You do too. You have just been through more than I have."

"I have not been through more. Our backgrounds are just different."

Three months later, Karahkwa had started getting a bit worried. Her stomach had begun to swell up and she had started to feel sick. Anytime she was not feeling dizzy, she was cleaning and trying to make herself useful around the Homestead. There have been only a few times where she has vomited, but she had made sure to clean it up before anyone else could see the mess. One day, she felt so dizzy that it felt like the world was spinning. Her head was hurting and it felt like something was skittering across her stomach. Ratonhnhake:ton went to fetch Doctor White and he broke the news to the two of them.

"Karahkwa is pregnant." He announced. Both Karahkwa and Ratonhnhake:ton were in shock at the news, but there was excitement and happiness. Doctor White gave her a full check up afterwards to check on her breathing and then left. Ratonhnhake:ton lifted Karahkwa and spun her around before embracing her. They announced the news to the Homestead and a party was held for them at the Mile's End. Once the party was over, Karahkwa and Ratonhnhake:ton went to the spot that they always met under the moon. They cliff overlooking the bay and the ship, _The Aquila._ This time, Karahkwa laid in between Ratonhnhake:ton's legs. He wrapped his arms around her in a protective embrace. They spoke about little things, about the child and about their future.

They went home afterwards.

"You need to be careful, Ratonhnhake:ton." Karahkwa lightly tickled his side. "You tend to roll off the bed a lot. I often see you on the floor sleeping."

"Then I will hang on to you while I sleep." Ratonhnhake:ton turned onto his back. "I will not fall off the bed."

"What if you do and then you drag me with you?" Karahkwa rested her chin on his chest. Ratonhnhake:ton chortled as he started to stroke Karahkwa's hair.

"Then both of us sleep on the floor and stay there." He said. Karahkwa smirked and shook her head.

"The floor is cold."

"I will keep you warm, Karahkwa." Ratonhnhake:ton insisted. Karahkwa rolled her eyes and shuffled close to Ratonhnhake:ton. Her swelling stomach pressed against his. He massaged it while deep in thought. He made a small promise to himself that no matter what… He will be there for their child and be a better father than Haytham.

Six months later, the work of pregnancy was at an end. Karahkwa panted as she walked down the stairs. Hearing her coming downstairs, Ratonhnhake:ton immediately rushed to her side to help her. She rubbed her stomach and felt the child kicking inside. Ratonhnhake:ton took her to the living room to let her rest. Her gait was beginning to lumber from the extra weight. Ratonhnhake:ton could sense that something was on her mind.

"What is wrong, Karahkwa?" Ratonhnhake:ton asked, sitting her down on the couch. He held her close to him until she caught her breath and leaned back against the couch.

"Nothing, my dear." Karahkwa replied, looking down at her hands.

"Are you sure?

"Yes… It is just… Never you mind."

"You can talk to me, Karahkwa. I will listen."

"Well… It is just… I… I am scared."

"Oh? Of what?"

"Of not being a good mother. Of hurting my child like how my mother hurt me."

"You will be a good mother." Ratonhnhake:ton reassured her. He lightly stroked her swollen belly. "You are nurturing the child now as they are growing inside of you. You are preparing for the time when they will come. They will grow up to be strong just like their mother."

"What if they grow up to be like their father?" Karahkwa teased. "Smart, strong and fast!"

"Then their father will teach them to be like their mother as well." Ratonhnhake:ton kissed Karahkwa's cheek. "Loving, witty, and well…"

"Don't you dare."

"Small." Karahkwa pounced on top of him, careful of her stomach. She threw her arms around Ratonhnhake:ton's neck and pulled him into a kiss. He wrapped his arms around Karahkwa and deepened the kiss. Karahkwa pulled away, wincing heavily. Her hand went straight to her stomach, feeling the little one moving inside.

"Is everything okay?" Ratonhnhake:ton asked, concern laced in his voice. He gently pressed his hand to Karahkwa's stomach and felt the baby kicking inside.

"The little one has been kicking recently." Karahkwa huffed. "And I have been getting some cramps, but nothing to serious."

"It could be that the child is coming." Ratonhnhake:ton said. "Should I fetch the midwives?"

"No no! That will not be necessary." Karahkwa winced again. "They do not need to trouble themselves with me. And it is only cramps. Nothing too serious to be concerned about."

"You worry me, Karahkwa." Ratonhnhake:ton's eyebrows furrowed as he gazed at his wife. Karahkwa looked away, trying to hide her face. "There is no need to feel like you cannot ask for help. You know this."

"I do not want their help to help me deliver the child!" Karahkwa spat, breaking away from Ratonhnhake:ton. "I do it different than they do! I do not need their assistance."

"They are only doing this so that you can give birth to the child safely." Ratonhnhake:ton argued. "Many women have died in childbirth and I do not wish for you to become one of them."

"Thinking about it may cause it to happen!" Karahkwa's anxiety started to flair up. something started to prickle in the back of her head. She kept hearing what Ratonhnhake:ton told her. Why did he tell her that? Why did he put that thought in her head? Karahkwa shook her head and covered her ears. She felt Ratonhnhake:ton's protective arms wrap around her. She wanted to stay in them forever, but she pulled away. Ratonhnhake:ton felt his chest tighten.

"I just need a walk." Karahkwa huffed, rubbing her temples. She fixed her dress and started out of the room.

"I will join you." Ratonhnhake:ton offered, taking Karahkwa's hand in his. She quickly pulled it away and glared at him. "Ka' wáhse'? **_(Where are you going?_** )"

"I want to be alone." Karahkwa said in a low voice. "Please, Ratonhnhake:ton? I will be fine."

Karahkwa turned her back to him and walked out of the manor. The night had fallen and the air was cool. Karahkwa breathed in the crisp air and shut the door behind her. Before she could take one step, Karahkwa winced as a sharp pain prickled in her lower abdomen. She limped down the stairs, gripping her stomach and started walking. She walked past her home, past the inn, the doctor, the blacksmiths and out to the woods. She kept going until she reached the river and sat down against a tree. Karahkwa panted as the cramps started to get more and more frequent. She felt something warm running down her legs.

It was time.

Ratonhnhake:ton stared at the door for a long time, hoping that Karahkwa would change her mind and return. He turned away, but something told him to turn back. He stormed out of the door, looking around for her familiar, small frame. He walked around, searching around the houses, knocking on the doors and asking for her. None of the Homesteaders have seen her and that started to worry him. The Homesteaders, despite how late it was, rallied around Ratonhnhake:ton to go searching for Karahkwa. They searched around their homes and in every crevice and cave they could find. She was no where to be found.

"KARAHKWA!" Ratonhnhake:ton called as loud as he could. "KARAHKWA WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Connor, where did you last see her?" Myriam asked. Ratonhnhake:ton frantically looked around before turning towards her.

"She was back at the manor and left around moon high." Ratonhnhake:ton told her. "She wanted to walk, but she started wincing and saying that she was cramping and her back was hurting."

"Those are signs of labor, my friend." Doctor White said with a forlorn look on his face. "We must find Karahkwa quickly. The smell of blood could attract wolves."

That got him on edge. Ratonhnhake:ton dashed away to look for Karahkwa once more. The Homesteaders joined him, searching high and low for her. They searched and searched until the sun started to peak above the trees. There was no sign of Karahkwa. Ratonhnhake:ton leaned against a tree clutching his side. He remembered Doctor White's warnings of him walking too much because of his injury, but he had to find his wife.

"Are you alright, Connor?" Prudence asked. "Perhaps you need to rest. We have been looking for Karahkwa for a while."

"I am sorry that I kept you all up." Ratonhnhake:ton panted.

" _Absurdité_! ( **Nonsense**!)" Norris scoffed. "Karahkwa is our family too. We will keep looking for her until she is found."

Ratonhnhake:ton looked down at his hands and let out a sigh. He looked back to the Homesteaders and nodded. "Thank you."

The Assassin wondered if Karahkwa knew how much everyone on the Davenport Homestead and himself cared about her. He got to his full height and the search continued.

The sun was high when Ratonhnhake:ton went back to his manor. The search was still on going, but Doctor White had advised him to rest. His injury was acting up and it was getting harder for him to walk around. He wanted to keep looking however, so he looked around the manor. Ratonhnhake:ton first checked the cellar and then the living room, kitchen, dining room, Achilles's room and the stables outside. He then went back up stairs to the guest room, then to his…

There she was.

Sitting on the bed in front of him, looking down at her arms. Ratonhnhake:ton, overwhelmed with relief, embraced Karahkwa and pulled her close to his chest. Startled by his actions, Karahkwa struggled, but then relaxed when she saw him.

"Ratonhnhake:ton?!" Karahkwa gasped. "Where were you?"

"Where were _you_ , Karahkwa?" Ratonhnhake:ton let go of her. "The Homestead and I have been looking for you all day and night! Where did you go? Why did you leave? What happened?"

"I just went for a walk. I-"

"We were worried about you! Doctor White said that your cramps are a sign of labor. The baby may be coming!" Karahkwa looked down at her arms again. The sound of a baby squeaking and whimpering struck Ratonhnhake:ton's ears and nearly made his heart stop. Ratonhnhake:ton stepped closer and leaned over Karahkwa. In her arms was a baby, wrapped in a few blankets within a sling that Karahkwa had tied around her torso. Through slitted eyes, the baby looked at him and shifted, burying their face into Karahkwa's chest. She laughed softly as she let the child suckle and rocked them gently. Ratonhnhake:ton watched them while moving to sit on the bed in front of them.

"Is he…"

"She is a girl… A healthy little one. She looks a lot like you." Ratonhnhake:ton gazed at the child in Karahkwa's arms. Her skin was dark like hers. He saw her mother's eyes, but her lips and nose were almost like his. He reached over to tickle the baby's palms. She grabbed his finger and held onto it.

"Have… you decided a name?" Ratonhnhake:ton asked. Karahkwa thought for a moment and then smiled at him.

"Anani."

"You are giving her the name you wanted?"

"Yes. She can have my name as I already have one." Karahkwa brushed Anani's hair with her fingers. "She will not have a childhood to recover from. I will love her because she deserves it."

"And I will assist you. I want to be a better father than mine was. Anani will truly know her father."

It was a promise the two of them vowed to keep. Karahkwa played with Anani's hands as she finished nursing. Ratonhnhake:ton held out his hands nervously.

"May I… hold her?" Ratonhnhake:ton asked as Karahkwa brushed her hair away from her face. She looked at Anani who let out a yawn. Her eyes opened to tiny slits. Karahkwa could see her eyes, a deep blue like hers. She gently lifted up the little one and cradled her for a little bit. She then slowly placed the baby into Ratonhnhake:ton's outstretched arms. He gazed at the little one, his body stiffening as if he was scared of dropping her. Anani squeaked and shifted in Ratonhnhake:ton's arms.

"Support her head like this." Karahkwa told him, showing him how. Ratonhnhake:ton mimicked Karahkwa and was soon holding Anani in his arms, pressed against his chest. Her fingers curled around her father's finger. Karahkwa watched them, a smile on her face. Years ago, she was a child, alone in a harsh world. Now here she was, with a man she loved and loved her back and their child in his arms. Karahkwa could not believe how far she has come. Neither could her husband. She smiled and giggled at him.

"You truly have the look of a father." Karahkwa observed. "Frightened beyond all belief."

"I am… a father." Ratonhnhake:ton whispered, gazing at Anani. "Your father, my little Anani. I did not think I would ever become one."

"Neither did I think I would be a mother."Karahkwa crawled closer to Ratonhnhake:ton and Anani. She still ached a bit from the labor, but it was gradually subsiding. She curled up next to Ratonhnhake:ton, laying her head on his lap. "But we are."

Anani shifted in her father's arms before she fell asleep. Ratonhnhake:ton leaned back, letting the little one sleep on his chest. Karahkwa moved up and nuzzled his neck. A surge of happiness overtook her as she stroked Anani's hair. She started to hum a calming tune that started to lull her and Ratonhnhake:ton to sleep. Karahkwa promised that she was going to make sure this child did not have to recover from her childhood like she had to. She found love that was hidden away from her almost all her life. She had a family of her own that she would help raise alongside her husband, Ratonhnhake:ton. She defeated the man that caused her pain and suffering and his empire crumbled to the ground. She could be in peace now until the time came again for her to take up the blade once more.

Karahkwa was not going to give up being an Assassin. She is an Assassin through and through and she will protect her family no matter the cost. Ratonhnhake:ton softly placed the child on top of Karahkwa's chest and got up from the bed.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to tell the others that you have been found." Ratonhnhake:ton replied. "I will be back. You know I always come back.""That's my line." Karahkwa smiled as Ratonhnhake:ton disappeared. It was not long until he returned and brought a warm meal for the both of them to share.

"Welcome home." Ratonhnhake:ton and Karahkwa said to each other.


	41. Sun - 40

_Karahkwa 1758 - 1840_

 _System message. Do you wish to answer?_

 ** _Yes_** _._

 _Opening message. Loading…_

 _Where are you, Yajaira? Are you here? I am coming to look for you. I'm sorry, my dear. I know how much you want to make your own choices, but being a part of Abstergo is not the way to go around. We are coming, Yajaira. Stay put. Do not fight. We are coming._

Yajaira stepped out of the Animus. She held her pounding head and winced as her ears started to ring. She has been in the Animus for way too long. Regardless of whether or not Abstergo fixed the Animus to keep the person in the machine for longer periods of time, there were still plenty of setbacks to be accounted for. Bleeding ears and headaches were the least of her problem right now. There were still reports of vivid hallucinations and voices bouncing about in many of the subjects' heads.

Yajaira closed her eyes and leaned her head back. The bright lights of the room did little to ease the pain of her headache. She looked to where the scientist should have been sitting… _Should have been…_

"Left me alone in the Animus…" Yajaira muttered under her breath. "I should have them fired."

Yajaira slowly got to her feet and limped towards the computer. She inspected the notes and the bits of information that the scientist left behind. Several notes were about her ancestor, Karahkwa. Knowing that Ratonhnhake:ton was the ancestor of Desmond Miles, they, Abstergo, were considering putting her in place of Miles. They were distant cousins, but they only shared one ancestor. Yajaira read a small post it note on the computer screen.

 _They are coming. Hide._

"Hide?" Yajaira whispered to herself. Suddenly, the screen went dark and the lights went out. Yajaira froze up and looked around. Her eyes started to itch and she closed them to blink away the dust. However, in doing so, her vision changed. The world had begun to glow. Yajaira felt her head begin to spin. She clamped her head in her hands and collapsed to her knees. A sharp ringing in her ears rattled her skull.

Forcing herself to her feet, Yajaira looked around. She stepped out of the office and was instantly met with a figure in red. Instinct took over her body. Before the figure could grab her, Yajaira pushed the palm of her hand into the chin of the assailant and kicked them straight in the gut. They toppled over, coughing and sputtering. Yajaira did not wait for them to get up. She brought her heel down on the back of the assailant's head, knocking them out. Yajaira walked slowly away from the body. She peered around the corners, listening intently on any footsteps or other sounds that may give away the enemy location.

A hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her into the office. Yajaira grabbed the hand and flipped the person over her shoulder. They landed with a harsh thud on the ground. Yajaira pinned them down with her knee on their ribs. The person coughed and started cursing under their breath. Yajaira's heart sank when she recognized the person's voice. It could not be. Out of all people…

" _ANDELDIABLO YAJAIRA! (DAMN IT TO HELL!)"_ A woman's voice hissed. Yajaira blinked and saw her. It was her mother. She stepped off of her mother and pressed herself against the wall.

"Mother! What are you doing here?!" Yajaira growled.

"I am here to rescue you, Yajaira!" Her mother sat up, brushing her hoodie off. "The Assassins have come to rescue you. The Templars were planning on using you."

Yajaira chuckled and shook her head. She eased herself off the wall and walked around her mother. She eyed her form, barely visible with what little light the emergency lanterns gave off. She stood in front of her mother, Adarsha. The older woman stared her down, flexing her arm and the hidden blade placed inside of it. If it came down to it…

"The Templars know what they are doing, mother." Yajaira said in a low voice. "Lay down your arms and let me go."

Adarsha stood in between Yajaira and the door. She looked back at the entrance and then back at her daughter. She spread her arms and gazed at Yajaira.

"What are you doing?" Yajaira hissed.

"I am going to make you truly see what the Templars are doing." Adarsha explained. "They are pitting us against each other. You and I are family, Yajaira. Put an end to this and come back home to the Assassins."

"My home is here with the Templars." Yajaira retorted.

"Are they?!" Adarsha hollered. "They've abandoned you! You've no one else!"

"Funny! I distinctly remember someone doing the same thing to me when we were on that one mission years ago!" Yajaira snapped.

"That was an accident!"

"How could it have been an accident?" Yajaira pointed at her mother. A hidden blade shot out of her flesh. "You abandoned me those years ago. And now I want to pay it back."

"Please Yajaira!" Adarsha felt her heart sink. Tears began to well up in her eyes. "Please don't do this."

"Good bye… Mother."


End file.
